Mianhae Kim Jae Joong !
by key-kouru
Summary: Jangan mengharap cinta dariku karena keegoisanmu telah melukaiku. Jadi mulai detik ini lupakan aku karena aku tak ingin mengingatmu dan akan aku hapus semua kenangan tentangmu dari benakku /Chapter 14 Up / END/ BL / YunJae, YooSu / R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Pair : YunJae, YooSu, other pair

Rate : T buat kali ini

Disclamer : themself

Genre : Romance

Pertama kali buat pair Yunjae, semoga berkenan.

Oh ya ini BOYS LOVE,

bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca ya ^^ takut kalian muntah soalnya :P

Enjoy it ! ^^

Plukkk

Sebuah penghapus papan yang kali ini penuh dengan debu kapur melayang ke arah seorang namja yang sedang merajut mimpi di bangku pojok belakang di dekat jendela. Akan tetapi si namja seolah tak menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Tempat dimana dia ditimpuk hanya dielus saja dan kembali meneruskan mimpi. Kali ini si namja malah mencari tempat yang nyaman, mengubah posisi mukanya ke arah jendela.

Guru Kim yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak didiknya. Bukannya dia tak sadar siapa yang kali ini ditimpuknya. Walaupun orang yang ditimpuknya adalah pemegang juara umum di sekolah ini dan berkali-kali mendapat medali emas dari banyak olimpiade yang dimenangkannya bukan berarti dirinya boleh meremehkan dirinya sebagai guru disini.

Tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diajarkanya walau seisi sekolah tahu bahwa namja yang tertidur tadi adalah salah satu makhluk tuhan yang dianugrahi otak Jenius tapi itu bukan alasan untuk membiarkannya tertidur. Guru Kim tak mentolerir keadaan seperti ini.

Kali ini senjata yang dibawanya lebih berat. Sebuah penggaris kayu satu meter berada ditangannya. Dengan langkah mantap langkah kakinya mengarah ke bangku pojokan paling belakang sebelah kiri dekat jendela.

"Jung Yunho kau tidak berpikir kau sekarang berada dimana?"geram Guru Kim menahan amarahnya.

"Kelas."Yunho menjawab singkat

"Lalu kenapa kau berani-beraninya tidur di kelas."Guru Kim bertanya lagi.

"Tadi malam aku tidur jam 3 pagi dan sekarang aku mengantuk. Dan di siang bolong seperti ini si cerewet Guru Kim malah menjelaskan sesuatu yang membosankan di depan kelas. Mendengarkan penjelasnya membuatku tambah mengantuk."Yunho yang tertidur menjawab lagi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Guru Kim.

Bertambah geram Guru Kim bertanya lagi,"Lalu bagaimana bila apa yang dijelaskan Guru Kim keluar dalam ujian kenaikan tingkat kali ini?"

"Aku hanya perlu mempelajarinya. Bukankah semua orang di sini sudah tahu bahwa aku ini jenius? Untuk apa lagi aku mendengarkan si cerewet itu berbicara. Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku! Aku mengantuk."Jung Yunho berkata dengan nada malas.

Merasa sedikit tersinggung walaupun sudah terbiasa mendengar omongan kasar dari muridnya Guru Kim dengan tenaga maksimum memukulkan penggaris itu ke meja tempat namja yang sedang berwisata di dunia mimpi. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana suara yang akan ditimbulkan bila penggaris tersebut dipukulkan. Kemudian imajinasikan dengan kekuatan maksimal penggaris itu dipukul di dekat kepala kalian!

Jung Yunho yang benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang terjadi langsung membuka matanya. Umpatan di ujung lidahnya terpaksa ia telan kembali ketika dilihatnya Guru Kim sedang berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Jadi? Aku ini cerewet? Yaa! Jung Yunho sekarang temui aku diruang guru. Detensi untukmu satu bulan akan kupastikan akan menemani hari-harimu."

.

.

.

Sehabis melakukan detensi paginya yaitu menyapu lapangan di depan sekolah, Jung Yunho setengah berlari ke kelas. Bel masuk berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Otaknya masih berfungsi untuk tak melewatkan jam pertama kelasnya hari ini. Cukup dengan detensi menyapu halaman selama sebulan, tak ingin mendapat detensi tambahan dari Guru Kim yang kali ini mengajar dua mata pelajaran di dua hari yang berturut-turut.

Brakk

Pintu terbuka. Jung Yunho kali ini disambut dengan tatapan tak percaya anak-anak sekelas yang bisa diartikan apa-anak-ini-tak-puas-dengan-detensi-kemarin?-berani-beraninya-dia-telat.

"Mianhae Guru Kim tadi pagi saya terlambat bangun."Jung Yunho langsung saja membungkukkan badannya meminta pengampunan.

Guru Kim hanya terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya. Seorang Jung Yunho membungkuk padanya, pemandangan yang langka. Menghembuskan nafas berat, Guru Kim membuka mulutnya,"Duduklah, kali ini aku maafkan dirimu."

Seorang Jung Yunho yang mendengar kata-kata ajaib keluar dari mulut Gurunya langsung saja bertindak OOC, tak peduli tempat maupun suasana dirinya langsung saja berlari memeluk Gurunya tersebut. Padahal ia dikenal sebagai Pangeran Es di sekolah.

"Terima kasih Guru Kim, saya tak akan melupakan kebaikan hati Guru Kim. Saya janji besok akan bangun lebih pagi. Terima kasih."

"Yaa! Jung Yunho lepaskan. Apa kau ingin membunuhku?"Guru Kim pun berteriak ketika Yunho makin mengetatkan pelukkannya. Mempersulit jalan pernapasan untuk oksigen masuk ke dalam paru-paru.

Jung Yunho yang sedang senangpun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi belum lagi ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya sebuah pukulan lagi-lagi mendarat di kepalanya. Kali ini yang jadi tersangka bukan penghapus papan tulis maupun penggaris melainkan sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal menghampiri kepalanya.

"Appo." Yunho mengelus kepalanya.

"Cepat duduk di tempatmu atau kutambahkan detensimu dengan membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah ini sampai kau lulus."ancam Guru Kim.

Jung Yunho langsung saja melesatkan kakinya mengarah kearah bangkunya. Duduk manis mendengarkan apa yang sempat ia potong pada saat dirinya masuk kedalam kelas. Dan ketika dia benar-benar menatap ke depan baru dia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang berdiri di samping Guru Kim. Manis kata itulah yang langsung terlintas di pikiran Jung Yunho. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap orang yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengan Kim Jae Joong. Lalu Jae kau bisa duduk di bangku di belakang di sebelah Yunho itu."

"Terima kasih Guru Kim."

Langkah Jae Joong tak disadari oleh Yunho. Sampai ia sadar bahwa Kim Jae Joong sudah duduk disampingnya. Yunho gelagapan mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain. Tak ingin si murid baru tahu bahwa ia memperhatikannya. Kali ini berpura-pura membuka buku pelajaran dimana materi Guru Kim terpampang disana. Tapi matanya tetap saja sesekali melirik ke arah samping dimana Kim jaejoong duduk.

"Aku tahu kalau aku memang menarik tapi bisakah kau tak menatapku terus-terusan. Kelakuanmu itu mengganggu kosentrasiku."Kim Jae Joong berbicara sambil mengerjakan soalnya yang diberi Guru Kim.

Gelagapan, Yunho benar-benar gelagapan ketika mendengar apa yang telah diucapkan oleh orang disampingnya. Dirinya benar-benar tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya. Bagaimana dia tahu bahwa dirinya sedang memperhatikan Kim Jae Joong? Froozee, Jung Yunho membeku tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, speechless.

"Si..Sia..Siapa yang memperhatikanmu? Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri sekali."Jung Yunho membela diri suaranya tergagap.

"Kau."tegas Jae Joong

"Hah, kau begitu percaya diri sekali Kim Jae Joong."Yunho malu, bagaimana bisa dirinya dipermalukan seperti ini dan tanpa disadari suaranya yang semula berbisik naik beberapa oktaf hingga seluruh kelas menoleh padanya kecuali Guru Kim yang sedang sibuk menulis jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangnya guru Kim langsung saja berteriak,"Jung Yunho, DETENSI ke kantor guru setelah pelajaran ini."dan kapur di tangan Guru Kim pun hancur.

Jung Yunho mukanya sekarang berubah masam ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gurunya. Sedangkan seorang Kim Jae Joong hanya mendengus mengejek serta menyunggingkan senyumnya dan tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi dengan teman sebangkunya dirinya tetap menarikan bolpoint di tangannya menuliskan jawaban di kertas putih yang ada di bangkunya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Kim Jae Joong? Seorang murid baru sepertimu berani-beraninya melawanku. Apa kau tak tahu siapa yang kau hadapi?"Jung Yunho bertanya pada Jae Joong setelah berhasil menyeretnya ke toilet.

Kim Jae Joong hanya tersenyum mengejek. Memandang tanpa takut pemuda di depannya yang sedanng menarik kerahnya. "Kau seorang Jung Yunho yang walaupun pintar tapi langganan detensi, seorang Playboy, pembuat onar dan TAK PUNYA SOPAN-SANTUN."

"Kau... Berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu. Kau tak tahu apapun tentang diriku."Yunho menonjok muka di depannya hingga tersungkur jatuh,"Pertama kali melihatmu kukira aku bisa bersahabat denganmu. Tapi melihat tingkahmu, aku hanya tahu hubungan yang akan terjadi antara kita. Musuh dan mulai detik ini kita berperang."

"Ck, seorang YunHo pernah punya niat untuk bersahabat denganku. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa yang aku harapkan dengan bersahabat denganku? Tubuh? Atau Uang? Kau pikir aku tak tahu pikiran playboy sepertimu? Kau salah."

"Tutup mulutmu. Atau kau ingin aku yang menutup mulutmu dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tak akan bisa kau bayangkan."ancam Jung Yunho.

"Baiklah, tak ada gunanya juga aku berdebat denganmu. Dan soal kata-katamu terakhir tentang musuh dan perang, aku terima tantanganmu. Tapi aku tak akan ikut dengan semudah itu. Apa yang akan ku dapatkan bila aku menang dalam pertandingan ini dan apa yang akan menjadi bahan pertarungan kita."Kim Jae Joong berdiri menghapus darah yang ada di bibirnya. Sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Jung Yunho pukulannya tadi benar-benar terasa.

"Oh, ternyata kau punya keberanian juga menghadapiku. Geurae, aku atau kau yang tentukan hadiahnya. Dan yang lain menentukan permainannya. Kau yang pilih."tawar Yunho.

Kim Jae Joong sedikit kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho barusan. Tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh manusia dihadapannya. Merasa kesempatan tidak datang dua kali Kim Jae Joong menjilat bibirnya yang kering, tertarik benar-benar tertarik pada tawaran itu.

"Mencium Guru Kim akan menjadi hukuman yang kurasa pantas untuk pertarungan kita. Itu tawaranku lalu apa yang menjadi ajang pertarungan kita? Berkelahi?"tantang Jae Joong penuh dengan penekanan dan rasa percaya diri.

"Kau sedang bercanda? Guru Kim? Kenapa harus laki-laki? Dan yang paling penting, mata-mu itu berabun atau apa? Dia itu manusia tua dan cerewet tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau menawarkan hal seperti itu?"Shock, Yunho benar-benar shock dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh anak yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Oh, apakah aku baru mendengar bahwa seorang Yunho sedang ketakutan sekarang? Benar-benar langka hal seperti ini terjadi. Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang kudengar di luaran sana. Seorang playboy berdarah dingin yang mempunyai sifat seberani singa sepertimu terlihat gemetaran dengan tantangan yang diberikan oleh orang sepertiku?"

"Yaa! Jaga ucapanmu Kim Jae Joong. Jangan berani-berani kau memandang rendah padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak berani dengan tantanganmu?"Yunho bertanya balik.

"Wah apa kau pembaca pikiran? Kenapa kau tahu benar apa yang sekarang ada di otakku? Bahwa kau Pengecut, atau bisa kubilang bahwa kau itu pecundang?"ejek Jae Joong

"Siapa bilang aku pengecut?"Yunho menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf,"tantanganmu aku terima. Dan sekarang dengar tantanganku, kalau kau bisa menjadi juara satu pada ujian kenaikan tingkat kali ini, aku akan melakukan apa yang menjadi persyaratanmu. Dan begitupun dirimu. Kau juga akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan jika pada kenyataannya kau kalah dariku."

"Tentu saja." Jae menjawab dengan tegas tangan Yunho,"Deal?"tangan Jaejoong mengulur ke depan.

"Deal."Yunho menjabat tangan Jae Joong.

.

.

.

Kim Jae Joong bukan tak tahu apa yang terjadi barusan. Dia baru saja menggali lubang kuburnya memakai tangannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menang melawan seorang Jung Yunho yang langganan pemenang olimpiade dan dianugrahi otak jenius oleh Tuhan pada ujian kenaikan tingkat?

Bodoh. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin dia menarik kata-kata yang telah diucapkan. Pantang bagi seorang Kim Jae Joong untuk melakukannya.

'Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan apa pun. Seharusnya aku diam saja ketika seorang Jung Yunho memperhatikanku. Bukannya itu yang dari dulu kuharapkan? Kenapa mulut ini lancang sekali? Berkata seperti orang yang penting.'Jaejoong membatin

"Eomma apa yang harus aku lakukan?"JaeJoong merana.

Kim Jae Joong adalah seorang namja yang telah ditinggal ibunya ke surga sejak masih berumur 6 tahun. Ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha telah menikah lagi 3 bulan yang lalu dan sekarang berada di Busan. Bukannya seorang Jae Joong tidak menyayangi ibunya yang sekarang, tapi ia tak ingin mengganggu acara bulan madu ayahnya.

Ibu tiri Jae Joong adalah sekretaris ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun. Beliau bahkan menjaga JaeJoong ketika ibunya meninggal bahkan sampai sekarang. Jadi ketika ayahnya, pada akhirnya memilih bibi Chaerin menjadi teman hidup ayahnya JaeJoong lah yang paling senang mendengarnya. Padahal raut muka ayahnya pada saat mengatakannya terlihat sangat ketakutan akan penolakkan yang akan JaeJoong berikan.

"Jadi, Bibi Chaerin sudah hamil berapa bulan ayah?"candanya.

Tapi sekarang bahkan ayahnya maupun bibi Chaerin tidak bisa membantunya. Dirinya benar-benar frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, lebih baik mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak daripada dia terancam gila memikirkan tantangan yang diberikan oleh teman sebangkunya tersebut.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa Kim Jae Joong lakukan pada akhirnya. Dirinya harus berusaha keras untuk memahami apa yang para guru ajarkan di kelas. Dan mengulangnya lagi ketika sampai dirumah. Dirinya bahkan sering sekali tidur sampai jam tiga dinihari hanya untuk mengulang apa yang telah diajarkan dan mempelajari apa yang akan diajarkan.

Tanpa terasa waktu penentuan siapa yang jadi pemenang datang. Ujian kenaikan tingkat yang berlangsung seminggu di lewati dengan penuh percaya diri. Apa yang dia pelajari selama ini benar-benar keluar dalam ujian.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin akan menang mengalahkan orang sepertiku Jae Joong-ssi."suara Yunho seperti petir yang menggelegar apa lagi efek siang hari yang mendung seperti ini.

Kim Jae Joong kaget, raut mukanya yang memancarkan rasa percaya diri berubah pucat. Padahal dirinya berusaha dengan keras menghindari Yunho selama ujian berlangsung. Tidak ingin kosentrasinya pecah dan keberaniannya menghilang bila Yunho terus saja berada disekitarnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Untuk apa apa aku takut pada orang sepertimu." Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum mengejek. Mukanya yang tadi pias sekarang malah berubah dengan tatapan merendahkan pria yang ada di depannya.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju JaeJoong,"Kau memang orang yang penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. Baiklah kita lihat hasilnya dalam tiga hari ini dan siap-siap melakukan hukumanmu."bisik Yunho di telinga Jae Joong,"Kita akan lihat siapa yang akan menang."

.

.

.

Dan sekarang mereka disini Jung Yunho dan Kim Jae Joong melihat papan pengumuman yang telah diserbu oleh para siswa. Berada di belakang kerumunan itu membuat Jae Joong sedikit merasa ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa memenangkan acara taruhan dengan seorang Jung Yunho? Bagaimana bisa ia menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

Sedangkan Jung Yunho yang merasa di atas angin melihat seorang Kim Jae Joong yang sedang melamun sambil melihat kerumunan itu semakin mengeluarkan senyuman iblisnya. Membayangkan apa yang akan menimpa manusia yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Wah ini benar-benar hebat. Lihat semua nilainya sempurna."seorang siswa yang ada di depannya berteriak karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya di papan.

Jung Yunho semakin tersenyum lebar sebelum seseorang membungkam mulutnya dengan kata-kata tabu,"Seorang Kim Jaejoong berhasil mengalahkan Jung Yunho bahkan nilainya sempurna. Kejadian langka, ini benar-benar keajaiban."

"Tidak ini bukan keajaiban. Hasil yang ada di depan kita adalah buah dari usahanya. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Jae Joong bekerja keras selama ini untuk mendapatkan hasil sempurna seperti ini."sahut siswa yang lain.

Mata Jae Joong membulat tak percaya ketika dirinya mendengar obrolan teman-teman di depannya. Tidak mungkin kan dia kalah dengan namja ingusan macam Jae Joong? Langkahnya tergesa menerobos kerumunan yang ada. Tatapan mata kesal dikarenakan sikap tak sopan Yunho yang menerobos kerumunan tak dipedulikan. Yang ada di dalam otaknya sekarang adalah sangkalan tak mungkin, tapi matanya juga belum rabun untuk melihat yang tercetak di kertas itu adalah nama seorang KIM JAE JOONG bukan namanya.

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap dengan hukumanmu tuan Jung?"Jae Joong sekarang sedang berbisik di telinga Yunho dan tersenyum iblis.

Yunho tak menjawab. Otaknya masih shock dengan fakta yang sekarang terpampang di hadapannya. Seorang Jung Yunho telah kalah oleh seorang anak ingusan.

"Pengumuman. Seluruh siswa tingkat dua yang berhasil naik tingkat diharap kedatangannya sekarang juga diharap berkumpul di aula. Sekali lagi seluruh siswa tingkat dua yang berhasil naik tingkat diharap kedatangannya sekarang juga diharap berkumpul di aula. Terima Kasih" suara menggema dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di setiap sudut sekolah yang membuat Kim Jae Joong tersenyum lebar.

Yunho tak tahu bagaimana ia sekarang bisa terduduk manis di dekat Kim Jae joong di aula sekolah ini. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana ia bisa melewatkan hukuman yang menjadi perjanjian di antara dirinya dan lelaki disampingnya ini.

"Bagi yang namanya disebut harap menuju mimbar!"suara MC menambah rasa gugup yang ada di diri Yunho. Di sekolah ini tiap kenaikan tingkat akan mendapat sebuh sertifikat. Sebenarnya sih tak ada manfaatnya sama sekali, tapi yang namanya tradisi susah untuk dihapuskan.

"Jung Yunho, Kim Jae Joong silakan maju ke depan."

Yunho tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Kaget, ia benar-benar kaget mengapa namanya malah di sebut yang pertama? Bukannya dia kerap mendapat apnggilan yang terakhir? Kenapa malah namanya yang dipanggil pertama?

"Ayo, Yunho-ssi anda tak lupa perjanjian kita kan?"Jae Joong tersenyum leber

Tak ada jawaban. Jae Joong menghela napas dalam. Tangannya kemudian terulur ke arah badan Yunho. Membangunkannya dari tempat duduknya dan setengah menyeretnya ke atas mimbar. Para siswa yang melihat mungkin berpikir bahwa seorang Jung Yunho sedang shock karena dirinya menhadi urutan ke dua dalam ujian kenaikan tingkat kali ini.

"Kau pengecut Jung Yunho. Baiklah tak apa-apa kalau kau memang tak mampu. Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa kau itu memang pengecut."ejek Jae Joong yang melihat ekspresi Yunho yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Masalahnya dari tadi Yunho tak berbicara apapun.

"Yaa! Aku bukan pengecut. Jaga bicaramu."Yunho sedikit berteriak pada Jae Joong,"aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana aku akan melakukannya."

"Baiklah. Aku menunggu aksimu. Good Luck."bisik Jae Joong. Sambil melepaskan tarikan tangannya dan berjalan sedikit lambat untuk memberi jalan bagi yunho menaiki mimbar di depannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tiga anak tangga dilewati. Membuat jantung Jung Yunho bertambah berdebar sedemikian kencang. Tubuh Guru Kim juga terlihat semakin jelas, membawa seikat bubga dan sertifikat. Yunho tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ketika bunga dan sertifikat diserahkan, tubuhnya langsung saja secepat kilat condong kearah wajah Guru Kim dan menciumnya. Hanya sekilas sih sebenarnya tapi seluruh pasang mata melihatnya dan hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan yang dilakukan oleh Jung Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho sendiri setelah melakukan aksinya langsung secepat kilat berlari menuju pintu keluar sebelum mendapat pukulan yang maha dahsyat dari Guru Kim. Tapi sebelum langkah kakinya menemui si pintu keluar guru kim sudah berteriak memanggilnya untuk berhenti disertai aura-aura kegelapan dalam nada suaranya.

Wajah pucat Yunnho dalam mendengar suara guru Kim berbanding terbalik dengan Kim Jae Joong yang langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Murid yang lainpun juga sama membuat wajah Yunho makin pucat ketika dirinya diseret ke ruang guru oleh Guru Kim. Detensi diawal semester depanpun sepertinya tak bisa terelakkan lagi olehnya.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah Jung Yunho membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah dan harus diselesaikan dalam hari itu juga. Tapi ternyata ia tak sendiri di dekatnya sedang ada orang yang menggerutu karena dirinya juga ikut terseret dalam membersihkan toilet.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, aku kan tak mengatakan kalau kau harus mencium bibirnya. Mencium kan juga bisa dilakukan ditangan. Dasar otak mesum."Jae Joong terus saja menggerutu menyalahkan Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam saja, lelah dirinya menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong yang kesekian kalinya. Lebih baik ia berkosentrasi menyelesaikan detensinya kali ini. badannya lelah ia ingin menyelesaikan hukumannnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih sekian menit ketika seluruh toilet telah seesai dibersihkan. Kedua manusia yang masih ada di sekolah langsung saja buru-buru membereskan peralatan dan buru-buru meninggalkan sekolah mereka yang katanya sangat seram di malam hari.

Dan malam ini mungkin malam tersial bagi mereka, ketika melewati lorong dilantai satu tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan putih terlihat sekilas membelok ke salah satu tikungan. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Langkah kaki keduanya sedikit terhenti ketika jarak antara sekolah sudah mencapai dua ratus maeter. Terengah-engah mereka, masalahnya mereka meninggalkan sekolah dengan lari yang sangat kencang. Untungnya ketika mereka berhenti ada kedai soju yang masih buka. Karena napas dan tenaga mereka habis untuk membersihkan toilet dan berlari maka mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Memesan soju, Yunho yang mengusulkannya dan diiyakan saja oleh Jaejoong. Untungnya hari ini seragam yang mereka kenakan sudah mereka ganti sebelum membersihkan toilet. Minum dalam diam, keduanya masih canggung untuk berbicara lagi. Satu dua gelas, jaejoong yang mempunyai kadar toleransi rendah pada alkohol masih kuat menahannya sedangkan Yunho hanya melihat saja dan sedikit menyesap alkohol di depannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Di gelas ketiga, raut muka Jae Joong sudah menunjukkan dirinya sedang mabuk berat. Mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata abstrak yang tak semua orang mengerti. Melihat keadaan kawannya begitu, Yunho sedikit panik juga melihatnya bagaimana si Jae pulang? Walaupun ia tak perlu takut dimarahi orang tua Jaejoong karena mengantarkan anaknya pulang dengan keadaan ambuk di tengah malam karena si Jae Joong tinggal sendiri tapi yang menjadi permasalahan adalah dia tak tahu dimana alamat Jae Joong.

Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya dan melihat waktu yang sudah semakin larut. Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa Jae Joong menginap di apartemennya. Rasa lelahnya bertambah lagi ketika harus membawa jaejoong di pundaknya. Bukannya tak ada niat meninggalkan Jae Joong di tempat itu, tapi hatinya tak bisa bohong. Melihat Jae Joong yang seperti sekarang malah membuat Jung Yunho benar-benar menyadari bahwa dia memang mencintai seorang Kim Jae Joong.

Ya Cinta, cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Diturunkannya perlahan tubuh yang ada di bahunya ke tempat tidur di kamarnya. Apartemen untuk seorang diri ini tak menyediakan kamar tambahan. Setelah meletakkan tubuh Kim jae joong dan menyelimutinya, langkah kaki Yunho berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu karena ia tahu, semakin lama dia disitu apa yang ada diotaknya mungkin akan menyebabkan suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Langkah kakinya sampai ke depan pintu sebelum suara seseorang yang memanggilnya menghentikan langkahnya untuk membuka knop pintu. Menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika tertangkap oleh matanya seorang kim Jae Joong yang sedang menangis sesegukkan walaupun matanya tengah terpejam.

Terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi Yunho langsung saja berlari menghampiri sisi tempat tidur dimana Jae Joong tengah terlelap. Dibelainya pelan, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah orang yang sedang terlelap itu mencoba menenangkan. Entah apa yang terjadi, Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jae Joong.

Mungkin dikarenakan bibir merah cherry kepunyaan Jae Joong yang menggoda iman, bibir itu langsung saja diraup olehnya. Awalnya kecupan biasa karena tak ingin membangunkan pujaan hati yang tengah terlelap, tapi sepertinya bibir Jae Joong mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri ketika disadari bahwa ia menginkan lebih.

Dan bibir di depannya itu yang menjadi korbannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dilumatnya bibir seorang Kim Jae Joong. Kasar benar-benar kasar bahkan sampai membuat Jae Joong yang tengah terlelap akibat alkohol yang dikonsumsinya-pun mulai terbangun. Menggeliat tak nyaman atas kelakuan manusia yang ada diatasnya.

Perlahan karena menyadari bahwa oksigen yang di paru-paru menipis Jae Joong membuka matanya. Dirinya kaget, benar-benar kaget ketika dilihatnya seorang Jung Yunho sedang melumat bibirnya. Tapi sekarang bukan itu yang ada dipikirannya tapi napas. Ia butuh napas sekarang juga. Yunhopun didorongnya dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki dan karena dia terus bergerak ke kanan kiri ciuman itupun terlepas.

"Yaa! Hosh.. Jung Yunho... Hosh... apa yang... hosh... kau lakukan?"Jae Joong melihat Yunho dengan tatapan marah dan bertanya dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

TBC.

Hohhoooho saya lagi hobi bikin new story padahal ada chapter lain yang belum saya selesaikan :P

masalahnya adalah ide buat story ini udah meraung-raung minta dilepaskan, dan terciptalah fanfict geje ini.

Yosh sebelum ada yang bilang, saya mo pengakuan dosa kalo fanfict ini jelas-jelas kecepetan alurnya.

Tapi saya minta saran ya,

enaknya pake es lemon kagak?

Kalo pakek, saya kagak janji kalo bakal asem :P !

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, YooSu, etc

Rate : Up! From T to M (:P)

Warning : Boys Love, Lemon.

Anak kecil yang masuk dan tetep nekat baca tanggung resiko sendiri loh ya...!

Oh ya rating chapter ini naik dan jelas-jelas ini fanfiction tentang BOYS LOVE, jadi bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca ya? Saya kasihan sama kalian yang nanti muntah!

Buat yang udah baca sama review makasih banget ya, semoga pertanyaan kalian terjawab di chapter ini. Balesan review saya PM kalian deh, lagi sibuk soalnya #plaakk

Lemon di chapter ini gak janji bakal asem.

**So enjoy it ^^**

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

Perlahan karena menyadari bahwa oksigen yang di paru-paru menipis Jae Joong membuka matanya. Dirinya kaget, benar-benar kaget ketika dilihatnya seorang Jung Yunho sedang melumat bibirnya. Tapi sekarang bukan itu yang ada dipikirannya tapi napas. Ia butuh napas sekarang juga. Yunhopun didorongnya dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki dan karena dia terus bergerak ke kanan kiri ciuman itupun terlepas.

"Yaa! Hosh.. Jung Yunho... Hosh... apa yang... hosh... kau lakukan?"Jae Joong melihat Yunho dengan tatapan marah dan bertanya dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

**Chapter 2:**

"Yaa! Hosh.. Jung Yunho... Hosh... apa yang... hosh... kau lakukan?"Jae Joong melihat Yunho dengan tatapan marah dan bertanya dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Menciummu."Yunho menjawab singkat sambil menjilat saliva yang ada di bibirnya,"Manis."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu bahwa kau tadi menciumku tapi apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menciumku? Lalu apa yang kau katakan tadi? Apa yang manis?"cerocos JaeJoong.

"Kau, kau yang manis. Dan aku rasa bagian tubuhmu yang lain juga mempunyai rasa yang sama atau malah terasa lebih manis? Boleh aku mencobanya?"Yunho tak menjawab apa yang Jae Joong tanyakan tapi malah menggoda Jae Joong dengan kata-kata dan tatapan yang ingin memangsa dan sedikit lirikan pada gundukan di selakangan Jae Joong.

"Jaga ucapanmu Jung Yunho! Aku bukan orang yang seperti kau pikirkan,"Jae Joong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang benar-benar marah."Minggir, aku ingin pulang."Jae Joong membentak sosok yang ada di depannya.

Tapi walaupun sudah ditatapnya dengan tatapan yang ingin membunuh dan dorongan tangannya yang menginginkan manusia dihadapnya menyingkir tak ada satupun yang terjadi. Tubuh Yunho tak bergeser, karena dorongan yang diberikan Jae Joong terbilang cukup lemah karena efek dari alkohol.

"Ketika seseorang berada di kamar ini, tak ada seorangpun yang akan bisa pergi tanpa ijin dariku. Dan itu juga berlaku untukmu Kim Jae Joong. Sekarang tidurlah sebelum kau menyulut amarahku."mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari body menggiurkan milik Kim Jae Joong. Tapi nada yang dikeluarkan mengandung sedikit intimidasi dari seorang Jung Yunho, dia tak suka dibentak.

Bukannya menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Yunho, Jae Joong malah mulai berdiri dan menatap Yunho sinis. "Kau pikir kau siapa sehingga kau berani bisa memerintahku seperti itu? Kau tak punya hak melakukan itu."

"Tidur aku bilang, sekarang juga."Yunho menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Tidak, minggir aku ingin pulang."Jae Joong balas membentak walaupun pada akhirnya teriakkannya malah menambah rasa pening yang ada.

Yunho tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tangannya secepat kilat menggenggam tangan Jae Joong dan mendorong tubuhnya dan Jae Joong hingga terjatuh cukup keras ke arah tempat tidur.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek. Cepat lepaskan tanganku."Jae Joong memberontak.

"Aku sudah bilang dari awal padamu, jangan membuatku tersulut amarah. Sekarang aku tak bisa 'mundur', dan kau harus menerima hukumanmu."Tangan Yunho mulai menjamah tubuh Jae Joong di balik kaos. Memelintir nipple yang ada dibaliknya.

"Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan."Nada suara Jae Joong sedikit bergetar. Ia takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya melihat Yunho mulai menaikkan kaos yang dikenakannya. Kaos yang mengganggu untuk menjamah badan mulus Kim Jae Joong.

"Menghukummu. Kau diamlah dan aku akan melakukan dengan lembut dan ku jamin kau akan mendapatkan 'surga' yang mungkin belum pernah kau rasakan."Tangan Yunho turun ke bawah, mencoba menurunkan resleting celana seragam –yang belum diganti- yang dikenakan Jae Joong.

"Hentikan. Sshhh... Jung Yunho hentikan ahhh..."Yunho mulai melakukan hand job pada Jae Joong sedangkan bibirnya menjilati nipple yang terpampang di depannya. Jae Joong sendiri mulai sedikit terangsang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh namja yang ada diatasnya.

Walaupun dirinya sadar orang yang melakukan ini adalah orang yang begitu dia kagumi tapi dirinya tak rela bila disentuh tanpa cinta seperti ini, ya cinta benar Jae Joong mencintai Yunho. Cinta pada pandangan pertama saat Yunho dengan semangatnya membantu Jae Joong mengambil kartu ujiannya yang tersangkut di dahan pohon di saat ujian masuk SMP dulu.

Dan kini Jae Joong berusaha menahan desahan akibat perbuatan laknat Yunho. Tapi apa yang hendak dikata, daya kemampuan Yunho dalam memuaskan korbannya bisa dikatakan mempunyai nilai sempurna. Dan pada akhirnya desahan Jae Joong yang mulai menikmati apa yang dilakukan Yunho membuat cengiran si pelaku bertambah. " Kalau kau kerjasama aku tak akan main kasar."ucapan Yunho melembut sambil menatap lawannya.

"Ciihhh, dalam mimpimu."Jae Joong membentak lagi,"cepat lepaskan aku."teriak Jae Joong sambil menendang-nendang udara kosong dan menggerakkan tubuhnya tak beraturan ia tak ingin tubuhnya dijamah lagi. Air mata yang sebenarnya ingin keluar sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Harga dirinya tak memperbolehkan dia untuk terlihat lemah di depan Jung Yunho.

Tatapan Yunho yang lembut tadi berubah manjadi tatapan penuh amarah lagi. Tangannya secara kasar meraih penis yang mulai mengeluarkan pre-cumnya karena ulah tangan nakal Jung Yunho.

Menjerit. Kim Jae Joong menjerit karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Jung Yunho malah membuatnya mengeluarkan hasrat terdalamnya. "Sepertinya tubuhmu lebih jujur daripada ucapanmu."Yunho memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya, tangan yang berceceran sperma Jae Joong.

Bibirnya kemudian menjilat sperma yang ada di jari-jarinya. Semua ia jilat kecuali jari tengahnya. Rencana yang mesum sudah terprogram di otaknya. Tangannya kemudian terjulur ke arah Jae Joong. Menyisakan jari tengah yang ia sisakan tadi dan mendorongnya masuk secara paksa ke dalam mulut Jae Joong.

Di dalam kamus Yunho yang namanya _making love_, pasangan yang menjadi pertnernya harus merasakan cairan yang ia keluarkan dari tubuh korban. Tak ada hal khusus yang mendasari perlakuan Yunho. Hanya saja bila melihat si korban dipaksa mencicipi cairannya sendiri, libido Yunho langsung saja naik.

Sepertinya akan sangat mengasyikan bila ia memasukkan penis di dalam calana dalamnya yang kian mengeras ke dalam rektum hangat Jae Joongs sekarang juga. Melihat Jae Joong yang memberontak yang disertai tatapan marah dan terhina, membuatnya hampir saja mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Shit, hanya melihat Jae Joong yang dipaksanya menjilat sperma-nya sendiri sudah hampir membuat Yunho keluar. Tapi Yunho bukan orang yang sampai setega itu, ia akan melakukan penetrasi dulu, walau nanti ia tak menjamin rektum Jae Joong tak akan luka dengan permainannya yang selama ini –menurut pengakuan mantan Yunho- kasar.

Sedangkan si korban dengan terpaksa mengemut jari tengah dari orang yang sekarang masih terduduk di atasnya. Walaupun ia memberontak sekuat tenaga tak ada yang terjadi, tenaganya seolah terkuras setelah mengeluarkan cum-nya tadi.

Dan karena ia tak tahan untuk menahan sakit yang diakibatkan oleh Yunho. Ia terpaksa mengemut jari Yunho. Mulutnya yang dibuka secara kasar membuatnya merasa benar-benar kesakitan. Sebersit ide terlintas di pikirannya. Jari Yunho ia gigit secara kasar, membuat pemiliknya menjerit kesakitan dan refleks mengeluarkan tangannya dari mulut korban.

Yunho menatap korbannya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar marah."Kau memang tak bisa diajak bermain lembut Jae. Baik kalau itu maumu."tangan Yunho bergerak meraih tangan Jae Joong mengikatnya ke kepala ranjang menggunakan tali yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Lepaskan aku Jung Yunho, brengsek. Kau benar-benar brengsek" Jae Joong berteriak sambil menendangkan kakinya ke udara.

Yunho tak menanggapi. Ruangan ini ruangan kedap suara, mau Jae Joong berteriak sekeras apa tetangga di kanan-kiri apartemennya tak akan terganggu. Setelah berhasil mengikat kedua tangan Jae Joong, Yunho turun dari atas tubuh Jae Joong. Berjalan perlahan menuju lemari bajunya. Mengambil sesuatu, tak terlalu jelas di mata Jae Joong karena Yunho membelakanginya.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Yunho, ia bisa menebak apa itu. Obat perangsang di dalam sebuah suntikan. Langkah kaki Yunho yang semakin mendekati Jae Joong membuatnya takut. Obat seperti itu, tak mungkin ia bisa menahan dirinya jika obat itu benar-benar dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Seolah menyadari apa yang membuat Jae Joong ketakutan, Yunho hanya tersenyum iblis sambil membuka penutup jarumnya."Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak akan bisa melakukan apa pun. Oh tenang saja kau masih bisa memintaku memasukimu sampai kau penuh dengan cairanku."

Yunho berbicara sambil menyuntikkan obat yang ada di tangannya. Tapi tentu saja perlawanan Jae Joong tetap ada, yang dengan senang hati Yunho menghadiahinya dengan sebuah tamparan sayang. Selesai melakukan pekerjaannya Yunho meletakkan suntikan tadi di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya melihat keadaan Jae Joong yang sekarang ini tengah bergelut dengan nafsu yang ada di ujung tanduk.

Disentuhnya tubuh Jae Joong dengan pelan yang dibalas Jae Joong dengan menutup matanya dan menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan desahannya. Obat yang dimasukkan Yunho adalah obat perangsang jenis baru yang akan membuat korbannya terangsang selama berhari-hari. Dan walaupun dengan sentuhan yang kecil saja, akan membuat si korban mengalirkan spermanya keluar.

Obat hasil ciptaan terbarunya. Salahkan otak jenius nan pervert miliknya, di umur 10 tahun ia sudah menciptakan bermacam-macam obat perangsang yang diakui efektifitasnya oleh pelanggannya di dunia maya. Sekarang dengan melihat efek yang ditimbulkan korban Yunho malah tersenyum manis.

Keadaan di depannya benar-benar menggoda birahi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Jae Joong dengan posisi terlentang bertoples dada. Tangan terikat dengan celana yang hanya terpelorot setengahnya dan tak lupa, penisnya yang mengancung keatas yang sudah memerah manahan spermanya yang hendak keluar karena sentuhan kecil Yunho di nipplenya.

"Aaah .. Shit, Ka..u Be..nar ahh ...ben...ar breng..sek aahh Jung.. Yun..ho."Jae Joong masih saja memaki lelaki di depannya walau disertai desahan yang coba di tahannya

"Terima kasih."Yunho menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum manis. Tetap memainkan nipple yang ada di tangan kirinya secara perlahan.

Jae Joong tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan tapi otak logisnya menolak semuanya. Dan sekarang ketika Yunho sedang menarik lepas celananya, membuat Jae Joong melepaskan cairannya untuk kedua kalinya. Tentu saja disertai senyuman iblis dari Yunho yang melihat Jae Joong keluar dengan mudah sekali, ketika hanya kulit tangannya yang menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya.

Terengah-engah. Napas Jae Joong terengah-engah, napasnya memburu setelah mengeluarkan spermanya lagi. Dia tak menyadari bahwa Jung Yunho telah bangkit dari sampingnya dan berjalan ke depan lemarinya. Tubuh yang terbungkus kain itu mulai telihat ketika Yunho melepaskan pakainnya satu persatu.

Menyimpanya secara rapi di gantungan baju di dekat lemari. Sedikit berbalik ketika feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Dan benar saja, Jae Joong sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Marah yang berselimut nafsu ketika melihat Yunho bertelanjang di depannya. Dan melihat penis besar Yunho yang mengacung malah membuat penis Jae Joong bangkit lagi dari tidurnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang terjadi pada Jae Joong. Tubuhnya berbalik menatap lemari, smirk iblisnya terukir lagi. Tangannya terulur ke arah knop lemari, menggesernya ke samping, tersenyum ketika melihat koleksinya terjejer rapi di depannya. Diambilnya beberapa barang dan ditutupnya lemari itu.

"Mau bermain sebentar Kim Jae Joong?"Yunho berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Jae Joong terlentang dengan pandangan sayu.

Tak menjawab. Jae Joong tak bisa menjawab seolah ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Tubuhnya, ia tak bisa lagi mengontrol tubuhnya yang seolah-olah meminta Yunho untuk menjamahnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Kau diam, baiklah kuartikan saja sebagai iya."tersenyum ramah menanggapi Jae Joong yang masih saja terdiam.

Sekarang Yunho ada di atas Jae Joong lagi. Tangannya memelintir nipple Jaejoong hingga nipple kemerah-merahan itu mencuat keatas. Mangambil salah satu barang yang ia tinggal dimeja nakas ketika menaiki tubuh Jae Joong. Yup Nipple Massenger yang telah dimodifikasi olehnya, berjalan otomatis ketika terpasang di tubuh korban yang sedang penuh nafsu seperti ini.

Jae Joong? Jangan tanyakan lagi ia sudah mulai mendesah dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho di nipplenya. Tak ada perlawanan, tenaganya habis. Hatinya menjerit tak menerima perlakuan Yunho padanya tapi tubuhnya tak menginginkan sensasi ini menghilang. Jadi sekarang ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Yunho tersenyum, Jae Joong sudah ada dimana ia sekarang bisa di kendalikan. Jadi tangan yang terikat di atas kepala ranjang ia turunkan. Yunho, dia tak ingin partnernya bercinta terikat seperti itu.

Disentuhnya perlahan penis Jae Joong yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Tangan Yunho bergerak naik turun di atas penis itu sekali-kali meremas twins ball yang ada. Kadang kasar kadang lembut, kadang capat kadang lambat. Dan hal itu malah membuat Jae Joong blingsatan menahan kenikmatan yang dihasilkan oleh tangan Yunho.

"aah.. Yun.. ahhh te..rus... "Jae Joong mendesah, desah suara yang terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga seorang Jung Yunho.

Usaha Yunho tak sia-sia, tak sampai lima menit tangan Yunho yang memanjakan penis Jae Joong, kedutan sudah dirasakannya. Yunho menghentikannya begitu saja. Sperma untuk ketiga kalinya yang akan keluar terpaksa ditunda. Diikuti oleh lenguhan protes dari Jae Joong karena kenikmatan untuk tubuhnya tak jadi keluar.

"Ke..na..pa ber..hen..ti?"tersendat-sendat Jae Joong bertanya.

"Kau tak akan ku biarkan keluar lagi. Kali ini kita akan mengeluarkannya bersama."jawab Yunho santai dan tangannya terulur lagi ke arah meja.

Jae Joong mendengarkannya dengan kabut nafsu, jadi tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Yang ada sekarang tangannya terulur ke arah penisnya sendiri. Ia ingin meneruskan pekerjaan yang Jung Yunho hentikan di tengah jalan. Tapi sebelum sampai tujuan, tangannya di tepis oleh tangan besar Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak akan kubiarkan keluar kali ini."Yunho berkata dengan nada yang sedikit marah.

Akibatnya cock ring yang ada ditangannya dipasang dengan sedikit kasar dimilik Jae Joong. Efek obat perangsang yang disuntikan Yunho bereaksi. Kedutan di penis Jae Joong malah bertambah saja. Tapi sebelum mengeluarkan hasratnya Jae Joong harus kecawa lagi. Pasalnya pekerjaan Yunho sudah selesai. Secara kejam Yunho menaikkan kecepatan yang ada di cock ring itu ke arah maksimal. Mengirimkan gelombang kenikmatan yang menyiksa karena tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya. Dan penis Jae Joong mengacung tegak nan keras seperti batu.

"Aaaahh... Yun.. Yuun... Ku ahhh..ku... Mo..hon.. Le..pa..sss ahhh kan. Akkkhh.. aku in..ingin.. me..nye..aahhh...le..sai..ahh..kan..nya,...ahh,..."getaran gelombang nikmat di dua titik sensitif Jae Joong.

Yunho tak mengabulkan permintaannya. Sekarang tubuhnya ditegakkan. Memandang tubuh naked dibawahnya dengan nafsu. Jae Joong yang kali ini tak berdaya setengah meliukan badannya menahan gelombang kenikmatan di nipple dan penisnya. Peluh yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya bukti bahwa rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho berhasil membakarnya.

Setelah puas menatap Jae Joong, perlahan tubuh kekar Yunho yang tak kalah berpeluhnya naik ke atas. Mencari bibir yang kissable yang membuatnya ketagihan. Yunho adalah pria dengan prinsip yang berbeda dari orang biasa. Jika awalnya orang biasa mencium dengan panas pasangan yang diajak bercinta untuk meningkatkan gairahnya, berbeda dengan Yunho ia paling suka mencium partnernya ketika sangat bernafsu seperti ini.

Begitu juga dengan kiss mark, setelah merasakan tubuh dibawahnya bergetar karena nikmat, Yunho baru akan melakukannya. Hal itulah yang sekarang sedang dilakukan oleh pria bermarga Jung tersebut. Menjilati dengan penuh nafsu leher putih mulus yang belum ternoda oleh ulahnya. Menciumnya dan menyesapnya dengan sedikit keras yang akan menimbulkan bekas kemerah-merahan. Bekas yang tak akan hilang dalam seminggu ke depan. Sedangkan Jae Joong hanya bisa mendesah lagi dan lagi.

"Ahh,,, Yun..SShhhh... Tak.,ahhh bi..sa ssshh kah.. aah kau.. ssshh.. ahhh ber..sshh..hen..ti.. se..ka..rang? Aahh.. aku be..nar..ahh..tidak.. ta.,hannn.. ahhh"Jae Joong frustasi tubuhnya benar-benar ingin melepasakan hasrat yang ada.

Yunho tersenyum. Ini yang dia inginkan. Menyiksa korban sampai dia sendiri yang meminta dirinya untuk menyetubuhi korban tanpa berhenti sampai si korban puas. Bibir Jae Joong ia lumat dengan kasar, menyelipkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Jae Joong. Hangat, begitu pikirnya.

Di dalam otak nan mesum Yunho, ia ingin Jae Joong melakukan blow job pada penisnya yang sekarang telah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan pre-cum yang sedang mati-matian berusaha ditahannya agar tidak keluar.

Fuck, tanpa Jae Joong menyentuhnya keadaan seperti ini telah mampu membuat tubuhnya bisa mengeluarkan pre-cumnya. Padahal dirinya adalah orang yang sangat tahan dengan godaan apa-pun yang datang. Butuh waktu lama bagi pasangan seks-nya yang dulu jika ingin membuat seorang Jung Yunho orgasme.

Tak ada perpanjangan waktu lagi. Yunho benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan hasrat tubuh yang berteriak ingin keluar. Rencana awal menggunakan dildo ia batalkan. Bayangan rektum hangat Jae Joong benar-benar menggodanya. Diambilnya botol pelumas dan menuangkannya ke tangannya.

Melumuri dengan sedikit tergesa,"Aku akan melonggarkannya. Dan ini pasti sakit. Jika kau ingin menjerit. Menjeritlah." Yunho memberi saran.

Sekarang tangannya bergerak ke arah belahan pantat Je Joong. Satu jari telunjuk dimasukkan secara perlahan dan sukses membuat Jae Joong menjerit kesakitan.

"Yaa! Jung Yunho hentikan. Keluarkan kumohon keluarkan. Ini benar-benar sakit sekali." Jae Joong sekarang tengah memohon sambil menyempitkan rektumnya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika penis besar Yunho yang ia lihat tadi memasukinya.

"Shit, bisakah kau rileks Kim Jae Joong? Jika seperti ini bagaimana bisa aku membuatnya sedikit longgar. Aku tak ingin membuatmu pingsan dan menghentikan apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu."Yunho menenangkan Jae Joong yang masih saja menjerit kesakitan.

"Tapi, ini benar-benar sakit sekali Yun. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Keluarkan ku AHHh.."Jae Joong menjerit lagi, Yunho tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakn Jae Joong dan sekarang ia makah memasukkan jari tengahnya ke rektum Jae Joong.

Bergerak melingkar mencoba membuat anus Jae Joong sedikit melebar untuk ia masuki nantinya. Bosan dengan melingkar, jari-jari Yunho bergerak maju mundur mencoba mencari dimana prostat Jae Joong berada. Jari terakhir dimasukkan, Jae Joong berteriak keras hingga air mata membasahi pipi putih mulusnya.

"Yun,, hiks sakit. Hiks sakit, sakit Yun."Jae Joong tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Tenanglah. Kau harus tenang dan mencoba rileks. Aku sedang mencoba membuatnya tak bertambah sakit ketika aku memasukkan penisku nanti."Yunho menenangkan lagi.

"Apa yang kau sentuh tadi? Terasa sangat. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Bisakah kau menyentuhnya lagi."Jae Joong bertanya wajahnya menyiratkan rasa yang benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

Yunho tersenyum, saat tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya telah membuat seorang Kim Jae Joong meminta lagi. Penetrasi yang dirasa cukup saat Jae Joong tengadah, puas saat Yunho menyentuh sweet spotnya lagi.

Tapi jari itu tak menyentuh lagi di tempat dimana Jae menginginkannya. Lepas, dengan sangat tega Yunho melepaskan jarinya dari lubang hangat yang nyaman untuk jarinya. Seringai iblis muncul di wajahnya. Perlahan dimasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang anus yang dipenetrasi tadi. Dan tentu saja, jeritan kembali membahana di kamar itu.

"Akkhh.. Yunho lepaskan.. lapaskan. Sakit lepaskan."Jae Joong berteriak karena Yunho langsung saja memasukkan seluruh penisnya di rektum Jae Joong. Sakit benar-benar sakit.

Yunho tak mendengarkan ataupun memberi Jae Joong waktu untuk menyesuaikan miliknya yang benar-benar besar itu. Langsung saja dengan sekuat tenaga dimaju-mundurkan penis ke lubang anus Jae Joong. Si Jae Joong hanya menjerit, mencengkram sprai yang ada. Air mata? Jangan tanyakan lagi. Air mata itu sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya sedari tadi.

Dan seolah sadar bahwa Jae Joong merasa kesakitan, tangan Yunho bergerak ke atas memelintir nipple Jae Joong bermaksud untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ada. Sementara bibirnya mencium ganas bibir Jae Joong. Mengajaknya berperang lidah, Jae Joong tak menanggapi. Yang ia rasakan kali ini sakit yang amat sangat. Ia mengutuk siapa saja yang mengatakan bahwa bercinta sangat nikmat. Dan tanpa sengaja lidah Yunho yang sedang bermain dengannya ia gigit. Membuat si pemilik marah-marah.

Pelampiasannya? Tentu saja rektum Jae Joong. Yunho yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan dirinya karena partner mainnya kali ini belum berpengalaman sekarang ia akan bermain _all out_. Tak peduli bagaimana keadaan Jae Joong sekarang, ia akan bermain sekasar biasanya. Penisnya ia keluarkan hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja di dalam rektum ketat milik Jae Joong. Dan dengan sekali hentak penis itu tenggelam lagi di rektum Jae Joong.

Teriakan Jae Joong bertambah keras. Lebih keras dari tadi, sekarang bahkan disertai tangisan yang didengarkan secara seksama sungguh memilukan. Bahkan, karena kasarnya perlakuan Yunho ada darah yang merembes keluar dari rektum Jae Joong. Membasahi sprei putih yang ada di ranjang itu.

Yunho seakan kesetanan karena kenikmatan yang didapatkan dari lubang anus Jae Joong yang kiat mengetat saja. Meremas penisnya yang tentu saja memberikan kenikmatan. Semakin kasar saja, gerakan yang dilakukan Yunho menimbulkan sensasi nikmat tapi berbeda dengan Jae Joong, air mukanya berubah pias.

Dan Jae Joong pun pingsan dengan perlakuan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Yunho? Jangan tanyakan dia karena ia pun tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Matanya menutup, menikmati apa yang rektum Jae Joong lakukan pada penisnya.

"Fuck, Jae,, lubang anusmu benar-benar ketat. Meremas penisku dengan kencang. Apa kau pernah melakukan dengan orang lain ? Bagaimana? Apa mereka lebih hebat daripadaku yang memanjakanmu?"Yunho bertanya tanpa melihat matanya menutup menikmati apa yang terjadi.

Tak ada jawaban. Suasana yang berubah tenang tak membuat Yunho membuka matanya. Ia sedang meresapi nikmatnya bercinta dengan Jae Joong. Dan seperti ingat dengan penis Jae Joong yang masih terikat Yunho membuka ikatan yang ada karena ia merasa bahwa penisnya sebentar lagi akan melepaskan hasratnya. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar bersama.

Tentu saja cairan yang telah tertampung banyak dalam penis Jae Joong dari beberapa saat yang lalu keluar dengan deras. Butuh beberapa saat hingga sperma yang disemburkannya terhenti. Yunho sendiri, tak lama setelah Jae Joong ikut melepaskan seluruh sperma yang ia simpan dari awal permainan. Tidak diluar tapi didalam. Yap, di dalam rektum Jae Joong tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan Yunho sendiri langsung jatuh kelelahan disamping Jae Joong. Mencium kening Jae Joong sekejap dan tertidur setelah menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Gimana? Sama lime pertama saya? Panas gak? Hahaha pasti enggak,, baru belajar soalnya.

Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sama Jae Joong? Ada Hint-nya loh diatas. Kalo ada tak kasih poppo #abaikan. Hehehehe

Ok kata terakhir, Review ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, YooSu, etc

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love, Bad Language, Mpreg.

Buat yang gak suka Boys Love, jangan baca ya! Takutnya kalian muntah. Saya kasihan sama kalian ^^

Oh ya kemarin emang bukan lemon, saya buat Rape hehehe ^^

**Enjoy it minna !**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

Tentu saja cairan yang telah tertampung banyak dalam penis Jae Joong dari beberapa saat yang lalu keluar dengan deras. Butuh beberapa saat hingga sperma yang disemburkannya terhenti. Yunho sendiri, tak lama setelah Jae Joong ikut melepaskan seluruh sperma yang ia simpan dari awal permainan. Tidak diluar tapi didalam. Yap, di dalam rektum Jae Joong tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan Yunho sendiri langsung jatuh kelelahan disamping Jae Joong. Mencium kening Jae Joong sekejap dan tertidur setelah menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3:**

Setelah malam itu tak ada yang berubah dengan keseharian keduanya. Untung saja mereka berbeda kelas pada tingkat kali ini. Jadi suasana aneh karena kejadian itu tak mempengaruhi prestasi mereka di sekolah.

Jae Joongpun seakan melupakan bahwa ia pernah berhubungan seks dengan pria yang bernama Jung Yunho. Ketika berpapasan di lorong sekolah mereka berpura-pura tak saling mengenal. Marah, Jae Joong benar-benar marah atas perlakuan Yunho pada dirinya.

Ketika terbangun pagi hari di saat hari tersial dalam Joong menangis. Ia tak menyangka akan diperkosa oleh Jung Yunho. Pria yang selama ini menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Suara sesegukkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jae Joong tak ayal membangunkan sang tersangka. Tangan yang hendak menenangkan Jae Joong di tepis dengan begitu kasar.

Jelas Jae Joong tak ingin dipeluk. Ketika kegigihan Yunho tak juga menandakan bahwa ia akan menyerah, amarah Jae Joong memuncak. Dipukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga wajah yang ada di sampinya itu. Tanpa belas kasihan ia pukul Yunho. Dan tanpa merasakan lagi apa yang terjadi dengan lubang anusnya yang benar-benar perih. Ia memukul orang yang seenak jidatnya memperkosanya.

Yunho? Dia diam. Sepertinya menyesal akan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tak membalas maupun menghalangi pukulan Jae Joong ke tubuhnya. Tak lama. Pukulan Jae Joong tak berlangsung lama. Tenaga yang belum pulih dan kesakitan akibat anusnya yang mungkin robek dan kini mengeluarkan darah memaksanya kembali menekuk tubuhnya.

Menyadari bahwa Jae Joong kesakitan Yunho membantu Jae Joong merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dirinya turun dari ranjang dan mengambil obat P3K yang ada di lemarinya. Mengobati dengan perlahan anus Jae Joong yang terluka akibat ulahnya.

Tak ada yang berbicara untuk merubah ketegangan yang ada. Kecuali ketika Yunho telah selesai mengobati Jae Joong. Dirinya langsung menelpon ke rumah makan langganannya untuk mengantarkan dua porsi sarapan ke apartemennya.

Makanan yang diantarkan tak disentuh sama sekali oleh Jae Joong. Dia sendiri malah mengenakan pakaiannya dengan tertatih. Sakit, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit. Yunho hanya memandang dengan sedikit perasaan khawatir tapi tak berani mendekat.

Ia takut kalau Jae Joong marah lagi padanya. Bukan, bukan ia takut dengan pukulan Jae Joong yang telah membuat mukanya lebam, tapi ia tak ingin menambah rasa sakit hati yang ada dalam hati Jae Joong.

Tapi ketika melihat Jae Joong hendak keluar dari apartemennya, Yunho langsung mengendong Jae Joong hingga sampai basement apartemennya. Walaupun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jae Joong. Caranya bukan dengan berteriak tapi berontak di dalam gendongan Yunho.

Tenaga orang yang belum sarapan memang jauh dari kata kuat. Hingga sampai basement apartemen, Yunho masih saja menggendong orang yang berontak di tangannya. Dengan segala kejeniusannya Yunho berhasil membuka pintu mobilnya. Rencana? Tentu saja mengantarkan Jae Joong pulang karena itu yang diminta pria disampingnya ini dari semalam.

Walaupun pada akhirnya ia diantarkan pulang oleh Yunho, ia benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apa-apa setelahnya. Badannya mendadak panas. Untung saja maid yang ada di rumah ini sigap merawatnya. Dokter yang memeriksanya hanya memberikan obat saja tak berani memeriksa Jae Joong lebih jauh. Pasalnya ketika menginjakkan kaki di kamar Jae Joong, sang pemilik kamar sudah menyambutnya dengan _death glare_ yang menakutkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika si dokter memeriksa keadaannya bukankah tak mungkin kalau ia akan mengetahui bahwa terdapat luka pada lubang anusnya. Dan sebagai seorang dokter pasti dia tahu bahwa luka seperti itu karena perkosaan.

Bisa saja ia melakukannya., melaporkan Yunho ke polisi adalah perkara mudah. Yang tak mudah adalah apakah dirinya akan menerima kalau Jung Yunho dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Tidak dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia tak sanggup orang yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya menderita.

.

.

.

Dua bulan setelah kejadian itu Jae Joong mendadak mual. Bahkan sudah seminggu lamanya ia sering bolak-balik ke kamar mandi hanya untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ada dalam perutnya baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Hal ini tentu saja membuat maid di rumahnya khawatir. Tapi tak ada yang berani melaporkannya kepada tuan besar yang sedang berbulan madu.

Jae Joong sendiri tetap memaksakan tubuhnya ke sekolah. Walaupun hari ini ia benar-benar merasa sangat lemas. Istirahat siang itu, sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud kemana-mana, dirinya hanya ingin duduk manis di dalam kelas. Tapi apa daya desakan dari dalam perutnya sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

Dengan langkah tertatih ia keluar dari dalam kelas. Untung saja ketua kelasnya, Choi Siwon melihatnya. Dari seminggu yang lalu ia sudah merasa khawatir dengan keadaan teman sekelasnya yantak kunjung membaik.

Diraihnya pinggang Jae Joong dan menuntun langkah mereka ke toilet,"Biar ku bantu."

"Terima kasih."Jae Joong menjawab singkat. Tak ingin menolak karena ia memang sudah merasa benar-benar lemas.

Melihat Siwon membantu Jae Joong yang berjalan tertatih di lorong sekolah membuat sebagian siswa merasa pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh romantis. Tapi berbeda dengan tatapan salah seorang siswa disini. Mata miliknya menyimpan kecemasan, sayangnya di dominasi dengan kemarahan. Manatap sepasang manusia yang berjalan menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Setelah menguras semua yang ada di dalam perutnya Jae Joong benar-benar lemas. Keseimbangannya tiba-tiba menghilang yang ada sekarang melah kegelapan yang menyelimuti kedua matanya. Jae Joong pingsan.

Siwon yang kaget segera menghampiri Jae Joong,"Yaa. Kim Jae Joong bangun. Hei apa ada orang yang diluar? Ku mohon bisakah kalian masuk. Tolong bantu aku mengangkat tubuh Kim Jae Joong."Siwon berteriak memanggil bantuan.

Bantuan pun datang, banyak siswa yang berhamburan memasuki toilet. Mencoba membantu Siwon mengangkat Jae Joong. Guru pun yang datang karena dikabari oleh salah satu murid langsung saja menyuruh Siwon mengantarkannya pulang.

"Choi Siwon kau antarkan saja Jae Joong pulang. Urusan ijin aku yang akan mengurusnya."kata salah satu guru yang ada disana

Siwon mengangguk dengan sigap tubuh Jae Joong diangkat bersama menuju mobilnya. Bergegas karena mereka tak ingin ada apa-apa dengan anak salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini.

Melihat kerumanan yang ada di depan toilet, Jung Yunho yang baru saja dari kantin bersama Kim Bum langsung berhenti. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Jadi dengan sifat asli Yunho yang _bossy_ ia menyuruh Kim Bum untuk bertanya.

"Kau saja yang menanyakan!"

"Ck."hanya itu yang dikeluarkan oleh Kim Bum.

Tak berapa lama setelah bertanya Kim Bum kembali pada Yunho."Katanya Kim Jae Joong pingsan. Ehm? Apa yang terjadi ya Hyung? Memang sih mukanya akhir-akhir ini terlihat pucat. Apa ia sakit?"

Yunho kaget benar-benar kaget. Langsung saja ia berlari menuju mobilnya. Yang langsung diteriaki oleh Kim Bum yang ditinggal begitu saja.

"Yaakk Hyung kau mau kemana? Aku ikut."pikiran Kim Bum membentuk rencana licik. Pasalnya ia dan Yunho kerap kali membolos jika ada keadaan yang seperti ini. Membolos dalam situasi seperti ini tidak masalah bukan?

Perjalanan menuju rumah Jae Joong tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Yunho memang secara sengaja menunggu hingga Choi Siwon pergi. Tapi setelah ditunggu tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Siwon pergi akhirnya memilih memasuki rumah itu.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan masuk."Yunho membuka seat belt-nya.

Kim Bum tak menjawab ia sedang menyesali kelakuannya membolos. Kenapa ia malah berakhir menguntit seorang Kim Jae Joong bersama Jung Yunho? Padahal kan sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Yunho membeli game terbaru. Ccihh, ia benar-benar menyesal.

Tapi renungannya berhenti ketika melihat Yunho berjalan masuk,"Haisshh, kenapa itu orang tak menungguku sih?"Kim Bum langsung saja mengikuti Yunho masuk.

"Kau kenapa ikut turun? Bukannya tadi aku suruh tunggu dimobil?"Yunho menyadari bahwa Kim Bum sedang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kapan hyung bilang?"Kim Bum membalasnya.

"Sudahlah tak perlu dibahas. Jangan banyak bicara. Ayo kita masuk."

Memasuki pintu itu, Yunho tak perlu takut akan diusir. Ia pernah kesini ingat? Waktu mengantarkan Jae Joong bahkan ia mengantarkan Jae Joong sampai ke dalam kamarnya. Para maid yang ada hanya berpikiran bahwa tuan mudanya memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan pria yang menggendongnya.

"Selamat datang tuan. Tuan muda ada di kamarnya, dokter sedang memeriksa tubuhnya."maid yang ada malah mempersilakan Yunho masuk yang langsung membuat Kim Bum membelalakan matanya.

Yunho hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kepala. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga menuju lantai dua. Tak ingin tergesa-gesa karena ia tak ingin membuat ribut. Kim Bum menjejeri langkahnya.

"Kau mau apa? Cepat bicara!"Yunho sedikit menggertakan giginya karena sebal.

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan seorang Kim Jae Joong?"Kim Bum berbisik.

"Bukan urusanmu."tangan Yunho sekarang terulur hendak membuka pintu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

"Apakah anda kekasihnya?"suara serak seorang bapak yang kemungkinan besar dokter terdengar.

"Itu.. Iya. Ada apa?"suara lain menyahut, memicu bom waktu dalam diri Yunho.

"Ini kejadian yang langka. Entah kenapa tubuh seorang Kim Jae Joong memilikinya."dokter itu sedikit bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bingung sendiri menjelaskannya.

"Bisakah anda bicara dengan jelas saya tak mengerti maksud anda."Nada suara penuh penekanan.

"Tuan muda Jae Joong hamil. Makanya tubuhnya terlihat tidak sehat."Dokter itu menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

Yunho tak mendengarkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Seolah siang itu ada petir yang menyambar tubuhnya. Mendengar Siwon berpacaran dengan Jae Joong ditambah kabar kehamilan Jae Joong membuat Yunho benar-benar marah.

Rencana yang ia susun untuk membuat Jae Joong berbaikan dengannya hancur sudah. Langkah kakinya kasar menapaki turunan tangga. Kim Bum yang tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi langsung mengikuti Hyungnya itu turun.

"Hyung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti ini?"Kim Bum bertanya sambil terus melangkah.

"Cepat masuk. Atau kau kutinggal."Yunho tak menjawab apa yang Kim Bum tanyakan. Tiba-tiba saja ia mereka sudah berada di dekat mobil Yunho dengan keadaan Yunho sudah membuka pintu mobilnya.

Kim Bum yang tak tahu apa-apa merasa kesal karena ia ikut menjadi sasaran kemarahan Yunho. Tapi karena menyadari ancaman Yunho tidak main-main ia langsung menarik knop pintu mobil dengan sedikit kasar. Belum sempat Kim Bum mengenakan sabuk pengamannya Yunho sudah menginjal pedal gas. Kontan saja jidat Kim Bum mencium dashbord yang ada di depannya.

"Yaa! Hyung kau kenapa sih? Kalau mau jalan bilang, kau tak tahu ini sakit?"Kim Bum mengomel sambil memandang Yunho.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Kim Bum yang melihatnya langsung diam dan kemudian menatap jalan. Tatapan Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu. Tatapan yang selama ini baru sekali ia lihat ketika kekasihnya yang dulu berselingkuh di depan matanya. Tatapan marah yang berbalut luka.

Bagi Kim Bum mudah untuk mengambil benang merah dari semua kejadian. Yunho menyukai Jae Joong walaupun tak ia katakan, setelah insiden pingsannya Jae Joong Yunho kalang kabut jadi ia menarik kesimpulannya dari sana. Tapi, bahkan sebelum ini Kim Bum sering mempergoki Yunho memandang dengan perasaan khawatir dan penuh penyesalan pada Jae Joong yang seminggu terakhir ini kelihatan pucat.

Lagi-lagi renungan Kim Bum terhenti. Yunho mengerem mobilnya,"Turunlah, aku ingin sendiri."Yunho tak memandang Kim Bum. Tatapan kosong memandang jalan.

"Jangan melakukkan tindakkan bodoh Hyung. Aku pergi."Kim Bum menutup mobil Yunho. Melihat sampai mobil Yunho menghilang di tikungan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bahwa ia mengenal lingkungan di sekitarnya. Matanya menatap horor bangunan yang ada di depannya. "Jung Yunho sialan. Kenapa kau malah mengantarkanku kesini."

Ia tahu ini akibatnya. Tak pernah ada kejadian yang menyenangkan ketika ia melanggar peraturan orang tuanya. Kim bum ingin pergi, tapi apa daya mata seseorang sudah menangkapnya.

"Kim Kim Bum masuk ke dalam rumah sekarang."teriakan seorang Yeoja membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tau kejadian akan begini lebih baik ia mendengarkan ocehan Guru Kim di kelas. Paling tidak ia bisa tidur dipojok belakang. Dari pada mendengar ceramah berjam-jam dari ibunya.

"Ne eomma."langkah kakinya lesu membuka gerbang rumahnya. Bersiap menghadapi hukuman karena ia ketahuan membolos hari ini. Yah, niat buruk memang tak pernah berakhir dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Ennghh.. kenapa aku ada disini?"suara Jae Joong yang lemah langsung membuat Siwon yang tengah berbincang dengan dokter pribadi keluarga Kim langsung berlari ke arah Jae Joong.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Kau tadi pingsan di sekolah. Apa masih pusing?"Siwon bertanya ketika melihat Jae Joong memegang kepalanya dan matanya terpejam seolah menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Tuan muda tak apa-apa, kejadian ini lumrah terjadi. Saya sudah menuliskan resep untuk menghilangkan rasa mualnya. Saya permisi Tuan muda."meletakkan kertas berisi resep dan melangkah hendak keluar kamar.

"Jangan berani kau pergi dari sini sebelum mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Atau kau memang memilih kariermu sebagai dokter hancur di depan matamu."Jae Joong menatap tubuh berjas putih dengan kilatan kemarahan yang terpancar di matanya.

"Jae-ah tenanglah."Siwon coba menenangkan

"Kau diam ini bukan urusanmu."potong Jae Joong,"Dan kau cepat kau katakan apa yang terjadi padaku."kembali pandangannya menusuk dokter pribadi keluarganya itu.

"Anda tengah mengandung dua bulan Tuan muda."dokter itu mengatakan dengan pelan.

Jae Joong terdiam. Bukan. Bukan ini yang ia mau dengar. Kenapa bayi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya masih tetap saja disana? Ia sudah sengaja tak makan berhari-hari hingga ia lemas seperti sekarang hanya untuk melenyapkan bayi yang ada di perutnya. Tapi kenapa bayi ini masih tetap ada?

Ia tahu dari awal kalau sekarang ada kehidupan lain dalam dirinya. Seminggu yang lalu saat mual-mual hebat melandanya secara tak sengaja ia menemukan tes kehamilan di kotak P3K di rumahnya. Iseng niat awal dari pikirannya mencoba alat itu apakah juga berfungsi padanya.

Dan ternyata dua garis merah dalam alat itu hanya membuatnya shock tak percaya. Rusak, begitu pemikirannya pertama kali ketika melihatnya. Dan langsung saja ia mencobanya lagi lagi dan lagi. Hingga menyisakan satu yang terakhir, ia benar-benar berdoa semoga yang ini hanya menampilkan satu saja garis. Test pack terakhir di genggamannya di balik perlahan namun tubuh Jae Joong langsung merosot ke lantai. Tidak, bukan Negatif tapi **POSITIF**. Ia benar-banar membawa nyawa dalam tubuhnya.

"Jae kau tak apa-apa?"Siwon menggerakkan tubuh Jae Joong yang tiba-tiba saja menegang.

"Keluar."Jae Joong perlahan terisak.

"Jae.."

"Ku bilang kalian semua keluar. Aku ingin sendiri keluar."Jae Joong berteriak, menghempaskan tangan Siwon dan melemparinya dengan apa yang tangannya bisa raih.

"Jae, tenanglah, Hei!"Siwon berusaha menenangkan Jae Joong.

"Keluar aku bilang sekarang. Kalian yang diluar cepat bawa mereka keluar."Jae Joong berteriak memanggil penjaga yang ia tahu sekarang sedang berada di luar kamarnya.

Siwon memberontak saat pengawal keluarga Kim datang menyeret tubuhnya keluar. Walaupun menjerit untuk menyadarkan Jae Joong agar membiarkannya tetap berada disamping namja yang ia tahu sangat kaget itu, orang yang ingin dia jaga hanya memalingkan muka. Tak ingin bertatapan dengan siapapun.

"Baik aku keluar Jae. Tapi ku harap kau tak melakukan hal yang tidak tidak."kata terakhir Siwon sebelum pintu di depannya tertutup.

Pintu yang tertutup malah membuat tangisan yang semula hanya sesegukkan berubah menjadi raungan yang memilukan. Para maid yang ada tak berani memasuki kamar tuan mudanya untuk menenangkan ataupun menghubungi tuan besar mereka. Masih sayang dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih ada! Aku tak menginginkanmu. Kenapa kau masih saja ada di dalam perutku."Jae Joong memukul perutnya berkali-kali hingga ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Jae Joong terbangun dari tidurnya. Bergegas ia ke kamar mandi walau langkahnya pelan. Ia harus pergi sekarang juga, menemui orang yang menjadi akar dari masalah ini. Ia harus bertemu Jung Yunho sekarang.

Tak ada yang tahu kepergian Jae Joong dari rumah. Sengaja ia tak ingin orang di rumahnya tahu agar tak membuat khawatir. Untungnya taksi yang ia pesan telah datang jadi di malam yang mendung ini ia tak harus menunggu lama.

Taksi yang membawanya mengarah ke arah salah satu klub malam. Ia tahu Yunho pasti disini setiap malam minggu. Setidaknya informasi yang ia kumpulkan dari empat tahun yang lalu berguna disaat genting seperti ini.

Memasuki klub malam ini, hidung Jae Joong merasa terbakar. Ia tak menyukai yang namanya alkohol. Gemerlap lampu yang remang-remang membuatnya sedikit memincingkan matanya untuk melihat dimana seorang Jung Yunho berada.

Di sudut ruangan ini potongan badan Yunho yang telah ia hafal langsung menuntun langkahnya. Walaupun rasa sakit hati melanda karena Yunho sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan salah satu gadis disini langkahnya tak terhenti.

"Kita harus bicara Jung Yunho."Jae Joong langsung menarik tangan Yunho dari dekapan tangan wanita itu.

Yunho memandang siapa yang berani mengganggunya. Kilatan kemarahan sebenarnya akan keluar sebelum menyadari siapa yang menariknya, ia tersenyum.

"Kita teruskan nanti."Yunho berkata sambil mengerling ke arah gadis itu.

"Ne oppa, cepat kembali ya."gadis itu membenahi pakaiannya yang telah awut-awutan karena ulah Yunho.

Jae Joong yang melihat perlakuan Yunho benar-benar ingin marah. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hingga langkah kaki keduanya mencapai parkiran di belakang diskotik tak ada yang memecah kebisuan.

"Ada apa kau mencariku."Yunho berkata to the point.

"Aku hamil."Jae Joong menjawab singkat namun lirih.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku? Lagi pula bagaimana kau bisa hamil. Kau kan namja."Yunho berkata kasar.

"Kau ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa tak ada urusannya denganmu."Jae Joong balas menatap Yunho dengan tajam,"Aku tak tahu bagaimana dari kecil aku juga normal. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa begini."

"Ciih, kau ingin menyalahkanku. Belum tentu juga anak yang ada di perutmu anakku. Mungkin sajakan ia anak seorang Choi Siwon. Bukankah kalian pacaran? Kenapa mencariku? Apa si Siwon tak mau bertanggung jawab sehingga kau mencariku?"

Plaakk

Sebuah tamparan dari Jae Joong hinggap di pipi kiri Yunho. Ia menatap dengan tatapan jijik manusia di depannya,"Hal ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Choi siwon. Lagipula aku melakukannya hanya denganmu. Kalau kau tak ingin bertanggung jawab bilang saja. Aku juga tak ingin menuntut macam-macam darimu."

"Baguslah kalau berpikir begitu. Lagi pula aku juga tidak yakin kau mengandung anakku! Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi aku pergi."Yunho berkata sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ucapan Yunho langsung membuat Jae Joong tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Yunho sendiri langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Diam terpaku tak bergerak hingga Yunho menghilangkan tubuhnya ke dalam diskotik lagi. Air mata yang coba ditahannya dari awal memasuki klub itu tumpah pada kedua pipi mulusnya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan jadi ia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Rintik hujan yang ada, seolah menandakan bahwa alam sedang bersedih melihat nasibnya. Berjalan pulang, tidak buang pikiran kalian yang membayangkan bahwa Jae Joong pulang menggunakan taksi atau bahkan di jemput. Jae Joong pulang berjalan kaki sampai rumah. Walau pada akhirnya ia jatuh tersungkur sebelum sempat memencet bel rumahnya. Pingsan.

.

.

.

Hai ketemu lagi di chapter 3, buat yang kemarin review terima kasih banyak, tanpa kalian saya tak ada apa-apanya #peluk reader satu-satu

Oh ya yang kemarin nebak hehehe bener si Jae Joong hamil #kasihpoppo sesuai janji . Nah pertanyaan selanjutnya, ada yang bisa nebak gak kenapa si Jae Joong bisa hamil padahal ia dari kecil normal loh!

Balasan review saya PM kalian yah, ^^ buat yang enggak login tapi udah menyempatkan balas arigatou gozaimasu ^^

Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya.

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, YooSu, etc

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love, Bad Language, Mpreg.

Buat yang gak suka Boys Love, jangan baca ya! Takutnya kalian muntah. Saya kasihan sama kalian ^^

**Last Chapter:**

Sebuah tamparan dari Jae Joong hinggap di pipi kiri Yunho. Ia menatap dengan tatapan jijik manusia di depannya,"Hal ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon. Lagipula aku melakukannya hanya denganmu. Kalau kau tak ingin bertanggung jawab bilang saja. Aku juga tak ingin menuntut macam-macam darimu."

"Baguslah kalau berpikir begitu. Lagi pula aku juga tidak yakin kau mengandung anakku! Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi aku pergi."Yunho berkata sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ucapan Yunho langsung membuat Jae Joong tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Yunho sendiri langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Diam terpaku tak bergerak hingga Yunho menghilangkan tubuhnya ke dalam diskotik lagi. Air mata yang coba ditahannya dari awal memasuki klub itu tumpah pada kedua pipi mulusnya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan jadi ia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Rintik hujan yang ada, seolah menandakan bahwa alam sedang bersedih melihat nasibnya. Berjalan pulang, tidak buang pikiran kalian yang membayangkan bahwa Jae Joong pulang menggunakan taksi atau bahkan di jemput. Jae Joong pulang berjalan kaki sampai rumah. Walau pada akhirnya ia jatuh tersungkur sebelum sempat memencet bel rumahnya. Pingsan.

**Chapter 4**

Suara cicit burung di pagi hari membangunkan Jae Joong dari tidurnya. Dirasakan ada tangan halus yang membelai pipinya dengan sayang. Dibuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati ibunya ada disampingnya. Tergagap mendapati ibu yang merawatnya ada disampingnya.

Karuan saja air mata Jae Joong tumpah. Melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ibunya seolah meminta perlindungan. Ayahnya yang mendengar tangis Jae Joong langsung masuk ke kamar. Tak ada pertanyaan apapun yang dilontarkan untuk meminta penjelasan anak semata wayangnya itu. Sebuah pukulan yang amat keras langsung saja bersarang di pipi Jae Joong.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan. Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jae Joong? Apa kau memang tak merestui perkawinan kami hingga kau membalasnya dengan semua ini, kau Hamil. Ya Tuhan, kau ini namja, bagaimana kau akan menjelaskannya?"Ayah Jae Joong benar-benar marah.

Tak ada jawaban yang ada hanya suara tangisan Jae Joong. pelan tapi terdengar suara pukulan. Bukan, bukan balasan atas pukulan Jae Joong pada ayahnya. Tapi yang ada adalah suara pukulan Jae Joong pada perutnya.

"Jae apa yang kau lakukan?"Ibu Jae Joong menghentikan pukulan putra tirinya

"Aku tak menginginkan bayi ini eomma. Aku ingin dia mati."Jae joong berkata sampai terus memukul perutnya.

"Jangan Jae perbuatan yang kau lakukan itu dosa. Jangan menambah dosa lagi sayang."ibunya menghentikan tangan Jae Joong yang hendak memukul lagi perutnya.

"Aku tak peduli eomma. Aku yang akan menanggung semua dosa yang ada. Biarkan dia lenyap eomma. Tak ada yang menginginkannya. Aku tak menginginkannya. Ayahnya bahkan tak menginginkan kehadirannya. Aku namja ini eomma, bagaimana aku bisa mengalami hal seperti ini. apa dosaku dimasa lalu eomma?"Jae Joong menangis sesegukkan.

"Tapi Jae membunuh itu dosa."

"Eomma tak mengerti apa-apa. Eomma tak tahu apa yang kurasakan."Jae Joong sedikit membentak ibunya.

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi Jae Joong ayahnya lagi-lagi memukulnya. "Ayah tak mengajarkanmu untuk tak bertanggung jawab Kim Jae Joong. Dan Ayah tak ingin mempunyai anak seorang pembunuh apalagi membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri. Sekarang katakan siapa yang menghamilimu?"Ayah Jae Joong berkata, sedikit dengan nada marah.

Jae joong ,menggeleng. Ia tak ingin menjawab.

"Katakan Jae, katakan siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini."Ayah Jae Joong mengguncangkan tubuh putra semata wayangnya.

Terisak hanya itu yang bisa Jae Joong keluarkan dari mulutnya. Ia tak ingin menjawab, menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Ia ingin ayahnya menghentikan semua pertanyaan tentang kehamilannya.

"Aku tak hiks.. ingin hiks.. menjawabnya Ayah."Kata Jae Joong sesegukkan,"Kumohon ayah biarkan aku menghapus jejak bayi yang ada disini. Aku benar-benar tak ingin memilikinya."Jae Joong merajuk di kaki ayahnya.

"Jae, dengarkan ayah. Ayah akan membuat orang yang melakukan semua ini bertanggung jawab. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mengatakan siapa yang melakukan ini semua padamu."ayah Jae Joong membujuk lagi.

Jae Joong tetap tak mau menjawab.

"Sudahlah, kita biarkan saja dulu. Ini bukan hal yang bisa kita selesaikan dengan kepala yang panas."kata ibu Jae Joong pada suaminya,"Jae, kau sudah makan? Ibu buatkan bubur untukmu. Kita makan yah."

"Anni, eomma aku tak nafsu makan."tolak Jae Joong.

"Ayo Jae kau makan sesuap saja kasiahan kan yang ada diperutmu."ibunya membujuk dengan sabar.

Jae Joong menyerah, ia membuka mulutnya. Melahap bubur yang dibuatkan ibunya, ayahnya memandang Jae Joong dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega. Anaknya akhirnya makan juga setelah diberi tahu para maid behwa sudah tiga hari Jae Joong menolak makanan hingga membuatnya pingsan.

Tangan ayah Jae Joong yang kokoh bergerak ke arah pipi anaknya yang sedang mengunyah suapan pertamanya setelah tiga hari. Seakan meminta maaf dengan tamparannya tadi. Tangan yang masih terliat kokoh itu mencoba menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada anak semata wayangnya yang amat ia pada diri sendiri, jika ia menemukan orang yang telah membuat putranya seperti ini ia akan membuatnya menderita puluhan kali lipat.

Tiga suapan berhasil melewati kerongkongan Jae Joong sebelum tangannya menutup mulutnya. Ia ingin muntah. Tak ada yang memaksa lagi mereka tahu bahwa mual memang sering terjadi pada kehamilan awal. Bahkan ibu Jae Joong menaruh mangkuk buburnya di meja nakas Jae Joong.

Mengelus punggung Jae Joong, anak yang telah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Tak kuat menahan rasa mualnya, Jae Joong berjalan sedikit tertatih ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja ayahnya dengan sigap memapahnya. Ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan putra semata wayangnya.

"Hoek Hoek,"Jae Joong mengeluarkan lagi makanan pertamanya.

Ayahnya hanya mengelus punggung Jae Joong manyaksikan anaknya seperti ini air matanya mengalir. Tapi ia tak bisa berlama-lama menangis, pasalnya tubuh Jae Joong limbung ke arahnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"ayah Jae Joong bertanya dengan dokter rumah sakit yang memeriksa keadaan Jae Joong.

"Tubuhnya tak apa-apa. Tuan muda pria yang kuat. Tapi, psikis tuan muda mengalami sebuah 'pukulan' yang luar biasa. Jadi lebih baik anda tidak mengungkit lagi siapa jati diri ayah dari janin yang dikandung Tuan muda."Dokter yang memeriksa Jae Joong menjelaskan.

Semua sudah ayah Jae Joong beberkan. Ia harus melakukannya agar dokter bisa mencari solusi dari semua masalah ini. Ia tak ingin perawatan pada Jae Joong bukan semestinya, termasuk mengatakan bahwa anaknya sedang mengandung walaupun pada kenyataannya anaknya adalah seorang namja.

"Tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dok? Kenapa Jae bisa hamil. Ia namja tak ada yang salah dengannya dari kecil. Ia tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang normal selama ini. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padanya?"Ayah Jae Joong mencurahkan isi hati yang ada.

"Kami juga baru menemukan kasus ini untuk yang pertama kali. Kami juga merasa heran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Maaf tuan Kim kami belum menemukan penyebabnya."Dokter itu kelihatan merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah sayang mungkin ini kehendak yang diatas. Tak ada yang bisa melawannya. Yang terpenting sekarang, bagaimana menjaga bayi yang ada dikandungan Jae Joong."Istri Tuan Kim berkata bijak.

Tuan Kim sendiri hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. Benar apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Ia tak ingin Jae Joong dan bayinya kenapa-kenapa. Walau ia marah pada awalnya, Jae Joong tetaplah anaknya. Anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki karena sang istri yang sekarang memang dinyatakan tak bisa mengandung.

Sehari berada di rumah sakit, Jae Joong sudah merengek ingin pulang, ia tak ingin berada di rumah sakit yang selalu saja memberikan kesan menakutkan pada dirinya. Di sini ia merasa seolah-olah melihat kembali kematian ibunya karena kanker.

Ayahnya tak melarang hanya mengiyakan. Tapi semua alat yang membantu kesembuhan Jae Joong diboyong juga ke rumah. Ia benar-benar menginginkan anak semata wayangnya cepat sembuh. Termasuk memperkerjakan dokter dan perawat yang terbaik yang bisa ia temukan di kota ini.

Kesembuhan Jae Joong berangsur membaik setelah dirawat seminggu lamanya. Ayah Jae Joong memutuskan untuk membuat Jae Joong benar-benar beristarahat di rumah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat alibi bahwa anaknya akan bersekolah di luar negeri. Tanpa perlu menjelaskan alasan lain pada pihak sekolah.

Kabar kepindahan Jae Joong secara cepat merambat ke telinga seluruh sekolah termasuk Kim Bum yang langsung saja meneruskannya pada Yunho.

"Hyung, Jae hyung pindah. Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?"Kim Bum berkata sedetik setelah ia mendudukan pantatnya pada kursi di kantin.

Air muka Yunho berubah tapi sesaat kemudian kembali ke ekspresi semula. Dingin.

"Lalu masalahnya denganku?"Yunho menjawab dengan cuek.

"Ku kira kau ada hubungan speial dengannya jadi aku hanya ingin mengabarkannya saja padamu."Kim Bum mencomot satu apel yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tak punya urusan apa-apa dengannya."Yunho menjawab dingin lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pelataran parkir. Pikirannya kacau, ia butuh tidur sekarang juga. Dengan pikiran seperti itu ia menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah rumah. Pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Kim bum? Dia hanya melongo tak percaya. Ia ditinggalkan lagi dan ia yakini bahwa hyungnya tak akan kembali. Yunho membolos. Brengsek.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda ada surat yang datang ditujukan kepada anda."Maid keluarga Jung memberitahukan.

"Bawa kesini."perintahnya.

"Baik Tuan muda."pelayan itu membalikan badan setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan hormat pada majikkannya.

Tak lama surat yang ditujukan untuk Yunho telah berpindah tangan. Setengah tak berminat membuka sebenarnya tapi apa daya surat itu berasal dari salah satu klien setianya. Klien yang berasal dari negeri seberang, Jepang atas nama Lee Dong Hae.

Sedikit tersenyum ketika Yunho membaca surat berbahasa Jepang itu. Isinya? Tentu saja pujian karena obat terbaru Yunho telah berhasil membuat kekasihnya tak pernah tidak meminta, untuk tidak menyentuh tubuhnya dan juga mengabarkan bahwa obat dari Yunho telah membuat kekasihnya itu hamil sebulan.

Tersenyum membacanya, senang karena ternyata ia berguna. Tunggu, apa yang ditulisnya? Hamil? Bagaimana bisa? Di baca ulang tulisan yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Tak mungkin, bukankah kekasih dari DongHae itu namja bagaimana bisa?

Berulang-ulang membacanya lagi berharap ia salah membaca surat yang ada. Jika ini benar apa yang dikatakan Jae Joong mungkin saja benar. Jae Joong tengah mengandung anaknya dan tentang Siwon, kecemburuan membakarnya hingga ia mengatakan kalimat seperti kemarin. Karena setelah ia telah mencari berita ternyata memang tak ada hubungan antara Jae Joong dan Siwon.

Tapi tetap saja amarahnya belum mereda. Sedikit keraguan masih terselip di hatinya. Keraguan yang mendorongnya melakukan panggilan internasional. Menghubungi Lee Dong Hae memastikan apa yang di suratnya memang benar.

"Moshi-moshi"suara di seberang sana menjawab.

"Hyung, apa benar kekasihmu sedang hamil?"Yunho bertanya _to the point_.

"Yunho-ah. Hahaha bagaimana kabarmu? Ah sudah lama aku tak mendengar suaramu."suara di telepon seberang bertanya balik dengan _excited_.

"Aku baik hyung. Ayolah jawab saja pertanyaanmu. Apa benar Eunhyuk sedang hamil?"pertanyaan menuntut.

"Ne, kau memang hebat Yunho-ah. Karenamu aku tak harus berpisah dengan Eunhyuk. Akhirnya orang tua kami merestui." Donghae berkata dengan nada tulus.

"Iya Yun-ah, terima kasih."sambung suara lain, Eunhyuk.

"Ne."satu kata singkat meluncur dari mulut Yunho.

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

Sambungan terputus, menyisakan raut muka yang yang tak bisa terbaca dari Yunho. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang salah? Membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah kamarnya. Otaknya berpikir, apa yang salah dengan obat yang dia buat terakhir kali? Obat yang sempat ia masukkan dalam tubuh Jae Joong.

Di dalam laboratorium di kamarnya, Yunho benar-benar sedang mengulang apa yang ia buat. Seekor tikus putih menjadi bahan percobaannya. Tikus jantan yang telah ia beri obat yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Jae joong ia masukkan di kandang dimana ada seekor tikus jantan lain. Tak lama setelah dimasukkan, feromon tikus yang disuntik keluar membuat tikus jantan yang lain mendekatinya dan terjadilah perkawinan di antara keduanya.

Yunho menanti dengan sabar. Tiga jam setelahnya tikus yang ada di dalam kandang ia keluarkan. Menyuntiknya kembali dengan obat bius hingga membuat tikus itu tak sadarkan diri. Dan dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan alat badah, ia benar-benar ingin tahu apakah akan tumbuh rahim pada tikus jantan itu.

Dan mata Yunho terbelalak melihatnya. Ada sebuah jaringan tumbuh di dalamnya, menyerupai rahim dan telah terjadi penggandaan sel di dalamnya. Yunho merosot tak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan Jae Joong benar. Dia memang tengah mengandung hasil perbuatan bejatnya.

Yunho menangis menekuk kakinya hingga menyentuh dadanya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Karenanya ia telah menghancurkan masa depan seseorang. Karenanya ia telah membuat seorang Kim jae Joong yang dicintainya harus menanggung semuanya. Dan karenanya juga ia mungkin tak akan melihat darah dagingnya.

Tidak, ia tak akan membiarkannya. Kim Jae Joong harus diketemukan sekarang juga. Menyambar kunci mobil di dekat meja belajarnya dan setengah berlari menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Tak ada waktu untuk memberi tahu kemana ia akan pergi, yang ada sekarang ia memacu mobilnya ke kediaman keluarga Kim.

Walau ia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Biarlah ia tak peduli semua itu. Mau ia dipukul hingga mati oleh orang tua Jae Joong ia tak peduli. Tapi setidaknya sebelum mati ia harus minta maaf pada Jae Joong dan memintanya tak menggugurkan janin yang telah dikandungnya.

"Tuan muda sudah pergi dari satu jam yang lalu tuan."seorang maid mengabarkan pada Yunho setelah menanyakan dimana Jae Joong sekarang.

Ia terlambat. Seandainya ia datang lebih cepat ia pasti bisa menemui Jae Joong,"Pergi kemana?"

"Maaf tuan. Tuan besar melarang kami untuk mengatakannya pada siapapun."maid itu menunduk dalam.

Langkah yunho gontai meninggalkan kediaman Jae Joong menyesal kenapa ia tak datang lebih cepat. Tanpa sadar ia sudah ada di depannya mobil merahnya yang menanti dengan sabar. Menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi kearah kamar Jae Joong dengan tatapan sedih.

"Maaf Jae."Yunho berkata lirih.

.

.

.

Enam Bulan kemudian di kediaman keluarga Kim seorang Jae Joong sedang tergeletak di kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus dengan perut yang membuncit. Jelas karena selama ini tak banyak asupan makanan yang berhasil memasuki tubuhnya.

Bahkan infus yang terpasang di tubuhnya hingga seminggu yang lalu. Jae Joong menolak memakan apa yang disajikan untuknya. Pikirannya masih tetap menolak untuk mempertahankan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungnya. Walaupun ia tidak memukulnya lagi yang ada ia malah mencoba dengan cara halus tidak makan sama sekali.

Mungkin saja bila ayahnya mengijinkan tubuh Jae Joong tak akan kurus dan lemah. Tapi ayah Jae Joong adalah orang yang memegang teguh prinsipnya. Tak ada aborsi, walau ia harus melihat anaknya mendapat asupan gizi dari tabung infus.

"Kyaa.."sebuah jeritan terdengar,"Appa cepat kemari, Jae.. Jae Joong."suara seorang Yeoja memanggil kepala keluarga Kim.

"Ada apa?"Tuan Kim datang dengan tergesa. Tapi sekejap dirinya langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi ketika ia mengikuti pandangan istrinya yang mematung disana. Mendapati anaknya tengah bergulat dengan rasa sakit dan darah yang menggenang di lantai kamar mandi.

"Kalian yang diluar, siapkan mobil dan bantu aku membawa Jae Joong turun."perintahnya pada pengawalnya. Tanpa diperintah dua kali dua orang datang dan langsung membopong tuan mudanya turun, membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Tuan muda lemah sekali, kami harus melakukan operasi padanya. Tapi resiko keberhasilannya hanya 50% jika anda harus memilih Tuan muda atau bayinya yang harus kami selamatkan?"dokter yang menangani Jae Joong bertanya dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Dua-duanya. Tak ada pilihan. Mereka berdua sangat berharga untukku. Kau harus bisa menyelamatkan mereka."jawaban mutlak keluar dari mulut ayah Jae Joong.

"Kami akan berusaha tuan."dokter tak bisa menjawab lagi. Ia memilih masuk ke dalam melaksanakan tugasnya. Membantu Kim jae Joong melahirkan.

Oeek Oeek Oekk

Setelah empat pulah lima menit menunggu akhirnya suara bayi terdengar dari ruangan operasi. Tuan Kim senang sekali mendengarnya begitupun dengan istrinya. Ketika bayinya keluar suster yang membawanya tersenyum,"Cucu anda laki-laki yan tampan tuan. Tapi karena beratnya hanya 2,5 Kg kami harus menginkubasinya selama beberapa waktu."

Ayah Jae Joong masih terpana melihat cucu pertamanya. Sangat tampan dan juga manis. Mirip sekali dengan anak lelakinya dan tak ada cacat di tubuhnya,"Iya, rawat dia dengan baik."

Lalu suster itu pergi membawa cucunya, membawa ke kamar perawatan bayi yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Semenit kemudian dokter keluar dengan muka yang sangat muram.

"Kenapa dok? Kenapa anda bermuka seperti itu? Ada apa dengan anakku?"Tuan Kim bertanya pada orang berjas putih dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Pendarahan yang dialami tuan Jae Joong membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Tuan muda Koma tuan."dokter itu menjawab lirih

**TBC**

Jeng jeng chapter terpendek yang bisa saja buat.

Hue, jangan bunuh saya karena lagi-lagi saya membuat si Jae Joong menderita.

Anyway banyak yang salah lho jawabnya kemarin, si Jae kagak menderita syndrome Hermaprodit, dia gitu karena obat Yunho #lempartersangka

Terima kasih buat kemarin yang review seneng banget baca komen dari kalian, saya PM saja ya, males ngetik hari ini hehehehe

Buat yang enggak login, makasih kalian mau review. Oh buat yang baca tanpa review terima kasih juga ^^

So, mind to review this chapter?

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, SiBum, etc

Rate : M

Warning : Boys Love, Bad Language, Mpreg.

Buat yang gak suka Boys Love, jangan baca ya! Takutnya nanti muntah. Saya kasihan sama kalian ^^

**Last Chapter:**

Setelah empat pulah lima menit menunggu akhirnya suara bayi terdengar dari ruangan operasi. Tuan Kim senang sekali mendengarnya begitupun dengan istrinya. Ketika bayinya keluar suster yang membawanya tersenyum,"Cucu anda laki-laki yan tampan tuan. Tapi karena beratnya hanya 2,5 Kg kami harus menginkubasinya selama beberapa waktu."

Ayah Jae Joong masih terpana melihat cucu pertamanya. Sangat tampan dan juga manis. Mirip sekali dengan anak lelakinya dan tak ada cacat di tubuhnya,"Iya, rawat dia dengan baik."

Lalu suster itu pergi membawa cucunya, membawa ke kamar perawatan bayi yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Semenit kemudian dokter keluar dengan muka yang sangat muram.

"Kenapa dok? Kenapa anda bermuka seperti itu? Ada apa dengan anakku?"Tuan Kim bertanya pada orang berjas putih dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Pendarahan yang dialami tuan Jae Joong membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Tuan muda Koma tuan."dokter itu menjawab lirih

**Chapter 5 :**

"Apa yang kau katakan dok, jangan bercanda!"Appa Jae Joong memegang kerah baju dokter di depannya.

"Maaf tuan Kim, walaupun buruk ini memang keadaannya. Saya mohon anda tabah. Walaupun tuan muda tidak sadar tapi tuan muda masih bisa mendengar suara orang di sekitarnya. Anda harus berusaha membuat tuan muda terbangun. Mengajaknya berbicara seolah-olah tuan muda dapat mendengarnya. Walaupun kapan tuan muda akan sadar kami tak bisa memperkirakannya."sang dokter menjelaskan dengan pelan-pelan.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kau jangan bercanda. Anakku pasti baik-baik saja cepat bawa dia keluar. Aku ingin melihatnya dan memberitahukan bahwa cucuku tampan sepertinya."Tuan Kim masih saja menyangkal keadaan.

"Maaf tuan ini memang keadaan yang sebenarnya, sekarang kita harus berdoa untuk kesembuhan tuan muda."

Tuan Kim tak menjawab. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai air mata pun jatuh,"Jae jangan becanda dengan appa. Apa kau tak ingin melihat anakmu. Dia benar-benar tampan sama sepertimu."menangis terisak walaupun anaknya tak ada di depannya.

Tak ada yang tega membuat tuan Kim bangun dari lantai. Istrinya bahkan dokter membiarkannya menumpahkan kesedihan yang selama ini coba disembunyikan manusia berumur hampir setengah abad itu. Membiarkan air mata kesedihan menghilang sebelum kekuatan untuk bertahan bangkit. Untuknya sendiri, cucu dan anaknya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di dalam kamar ICU.

Di tempat lain seorang lelaki berpakaian putih berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah salah satu lorong. Seorang staff rumah sakit mengatakan padanya bahwa ada seorang pemuda tengah melahirkan di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Awalnya ketika ia mendengarkan hanya sedikit terkejut dan tak ingin ikut campur. Tapi ketika sebuah nama disebut dirinya tak bisa lagi menulikan telinganya.

Dan ketika ia mencapai tempat yang diinginkannya segera ia menghampiri lelaki yang masih terduduk dilantai,"Paman, apa yang terjadi?"

Tuan Kim menolehkan kepalanya,"Yoochun, hiks Kim Jae Joong ia .."tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dokter Lee apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"tanya Yoochun pada pria yang masih berdiri di dekat Tuan Kim.

"Tuan muda Kim sedang koma karena pendarahan dan karena alam bawah sadarnya yang masih menolak bayinya sendiri hal ini makin memburuk keadaannya."Dokter Lee menjelaskan yang langsung saja membuat Yoochun membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Bibi, bagaimana bisa?"Yoochun kali ini menoleh ke arah ibu Jae Joong.

Nyonya Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih saja menutup mulutnya membuat agar tangisannya tidak bertambah kencang karena mengetahui keadaan anak yang telah dianggapnya anak kandungnya sendiri sedang berada di antara kematian.

Yoochun tak bertanya lagi. Hatinya ikut sedih melihat sepupu yang paling disayanginya menderita. Bahkan tak ada yang memberitahunya bagaimana sepupu yang paling disayanginya bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Kejadian ini seperti mimpi buruk.

Tak ada yang mungkin ia lakukan. Sebagai seorang dokter ia tahu bahwa orang yang sedang koma hanya memiliki sedikit persentase untuk sadar. Maka dari itu tangannya yang sedang memegang pundak pamannya tengah terkepal. Marah jelas terlihat dari raut mukanya dan di dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia berjanji akan membuat orang yang melakukan semua ini akan merasakan hasil dari perbuatnya pada sepupu yang paling disayanginya.

.

.

.

"Jae apa kau tahu, Changmin bertambah gemuk saja. Di sangat suka sekali makan."Tuan Kim berbicara pada tubuh yang masih terbaring dengan selang dimana-mana.

Tuan Kim masih saja berbicara pada anak lelakinya yang tidak kunjung sadar juga setelah sebulan lebih di rawat di rumah sakit. Luka pasca operasi sudah mengering tapi tubuh yang ada semakin mengurus saja.

Tak ada asupan gizi, yang ada hanya selang infus yang memberi nutrisi pada tubuh ringkih di atas ranjang itu. Tangan seorang ayah masih saja menggenggam tangan yang ada di depannya. Di saksikan oleh mata seorang yeoja yang kini tengah mengeluarkan bekal makanan yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Air mata yeoja itu ingin mengalir sebelum janji pada suaminya tiba-tiba muncul. Ia harus kuat untuk membantu agar suaminya juga ikut kuat. Jika ia menangis siapa lagi yang akan menjadi sandaran lelaki yang dicintainya menghadapi semua masalah yang ada?

"Sayang, makanlah dulu. Changmin saja mau makan. Apa kau tak ingin ikut bertambah gemuk seperti dia? Kau kurus sekali."yeoja itu menyentuh pundak suaminya dengan pelan.

"Aku lagi tak nafsu makan. Kau makanlah dulu."suara lemah keluar dari bibir tuan Kim.

"Jae Joong juga akan merasa sedih bila melihatmu seperti ini. Ayolah makan ya, akan aku ambilkan."Istri tuan Kim berbalik mengambilkan makanan.

Lauk pauk dan nasi sudah berpindah. Tapi yang ada hanya tatapan kosong Tuan Kim melihat makanan yang ada di tangannya. Nafsu untuk makan tak ada, ia sekarang tengah membayangkan apa yang anaknya kini tengah rasakan.

Nyonya Kim begitu melihat suaminya menatap kosong lagi segera memindahkan makanan dari tangan suaminya. Menyendokan makanan dan menyuapi orang yang paling dicintainya. Tiga suapan masuk sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Eng... aku dimana?"suara lemah keluar dari mulut Jae Joong.

Mata keduanya terpaku. Semua gerakan terhenti tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarkan oleh telinga mereka. Suara yang berasal dari mulut Jae Joong, tak mau percaya karena mereka hanya takut kalau ini ilusi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ketika gerakan kecil dari tangan yang ada di ranjang menunjukkan pergerakkan dengan tergesa mereka memenggil dokter.

"Yoochun, apa yang terjadi?"tanya Tuan Kim pada keponakkannya yang merawat Jae Joong selama sebulan lebih.

"Paman, doa tulus dari paman akhirnya tuhan mengabulkannya. Sepupuku yang manis ini akhirnya keluar dari masa-masa kelam."Yoochun tersenyum sumringah menatap pamannya.

Lega itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Tuan Kim mendengar anaknya sekarang bertahan hidup."Terima kasih Tuhan."Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Selang yang ada bida dilepas. Sekarang Jae Joong bisa ditempatkan dikamar biasa. Paman tidak usah khawatir lagi."

"Jae, bangun nak. Apa kau tak rindu dengan ayah?"suara tuan Kim sedikit serak,"Jae.."teriak Tuan Kim,"Yoochun kenapa Jae Joong tidak mau bangun?"

"Tenang paman Jae Joong baru saja kembali. Tubuhnya masih lemah. Kita biarkan saja, dia tak apa-apa."Yoochun menenangkan pamannya.

Tuan Kim berangsur tenang. Memindahkan Jae Joong ke kamar VIP di rumah sakit ini menjadi rencana selanjutnya. Ia muak berada di ruang isolasi ini. ruang yang memberikan kenangan buruk baginya. Untung saja hasil akhirnya tak seperti enam tahun yang lalu ketika ia kehilangan ibu Jae Joong. Tuhan masih sayang padanya kali ini, Dia tak mengambil orang yang disayangnya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, sebuah sekolah tengah mengadakan upacara kelulusan. Seorang pemuda tampan tengah menaiki mimbar. Langkahnya perlahan seolah sama-sekali tak berminat dengan perayaan kelulusan yang diadakan di tahun terakhir masa sekolahnya.

Bunga dari pihak sekolah ia terima dengan pikiran yang tidak fokus. Bahkan jika guru Kim tidak menyenggol tubuhnya ia tak akan menerima bunga dari kepala sekolah. Tanda bahwa kali ini pun ia menjadi siswa terbaik di sekolahnya.

Pikirannya bisa kita sebut kalau dia memikirkan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu dimana di tempat ini ia menerima hukuman dari taruhannya dengan Jae Joong.

'Di mana kau sekarang Jae, seharusnya kau lulus bersamaku.'tatapan mata sendu mengiringi langkahnya menuruni panggung.

Tak ada yang istimewa di mata Yunho saat perayaan kelulusannya. Di matanya hal ini malah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah pada namja manis yang telah ia rusak hidupnya. Jung Yunho bahkan sejak kebenaran terungkap, telah berhenti menjadi namja yang menyebalkan.

Tak ada lagi keonaran yang ia buat. Pikirannya ia alihkan pada pelajaran. Mungkin jika ia terus memikirkan yang Jae Joong ia benar-benar akan gila karena rasa bersalahnya. Ia tak mau itu terjadi setidaknya walaupun ia gila atau mati sekalipun Tuhan harus rela memberikan satu kesempatan untuk menebus dosanya.

Empat jam ia termenung di aula bersama teman-temannya. Tapi hari ini ia masih saja belum bertemu dengan KiBum yang notabene selalu mengekornya kemanapun ia pergi. Ia juga tak melihat batang hidung Si Kuda. Akhirnya karena ingin mendinginan kepalanya dari ocehan tak penting sang kepala sekolah ia memilih untuk ke toilet.

Baru saja hendak membuka pintu ia malah sudah mendengar suara desahan dari dalamnya. Tahu apa yang akan diketemukannya di dalam sana, tangannya tetap saja memutar knop toilet yang untungnya sedang tak terkunci. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sahabatnya dengan si Kuda sedang berciuman panas.

Tangan Siwon bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam baju seragam yang di kenakan KiBum. Sepuluh detik waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh KiBum agar sadar ada seseorang masuk ke dalam dan sedang mengawasi apa yang ia dan Siwon lakukan. Dan segera saja ia membenarkan pakaiannya yang telah awut-awutan karena ulah nakal Siwon. Menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang mengganggu acaranya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"Yunho berkata dingin.

KiBum tak berani menjawab. Kaget bahwa ia malah terpergok oleh Yunho. Ia tahu kalau Yunho kurang suka Siwon karena kasus Jae Joong dulu. Mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Yunho otaknya berputar cepat tapi sebelum otaknya menemukan alasan yang tepat sebuah suara memaksanya untuk menolehkan kepalanya keatas.

"Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang 'makan' calon istriku?."Siwon berucap setelah mengelap sisa saliva yang ada di bibirnya.

Hening. Toilet disini hening menanti siapa yang akan berbicara selanjutnya.

"Appo."Siwon tiba-tiba berteriak dan memegang kepalanya yang secara sayang oleh KiBum dihadiah sebuah pukulan,"Apa yang kau lakukan Bummie? Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Bodoh."ucapnya sambil melirik sadis namja di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang bodoh? Bukannya aku hanya mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya? Lalu kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau yang bodoh kenapa harus membicarakannya disini. Apa kau tak lihat muka beruang mesum di depan kita?"KiBum berkata sambil menunjuk hidung sahabatnya.

"Wae? Ada apa dengannya?"Siwon perlahan menolehakan kepalanya pada Yunho. Dan yang terlihat sungguh mengejutkan. Yunho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Hahaha... Guerae guerae lanjutkan saja Siwon-ssi acara 'makan memakan' kalian. Aku tak akan mengganggu lagi." Yunho berkata sambil menyengir,"Tapi apa kau memang segitunya tidak punya uang? Kenapa kau 'memakannya' di tengah toilet begini? Apalagi tanpa mengunci pintu, ceroboh!" ujarnya lagi, sedikit penghinaan sih sebenarnya,

Kedua manusia di depannya tak menjawab,"Lain kali kalau kau ingin melakukannya dengan layak dan puas hubungi aku. Bummie punya nomerku."cengiran Yunho menghiasi mukanya sebelum menutup pintu toilet dengan sedikit keras.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti itu?"Siwon bertanya.

"Dia beruang mesum. Otak mesumnya telah kembali gara-gara kau. Padahal ia sudah jinak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dasar Kuda bodoh."Pukulan sayang kembali akan melayang ketika sebuah tangan malah menyeretnya ke dalam salah satu bilik di toilet tersebut.

"Yaa! Choi Siwon apa yang kau lakukan?"tangan KiBum mencoba menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukan namja yang ada di depannya.

"Hanya menuruti apa yang temanmu itu katakan. Kali ini tak akan ada yang mengganggu kita."Siwon memulai invasinya di dalam mulut KiBum.

Lidahnya dengan lihai mengajak berfrench Kiss ria. Belum puas sebenarnya dengan apa yang dilakukannya tapi paru-paru dalam tubuhnya berteriak ingin mendapatkan oksigen. Lepaslah bibir yang saling beratutan tersebut.

Oh tapi ternyata Kuda kita yang satu ini sama saja dengan beruang mesum, otak mereka ternyata mempunyai kapasitas mesum yang lumayan besar. Dan tentu saja setelah lepas bibirnya bergerak menyusuri rahang KiBum hingga telinganya. Meniupkan udara pada bagian belakang telinga tersebut yang ia tahu sangat sensitif.

"Ahhh.. Choi.. Si.. Siwon ja.. Jangan Ahh Be.. Canda.."tubuh di bawahnya menggeliat."Akkhh, henti.. ahh hentikan..."

Jangan panggil dia Siwon kalau ia akan mendengarkan apa yang di katakan KiBum. Sekarang malah bibirnya sedang membuat Kiss Mark di leher KiBum. Letak yang tak mungkin ditutupi, sengaja agar semua orang tahu bahwa KiBum adalah property Siwon. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya, dirinya tak suka berbagi. Possesif Siwon keluar.

Bosan dengan tanda yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit di leher KiBum, bibirnya perlahan turun. Nipple kecoklatan KiBum menjadi sasarannya. Di pelintirnya dengan sedikit keras nipple di sebelah kiri yang tentu saja membuat pemiliknya berteriak keenakkan.

Siwon tersenyum, ia senang melihat calon istrinya ternyata juga menikmati permainan yang ia lakukan. Lidahnya sekarang ikut bermain bersama tangan kirinya. Nipple yang kanan yang menjadi sasarannya. Menjilatnya dan mengemutnya dengan segala nafsu yang ia miliki. Tapi tak hanya itu saja possesif yang ada di pikirannya membuatnya menorehkan lagi kiss mark yang lumayan banyak di daerah sekitar dada bahkan perut pun tak luput dari aksinya.

Tangannya? Jangan ditanyakan lagi sekarang malah salah satunya telah bergerak turun ke arah resliting seragam yang digunakan KiBum. Mencoba masuk ke dalam boxer yang ada di baliknya. Ingin menyentuh penis KiBum yang dari awal ciumannya sudah sedikit membesar.

Dan usahanya akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Tangannya yang lihai itu telah mengeluarkan adik kesayangan KiBum yang ternyata setelah diperhatikan lebih jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya.

"Jangan tersenyum dan memandangiku seperti itu. Cepat kau lakukan sebelum ada yang datang."ucapnya lancar, nafas KiBum sedikit teratur karena Siwon menghentikan aksinya untuk memandangi penisnya yang kini telah berlumuran precum hasil perbuatan namja yang sebenarnya hanya dijodohkan dengannya.

Bibir Siwon menyunggingkan senyum. Ternyata kekasihnya juga menginginkan apa yang ia harapkan. Dan dalam sekejap ruangan sempit itu dipenuhi desahan yang lumayan keras. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon tengah menjilat dan mengulum penis KiBum hingga semua masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Bosan dengan mulutnya, tangannya kini mengambil alih. Memaju mundurkan tangannya dengan cukup cepat tapi ketika kedutan dirasakannya kecepatan yang ada malah berubah menjadi pelan sekali.

"Si.. Si.. ahh.. Siwon.. Apa., akkh Yang Kau... akkhh .. laku.. Lakukan?"KiBum berteriak frustasi. Ia ingin melepaskan spermanya sekarang juga.

"Hanya ingin bermain denganmu sebentar. Apa kau tak tahu, sekarang kau membuatku berkali-kali lipat horny hanya karena melihatmu seperti ini."Siwon berkata sambil menutup lubang kecil yang ada di ujung penis KiBum.

"Jangan.. Be akkhh becanda.."teriakan lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang beda. Ayolah sedikit bermain bersamaku sebentar?"Siwon malah membujuk lagi. Sedangkan bibirnya tengah mengulum nipple yang sedang menegang di hadapannya.

"Ce.. pat le..paskan tangan..mu atau ki..ta akkh ta-k jadi me.. akkh nikah."ancam KiBum ditengah rasa sakitnya karena lubungnya dihalangi keluar oleh tunangannya.

Yah yang namanya Choi Siwon pada akhirnya luluh dengan KiBum. Tangannya kini tengah berusaha membuat kekasihnya ejakulasi. Kecepatan tangannya ia naikkan, tapi ketika kedutan di rasakan lagi mulutnya mengambil tugas tangannya. Sekarang mulutnya tengah menelan seluruh penis KiBum. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya hingga sperma yang KiBum keluarkan masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Wajah kelelahan jelas tercetak dalam raut muka KiBum. Tapi berbeda dengan Siwon yang sekarang malah menunjukkan raut muka bahagia. Rasa lelah tak terpancar karena ia melakukan dengan senang hati.

Dan karena ia memang sudah tidak sabar mencicipi 'makanan' di depannya, perlahan ia membuka celananya yang sejak tadi terasa sesak. Mengeluarkannya hingga terlihat jelas oleh mata KiBum yang sekarang sedang terbelalak. Ukuran yang memang lebih besar dari adik kecil yang dimainkan Siwon.

Tangannya sekarang menelusuri bongkahan pantat milik KiBum mencoba mencari lubang dimana ia akan memasukkan adik kecilnya. Tak lama mencari, rektum KiBum ia temukan. Dan tanpa memberi tahu sang kekasih dua jari sekaligus memasuki rektumnya. Kontan saja yang namanya KiBum langsung saja menjerit kesakitan dengan air mata yang kini mulai menuruni pipinya.

Permainan tunangannya yang jelas kasar kali ini tak sanggup KiBum tahan. Jadi sekarang ia pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Matanya yang sayu tentu saja membuat hasrat 'makan' Siwon bertambah.

Di posisikan adik kecilnya di depan rektum sang kekasih. Tapi sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang lebih lanjut bilik di belakangnya digedor dengan cukup keras. Tak ada suara hanya suara tangan memukul yang lumayan keras sampai membuat harus rela kegiatannya tertunda.

Siwon yang merasa terganggu memandang pintu di belakangnya dengan kilatan kemarahan. Dia ini benar-benar ada di ujung nafsu yang membara tapi kenapa ada orang yang mengganggunya. Setelah menaikan ujung resletingnya dengan tergesa-gesa tangannya terjulur ke arah pintu.

Di pikirannya orang yang sedang mengganggunya harus mendapatkan paling tidak jitakannya. Sedangkan KiBum langsung saja membenahi celana dan pakaiannya kembali. Ia tak mau orang lain mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan. Walau sebenarnya hal itu bisa ditebak sih.

"Siapa yang be..."ucapan Siwon terputus saat sebuah penggaris kayu terbang ke kepalanya,"Appo!"jeritnya.

"Aku tahu kau memang sudah lulus. Aku juga tak masalah kau tidak hadir diacara kelulusan. Tapi aku keberatan jika kau membuat anak di sekolah, Choi Siwon!"Guru Kim sang tersangka pemukulan kini tengah membuat kuping Siwon sedikit runcing karena jewerannya.

"Mianhae Guru Kim, MianHae. Lepaskan tangan anda ini benar-benar sakit."

"Kau tak akan kubiarkan. Sekarang kau ikut aku, walau kau sudah lulus kau harus menerima detensi dariku. Dan itu juga berlaku untukmu KiBum."Guru Kim menunjuk KiBum yang ada di belakang Siwon.

Seseorang yang berada di belakang Guru Kim hanya menyengir tanpa dosa. Melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Tawanya pasti meledak bila ia tak menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tapi apa daya kejadian yang dianggapnya benar-benar lucu itu akhirnya malah membuat tawanya keluar.

Kontan saja mata Guru Kim dan Siwon melirik sumber suara. Siwon menatap dengan penuh amarah,"Mati kau Jung Yunho."ucap Siwon hendak memukul Yunho.

"Selesaikan dulu detensimu baru kau berurusan dengan dia."Guru Kim sekarang malah menyeret pasangan Kuda dan Snow White ke arah ruangannya.

Tawa yang meledak tentu saja keluar dari raja setan. Melihat ulah terakhirnya di sekolah ini sedikit membuat bebannya sedikit menghilang. Walaupun yang harus dikorbankan adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Selamat menikmati detensi."Yunho memberi semangat ketika pasangan SiBum lewat.

.

.

.

Tawa Yunho masih terdengar ketika ia memacu mobilnya di jalan raya. Tapi ketika telah mencapai bangunan tinggi di tengah kota tawanya mendadak hilang. Bangunan ini mengingatkannya pada Jae Joong karena disini ia melakukannya.

Dipaksakan kakinya melangkah keluar dari mobil. Memasuki pintu depan apertemennya yang dulu membuat langkahnya semakin berat. Kalau saja formulir beasiswanya dari Harvard tak tertinggal, ia bersumpah tak akan kembali kemari.

Knop pintu terbuka setelah memasukkan digit PIN apartemennya. Ruangan ini masih sama ketika ia meninggalkannya setelah mengantar Jae Joong pulang. Tapi ia tak mau berlama-lama melihat. Langkah kakinya memasuki kamar berpintu putih.

Sengaja tak memandang ranjang dan langsung menuju lemarinya. Matanya tersenyum melihat koleksinya 'mainannya' yang masih tertata rapi ketika ia meninggalkannya. Tangannya hendak terjulur, tapi otaknya melarang. Ia kesini bukan untuk mengambil sex toysnya tapi formulir pendaftaran.

Menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dan segera bergegas ke arah rumah. Ia harus segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Pesawat akan berangkat tiga jam lagi dan sebagian besar barang-barangnya belum ia package.

"Hati-hati di sana Yun-ah. Kau jangan berbuat onar lagi. Arra?"ibu Yunho membelai rambut anaknya dengan sayang.

"Ne eomma. Aku pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada Appa."Yunho mencium kening ibunya dan menenteng tasnya pergi ke dalam ruang tunggu pesawat.

Jung Yunho namja jenius kita ini mendapat perhatian dari berbagai pihak. Tidak terkecuali para petinggi di Harvard yang tentu saja segera menghubungi Yunho begitu ia dinyatakan menang dalam lomba Sains yang diadakan oleh pihak Harvard. Beasiswa penuh untuk segala jurusan yang akan diambilnya bahkan tempat tinggal dan biaya hidup tak perlu ia pikirkan karena semua akan di _cover_ oleh pihak kampus.

Tawaran yang dikirimkan delapan bulan yang lalu itu hanya dianggurkan saja. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan yang namanya kampus ternama. Tak peduli walau itu Harvard, Oxford atau bahkan hanya Universitas yang ada di Korea ini, tujuannya hanya mencari kampus yang tersedia gelar dokter.

Lagipula ia malas ke luar negeri. Jaringan konektivitas dan ongkos kirim obat racikannya akan bertambah mahal. Dan tentu saja ada kemungkinan banyak klien yang akan meninggalkannya. Ya! Jung Yunho masih sayang pundi-pundi uangnya.

Tapi itu delapan bulan yang lalu sebelum kejadian dengan Jae Joong menghantuinya. Ia ingin sejenak melupakan masalahnya dengan Jae Joong dan menata hidupnya yang ia rasakan agak berantakan. Paling tidak ketika ia kembali kemari, sifatnya sudah lebih dewasa. Dan berjanji bahwa ketika saat itu tiba hal yang menjadi prioritasnya adalah seorang Kim Jae Joong. Mendapatkan maaf darinya adalah mutlak.

Pesawat lepas landas menyisakan tatapan sendu Yunho. Menatap ke bawah dimana ia akan benar-benar meninggalkan Seoul untuk beberapa waktu,"Aku akan kembali kuharap maafmu akan tersisa untukku Kim Jae Joong. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Keluarkan dia dari sini. Aku tak mengenalnya kenapa kalian membawanya masuk. Tidakkah kalian tahu, aku tidak suka anak kecil. Hentikan. Hentikan tangisannya, kepalaku terasa mau pecah mendengarnya."Teriakan Jae Joong membahana ketika Tuan Kim membawa masuk namja mungil dalam dekapannya. Tangan Jae Joong sendiri tengah menutup telinganya berharap suara tangisan bayi tak terdengar lagi

"Jae, kau ini kenapa? Ini anakmu kau yang melahirkannya kenapa kau bisa lupa. Lihatlah ia sama persis denganmu."

"Ayah, aku ini laki-laki bagaimana bisa aku melahirkan seorang anak? Kalian jangan becanda."Jae Joong tetap saja membantah.

"Jae dia .."ucapan ayah Jae Joong terpotong kala ia melihat anaknya sedang memegang pisau buah yang sekarang tengah tearah ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Bawa dia keluar atau ayah akan melihat aku mati dihadapanmu."Ancam Jae Joong.

"Jae jangan berbuat bodoh. Dia ini anakmu, darah dagingmu."nada suara ayah Jae Joong naik. Marah melihat sikap Jae Joong yang tak meu mengakui anaknya."Buang sekarang pisau itu."Tuan Kim menyerahkan Changmin pada istrinya.

"Bawa dia keluar! Aku tak mau melihatnya."tolak Jae Joong.

Sekarang ayah Jae Joong melangkah mendekati ranjang perawatan milik anaknya. Dengan kasar ia mencoba menarik pisau yang dipegang Jae Joong. Perlawanan tentu saja dilakukan oleh Jae Joong tapi siapa sangka hal ini malah menggoreskan luka yang cukup dalam di pergelangan tangan Jae Joong.

Kontan saja darah mengucur deras keluar dari lukanya. Ayah Jae Joong panik meminta istrinya segera memanggilkan dokter sekarang. Jae Joong sendiri tengah menekukkan tubuhnya menahan sakit. Dan sebelum dokter datang, ia lagi-lagi tak sadarkan diri.

"Yoochun, bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya tuan Kim ketika sang dokter telah selesai mengobati luka yang ada.

"Untung saja luka yang ada tidak memotong nadinya. Paman tak perlu khawatir."Yoochun menenangkan."Tentang penolakan yang paman katakan tadi, dugaanku Jae Joong mengalami _selective amnesia_. Dia mengingat paman tapi melupakan anaknya dan kejadian akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa itu permanen?"Tuan Kim bertanya.

"Tak ada yang tahu paman tapi, membuat Jae Joong mengingat dengan paksa akan membuatnya tak nyaman dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya."Yoochun menghela napas,"Akan lebih baik bila Changmin untuk sementara tidak berada di sampingnya."

"Lalu bagaimana? Siapa yang akan merawatnya. Aku tak suka bila harus jauh darinya."

"Kalau paman mengijinkan, Changmin bisa tinggal denganku"Yoochun memberi usul.

"Kau masih lajang Yoochun dan kau juga dokter yang sibuk. Bagaimana kau akan merawatnya?"ragu menyelimuti Tuan Kim.

"Kekasihku ada di apartemen. Dia sedang tidak ada pekerjaan dan juga dia sangat suka anak kecil. Changmin tak akan kekurangan kasih sayang paman aku berjanji."Yoochun meyakinkan.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"mata paman Kim sedikit naik.

"Paman bisa mengunjunginya setiap waktu. Alamatnya akan aku kirimkan pada paman."desak Yoochun.

"Apa yang membuatmu menginginkan Changmin, Yoochun?"selidik Tuan Kim.

Yoochun sedikit tergagap mendengarnya,"Kekasihku tak bisa melahirkan anak, paman."pias memenuhi air muka Yoochun ketika mengatakannya,"Dan dia sangat menginginkan anak, bisakah paman Kim mengabulkannya?"

Tuan Kim kaget tentu saja. Ternyata keponakannya yang selama ini sangat sempurna memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Bedanya ia masih memiliki Jae Joong.

"Bawalah, aku percaya padamu."tuan Kim menyerah,"Ku harap kau menjaganya dengan baik."

Mata Yoochun langsung berbinar mendengarnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya pada Tuan Kim yang kini ada di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih paman. Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya dengan baik Paman."ujar Yoochun dengan nada yang sangat bahagia.

**TBC**

Hai saya datang lagi. ^^

Kali ini dengan ending yang gak terlalu nyesek.

Kan kasihan kalau si Jae Joong disiksa mulu.

Ini masih ada typonya gak?

Hua soal nama, saya salah. Terima kasih buat yang Reviewers yang telah mengingatkan. Ternyata namanya KiBum hehehe, Mian ^o^v

Seperti biasa saya gak bales disini. Buka PM kalian satu- satu ya ^^

Guest reader, terima kasih udah baca dan menyempatkan review, saran dari kalian mungkin bisa direalisasikan tunggu tanggal mainnya ya !

OK, this chapter need your review. So mind to do that?

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, YooSu, etc

Rate : M

Warning : Boys Love, Bad Language, Mpreg.

Buat yang gak suka Boys Love, jangan baca ya! Takutnya kalian muntah. Saya kasihan sama kalian. Enjoy minna-san ^^

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Apa yang membuatmu menginginkan Changmin, Yoochun?"selidik Tuan Kim.

Yoochun sedikit tergagap mendengarnya,"Kekasihku tak bisa melahirkan anak, paman."pias memenuhi air muka Yoochun ketika mengatakannya,"Dan dia sangat menginginkan anak, bisakah paman Kim mengabulkannya?"

Tuan Kim kaget tentu saja. Ternyata keponakannya yang selama ini sangat sempurna memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Bedanya ia masih memiliki Jae Joong.

"Bawalah, aku percaya padamu."tuan Kim menyerah,"Ku harap kau menjaganya dengan baik."

Mata Yoochun langsung berbinar mendengarnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya pada Tuan Kim yang kini ada di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih paman. Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya dengan baik Paman."ujar Yoochun dengan nada yang sangat bahagia.

**Chapter 6 :**

"Besok, datanglah ke rumah sakit. Aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu."Tangan Yoochun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang sang kekasih yang sekarang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang terbuka milik Yoochun.

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau menyuruhku untuk ke tempat kerja?"suara lain menjawab.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu, kau hanya perlu datang."Yoochun mencium Junsu, kekasihnya dengan sedikit ganas.

"Baiklah."kata Junsu dengan nada pasrah, napasnya sudah habis menghadapi Yoochun yang mengganas,"Apa kau akan melanjutkan yang tadi? Kenapa bagian tubuhmu yang lain menjadi sedikit keras seperti ini?"Junsu merasakan penis Yoochun di perutnya.

"Tentu saja. Mana bisa aku puas hanya dengan dua ronde denganmu."jawab Yoochun sambil memegang lagi'mainan' yang disukainya,"Kali ini aku ingin sekali lagi. Kau tak keberatan kan?"kerling Yoochun nakal.

"Yah itu ter- akkhhh apa yang kau lakukan?"mata Junsu membulat ketika tubuhnya dibalik dan langsung saja penis menegang milik Yoochun memasuki rektumnya yang masih penuh dengan benih sang kekasih.

Yoochun tak menjawab. Dirinya malah mulai menggenjot lubang hangat milik Junsu. Tangan kirinya sedang menaik-turunkan penis Junsu sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang memelintir nipple mungil milik sang kekasih. Dipelintir kasar hingga mencuat keatas, bibirnya sedang mengukir kissmark di leher sebelah kanan milik Junsu.

Erangan keluar dari mulut Junsu tak kuat menahan rangsangan yang diberikan sang kekasih. Matanya tertutup meresapi perlakuan Yoochun di belakangnya, keringat tak henti membanjir dari seluruh pori-pori yang ada di tubuhnya.

Tak puas dengan posisi kekasih yang sedang menumpukkan badannya di kasur, Yoochun lagi-lagi membalik Junsu tanpa melepas ikatan yang ada. Ia tak puas bila bercinta tanpa melihat wajah sang kekasih. Dinaikannya kedua kaki Junsu hingga menyentuh dadanya lalu tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi ia menggenjot lubang sang kekasih hingga menyentuh titik terdalam hingga sang kekasih mengeluarkan spermanya sampai wajah Yoochun.

"Mianhae Yoochun-ah, biar ku bersihkan."Junsu yang hendak membersihkan cairannya malah diangkat menuju ruang makan,"Akkkhh... Kita mau kemana?"dan tetap saja tak ada 'hubungan' yang terputus. Keadaan seperti ini malah menimbulkan sensasi lain karena penis Yoochun semakin masuk saja ke dalam lubang Junsu.

"Aku bosan hanya di kamar."dibukanya lemari es dan diambilnya pisang yang disiapkannya sepulang kerja tadi,"Kita bermain di luar."

Junsu sendiri ia suruh bergantung di lehernya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang pisau dan memotong pisang ia bawa. Setelah dipotong isi yang ada ia keluarkan, dan tentu saja masuk ke dalam perutnya. Menikmati makanan sambil melihat sang kekasih dengan wajah sayu membuatnya makin bersemangat memikirkan ide gila selanjutnya.

Dibaringkannya Junsu di meja makan, untungnya tak ada makanan maupun hiasan meja. Kalau tidak semua dipastikan akan membuat Junsu kesakitan. Pasalnya ia meletakkan Junsu dengan sedikit kasar.

Kulit pisang yang ia potong tadi ia lingkupkan pada kejantanan milik Junsu. Diputar-putarnya dengan sedikit cepat. Sensasi dingin dari kulit pisang yang dimasukkan lemari es memberi rasa lain pada Junsu. Dan bukannya membuat organsme Junsu tertatan, perlakuan Yoochun malah membuat sperma Junsu jadi malah ingin keluar lagi. Sedangkan lubangnya sendiri masih di genjot sang kekasih.

Rasanya malam ini tak akan ia lupakan. Sepanjang bercinta dengan Yoochun baru kali ini ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Posisi Yoochun yang tadi berdiri di depan Junsu dengan pinggul yang dimaju-mundurkan membuatnya bisa mencapai titik terdalam dimana sang kekasih bisa menjeritkan namanya.

"Ngghh.. di sana Yoochun-ah."Matanya menatap Junsu yang malabeh sedang memejamkan matanya lagi meresapi kenikmatan di lubang rektum dan kejantanannya.

Tak lama setelah lenguhan nikmat milik Junsu, Yoochun melepaskan kulit pisang dari tangannya. Ia biarkan kulit pisang itu disana, saat ini ia akan mengeluarkan benihnya begitu juga yang ia rasakan pada 'milik' Junsu yang sudah bergetar saat ia memompanya tadi.

Dan tentu saja akibat perlakuan Yoochun pada Junsu, sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh Junsu mampu membuat kulit pisang lepas dari penisnya.

"Ngghhh... akkkhhh." Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Rasa puas bisa dilihat dari senyum keduanya. Malam ini adalah salah satu malam yang tidak boleh dilupakan. Walaupun sperma berceceran di lantai membentuk kubangan putih tak ada dari keduanya yang bergerak melepaskan tautan yang ada dan mulai membersihkan kekacauan.

Tangan Junsu mengelus lembut pipi sang kekasih yang kelelahan diatas dadanya.

"Kau lelah? Apa kita akan tidur seperti ini hingga pagi?"Junsu bertanya.

Yoochun tau apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan sang kekasih. Dan sebagai same yang baik, dia akhirnya bangkit dari tubuh Junsu yang penuh dengan peluh dan sperma –entah milik siapa- yang berceceran.

Tanpa berkata apapun, tubuh mungil milik Junsu diangkatnya dan dibawa menuju kamar mereka yang sebenarnya sudah tak layak lagi disebut kamar. Dengan, tentu saja sperma yang berceceran di lantai bahkan ranjang mereka. Bantal dan guling yang tak lagi ada di atas tempat tidur. Oh jangan lupakan dengan baju keduanya yang bahkan ada yang tergantung di kap lampu di dekat ranjang mereka. Bisakah keadaan itu disebut sebagai kamar yang layak?

Junsu bukan orang yang suka tidur dimana saja. Apalagi tidur diatas meja mekan dengan keadaan penuh kilatan keringat, Hey dia bisa sakit.

"Terima Kasih."Junsu berkata pelan ketika tubuhnya menyentuh empuknya ranjang. Junsu langsung terlelap menuju dunia mimpi. Mengantuk dan lelah itu yang menjadi alasannya melupakan kebiasaan tidurnya, mencium bibir sang kekasih.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum, tak ada kemarahan bahwa sang kekasih melupakan ciuman tidurnya. Ia tahu bahwa Junsu lelah menghadapinya malam ini. Jadi di dekatkan wajahnya hingga menyentuh bibir Junsu dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Oyasumi, Junsu-koi."ucapnya ditarik selimut putihnya di bawah kaki keduanya.

Kali ini Yoochun harus tidur, sekarang jam 2 pagi. Ia hanya punya waktu 5 jam untuk tidur malam ini. Padahal ia benar-benar lelah apalagi dengan usahanya malam ini memasukkan benihnya pada Junsu. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama Yoochun pun menyusul Junsu ke alam mimpi.

Pintu kamar mandi sedikit terbuka. Menampilkan tubuh setengah telanjang milik Park Yoochun. Handuk yang melilit tubuhnya tetap saja memperlihatkan dada bidang yang dimilikinya. Tersenyum memandang tubuh yang tengah terkelungkup di atas ranjang.

Hanya tubuh bagian tengah yang tertutup oleh selimut, sedangkan bagian yang lain terekspose di depan matanya. Niat untuk bermain sebentar sebenarnya telah muncul di kepalanya tapi telpon dari kepala rumah sakit membuyarkan segala imajinasinya. Salah satu pasien yang ditanganinya sedang kritis.

Buru-buru ia membuka lemari pakaian dan mencari stel-an baju kerjanya untuk hari ini. Sedikit berisik mengingat ia memang sedang terburu-buru. Dan tanpa sadar ia membangunkan kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur akibat amukannya semalam.

"Kenapa kau berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Aku bahkan belum membuatkanmu sarapan."Junsu mengucek matanya yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk itu,"Kau bisa tunggu lima belas menit aku akan mem-akkh "Junsu yang mencoba bangkit berteriak sedikit keras.

"Su-ie kau tak apa-apa?"Yoochun segera menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa., tunggulah 15 menit aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."mengelus pipi kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Jangan bendel. Kau istirahatlah jangan turun dari tempat tidur. Akan ku ambilkan roti dan susu untukmu. Kau pasti kesakitan. Kalau kau sudah membaik nanti jam makan siang kau bisa menemuiku di rumah sakit. Atau kau menjemputku itu juga tak masalah."Yoochun berkata dengan sekali tarikan napas,"tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkannya."Yoochun bangkit.

Junsu yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya hanya tersenyum tulus,"Terima kasih"ujarnya sebelum melihat sang kekasih keluar dari kamar mereka.

Setelah seharian tertidur Junsu akhirnya terbangun. Merasa bosan juga dengan keadaan yang ada. Biasanya jam segini ia sedang berbelanja ke supermarket sekaligus sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya.

Selalu begini jika ia habis dibantai oleh Yoochun, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan untuk minimal 7 jam. Jadi ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi lebih sedikit, Junsu memilih membersihkan rumahnya yang memang sangat dan amat berantakkan.

Tapi hal yang pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah membersihkan tubuhnya dari aroma sperma Yoochun yang menggiurkan. Setelah selesai ia mulai mengenakan celemek sehingga ketika ia membersihkan apartemen mereka tak ada debu yang menghigapi pakaiannya.

"Ayo semangat Su-ie."ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri ketika melihat keadaan kamar.

Dan dengan cekatan barang-barang yang berserakkan ia kembalikan ke tempat yang semestinya. Tak ada yang tertinggal karena Junsu adalah orang yang sangat teliti. Sekarang setelah meletakkan pakaian kotor, bad cover dan selimut ke dalam mesin cuci bad tugasnya adalah membersihkan ruang makan yang ia ingat lebih mengerikan dari pada kamarnya.

Benar saja. Tempat makannya memang lebih parah. Sperma yang menggenang yang telah mengering di bawah meja makannya dan potongan kulit pisang membuatnya tampak benar-benar kacau. Oh jangan lupakan bercecerannya gula dan susu serta kulit buah yang lain. Hasil pekerjaan Yoochun semalam dan tadi pagi.

"Apa memang semalam seperti ini."Junsu memandang dapurnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan dengan cara biasa. Antara sedikit marah juga malu.

Tak ada kata lagi yang keluar, Junsu telah mengambil ember dan kainnya sekaligus yang tentu saja telah diisi air dan pewangi lantai. Sedikit menundukkan badannya untuk memeras kain pel membuatnya kembali merasakan sedikit ngilu di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Tapi itu resiko yang harus dihadapinya. Menerima Yoochun berarti bersedia menanggung rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Walau ada kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari perlakuan yang menimbulkan rasa sakit ini.

Tetap saja ada sedikit rasa tak puas. Bukan, bukannya ia tak mencintai kekasihnya. Tapi harapan masa kecilnya harus ia kubur. Memiliki anak yang bisa ia ajak bermain bola. Ia sangat menyukai anak kecil dari dulu. Saat Yoochun muncul dan mulai mengisi hatinya, harapan-harapan masa kecilnya memang harus ia kubur sedalam-dalamnya.

Dan berharap tak terbuka lagi sampai akhir. Karena ia tahu kesedihan yang melanda dirinya pasti akan membuat Yoochun khawatir. Sepertinya waktu berlalu cepat ketika Junsu memikirkan kembali masa lalunya.

Ruangan yang tadi amat berantakan kini telah berubah menjadi sangat rapi. Tak ada bekas apapun baik dilantai maupundi meja. Memandangi hasil pekerjaannya Junsu tersenyum. Tangannya merogoh saku celana training-nya mencari benda kotak persegi. Setelah menemukannya disentuhnya nomor sang kekasih yang tersimpan di phone-book HP-nya.

Tiga kali bunyi Nada tunggu panggilan terdengar sebelum sang pemilik mengangkat panggilannya,"Yoboseyo? Ada apa Su-ie?

"Jangan makan siang sebelum aku datang. Aku akan membawakanmu bekal."Junsu berkata singkat lalu mematikan sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoochun yang ia tahu pasti menurutinya.

Spagetti instant dan bumbunya telah tersaji di hadapannya. Tinggal dia olah menjadi masakan menurut ide kreatif yang ada di otaknya. Dengan cekatan masakan di depannya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjadi sajian yang siap disantap.

Junsu adalah seorang koki lulusan dari Italia. Semua gurunya mengagumi bakat alam dan keahlian lidahnya untuk merasakan apa yang kurang pada masakan dengan sangat tepat dan sempurna. Banyak yang ingin merekrutnya untuk bekerja di restoran terkenal di Italia bahkan hotel bintang lima pun telah menawari pekerjaan untuknya. Tak tanggung-tanggung jabatan yang ditawarkannya adalah kepala Chef.

Tapi sebuah takdir memaksa dirinya untuk menolak semua tawaran yang ada. Ayahnya meninggal ketika hari kelulusannya. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan semua tawaran yang diajukan padanya. Dirinya harus pulang sekarang juga.

Tubuh yang lelah karena acara kelulusan tak ia perdulikan. Bahkan makanan yang disediakan oleh pramugari pesawat pun ditolaknya. Matanya sembab. Ia tak peduli sedang berada di mana. Air mata tetap saja mengalir. Sampai ia tiba di Seoul kota kelahirannya air mata tetap mengalir. Hingga taksi yang mengantarkannya pulang air mata tak kunjung surut. Dan ketika tubuhnya sampai di depan jenasah ayahnya Junsu langsung saja tak sadarkan diri.

Untung saja Yoochun berada di sana Dokter muda yang langsung saja mendapat pekerjaan pertama untuk merawat ayah Junsu. Yoochun langsung saja dengan sigap mengangkat Junsu menuju kamarnya yang berada di sana.

Setelah sadar Junsu menangis hebat. Ayahnya satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimilikinya meninggalkannya. Dan ketika ia melihat Yoochun disana bukan tatapan kesedihan lagi yang terpancar. Tapi tatapan kemarahan dan dengan gelap mata semua barang yang terjangkau tangannya ia lempar pada pria yang sekarang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Yoochun tahu bukan itu maksud dari Junsu. Ia tahu pemuda di depannya ini adalah orang baik. Semua ini memang salahnya, ia tak bisa menyembuhkan ayah Junsu. Padahal ketika ia bertemu Junsu setahun yang lalu dirinya sudah berjanji akan membuat ayahnya menghadiri acara kelulusannya.

Janji pada orang yang telah memikat hatinya untuk pertama kali dalam 24 tahun kehidupannya. Dan kematian ayah Junsu merupakan pukulan yang berat untuknya. Karena ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya setelah lulus juga hal yang paling diinginkan oleh insan yang ada di depannya.

Lemparan pada tubuh Yoochun sudah mulai berhenti. Tak ada barang lagi yang melayang yang ada sekarang adalah tangisan yang keluar dari bibir Junsu. Tentu kali ini Yoochun segera menghampiri tubuh bergetar di atas ranjang dan memeluknya dengar erat. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan sendiri di dunia ini.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu."bisik Yoochun di telinga Junsu.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang Junsu berada disini. Rumah Sakit, tempat kerja kekasihnya. Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung bertingkat di depannya yang bernuansa putih serta bau obat-obatan yang menyengat hidungnya.

Langkahnya kakinya hendak bertanya pada resepsionis sebelum matanya menemukan sosok yang ingin ditemuinya keluar dari lift. Senyumannya mengembang dibalas juga oleh lelaki yang sekarang menuju ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar tepat waktu seperti itu?"ucap Junsu ketika Yoochun sedang menarik tangannya keluar dari area depan rumah sakit menuju taman.

"Kekuatan cinta. Aku pasti tahu jika itu menyangkut dirimu."senyum Yoochun menyertai jawabannya barusan.

Junsu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan gombal dari sang kekasih. Ia sangat menyukai ketika Yoochun sedang bergombal ria sampai membuat pipinya merona kemerah-merahan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita makan hari ini?"Yoochun bertanya pada kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya akibat rayuannya tadi,"Hey, aku bertanya Su-ie"tangannya mengelus pipi mulus milik Junsu.

"Spagetti."Junsu menyingkirkan tangan milik kekasihnya dan mulai membuka bekal yang ia bawa.

Dipindahkannya ke piring yang ia bawa tadi. Satu porsi untuk sang kekasih. Disodorkannya sepiring makan siang yang dijanjikannya pada sang kekasih yang tetap memandanginya melakukan kegiatannya dari tadi sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu ia memilih untuk menuangkan jus apel ke dalam gelas plastik yang ia beli dari minimarket dekat rumah sakit.

"Resep baru?"anggukan kepala Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun,"Enak, seperti biasa."puji Yoochun.

"Terima kasih. Ehm Yoochun-ah aku ..."kata Junsu menggantung.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"Yoochun meletakan sendok yang ia pegang dan menautkan jari-jarinya untuk menggenggam tangan mungil di depannya.

"Aku ingin bekerja."Nada ketakutan keluar,"Seorang teman dari Itali menawariku pekerjaan."Junsu menjelaskan.

Raut muka Yoochun berubah. Tangannya ia lepaskan dari tautan jari-jari Junsu. Lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi. Menandaskannya hingga habis. Lalu mulai merapikan makanan yang ada di meja.

"Yoochun-ah."Junsu sedikit berteriak. Ia seperti tak dianggap.

Yoochun enggan menjawab. Tangannya lagi-lagi menyeret Junsu menuju gedung tempatnya bekerja. Junsu marah dengan kelakuan sang kekasih. Dilepaskannya dengan kasar tangan yang menariknya dan memandang sang pemilik dengan tatapan kekecewaan.

"Aku bosan di rumah Yoochun-ah. Aku bosan. Aku hanya ingin mencari kegiatan untuk membunuh waktu. Kanapa kau selalu saja melarangku."mata berkaca-kaca milik Junsu keluar.

"Tidak"jawaban yang singkat dan jelas terdengr oleh alat pendengaran Junsu.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Tak pernah kau peduli padaku."sekarang satu-persatu kristal bening mulai menuruni pipi mulus Junsu.

Yoochun seolah tak memperdulikan apa yang Junsu katakan atau bagaimana keadaan Junsu sekarang. Ia menarik sang kekasih lagi memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Tak peduli bagaimana tatapan orang padanya yang sedang membawa seorang laki-laki yang tengah menangis itu.

Langkah kaki Yoochun membawa Junsu ke salah satu lorong yang ada di rumah sakit. Ketika tiba di salah satu ruangan yang dibatasi kaca Yoochun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Junsu.

"Jangan menangis. Mereka yang ada di depan kita bisa meraskannya."Yoochun menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Junsu."Ayo kita masuk."

Yoochun memandu Junsu untuk memasuki ruang steril di depan ruang yang ditunjukan Yoochun pertama kali. Setelah membersihkan tangannya dengan sabun yang steril dirinya memakai pakaian khusus untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

Junsu melupakan kekesalannya ketika melihat wajah tertidur para malaikat kecil di depannya. "Mereka sempurna."ucap Junsu tak sadar.

Tubuhnya lalu bergerak ke salah satu ranjang bayi yang ada di kamar itu. Sedikit digoyangkan ranjang itu hingga sang bayi makin terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

"Yoochun-ah, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"Junsu berkat lirih sambil memandangi wajah tak berdosa yang sedang terlelap.

Yochun tak menanggapi apa yang ditanyakan oleh kekasihnya. Tangannya sekarang malah melingkari penggang sang kekasih dan mencium sayang tengkuk sang kekasih.

"Yoochun-ah... "Junsu melepaskan tangan sang kekasih,"jawab pertanyaanku."

Yoochun akan membuka mulutnya ketika suara tangisan dari belakang Junsu membuatnya menengokan kepalanya melewati Junsu. Tangannya kalah cepat dengan tangan Junsu. Tubuh bayi mungil yang ada di depannya telah berpindah tangan.

Dengan ayunan halus, Junsu menimang bayi mungil de depannya. Tangisan yang semula terdengar kini mulai hilang ditelan oleh keheningan. Yoochun tersenyum, langkah kakinya mendekati Junsu.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."bisiknya di telinga Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Yoochun,"Tentu saja tak ada bayi di dunia ini yang tak menyukaiku. Bukannya kau tahu itu?"

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu ayo kau saja yang merawat bayi ini."Yoochun berkata dengan nada semangat.

Junsu meletakkan bayi yang ada diayunannya ke tempat tidurnya lagi. Lalu secepat kilat tangannya telah berpindah pendaratan ke kepala Yoochun dengan sedikit keras. Tentu saja Yoochun langsung memegangi mulutnya agar tak berteriak dan membangunkan semua bayi di kamar ini.

Yoochun menatap sang pelaku pemukulan dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau jangan bercanda Yoochun-ah"

"Siapa yang bercanda aku serius Su-ie."tangannya masih mengelus bekas pukulan Junsu.

"Bagian kata-katamu mana yang serius."Tangan Junsu hendak melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala Yoochun, sebelum si korban merubah raut mukanya menjadi serius.

"Aku serius Su-ie. Dia keponakkanku. Ibunya depresi karena ia diperkosa oleh seseorang hingga dia melahirkan seperti ini. Tapi bukan itu saja, keadaannya juga tambah parah ketika ia melupakan anak yang ada diperutnya. Bahkan kemarin ia mencoba bunuh diri ketika melihat bayi ini memasuki ruang rawatnya."Yoochun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kau jangan bercanda Yoochun-ah. Sepupu yang kau punya hanya Jae Joong bagaimana bisa dia melahirkan? Dia itu laki-laki."Junsu masih tak percaya perkataan orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kau tak percaya, bagaimana kau menjelaskan perasaanku waktu itu ketika melihat ayahnya menangis sesegukan di lorong rumah sakit dan menjatuhkan wibawa yang ia punya di keadaan apapun. Bahkan ketika istri pertamanya meninggal tak ada tangisan seperti itu bahkan sampai kremasi dilakukan."Yoochun menatap dalam bola mata Junsu.

Tapi bagi Junsu penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Yoochun tetap saja tak bisa masuk ke dalam otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa hamil? Bahkan sampai melahirkan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun.

Tatapan yang masih tak percaya dari Junsu mengisyaratkan sesuatu untuk Yoochun. Dia tahu Junsu tak akan pernah percaya bila tak ada bukti yang menyertai perkataannya. Maka dari itu sekali lagi tangan Junsu ia tarik, menuju ruangan Jae Joong.

Berhenti di depan pntu seperti seorang pengintip Yoochun memperlihatkan keadaan manusia yang terbaring diranjang. Balutan perban pada luka yang kadang masih mengeluarkan darah terlihat jelas dimata Junsu.

"Kenapa Jae Joong terlihat tanpa nyawa seperti itu?"Junsu memalingkan mukapada Yoochun disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya kata-kataku? Bukankah aku sudah memberimu bukti? Kenapa kau masih bertanya seperti itu juga?"

Junsu, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi mendengar kaliamat dingin yang keluar dari mulut Yoochun,"Maaf, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan aku. Sekarang apa kita bisa membawanya pulang?"akhirnya sebuah kalimat yang cukup panjang keluar dari mulut Junsu.

Tersenyum manis pengganti jawaban dari Yoochun mendengar kaliamat panjang yang diucapkan oleh Junsu. Tangannya kini tengah melingkari pnggang ramping Junsu di sebelahnya lalu dengan cengiran lebar diciumnya kening sang kekasih.

"Sekarang juga. Kau harus merawat dengan baik, arraseo? Dan lupakan tentang bekerja, kau harus menjaga Changmin dengan baik,ne?"

.

.

.

Jae Joong terbangun dari tidurnya ketika seolah ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari balik pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar merasakan hal ini. entah bagaimana perasaanya menjadi sangat takut.

"Nu- Nuguseyo?"Jae Joong bertanya bergetar.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Nu- Nuguseyo?"ulang Jae Joong lagi dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Tapi pintu yang ada di depannya malah mulai membuka.

"Yaa Nuguseyo?"Jae Joong mulai mengambil bantal yang ada di belakangnya hendak ia lempar. Dan ketika pintu itu menampakan kaki seseorang, bantal yang ada di tangannya melayang ke arah pintu.

"Jae Joong-ah ada apa? Kenapa melempari eomma seperti ini?"Ibu Jae Joong meletakan bekalnya dan mulai menghampiri anaknya yang tengah bergetar entah karena apa.

"Eomma.."Jae Joong tak menjawab hanya melingkarkan tangannya kepada eommanya meminta perlindungan,"Bawa aku pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa Jae? Apa yang sedang terjadi ketika eomma pergi?" Ibu Jae Joong membelai rambut halus milik sang anak,"Kau masih harus disini Jae Joong-ah, lagi pula lukamu juga belum sembuh, kita tak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit begitu saja."sang ibu menasehati sambil mengelus punggung anaknya sayang.

"Anni eomma. Bawa aku pergi, kita pulang bukankah dulu bisa, kenapa sekarang tidak?"Jae Joong mendongakkan kepalanya meminta penjelasan.

Ibu Jae Joong menghela napas. Keinganan Jae Joong tak mungkin ia tolak,"Arraseo Jae kita pulang."

Jae Joong pulang ke rumah. Kakinya belum bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya akibat luka pasca operasi di tubuhnya yang belum benar-benar mengering maka dari itu sekarang ia hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda.

Infus yang terpasang saat di rumah sakit sudah di lepaskan ketika ia meninggalkannya. Bukan karena sudah diperbolehkan namun sikap keras kepala anak semata wayang tuan Kim lah yang memaksa mereka untuk melepaskannya.

Tatapan mata Jae Joong marah ketika maid di belakangnya malah membawanya ke arah kamar tidurnya. Maid yang mendorong kersi roda berinisiatif untuk membuat sang tuan muda beristirahat. Tapi tangan Jae Joong menghalangi niatnya.

"Kata siapa aku harus akan ke kamar?"nada dingin Jae Joong kembali.

"Tidak ada tuan muda."sang maid menunduk dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah mendorongku ke arah kamar. Apa kau bodoh? Aku sudah tak sekolah selama lebih dari setengah tahun, kau pikir aku mau begitu saja tinggal kelas?"bentak Jae Joong yang masih saja tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tuan."nadanya bergetar.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat kau bawa aku ke perpustakaan, dasar pelayan bodoh."Jae Joong berteriak.

Si maid tak menjawab apa yang dikatakan tuan mudanya. Dengan sigap ia mengantarkan sang tuann muda ke arah perpusatakaan keluarga Kim. Tak mau mendapat omelan sang tuan muda yang bisa-bisa membuat keluarganya tak akan makan setelah ini.

Dan sekarang Jae Joong sudah disini. Di depannya materi untuk ujian sudah tersedia bahkan soal-soal simulasi untuk ujiannya sudah ada. Tangannya bergerak ke arah lembaran materi, mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam memori otaknya.

Ia harus belajar, agar ia bisa lulus. Ia tidak sudi untuk mengulang pelajaran dalam setahun mendatang. Jadi ia meminta pada ayahnya dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki ia harus bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan seminggu lagi. Dan Jae Joong tak peduli bagaimana caranya.

Seminggu berlalu, hasil ujian Jae Joong keluar secara kilat. Ia dinyatakan lulus. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli sekolah mana yang meminjamkan nama sekolahnya untuk membuatkan ijasah untuknya. Tapi ketika ia menatap rangkaian huruf di depannya, kepalanya mendadak berdenyut.

"Jae, kau tak apa-apa?"sang ayah bertanya.

"Kepalaku sakit appa,"Jae Joong masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Istirahatlah, hei kau yang disana antar tuan muda kembali ke kamar."Tuan Kim memerintah salah satu pengawalnya.

"Tak apa ayah. Aku baik-baik saja. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Untuk sekolahku selanjutnya, aku ingin ke Itali."mata Jae Joong menatap dalam mata ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

.

Annyeong, adakah yang masih menantikan fanfic ini?

Hehehe,, bagaimana dengan adegan pembuka diatas asem kah? Terus yang kali ini masih ada typo gak? Abis yang kemarin aku masih nemuin 4 typo, maaf ya karena itu ngebuat kalian gak nyaman.

Oh ya soal YunJae momentnya maaf gak bisa banyak disini, terus kayaknya si Yunho juga gak muncul di chapter ini. Jadi kelian berdoa ya, semoga chapter depan ada YunJae momentnya #plaakk :p

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang udah kasih saran dan review, sangat menyenangkan ketika membaca komentar kalian baik yang udah login ataupun enggak.

Oh ya kali ini saya punya pertanyaan, yang buat Jae Joong merasa diawasi waktu di rumah sakit itu sebenarnya siapa? Apa kalian bisa menebak? Terus Jae Joong ke Italia ngapain?

Kalau kalian bisa menjawab, itu adalah clue buat apa yang dilakukan Jae Joong di chapter depan. Ada petunjuknya di atas kok ^^

Ok segitu dulu cuap-cuap saya.

**Chapter 6**

**Status : DONE**

so mind to review this time?

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, YooSu, etc

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love

Buat yang gak suka Boys Love, jangan baca ya! Takutnya kalian muntah. Saya kasihan sama kalian. Enjoy minna-san ^^

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

Ia harus belajar, agar ia bisa lulus. Ia tidak sudi untuk mengulang pelajaran dalam setahun mendatang. Jadi ia meminta pada ayahnya dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki ia harus bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan seminggu lagi. Dan Jae Joong tak peduli bagaimana caranya.

Seminggu berlalu, hasil ujian Jae Joong keluar secara kilat. Ia dinyatakan lulus. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli sekolah mana yang meminjamkan nama sekolahnya untuk membuatkan ijasah untuknya. Tapi ketika ia menatap rangkaian huruf di depannya, kepalanya mendadak berdenyut.

"Jae, kau tak apa-apa?"sang ayah bertanya.

"Kepalaku sakit appa,"Jae Joong masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Istirahatlah, hei kau yang disana antar tuan muda kembali ke kamar."Tuan Kim memerintah salah satu pengawalnya.

"Tak apa ayah. Aku baik-baik saja. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Untuk sekolahku selanjutnya, aku ingin ke Itali."mata Jae Joong menatap dalam mata ayah dan ibunya.

**Chapter 7:**

Akhirnya lelaki ini kembali kesini. Empat tahun yang dia habiskan di Amerika membuat otak jeniusnya mendapatkan gelar yang dari dulu ia inginkan. Dokter. Tak sia-sia bukan sang namja tampan ini mengahabiskannya di Harvard, karena gelar terbaik diberikan padanya dari ratusan orang yang terhebat yang berada disana.

Pandangan matanya menyapu setiap sudut bandara. Mencari sesosok wanita yang telah berjanji akan menjemputnya ketika dia pulang. Teman yang lulus terlebih dahulu karena mengikuti kelas percepatan. Dan ketika mata elangnya menemukan, senyum lebar langsung terkembang, seorang yeoja yang mengangkat sebuah papan bertuliskan Jung yunho.

Yunho menghampirinya, pikirannya mengatakan bahwa sosok yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya sangat manis apalagi mengenakan dress merah selutut. Ditambah high heelsnya yang berwarna putih banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan mata kagum.

"Selamat datang oppa."sebuah senyuman Yunho dapatkan.

"Terima kasih. Kau menunggu lama?"tanya Yunho mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya,"Anni, kalau itu untukmu aku bersedia untuk melakukannya."

"Terima kasih, kau mau menjemputku. Kau sudah makan? Aku lapar."ajak Yunho.

"Tentu saja belum. Aku ingin makan bersamamu. Makanya aku menunggumu, kita akan makan apa?"tanya yeoja itu sambil memeluk tangan Yunho.

"Apa yang kau ingin makan untuk makan siang hari ini?"Yunho bertanya balik.

"Apa saja, yang penting kau menemaniku makan."gadis itu berucap sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kita makan di tempat kesukaanku dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Kita kesana saja, cacing di perutku sudah mulai protes."gadis itu masih setia memeluk lengan kekar Yunho.

"Ne, kajja"mereka pergi ke arah rumah makan langganan Yunho semasa SMA.

Dan tanpa Yunho tahu dibelakangnya tengah berjalan seorang yang dicarinya. Yap, Kim Jae Joong sedang menarik tasnya. Sama dengan Yunho, Jae Joong juga baru kembali ke Korea setelah empat tahun yang lalu memilih untuk melanjutkan studinya ke Itali.

Mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna putih di sertai jeans belel yang sekarang menjadi favoritnya. Juga kaos putih dengan jaket kulit hinggap di badannya. Hey, dia bukan koki yang hanya mengenakan baju putih dengan celemek di dada sampai pahanya ditambah topi tinggi saja kan? Fashion itu wajib dalam kamusnya, berpakaian seperti itu hanya di tempat kerja.

Sekarang matanya tengah mencari sosok manusia yang dari kemarin ribut mau menjadi sopirnya. Padahal Jae Joong sudah menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi argumen darinya tak membuahkan hasil, yang ada karena paksaan si penelpon ia mengiyakan saja apa yang makhluk di seberang inginkan. Lagian tak merugikan dirinya juga kan?

Seseorang melambai padanya ketika ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah salah satu penjemput disana. Namanya tertulis jelas disana, err dan juga disertai gambaran abstrak yang menghiasinya. Sungguh papan itu banyak menarik perhatian para penumpang pesawat yang baru saja keluar.

Langkah Jae Joong buru-buru menarik tangan orang yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi papan yang ia pegang. "Apa yang hyung lakukan?"

"Kau kan sudah mengiyakan kalau aku bisa menjemputmu sepupuku sayang. Aku bahkan sampai rela bolos kerja untuk melakukan ini."pengangkat papan menjelaskan.

"Aku kan tak pernah meminta hyung untuk melakukannya. Apa juga dengan papan bergambar abstrak seperti ini? Aku tak suka, kalau kau sampai bolos kan itu masalahmu. Lagipula bukannya aku sudah menolak?"Jae Joong menatap tajam hyung yang ada di depannya.

"Apa kau tega?"orang itu membalas,"Bahkan Changmin juga ikut bolos untuk ikut menjemputmu."

"Changmin?"Jae Joong membeo.

"Iya, Changmin. Anakku, apa kau tak melihat dia ada di sini sedari tadi."Yoochun memperlihatkan Changmin yang sekarang sedang memeluk pahanya erat.

Jae Joong mengikui arah pandangan Yoochun ke bawah. Dan baru ia sadari jika ada seorang makhluk kecil sedang memeluk kaki hyungnya itu. Lalu tatapan bingungnya mencoba mencari penjelasan dari Yoochun.

"Anak siapa yang kau culik hyung?"Jae Joong bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Pleettaaakkk

"Yaakk appo hyung."Jae Joong kini meringis kesakitan,"kenapa kau memukulku sih?"

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan. Dia anakku siapa juga yang menculik anak orang?"

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Pacarmu kan .."Jae Joong menggantung kata-katanya.

"Pacarku kenapa? Lagipula aku tidak mempunyai pacar. Aku sudah menikah, kau tak lihat cincin di jariku?"Yoochun memamerkan cincin emas putih yang melingkari jari manisnya.

Jae Joong malah tersenyum setan. Di dekatkan tubuhnya pada namja di depannya yang sedang menggendong Changmin,"Bukannya pacarmu itu adalah Junsu hyung?"

Yoochun terbelalak. Bagaimana Jae Joong bisa tahu kalau orang yang sekarang menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupnya adalah seorang namja? Sedangkan Jae Joong hanya tersenyum lagi memandangi hyungnya yang terpaku. Tiba-tiba diam seperti itu.

"Tenanglah hyung aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun sebelum kau siap. Yang terpenting sekarang kau kembalikan anak orang itu pada ibunya. Ne?"Jae Joong menepuk pundak hyungnya itu.

"Yaa! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Changmin ini anakku, kenapa kau tak percaya kata-kataku sih? Iisshh kau ini seperti Junsu. Geurae, ikut aku."Yoochun menyerahkan Changmin untuk digendong Jae Joong.

"Hyung...!"Jae Joong berteriak pada Yoochun yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya dengan namja mungil yang sekarang ada di pelukannya.

"Apa?"Yoochun menjawab dengan mata kesal.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan dia denganku?"Jae Joong berjalan hendak menyerahkan kembali Changmin pada Yoochun.

Kali ini kembali kepala Jae Joong dipukul sayang oleh Hyung-nya," Bodoh, tentu saja aku mau mengambil mobil. Di luar panas sekali kasihan kalau Changmin ikut denganku."Yoochun berkata cuek dan pergi meninggalkan begitu saja sepupunya yang ia yakin sangat marah padanya.

"Noona. Changmin mau es krim disana itu."Changmin memasang tatapan puppy eyes.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Noona? Hey aku ini namja."Jae Joong menolak panggilan dari Changmin.

"Anni. Noona itu yeoja. Lihat Noona itu cantik. Jadi tidak boleh dipanggil hyung."

"Yaakk! Aku namja, dasar setan kecil."Jae Joong menurunkan Changmin,"Sekarang panggil aku Hyung."tangan Jae Joong berkacak pinggang.

"Anni, Changmin-ie ingin memanggil Noona."Changmin masih mempertahankan argumennya.

Jae Joong menghela napas dalam,"Panggil aku Hyung atau kau ku tinggal disini."ancam Jae Joong pada makhluk kecil di bawahnya.

Changmin menggeleng,"Pokoknya aku mau memanggil Noona."

Jae Joong yang mendengarnya langsung saja berjalan menuju pintu keluar menghampiri mobil Yoochun yang baru saja berhenti. Sedangkan Changmin langsung menitikkan air mata bahkan sudah mulai berteriak menangis sesegukkan memangil-manggil appa dan eommanya.

Kejadian itu membuat semua orang yang ada disitu langsung mengerumuni Changmin yang sekarang sedang duduk di lantai dengan tangisan yang makin keras. Yoochun yang melihat ada kerumunan hendak bertanya pada Jae Joong tapi sebelum kata-katanya keluar ia Jae Joong sudah menggeleng.

"Dimana Changmin?"sekali lagi Junsu bertanya.

Jae Joong tak menjawab. Yoochun yang tentu saja khawatir langsung masuk ke dalam. Hal pertama yang ditujunya adalah kerumunan orang di tengah bandara. Yoochun terkejut mendengar tangisan yang akrab sekali di telinganya. Matanya membulat tak percaya bahwa anaknya telah ditinggalkan hingga menangis oleh sepupunya.

Langkah kaki Yoochun mengarah ke mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah membuka pintu mobil adalah menghukum Kim Jae Joong. Pukulan sayangnya akan selalu mendarat pada kepala sepupu yang paling dicintainya jika dia membuat masalah. Apa lagi ketika masalah yang dibuat Jae Joong adalah meninggalkan seorang balita seorang diri di bandara hanya kerena si anak memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Noona. Jadi semenjak ia turun dari pesawat tak terhitung lagi berapa kali pukulan yang Jae Joong dapatkan dari dokter muda di sampingnya.

Saat turun Yoochun malah menambah kadar ingin membunuh dalam diri Jae Joong. Bagaimana tidak dengan gaya _bossy_ yang dimiliki hyungnya itu, dia menyuruh Jae Joong untuk mengangkat Changmin yang sedang tertidur di jok belakang. Dengan hati dongkol Jae Joong mengangkat Changmin menuju apartemen Yoochun di lantai 8 gedung yang ada di depannya.

Setelah memencet bel pintu apartemen Yoochun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang namja yang sedang memegang sendok dengan celemek di dadanya dan suara tangisan bayi yang sedang menggema di ruangan itu.

Kontan saja suara tangisan bayi itu membuat Changmin langsung terbangun dari gendongan Jae Joong dan memberontak ingin turun. Dengan senang hati Jae Joong mengabulkannya, tangannya sudah lelah menggendong balita berumur 4 tahunan itu.

Langkah kaki namja mungil itu memasuki salah satu kamar disusul oleh Junsu. Adik Changmin, Kyuhyun mungkin terbangun karena menyadari aura kakaknya kembali muncul di dalam rumah.

Changmin langsung menuju box bayi yang tidak terlalu tinggi di salah satu kamar. Sedangkan ketiga manusia dewasa tadi sedikit kagum dengan apa yang di lakukan anak sulung keluarga Yoochun. Changmin sedang menidurkan kembali adiknya dengan menyanyikan lagu dengan suara tingginya yang enak untuk di dengar.

"Hyung, anak siapa lagi yang kau culik?"Jae Joong bertanya lagi pada Yoochun yang kini sedang melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang mungil Junsu.

"Apa kau ingin mendapatan elusan sayang dariku Jae Joong-ah?"Yoochun menjawab tanpa memandang si pe-nanya.

Raut muka Jae Joong berubah. Hey, rasa sakit akibat pukulan Hyungnya tadi masih terasa. Jadi tidak. Ia memilih diam, karena ia tahu kalau Yoochun hyung sedang marah itu sangat menakutkan. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan Junsu yang menoleh kepada Jae Joong hanya tersenyum

"Tuhan baik pada kami Jae Joong-ah. Kyuhyun kami dapatkan setelah tak sengaja Yoochun mendapatkan obat yang bisa membuat namja hamil."lankah kaki junsu menuju dapur setelah mengatakannya.

"Apa kau tak merasa jijik Hyung? Kau itu kan laki-laki. Berhubungan dengan namja saja sudah di pandang tak sedap bagi masyarakat awam. Kenapa kau masih menginginkan anak? Seperti yeoja saja."Jae Joong mencomot apel dari meja makan.

Junsu menggeleng sambil tersenyum."Ketika aku menyadari bahwa hanya Yoochun yang aku inginkan tak ada yang bisa melarangku. Aku bersedia menanggung resiko. Kecaman dari masyarakat tak ada artinya untukku."

"Ya ya ya. Pasangan Lovely Dovey."Jae Joong menatap malas pasangan di depannya,"Ya! Hyung bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari dalam baju Junsu Hyung. Aku bisa muntah jika melihatnya dari sini."

Jawaban yang di dapat tentu saja cengiran dan ketawa membahana,"Kalau kau tak ingin melihat kami seperti ini, sana bermainlah dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun."

"Apa kau tak tahu aku tak suka anak kecil? Lebih baik aku menoton tv dari pada melakukan yang kalian suruh. Junsu hyung cepat buatkan makanannya aku lapar."dengan seenaknya Jae Joong menyuruh Junsu untuk membuatkan makan siang. Sedangkan Jae Joong dengan langkah santainya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tv.

Masakan yang Junsu buat tercium sampai ruang tv ketika sedang di sajikan di atas meja makan. Bahkan tanpa di panggil pun Jae Joong langsung mengambil duduk di samping Junsu. Sayangnya ketika ia akan menggeser kursi, Changmin memandangnya dengan tatapan anak anjing yang bahkan seorang Kim Jae Joong tak bisa menolaknya.

Jadi ia putuskan untuk mengangkat balita -anak Yoochun hyung- ke atas kursi dan dia sendiri berpindah duduk di depan Junsu. Piringnya diminta oleh Junsu, berniat untuk mengambilkan nasi yang ada di dekatnya. Setelah semua orang disana mendapatkan nasi maka satu persatu mengambil hidangan hasil ide terbaru dari Junsu.

Jae Joong takjub dengan rasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Matanya menatap Junsu dengan tatapan tak percaya,"Jangan bilang kau Kim Junsu yang itu?"

Semua orang kecuali Changmin memandang Jae Joong dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau bicara apa Jae Joong-ah?"Junsu berkata dengan pelan sambil membersihkan nasi yang menempel pada Changmin.

"Kau tak mungkin Kim Junsu alumni dari kampus tempatku belajar selama di Itali. Yang bahkan dosen di sana tak berhenti menyebutnya sebagai dewa masakan karena kelezatan makanan yang selalu dia hidangkan."Jae Joong menatap tajam Junsu.

"Apa Guru Ignazio masih suka memujiku disana? Bahkan aku sudah lulus enam tahun yang lalu kenapa dia masih ingat saja padaku?"Junsu tak menjawab, malah ia bertanya balik bukan pada Jae Joong tapi dirinya sendiri.

"Yak! Kau tak mungkin Kim Junsu yang itu kan?"Jae Joong masih saja tak percaya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak. Lihat Changmin jadi tersedak."Yoochun memukul kepala Jae Joong.

"Appo hyung. Kenapa kau lagi-lagi memukulku sih?"pandangan Jae Joong beralih pada hyungnya.

"Kau membuat Changmin tersedak. Itu kesalahanmu yang membuatku memukul kepalamu ."Yoochun menjawab tajam.

Junsu yang melihatnya tersenyum. Dirinya masih menyuapi Changmin karena tak mau meja makannya berantakan karena si balita terlalu aktif.

"Aku kecewa padamu Jae Joong-ah. Kau bahkan tak mengenali sunbae-mu yang paling terkenal disana."Junsu memasang wajah (seolah-olah) kecewa.

Jae Joong terjungkal dari kursi yang di dudukinya. Masalahnya ketika ia ada di Itali ia sesumbar pada teman-teman seangkatannya bahwa ia akan mengalahkan manusia yang bernama Kim Junsu yang selama ini selalu dipuji-puji oleh semua guru yang ada disana. Bahkan mereka membandingkan dirinya dan Kim Junsu yang kebetulan memiliki marga dan asal yang sama, Seoul-Korea.

"Hahaha. Noona bodoh, bahkan sampai jatuh dari tempat duduk. Changmin saja yang masih kecil tak pernah jatuh dari tempat duduk, berarti Changmin memang lebih pintar dari Noona."Changmin meledek ketika melihat Jae Joong terjungkal. Bahkan lidahnya terjulur untuk menambah kesan menindas.

Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya hanya melongo melihat anak mereka tertawa seperti itu. Masalahnya Changmin jarang sekali tertawa. Ia lebih sering berdiam diri atau menangis tanpa sebab semenjak kecil. Untungnya setahun yang lalu Kyuhyun lahir, Changmin menjadi memiliki semangat untuk bergembira walau tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sedikit. Setidaknya ada rangkaian kata-kata yang bisa terlepas dari bibir Changmin.

"Changmin-ah? Kau tak apa-apa?"Junsu yang berada di samping anaknya langsung memasang wajah khawatir.

Sedangkan Changmin memandang ibunya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah aneh. Kenapa ibunya jadi memasang muka khawatir begitu sih? Tapi sebelum Changmin meminta penjelasan kata-kata yang akan keluar terpotong oleh Jae Joong.

"Yaa! Kalian. Korban disini itu aku. Kenapa kalian malah menanyakan setan kecil di samping Junsu Hyung?"Jae Joong menatap kesal.

Jangan ditanyakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yoochun bahkan kali ini pun Junsu ikutan membantu sang suami. Changmin malah ketawa sampai memegangi perutnya melihat penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh Appa dan Eomma-nya terhadap namja –yang dianggap noona- di depannya.

"Sudah. Sekarang kau tidur sana. Ku rasa kau juga lelah dari perjalanan jauh."Junsu sekarang sedang mengangkat Changmin dari kursi hendak menidurkannya.

"Kau tidur di kamar sebelah Changmin."Yoochun memberitahu ketika Jae Joong hendak bertanya,"Barang-barangmu ada disana."

Jae Joong berdiri sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena 'elusan' sayang dari kakak sepupunya itu. Tangannya hendak meraih knop pintu ketika sebuah panggilan memaksanya untuk menoleh ke samping.

"Noona, mimpiin Changmin ya?"suara manis mengantar Jae Joong ke kamarnya.

Tak ada kekesalan ketika Jae Joong mendengar permintaan tanpa dosa milik Changmin. Tak ada kemarahan atau rasa tak suka yang nampak dari raut muka seorang Kim Jae Joong. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia membalasnya dengan senyuman. Entah disadari atau tidak, Jae Joong telah berubah. Ia tak lagi membenci anak-anak.

.

.

.

Jae Joong yang kali ini bertugas membuatkan makan pagi. Dari pada ia mengasuh Kyuhyun dan Changmin lebih baik ia menyibukkan diri dengan memasak. Walaupun ia merasa tak ada kekesalan lagi pada anak kecil, tapi tetap saja yang namanya kebiasaan jauh dari anak kecil tak akan bisa membuatnya dengan drastis mampu mengasuh mereka. Malah yang ada fobianya akan kambuh lagi.

Sementara Yoochun sedang mandi, Junsu sedang mengawasi Kyuhyun yang sedang belajar merangkak sambil memakaikan seragam TK milik Changmin. Walaupun masih berumur 4 tahun semua tak menyangkal bahwa seorang Changmin memiliki otak yang pintar.

Bahkan guru yang semula menolak untuk memasukkan Changmin ke sekolahnya dibuat melongo tak percaya bahwa anak sekecil itu bisa menyelesaikan soal yang di berikan padanya. Changmin yang dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi menolak diberi soal test untuk anak seumurannya. Ia malah meminta diberikan soal dengan tingkat kesulitan untuk siswa kelas 4 SD.

Dan dengan waktu yang diberikan yaitu satu jam. Soal sebanyak 50 soal berhasil di kerjakan dengan sangat baik. Bahkan guru yang mengkoreksi jawaban Changmin tak mendapat satu pun kesalahan pada kertas jawaban yang ada.

Tapi bagi Changmin ia tetap harus merasakan yang namanya Taman Kanak-Kanak. Usianya yang masih 4 tahun tak mungkin membuatnya di terima di sekolah dasar di manapun itu. Jadi selama dua tahun ia harus melewati tahap TK dan 6 tahun kemudian ia juga mesti bertahan di SD. Dan barulah di SMP ia akan bisa memasuki kelas percepatan.

Salahkan saja Yoochun, dari kecil Changmn sudah di perdengarkan oleh musik-musik klasik. Bahkan ketika Changmin mulai diasuhnya bacaan untuk pengantar tidur anak itu bukan dongeng seperti bayi lain tapi filsafat dan pengetahuan tentang apapun. Mulai dari bagaimana bumi terbentuk hingga berita terkini mengenai perang Korea Utara-Korea Selatan.

"Eomma, Changmin tak mau ke TK. Changmin bosan dengan teman-teman yang tak bisa menjadi lawan Changmin yang seimbang."sang bocah berbicara yang masih saja membuat sang eomma melongo,"Eomma"Changmin berkata lebih keras.

"Kalau begitu tak usah sekolah saja."Jae Joong yang kebetulan mendengar langsung saja menyahut.

"Jangan mendengarkan kata-kata Jae Joong Ahjussi"Junsu menatap tajam Jae Joong yang tentu saja dibalas juga oleh sang juru masak,"Dengarkan eomma Changmin-ah. Kalau kau tak sekolah bagaimana anak eomma ini bisa mendapatkan teman?"Junsu berkata lembut.

"Tapi eomma mereka.."perkataan Changmin terhenti.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Changmin-ah. Ayo makan sudah jam segini nanti appa-mu bisa terlambat ke kantor."Junsu melihat Yoochun yang sedang memakai dasi dengan kesulitan dan berinisiatif menyimpulkan dasi biru di leher Yoochun. Setelah itu mulai mengangkat Kyuhyun dan mulai menyuapinya dengan bubur yang ia buat terlebih dahulu sebelum semua orang bangun.

Kali ini karena Kyuhyun telah bangun jadi Changmin menjadi urusan Yoochun. Dokter ini sedang menyuapi changmin yang masih saja sibuk dengan kubik-nya. Sedangkan Jae Joong memakan sarapannya, bukan makanan berat karena Jae Joong tidak menyukainya. Hanya segelas kopi yang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu menjadi kebiasaan paginya.

"Su-ie kami berangkat dulu. Oh ya jangan lupa nanti waktunya Kyuhyun imunisasi. Kau harus mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit."

"Ne, hati-hati." Junsu menjawab dan kemudian memandang sang anak,"Changmin-ah jangan nakal. Arraseo?"

Changmin yang masih kesal karena ibunya tak membantunya untuk pindah sekolah masih saja terdiam. Ngambek. Dan Junsu hanya tersenyum,"Kalau Changmin mau sekolah, nanti siang kita bisa makan es krim."bujuk Junsu

"Jeongmal? Ne, Changmin tidak akan nakal. Ayo appa, Changmin tak mau telat."Changmin menyeret ayahnya yang masih saja berciuman dengan ibunya.

.

.

Ruangan Yoochun diketuk. Kepala rumah sakit menampakkan batang hidungnya ketika Yoochun sedang memeriksa data pasiennya. Dengan senyum terkembang kepala Rumah sakit yang sudah beruban itu menyuruh seseorang dibelakangnya untuk mengikutinya masuk.

"Yoochun-ah dia Jung Yunho. Dokter baru spesialis anak. Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi bagian dari rumah sakit kita. Kuharap kau membantunya beradaptasi disini."Kepala rumah sakit memandang Yoochun,"Oh dia baru lulus dari Harvard sebagai lulusan terbaik disana."jelasnya lebih lanjut sambil menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Ne, Sajangnim."Yoochun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku pergi dulu. Aku harus memperkenalkannya pada dokter disini."

Pintu berwarna putih itu tertutup. Yoochun sedikit terkejut bagaimana muka yang terlihat berandalan seperti Jung Yunho bisa mendapatkan gelar terbaik di Harvard. Dan yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah kenapa orang seperti itu bisa menjadi spesialis anak?

Yoochun tak meneruskan pertanyaan hatinya ketika seorang suster mengetuk pintunya. Suster berbaju putih itu mengatakan bahwa seorang pasien akan memasuki ruangannya. Dan sebagai dokter yang profesional Yoochun melebarkan senyumnya menyambut pasien pertamanya di hari ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 siang ketika sebuah telpon membuat sepasang mata milik Jae Joong membulat tajam menatap benda kubus di sampingnya. Dan ketika melihat id caller yang terpampang raut mukanya berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"Wae? Kau menggangu waktuku yang berharga."Jae Joong berteriak.

"Apa aku mengganggumu Jae?"suara lembut di seberang sana menyahut.

"Junsu Hyung? Mianhae, aku kira Yoochun hyung. Anni, ada apa menelpon?"Jae Joong merubah nada bicaranya.

"Apa kau bisa menjemput Changmin di TK? Hari ini aku harus mengantar Kyuhyun imunisasi."Junsu memohon.

"Errr, apa harus aku?"Jae Joong mencoba membujuk.

"Ne, harus kamu Jae Joong-ah. Kyuhyun selalu tak mau lepas dariku ketika berada di rumah sakit. Dan Yoochun tak akan bisa menenangkannya. Tenang kau bisa mengantarkan Changmin kesini setelah menjemputnya."Junsu menjelaskan.

"Ne, dimana alamatnya?"Jae Joong menyerah.

"Aku kirim sms alamatnya. Gomawo Jae Joong-ah."suara Junsu terdengar ceria.

"Ne"jawaban singkat dari Jae Joong.

Telpon terputus yang mengawali muka muram seorang Kim Jae Joong. Menjemput si pangeran setan dari sekolahnya bisa mendapat banyak masalah. Kulit putihnya bisa menghitam dan wajah mulusnya bisa terkena radiasi bebas dalam jumlah yang tidak main-main.

Tapi membayangkan bila ia tak melakukannya jauh lebih menakutkan. Maka setelah ia menerima alamat dari Junsu hyung, Jae Joong langsung melesat ke kamar. Di raihnya Hoodie putih supaya tak menyerap banyak sinar matahari. Sepatu sneakers yang senada dengan hoodienya dan topi yang baru ia beli sebelum meninggalkan Itali.

Diraihnya kunci mobil yang baru diantarkan orang suruhan appanya. Jae Joong sedang malas berada di rumah, membayangkan sendirian di rumah tanpa orang tuanya sedikit membuat hatinya terluka. Semalam orang tuanya mengabari bahwa mereka mendadak harus menghadiri acara di Jepang. Padahal pagi ini ia sudah berencana pulang maka dari itu dengan seenaknya ia meminta di belikan mobil baru.

Tak tanggung-tanggung mobil yang dimintanya, kuda jingkrak model terbaru pun langsung menjadi obat kemarahannya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana mobil tersebut sekarang bisa ada di basement apartemena Yoochun. Yang jelas wajah sumringah Jae Joong langsung terpasang ketika melihat kunci mobil itu di tangannya.

Disambarnya kunci yang tergeletak di meja depan tv dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menaiki lift menuju basement aparteman. Bukannya Jae Joong ingin cepat-cepat menjemput Changmin tapi Yoochun baru saja mengirimkan _emotion_ kematian, sedikit membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Jadi dia putuskan untuk tidak membuat masalah.

Mesin mobil dinyalakan seketika deru mesin yang sangat halus terdengar ditelinga Jae Joong. Setelah memastikan bahwa mesin sudah panas ia menginjak gas dan segera pergi ke alamat yang telah diberikan Junsu.

Sampai di depan sekolah Changmin, Jae Joong celingukan mencari dimana sosok pangeran iblis. Dan sekarang dilihatnya Changmin sedang bersama seorang wanita, gurunya mungkin.

"Annyeong, maaf saya mau menjemput Changmin."Jae Joong bersikap ramah.

"Noona, kenapa menjemput Changmin? Biasanya Eomma yang kemari."Changmin dengan nada polosnya bertanya tanpa tahu bahwa sudut mata Jae Joong yang berkaca mata itu tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Changmin punya Noona? Kenapa tak pernah bilang pada Seongsaeng-nim?"guru itu menyahut.

"Anni, dia adik sepupu appa."changmin menjelaskan,"Tapi bukankah Noonaku ini cantik."tatapan Jae Joong bertambah kesal.

"Ne, noonamu sangat cantik Changmin-ah. Bahkan ibu saja kalah cantik dengannya."guru Changmin tersenyum manis sambil memandang seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Yaa! Aku ini namja. Aiih, sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku noona, dasar setan kecil. Panggil aku hyung."tangan Jae Joong berkacak pinggang.

"Anni, bukankah Seongsaeng-nim juga mengatakan Noona itu cantik? Jadi tidak boleh dipanggil hyung. Benarkan?"Changmin mencari pembelaan.

"Ahh.. itu.."wanita di depan Jae Joong gugup menjawab pertanyan Changmin karena dia melihat _death glare_ yang Jae Joong keluarkan.

"Aku namja jadi kau harus memanggilku hyung. Sekarang cepat masuk mobil, appa dan eomma-mu pasti akan mengamuk jika tak segera mambawamu ke rumah sakit."Jae Joong memerintah.

"Ck, aku masuk. Ne, Ahra Seongsaeng-nim Changmin pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok pagi."

Sang guru mengangguk,"Hati-hati Changmin-ah." Dan mobil itu meluncur membelah lalu lintas yang lumayan padat di jam makan siang seperti ini.

Changmin dan Jae Joong sampai di rumah sakit satu setengah jam kemudian. Salahkan kecelakaan yang beruntun yang terjadi tiga kilometer dari rumah sakit. Untungnya mereka tidak menjadi salah satu korban.

Jae Joong langsung menuju kantin dimana Yoochun menantinya. Changmin langsung saja mendahului Jae Joong setelah melihat eommanya, appa dan kyuhyun yang entah sedang di pegang siapa.

Langkah kaki Jae Joong semakin mendekat bersamaan dengan seseorang yang tak sengaja menoleh padanya. Pandangan laki-laki itu masih menatap Jae Joong bahkan sampai pantat mulus Jae Joong menyentuh kursi.

"Ne, Yunho-ah dia yang kuceritakan. Kenalkan sepupuku Kim Jae Joong."kata Yoochun.

.

.

.

Annyeong, I'm Back with new Chapter. Masih ada yang menantikannya?

Tentang chapter kemarin emang buat perkenalan tokoh. Jadi si Yunho gak muncul, tapi karena saya berbaik hati Yunho saya munculkan di Chapter ini. Hehehe walaupun enggak banyak.

Jawaban buat pertanyaan kemarin, si Jae Joong di intip ma YooSu pas si Yoochun kasih tau Junsu tentang ibunya Changmin yang terbaring.

Terus ke Italia, sekolah masak yang ternyata tempat sekolahnya Junsu dulu. Rencananya sih saya mau buat mereka bikin restoran.

Ehm apa lagi ya, oh soal yang penggunaan ayah, ibu, eomma, appa. Saya orangnya suka mencampur aduk. Jadi kalau kalian lihat diatas ada eomma terus dibawah jadi ibu, MAAF. Dicoba diminimalisir chapter depan.

Yang paling penting, Mianhae Kim Jae Joong dapet seratus reviews lebih.

Senengnya, buat yang sudah review dari Chapter pertama terima kasih.

**CHAPTER 7**

**STATUS: DONE**

Mind to review?

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, YooSu, etc

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love

Buat yang gak suka Boys Love, jangan baca ya! Takutnya kalian muntah. Saya kasihan sama kalian. Enjoy minna-san ^^

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

Changmin dan Jae Joong sampai di rumah sakit satu setengah jam kemudian. Salahkan kecelakaan yang beruntun yang terjadi tiga kilometer dari rumah sakit. Untungnya mereka tidak menjadi salah satu korban.

Jae Joong langsung menuju kantin dimana Yoochun menantinya. Changmin langsung saja mendahului Jae Joong setelah melihat eommanya, appa dan Kyuhyun yang entah sedang di pegang siapa.

Langkah kaki Jae Joong semakin mendekat bersamaan dengan seseorang yang tak sengaja menoleh padanya. Pandangan laki-laki itu masih menatap Jae Joong bahkan sampai pantat mulus Jae Joong menyentuh kursi.

"Ne, Yunho-ah dia yang kuceritakan. Kenalkan sepupuku Kim Jae Joong."kata Yoochun.

**Chapter 8:**

Raut muka Jae Joong terlihat tak senang mendapatkan pandangan mata dari pria yang dikenalkan sepupunya. Dari memasuki kantin ini tatapan mata elang tak berhenti menusuk padanya. Jae Joong tak suka diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Yunho-ssi, ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa kau memandangiku?"Jae Joong bertanya dingin.

"Yunho-ssi?"Yunho bertanya dengan arwah yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul setelah melihat Jae Joong,"Apa kau tak mengenaliku?"Kyuhyun diserahkan pada Yoochun dan tangannya kemudian dengan segera menyentuh tangan Jae Joong.

Jae Joong menampik tangan Yunho dengan kasar "Hei, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku tak mengenalmu dan ini baru pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Jangan menyentuh orang sembarangan. Aku tak suka!"

Yoochun yang tak mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan hoobaenya itu langsung saja memasang wajah kebingungan. Kepalanya menoleh tak hanya pada Yunho tapi juga Jae Joong yang langsung saja memasang wajah yang bisa diartikan aku-tak-tahu-menahu.

"Yunho, apa kau mengenal Jae Joong?"Yoochun bertanya.

Ya, Yunho mengenal namja di depannya. Namja yang ia rusak masa depannya. Apa kemarahannya memang sedalam itu hingga ia pura-pura tak mengenal Yunho? Dia lebih suka di pukul sampai babak belur daripada melihat Jae Joong berpura-pura tak mengenalnya.

Tapi melihat mata Jae Joong yang memasang wajah biasa saja membuat Yunho kecewa. Sepertinya Jae Joong memang tak mengenalnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus berbohong dengan mengatakan tak mengenal namja di depannya? Apa ia juga harus mengatakan bahwa ia yang menghamili namja di depannya dan tak mau bertanggung jawab agar namja di depannya tak lagi berpura-pura? Apakah itu yang harus dilakukannya?

"Ku kira dia teman SMA-ku. Maaf. Wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya."Yunho manarik tangannya. Akhirnya ia mengatakan hal lain

"Ck, Aneh."Jae Joong menyindir lalu tangannya mengambil lagi kunci mobil yang ia letakkan diatas meja,"Hyung aku pergi dulu. Ada yang ingin kuurus."

"Apa kau tak mau menunggu makan siangmu? Junsu sedang memesankannya."Yoohun mencoba menahan Jae Joong.

"Anni, banyak yang harus kuurus. Jaa ne,"Jae Joong pergi dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Junsu yang melihat adik sepupu iparnya itu berjalan dengan tergesa memandangnya dengan sedikit heran,"Kenapa dengan Jae Joong?"

"Katanya ada yang ingin dia urus. Entahlah ia tak bilang apa-apa lagi."Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan porsi makan untuknya yang kupesankan barusan?"sahut Junsu lirih.

"Biarkan Changmin yang menghabiskannya eomma. Changmin kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."rayu Changmin supaya mendapat jatah makan double.

"Ne Changmin-ah,"Junsu menatap Changmin dengan senyuman yang terkembang,"Oh ya Yoochun-ah kau tak akan mengenalkanku pada temanmu itu?"Junsu melirik lelaki yang duduk di samping Yoochun. Yang dilirik hanya tersenyum.

"Aigoo, yang namanya selingkuh itu biasanya di belakang suami. Kau sungguh berani Su-ie mencoba selingkuh di depanku."kata Yoochun (pura-pura) marah.

"Suami?"Yunho mencoba memastikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoochun.

"Iya, Su-ie ibu dari Kyuhyun. Apa aku belum menceritakannya padamu?Yoochun bertanya balik.

"Ba- Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan laki-laki."Yunho tergagap.

"Aku menemukan obat rekomendasi dari Donghae hyung. Dan setelah mengikuti anjurannya Kyuhyun hadir."Yoochun menjelaskan di susul semburat merah dari pipi Junsu.

Yunho tersenyum,"Maaf, aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya. Oh kenapa hanya Kyuhyun? Apakah Changmin bukan anak kalian juga?"Yunho bertanya.

"Itu.."Yoochun gelagapan.

"Tentu saja Changmin anak kami Yunho-ssi"Junsu menyahut,"Aku pulang Yoochun-ah. Changmin ayo kita pulang."Junsu menggendong Kyuhyun.

"Tapi eomma es krim Changmin belum habis."Changmin berkelit tak mau dipisahkan dari makanan kesukannya.

"Kita bisa membelinya lagi nanti waktu pulang. Sekarang cepat turun dari kursimu atau tak ada jatah es krim untuk sebulan ke depan."Junsu menatap Changmin tajam.

Changmin menoleh kepada appanya ketika mendengar ancaman dari eommanya. Mencoba mencari pembelaan. Tapi mata appanya mengisyaratkan agar dirinya menurut saja. Jadi Changmin putuskan untuk meninggalkan es krim yang baru saja dia makan seperempatnya saja.

"Ayo Changmin."perintah Junsu.

"Ne."dengan langkah gontai Changmin melangkah mengikuti ibunya yang sedang menggendong adiknya.

"Aku antar mereka dulu Yunho-ah. Maafkan Su-ie ya?"

"Ne, sunbae. Tak apa-apa, tak usah khawatir."Yunho tersenyum melihat Yoochun yang sekarang sedang mengejar Junsu yang dia yakini tengah marah karena analisisnya barusan.

Ya, saat melihat Changmin, Yunho merasa heran dengan perbedaan raut muka Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Walaupun sepintas sama dengan Kyuhyun tapi tak ada dari Yoochun maupun Junsu yang menurunkan gen-nya pada Changmin.

Raut muka penuh analisis dari Yunho semakin kelihatan ketika ia mengingat bahwa sebenarnya raut muka Jae Joong lah yang paling mendominasi struktur wajah Changmin. Dan kalau tidak salah ia melihat bentuk mata mirip seperti dirinya di dalam wajah bulat milik Changmin.

Bila tebakannya ini benar Changmin adalah anaknya. Umur yang ia perkirakan masih berusia empat tahunan dan struktur wajah perpaduan dirinya dan Jae Joong menguatkan hipotesisnya. Dan ia yakin Kim Jae Joong yang baru saja ia lihat adalah Kim Jae Joong yang sama yang empat tahun lalu ia campakkan. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan Yunho saat ini adalah kenapa Jae Joong tak marah saat melihatnya? Bahkan satu tamparan pun tak hinggap pada pipinya seperti yang pernah ia rekonstruksi dalam dunia khayalnya ketika ia bertemu dengan Jae Joong.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ada apa dengan Jae Joong? Kenapa Jae Joong seolah tak mengenalnya? Pemikiran-pemikiran tentang Jae Joong memenuhi kepala Yunho. Senang, kecewa, marah, bingung semua bercampur aduk di kepala Yunho. Ia harus mencari tahu jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Changmin boleh tanya sesuatu?"Changmin berkata takut-tajut pada Junsu yang masih saja memasang raut muka marah.

Junsu tersadar ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum menoleh paada Changmin,"Minnie mau tanya apa?"kata Junsu pelan.

"Tadi, ahjussi temannya appa bilang. 'Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun? Apa Changmin bukan anak kalian?' Apa yang dikatakan ahjussu itu benar? Apa Changmin bukan anak appa dan eomma? Lalu sebenarnya Changmin anak siapa?"Changmin menatap ibunya polos.

Mata Junsu terbelalak mendengar penuturan anak kecil di sampingnya ini,"Changmin anak eomma. Hanya itu yang perlu Changmin tahu."jawab Junsu cepat dan tegas,"Perempatan disana belok kiri pak, lalu berhenti di mini market di sebelah kiri jalan."perintah Junsu pada supir taksi yang mengantarkannya.

Changmin hanya terdiam menunduk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Junsu. Walaupun ia masih kecil ia tahu bahwa ada yang tengah disembunyikan eommanya. Tapi ketika ia meminta penjelasan, raut muka eommanya ketika menjawab tak lagi membuatnya ingin mengetahui. Eommanya sedang sedih walaupun dibaluri dengan rasa marah yang terkilat jelas di raut mukanya. Tak ingin menambah kesedihan eommanya Changmin memutuskan mundur, ia tahu suatu saat apa yang disembunyikan akan terungkap juga.

"Ayo Changmin kita turun, kita beli es krim."pias muka Junsu kembali berwarna.

Changmin takjub dengan perubahan dari Junsu, maka dari itu wajah yang semula menunduk ia angkat dan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya,"Ne, eomma."

'Es krim aku datang...'Changmin melonjak kegirangan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jae Joong memasuki apartemen milik Yoochun ketika jam sudah menujukkan saatnya makan malam. Dan benar saja ketika ia baru melepas sepatunya bau harum masakan Junsu tercium di hidungnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Jae Joong memasuki kamarnya dan memandikan tubuhnya yang seharian ini telah terkontaminasi dengan berbagai debu di jalanan. Tidak seperti biasa Jae Joong hanya mandi sepuluh menit. Ia sudah benar-benar tergoda dengan bau harum yang tercium oleh hidungnya.

Beruntungnya seorang Kim Jae Joong ketika ia keluar kamar masakan sudah tersedia di sana. Dan lagi-lagi ia bahkan baru melihat adanya masakan di depannya. Junsu lagi-lagi membuat resep baru, mungkin idenya akan terlaksana dengan baik bila Junsu ikut bergabung.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengajak Junsu hyung ikut denganku."Jae Joong berkata frontal.

"Jae Joong-ah apa yang kau katakan? Dia itu istriku, apa kau tak punya pikiran kau memintanya langsung di hadapanku?"Yoochun langsung menaikan nada suaranya tinggi.

"Mianhae Jae Joong-ah aku hanya mencintai Yoochun."Junsu menatap Jae Joong dengan raut muka sedih.

"Aiih, bukan begitu hyung, aku hanya ingin mengajak Junsu hyung ikut denganku sebagai kepala chef di restoran baruku."Jae Joong menjelaskan kesalah-pahaman yang ada,"bukan melamarnya!"

"Tidak. Aku tak mengizinkannya."Yoochun berkata tegas.

"Kenapa? Kau egois hyung."Jae Joong menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan tajam,"Bakat yang dimiliki Junsu hyung kau sia-siakan hanya untuk memenuhi apa yang kau inginkan saja,"kata-kata Jae Joong bertambah tinggi.

Yoochun terdiam. Junsu? Sudah mengungsikan kedua anaknya untuk memasuki kamar. Ia tak mau kedua anaknya melihat kekerasaan dan ucapan kasar yang pasti akan keluar dari keduanya.

"Apa kau tak lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Junsu hyung? Dia melahirkan dan sekarang dia mempunyai anak, Ya Tuhan bahkan dia laki-laki. Walaupun ada obat di dunia ini yang bisa melakukannya bukan berarti kau seenaknya saja membuat Junsu hyung hamil."lanjut Jae Joong.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Jae Joong-ah?"Yoochun mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang dingin,"Kau tak tahu apa-apa."

"Apa yang tak ku ketahui Hyung? Semuanya jelas, kau mengurung bakat dari seorang lulusan terbaik hanya untuk merawat anak-anakmu. Kau bahkan tak memberi kebebasan bagi Junsu hyung untuk bekerja."

"Aku mampu membiayai keluarga ini bahkan tanpa Junsu bekerja sekalipun."Yoochun menatap tajam.

"Tapi apa kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Junsu hyung? Apa kau tak merasa dia benar-benar ingin bekerja? Menyalurkan seluruh hasratnya untuk memasak? Apa kau tak merasa kasihan padanya? Dia terjebak di dalam dapur kecil apartemen ini."Jae Joong menambahkan alasan.

"Lalu apa maumu Jae Joong-ah?"Yoochun menatap adik sepupunya itu.

"Biarkan Junsu hyung bekerja untukku."tawar Jae Joong.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"Yoochun melunak.

"Aaahh, hyung pabbo."Jae Joong berhasil membuat Yoochun melotot padanya,"Jangan melotot tentu saja aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Hanya tinggal persetujuan darimu saja dan semua beres."tambah Jae Joong.

"Kapan rencana restoranmu itu buka?"Yoochun mencari kejelasan.

"Seminggu lagi."jawab Jae Joong singkat.

"Baiklah."Yoochun menghela napas berat,"Sekarang kau buatkan aku cappucino."nada bossy Yoochun keluar lagi.

"Ck, ternyata ada juga syaratnya. Baiklah demi Junsu hyung."Jae Joong berdiri menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian dua gelas capuccino hadir di atas meja di depan TV. Dan kemudian mereka minum bersama dalam diam.

Semenit kemudian Jusu keluar dari kamar. Ia merasa aneh kenapa tak ada suara tonjokan atau teriakan apapun yang keluar dari kedua orang yang ia tinggalkan tadi. Dan air muka Junsu berubah terkejut ketika melihat kedua manusia tadi malah asyik menyesap cappucino dan bahkan mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa depan tv.

Langkahnya perlahan mendekati keduanya,"Kalian kenapa disini?"Junsu bertanya pelan.

"Memangnya kami ada acara Su-ie?"sahut Yoochun bingung.

"Ma- Maksudku kenapa keadaan kalian baik-baik saja?"ucap Junsu terbata.

"Maksud hyung?"kali ini Jae Joong yang menyahut.

"Kenapa kalian masih baik-baik saja?"Junsu masih bertanya.

"Kau ingin kami kenapa-kenapa?"Yoochun membalas.

"Anni, maksudku,"Junsu menarik napas,"Kenapa kalian tidak saling pukul? Bukannya biasanya akan terjadi acara saling pukul bila kalian bertengkar? Apa lagi keadaan tadi sangat panas."Junsu menjawab dengan polos.

Jae Joong dan Yoochun saling pandang,"Hahahaha"mereka tertawa bebarengan.

"Kau lucu hyung?"Jae Joong berbicara di tengah tawanya.

"Kenapa kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu Su-ie?"tambah Yoochun.

"Itu.."Junsu tak bisa memberi alasan lagi.

Yoochun yang mulai bisa mengontrol tawanya mengingat anaknya mungkin akan terbangun bila suara berisik tak segera dihentikan. Matanya kemudian memandang Jae Joong yang bisa diartikan hentikan-tawamu-sebelum-pukulan-yang-diinginkan-Junsu-melayang-di kepalamu. Dan acara pengintimidasian dari Yoochun akhirnya berhasil, Jae Joong langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Tak akan ada yang memukulku Hyung,"Jae Joong akhirnya buka suara,"Karena ..."Jae Joong menggantung kalimatnya,"Yoochun hyung sayang padamu. Ah, bukan dia sangat mencintaimu."semburat pink samar muncul di pipi Yoochun dan Junsu. Dan Jae Joong hanya tersenyum.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"Junsu masih tak paham.

"Aku ingin mengajak hyung ikut membantuku di restoran yang aku dirikan sebagai kepala chef."Jae Joong menjelaskan.

Raut muka Junsu mendengar perkataan Jae Joong langsung saja menyiratkan rasa entahlah mungkin bisa diartikan kecewa atau malah menjurus ke sedih? Sangat susah untuk mengetahuinya yang jelas raut muka seperti itu bukan raut muka penuh kesenangan jika ditawari pekerjaan bagus.

"Maaf Jae, aku tidak bisa. Tak ada yang mengurus anak-anak bila aku ikut bekerja denganmu."tolak Junsu halus.

"Kenapa tidak Su-ie?"tanya Yoochun tegas.

Junsu menatap suaminya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apakah ia salah mendengar apa perkataan Yoochun? Bukankah Yoochun selalu berkata tidak padanya jika ia ingin bekerja? Entah dengan alasan apapu. Kenapa hari ini dia mendengar jawaban yang mengisyaratkan sebaliknya?

"Kau jangan bercanda Yoochun-ah. Tak ada yang merawat anak-anak bila aku bekerja."Junsu tak mau kecewa jika ternyata jawaban sebenarnya tak sesuai seperti yang diharapkan.

"Aku tak bercanda Su-ie."Yoochun berjalan mendekati Junsu,"Maaf aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu."ucap Yoochun sembari memeluk Junsu,"Kau bisa bekerja dengan Jae Joong-ah. Aku percaya padanya."tambah Yoochun.

"Ke- Kenapa kau berubah?"Junsu bertanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Karena kau tak mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada sepupuku itu."jelas Yoochun.

Junsu menahan tawanya yang hendak keluar,"Jadi selama ini kau takut aku selingkuh jika aku bekerja?"Junsu bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tak tahu?"Yoochun menyembunyikan rasa malunya pada rambut Junsu,"Kalau kau bekerja pasti banyak pelanggan yang akan jatuh cinta tak hanya pada masakanmu tapi juga dirimu. Belum lagi pasti akan banyak chef di tempatmu bekerja yang tertarik padamu Su-ie."tambahnya.

"Haahahahha."kali ini Junsu yang tertawa,"Aku tak mungkin akan meninggalkanmu Yoochun-ah seberapapun mereka menggodaku. Bukannya kau tahu hanya dirimu yang sangat kucintai."Junsu mencium sekilas bibir Yoochun,"Tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Aku tak akan bisa mengawasi mereka."

"Aku sudah mengaturnya hyung. Kau tinggal terima beres."Jae Joong yang sedari tadi terdiam angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih."ucap tulus Junsu pada Jae Joong yang disambut dengan senyuman.

Yoochun menarik dagu Junsu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Junsu padanya lagi,"Lalu bagaimana dengan hadiahku karena aku mengijinkanmu bekerja."

"Berapa yang kau inginkan malam ini?"Junsu menyahut frontal.

"Yaa! Aku masih disini. Jangan memulainya, kalau kalian ingin bisa kan di kamar kalian?"Jae Joong berteriak melihat ulah dari hyungnya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta hadiahku Jae Joong-ah. Kalau kau memang merasa terganggu, sana pergi ke kamarmu."Yoochun berkata cuek.

"Ck, merepotkan."Jae Joong mempoutkan bibirnya dan segera melangkah meninggalkan pasangan yang sekarang mulai mengecup dan melumat satu sama lain. Dan ketika pintu di belakang pungung Jae Joong tertutup suara mendesah milik Junsu terdengar,"Malam ini aku tak akan tidur nyenyak. Dasar Hyung Brengsek!"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain Yunho juga baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah. Pikirannya bercabang antara masalah rumah sakit dan pasien-pasiennya ditambah dengan masalah yang sekarang di hadapinya, Kim Jae Joong. Ya Kim Jae Joong telah kembali, tapi tanpa ada ingatan apa pun tentang dirinya.

Tubuhnya ia rebahkan pada kasur yang berada di tengah ruangan. Hampir terlelap ketika suara ketukan terdengar dari depan kamar Yunho. Dan sedetik kemudian seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri badan anaknya yang hampir terlelap itu.

"Yunho-ah, Ahra ada di luar mencarimu. Kau temuilah dia."eomma Yunho menggerakkan badan anaknya.

Mata Yunho terkejap menahan kantuk,"Ne eomma, Yunho bangun. Tolong bilang pada Ahra untuk menungguku sebentar."Yunho bangun dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk yang tergantung di pegangan pintu lemari.

Eomma Yunho tersenyum lalu segera beranjak menuruni tangga untuk memberitahukan pesan Yunho pada Ahra. Yunho sendiri tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah memakai jeans dan kemeja biru ia menyembar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Ya hari ini ia sudah berjanji pada Ahra untuk mengantarkannya pergi memebeli kado untuk temannya yang menikah.

Sesampainya Yunho di lantai bawah dirinya langsung mneuju ruang tamu dimana kedua orang tuanya dan Ahra menunggu. Dirinya dan Ahra kenal secara tak sengaja di Harvard. Ketika Yunho menabrak secara tak sengaja yeoja yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku tebal di perpustakaan. Dan ternyata Ahra adalah tetangga rumah baru appa dan eommanya di Seoul.

Ahra gadis manis yang banyak disukai oleh teman-teman kampusnya. Bahkan tak sedikit teman seangkatannya yang meminta untuk dikenalkan padanya. Yunho yang tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut dengan senang hati mengenalkan mereka. Tapi entah kenapa tak satupun dari temannya berhasil menaklukan gadis di depannya ini.

"Wah, oppa tampan sekali."ucap Ahra tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja Ahra diakan anak eomma."sahut Ibu Yunho tersenyum.

"Ah ahjumma..."Ahra tersenyum canggung.

"Tak apa-apa Ahra. Ahjumma tak keberatan kok. Kalian akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Ne eomma. Kami pergi."sahut Yunho pelan.

"Hati-hati."

"Ne"jawab Ahra.

Keduanya lalu memasuki mobil silver yang diparkir di garasi Yunho dan sedetik kemudian mobil silver itu meninggalkan perumahan elit di belakangnya.

Yunho pulang dengan sedikit mabuk. Bukan, dia tidak bersama Ahra sekarang. Setelah mengantar Ahra pulang dengan selamat ke rumahnya Yunho bersama teman-teman SMA-nya termasuk Siwon dan Kim Bum sedikit bersenang-senang di salah satu klub malam.

Dan karena Yunho sedang banyak pikiran ajakan dari teman-temannya akhirnya ia iyakan. Pulangnya ia diantar oleh Siwon sedangkan Kim Bum membawa mobil Siwon mengekor di belakang.

"Mianhae Ahjumma kami tidak menghentikannya,"Siwon berkata sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana Siwon-ssi. Sudah malam, terima kasih telah mengantarkannya pulang."ucap eomma Yunho.

"Ne, kami pamit pulang."Siwon berpamitan.

"Ne, hati-hati. Oh Bummie, sampaikan salam ahjumma pada orang tuamu. Katakan ahjumma sangat merindukan mereka."

"Baik Ahjumma. Bummie pamit."KiBum menggandeng tangan suaminya dan mereka pulang menuju apartemen di salah satu gedung bertigkat di pusat kota.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun ketika sinar matahari pagi menerpa matanya. Sedikit gelapan ketika ia menyadari bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 pagi. Diraihnya HP yang ada di atas meja nakasnya dengan sedikit gerakan tak fokus.

Kepalanya sedikit berputar karena pengaruh alkohol yang dikonsumsinya semalam sembari memikirkan Kim Jae Joong dan segala masalah yang ada. Di tekannya nomor telpon rumah sakit dan setelah tersambung ia memberitahukan bahwa hari ini ia akan masuk sekitar jam sebelas pagi.

Urusan keluarga itu yang menjadi alasan yang cukup bagus untuk membungkam suster yang mengangkat telponnya pagi ini. Jadi setelah menyampaikan alasannya untuk tidak masuk kerja akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan dari otaknya tubuh yang lemas itu akhirnya bangkit.

Yunho tak akan pernah melewatkan mandi paginya walau cuaca sangat dingin. Jadi ketika sekarang ia hanya pusing air di shower kamar mandinya akan segera menyembuhkan sakit kepalanya.

Setengah jam Yunho mandi. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di dalam sana yang jelas setelah keluar dari kamar mandi mukanya secerah matahari pagi. Melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya membuat rambutnya yang basah belum sepenuhnya mengering membuat titik-titik air jatuh membasahi dada bidangnya yang terbuka.

Diraihnya Ipad yang sejak tadi berkelip. Dua email masuk dari salah satu kliennya. Donghae Hyung mengirimkannya sebuah Foto dengan pemandangan yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Di gambar itu Donghae sedang dipukul oleh Eunhyuk sambil menggendong kedua anak kembarnya, Yunho tak tahu apa maksudnya.

Dan ketika ia membaca teks yang menyertai gambar itu tawanya tergelak. Ternyata Donghae hyung membuat si namja pecinta pisang itu mengandung dua bulan. Padahal bayi mereka belum ada 5 tahun.

Ia jadi tahu kenapa Eunhyuk marah karena ia pernah mendengar dari namja bermarga Lee itu bahwa melahirkan sangat menyakitkan dan namja itu bersumpah tak akan pernah mengandung dan melahirkan lagi. Yunho mungkin merupakan salah satu orang yang membuat Donghae hyung di pukul.

Setelah diingat ia baru saja membuat obat terbarunya dengan sedikit inovasi. Tak ada yang namanya suntikan. Ia merubah sedikit komposisi dari obatnya sehingga menyerupai serbuk tanpa rasa yang bahkan tak akan merubah rasa maupun warna makanan atau minuman yang di campurkan dengan obatnya.

Ketika obat itu jadi Yunho menghubungi Lee Donghae yang beberapa bulan ini merajuk padanya untuk memberikannya obat terbarunya. Karena Eunhyuk tak mau melahirkan anak lagi ketika ia melihat suntikan yang Donghae bawa. Padahal Donghae hanya menginginkan satu anak lagi dari Eunhyuk karena anak kembarnya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Padahal dirinya menginginkan anak laki-laki.

Yunho yang sedikit merasa bersalah mengenai akibat yang ditimbulkan akhirnya memiih menghubungi ponsel Eunhyuk,"Moshi-moshi"sahut namja di seberang sana.

"Annyeonghaseo hyung."Yunho menjawab dengan sedikit cengiran terukir di wajahnya.

"Ya, apa yang kau perbuat. Kau tahu aku hamil lagi gara-gara obat darimu. Cih awas saja kalau kau menampakan batang hidungmu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau jadi hidangan BBQ."namja di seberang telpon langsung saja mengomel panjang.

"Hehehe. Hontoni Gomene Nii-san. Aku hanya kasihan pada Donghae hyung yang dari setengah tahun yang lalu merengek padaku karena kau tak mau memberikan anak laki-laki padanya."Yunho menjeaskan.

Yunho hanya mendengar suara dengusan yang mejawab pembelaanya barusan. Dan kemudian suara muntahan yang ia tahu mual sedang melanda Eunhyuk. Jadi pada akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mematikan sambungan telponya sebelum omelan yang lebih panjang membakar telinganya.

Di raihnya lagi Ipad yang tergeletak di tengah ranjang putihnya. Ia penasaran dengan email yang satunya lagi. Dan matanya telihat terkejut ketika ia melihat siapa pengirimnya. Yoochun, sunbaenya di rumah sakit. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Di dalamnya tak hanya bisa melihat anak hasil obatnya tapi ia bisa melihat bocah manis yang kemungkinan besar adalah anaknya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di sana di tengah-tengah keluarga yang sepertinya sangat menyayanginya.

Teks yang tertulis di bawahnya adalah ucapan maaf dan terima kasih. Maaf karena Yoochun baru mengirimkan ucapan terima kasihnya setelah setahun. Dan ia mengatakan kalau obat Yunho yang ia beli pertama kali telah menghasilkan Kyuhyun di dunia ini.

Yunho merasa terkejut ia tak menyangka ternyata Yoochun adalah salah satu klien yang membeli obatnya. Raut muka penuh senyuman kembali menghiasi mukanya ketika ia menyadari bahwa _Yoochun baru pertama kali membeli obatnya dan kemudian menghasikan Kyuhyun._

Jadi dugaannya benar Changmin adalah anaknya, tak salah lagi anak yang ia khawatirkan di lenyapkan oleh Jae Joong empat tahun yang lalu bertahan hidup dan menjadi anak yang sangat manis.

Oh tentang pertanyaan yang ada di benak kalian tentang kenapa Yoochun tak tahu kalo hoobae-nya adalah penyelamatnya itu dikarenakan Yunho menggunakan nama samaran. Yup ia merubah namanya menjadi _U-know_. Dan segala pengiriman maupun pembayaran ia menggunakan jasa online. Uang yang dibayarkan kliennya akan masuk di rekeningnya di Swiss sedangkan e-mail untuk berinteraksi ia menggunakan e-mail-nya yang lain.

Dengan _mood _yang begitu baik hari ini Yunho mengenakan pakaiannya yang telah disiapkan maid semenjak tadi pagi sebelum ia terbangun. Mengenakan pakaian kasual dengan potongan V membuat Yunho kelihatan tampan pagi ini.

Langkah kakinya menuruni tangga dan langsung menghambur ke meja makan. Orang tuanya ternyata telah menunggu putra semata wayangnya. Yunho menggeser kursi untuk menyediakan _space_ untuk duduk. Tentu saja setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi pada orang tuanya yang dijawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

Yunho mengembil sepasang roti yang ada di tengah meja tapi sebelum mengoleskan selai ke sepasang roti itu kepalanya di paksa menoleh. Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang melangkah ke arah meja makan.

Yunho tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang,"Selamat pagi Ahjussi, Ahjumma, Oppa."gadis manis dengan pakaian khas guru TK yang kasual.

"Pagi Ahra-ya. Apa kau sudah sarapan?"tanya eomma Yunho.

"Ne ahjumma, Ahra sudah sarapan. Eomma membuatkan nasi goreng untuk sarapan pagi ini."senyum terkembang di muka gadis yang duduk di samping Yunho.

"Begitu ya."Eomma Yunho terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Mianhae Ahjumma."nada penyesalan keluar dari bibir Ahra.

"Gwenchana. Nae Chagi kenapa kau memilih menjadi guru TK padahal kau itu lulusan Harvard lho?"ibu Yunho bertanya heran.

"Aku menyukai anak kecil ahjumma. Jadi ketika temanku menawarkan pekerjaan ini dengan senang hati menerimanya. Walaupun aku hanya menjadi guru TK tenang saja Ahjumma aku tak akan membuat ilmuku dari Harvard tak berguna. Butik onlineku banyak peminatnya kok."Ahra menjelaskan panjang lebar yang di sambut dengan tatapan kagum oleh eomma Yunho.

"Wah Ahra kau benar-benar hebat. Ahjumma tidak menyangka dan kau juga menyukai anak kecil. Aigoo cocok sekali menjadi istri Yunho, benarkan appa?"eomma Yunho menatap sang suami yang masih asyik membaca berita paginya.

"Ne"sahut appanya singkat.

"Uhuukk, mwo?"tanya Yunho yang tersedak.

"Ahra cocok menjadi istrimu Yunho. Ah kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja? Eomma sudah sangat menginginkan seorang cucu."sahut eomma Yunho berbinar menatap sang anak.

**TBC**

Annyeong minna-san,

Terima kasih buat yang kemarin sudah review. Dan saya kaget beneran loh banyak yang marah-marah gara-gara say nge-cut-nya pas bagian Yunjae ketemu hahahhaha

Ehm apa ya oh ya balasan review seperti biasa saya PM kalian ya? ^o^v

Ini masih ada typo gak?

Oh ya maaf Chapter 5&6 saya cuma bales beberapa review, modemnya lagi dipinjem kemarin.

Yosh, **CHAPTER 8**

**STATUS: DONE**

Mind to review?

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, YooSu, etc

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love

Buat yang gak suka Boys Love, jangan baca ya! Takutnya kalian muntah. Saya kasihan sama kalian. Enjoy minna-san ^^

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Wah Ahra kau benar-benar hebat. Ahjumma tidak menyangka dan kau juga menyukai anak kecil. Aigoo cocok sekali menjadi istri Yunho, benarkan appa?"eomma Yunho menatap sang suami yang masih asyik membaca berita paginya.

"Ne"sahut appanya singkat.

"Uhuukk, mwo?"tanya Yunho yang tersedak.

"Ahra cocok menjadi istrimu Yunho. Ah kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja? Eomma sudah sangat menginginkan seorang cucu."sahut eomma Yunho berbinar menatap sang anak.

**Chapter 9:**

Mata Yunho menelusuri rangkaian huruf yang tercetak jelas di kertas yang di pegangnya. Di tangannya kini sebuah laporan rutin milik salah satu pasiennya sedang ia pelajari. Tapi kosentrasi yang ada tak sepenuhnya disana. Ingatannya seakan berputar tentang ucapan eommanya tadi pagi yang menginginkan dirinya untuk menikahi Ahra.

Yunho tak menyangkal bahwa gadis itu memang memiliki kebaikan hati yang tak diragukan lagi. Tubuh proporsional yang dimilikinya telah banyak menarik kumbang mendekat padanya kecuali dirinya.

Karena Jae Joong alasan yang membuatnya tak mungkin memikirkan wanita lain. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa gadis yang dekat dengannya itu hanya sebatas seorang adik perempuan baginya.

Sayangnya tak ada yang berubah dari perilaku Ahra pada Yunho setelah acara penolakan secara halus dari mulut Yunho. Ia masih tetap saja baik padanya dan dengan senyuman ia menanggapi jawaban yang Yunho berikan.

"Ahjumma ada-ada saja, oppa kan baru saja berusia 22 tahun. Tak baik memaksanya. Pasti oppa ingin mencari gadis yang lebih baik."ucapan Ahra masih mendengung di telinga Yunho.

Ucapan dari gadis yang mungkin jika diperhatikan tak banyak membawa beban perasaan. Tapi jika mendengarkannya dengan seksama maka akan terdengar sebuah nada kecewa dan kesedihan. Dan mungkin itu yang tertangkap oleh telinga Yunho sehingga ia merasa bersalah pada Ahra yang mungkin memang masih menyukainya walaupun pernyataan cinta telah ditoak oleh Yunho saat di Harvard dulu.

Jarum jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam lewat sepuluh menit. Yunho segera memberesi ruangannya dan menyimpan file pasiennya di dalam laci meja. Hari ini ia berniat untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di sekitar kota.

Empat tahun dilaluinya di US membuatnya benar-benar rindu dengan kota kelahirannya. Sayangnya sesampainya di Seoul ia tak sempat melakukannya. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya sampai masalah tentang Jae Joong. Tak ada waktu untuknya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan tenang dan santai seperti hari ini.

Langkah kakinya menyusuri trotoar yang memandunya ke tengah kota. Banyak pejalan kaki malam di malam ini. Mulai dari pegawai kantor yang baru saja pulang bekerja hingga mahasiwa yang baru saja selesai bimbel bahkan pasangan yang mengenakan sarung tangan _couple_ banyak Yunho jumpai sepanjang perjalannya yang tentu saja membuatnya sedikit iri. Walaupun udara saat ini sedang tidak bersahabat mereka tetap saja memasang senyuman bahagia.

Udara malam di musim dingin seperti ini yang bahkan bisa mencapai minus 5 derajat membuat semua orang mengenakan pakaian tebal. Jadi jangan heran jika Yunho sekarang juga tengah mengenakan jaket bulu yang tebal ditambah syal yang melingkar di lehernya dan sarung tangan yang menyelimuti pergelangan tangannya.

Mengarahkan kakinya ke arah salah satu area gedung klasik di sudut kota. Matanya yang tertarik dengan pengumuman yang tertulis di depan gedung itu. **de Galtero Este** sebuah restoran bergaya Italia akan dibuka empat hari lagi.

Senyum Yunho terkembang, ia sangat menyukai masakan Eropa terlebih dari Italia. Cita rasa yang ia temukan saat pertama kali mencicipi sampai sekarang masih terekam jelas di ingatannya. Dan Yunho putuskan dia akan datang pada acara pembukaan restoran. Oh jangan lupakan sifat Yunho yang sangat suka barang murah tapi berkelas, karena restoran ini menyediakan menu gratis bagi sepuluh pengunjung pertama di hari pembukaan.

Kriiet

Pintu terbuka ketika Yunho sedang asyik membayangkan makanan apa yang akan ia nikmati beberapa hari lagi. Menampakan seseorang yang ia duga sang pemilik hendak pergi dari tempat itu ketika ia menyadari siapa orang yang sedang mengangkat dua pastik besar yang ia yakini berisi sampah.

Sebuah ukiran kebahagiaan menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho. Di hari sedingin ini tubuhnya merasa hangat walau hanya melihat seorang Kim Jae Joong."Boleh ku bantu? Sepertinya kau kerepotan."

Wajah tertutup syal dengan jaket yang bisa dibilang tipis untuk malam di musim dingin itu terdongak menatap siapa orang yang menawarkan bantuan padannya dan raut mukanya sedikit merasa tak senang,"Ck, ternyata kau."

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari orang yang ia tawari bantuan. Tak masalah bila Jae Joong menjawab, bahkan walau hanya satu kata yang ia dengar itu sudah cukup senang. Hatinya bahagia, sekarang ia sedang berada di dekat orang yang paling diridukan di dunia ini.

Tangan Yunho cekatan mengambil salah satu kantong plastik yang cukup besar untuk dibawa Jae Joong dan plastik yang lebih kecil –tapi besar- ia tinggalkan untuk sang pemilik asli. Raut muka keduanya berubah ketika secara tak sengaja saat Yunho mengambil plastik sampah di tangan Jae Joong, Yunho menggenggam tangan sang pemilik.

"Maaf, bisa kau lepaskan Yunho-ssi?"Jae Joong merasa terganggu dengan tangan Yunho yang tak juga melepas tangannya setelah beberapa lama,"Kenapa kau hobi sekali memegangku sih?"tangan terlepas dan Jae Joong melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri di atas tangga.

"Jae tunggu,"Yunho tersadar ditinggalkan.

Jae Joong menoleh,"Apa?"

Yunho tak menjawab hanya tersenyum,"Aneh." Kata Jae Joong melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

Langkah kaki kecil Jae Joong disusul oleh Yunho yang sedikit berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki pria di depannya. Gerakan kakinya ia samakan ketika tubuhnya sejajar dengan Jae Joong.

Jae Joong hanya memandang sebal ketika lelaki di sebelahnya yang sedang pamer dengan melemparkan kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Jarak lima meter dari bak sampah, plastik yang Yunho bawa berhasil masuk tanpa tercecer sedikitpun. Sedangkan dirinya harus mendekatinya tempat sampahnya sebelum memasukkan plastik yang ia bawa.

"Pamer."kata Jae Joong berbisik pelan ketika melewati Yunho.

Senyum terkembang di bibir Yunho mendengar kata-kata dari Jae Joong. Yunho membuka jaketnya dan dengan segera menyelimutkan jaketnya pada Jae Joong yang menggosok-gosokan tangannya untuk membuat hangat.

"Jangan sampai kau sakit."kata Yunho setelah menyelimutkan jaketnya pada Jae Joong.

Jae Joong tentu saja kaget dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya. Tangan Jae Joong memegang bagian pundak dari jaket yang diselimutkan padanya dan menoleh pada pria yang kini tengah menyetop taksi dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan pada tubuhnya menahan dingin. Tersenyum menerima bantuan dari Yunho dan setelah Yunho pergi dengan taksinya Jae Joong kemudian memasuki bangunan di depannya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Yunho berjalan berpapasan dengan beberapa suster yang bergerak berlawanan arah. Dengan langkah santainya Yunho memasuki salah satu ruang arsip. Memilah-milah data tentang kelahiran lima tahun terakhir ini.

Debu yang berterbangan dari berkas-berkas yang diobrak-abrik Yunho. Tentu saja sang dokter ini langsung saja terbatuk karenanya. Merasa sedikit terganggu dengan debu, Yunho melihat sekeliling untuk mencari masker atau apapun yang bisa membantunya mengurangi debu yang dihisap oleh paru-parunya.

Tetapi matanya kemudian melihat salah satu alat elektronik yang kini tengah bertengger di pojok ruangan. Dan kemudian memukul keningnya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku malah mengobrak-abrik berkas tak penting seperti ini? Bodoh."Yunho berjalan ke arah PC. Menyalakankannya dan kemudian memasukkan password id-nya. Setelah search terbuka dimasukkannya nama Park Changmin.

**Search**

_Found one_

Pias muka Yunho tentu saja bertambah cerah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Klik dua kali pada folder yang ditemukan.

Name/gender : Park Changmin/Male

Birth of date : 18 Februari 20xx

Parents : ?/Kim Jae Joong

Status :Adopted (Park Yoochun/Kim Junsu)

Kembang. Kembang. Kembang. Senyum terkembang melihat tulisan di layar. Jae Joong pernah melahirkan itu yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran Yunho. Senang? Tentu saja. Pertanyaan tentang apakah benar Changmin adalah anak Jae Joong terjawab sudah. Tapi kemudian mucul pertanyaan lain di dalam benak Yunho.

Apa yang terjadi pada Jae Joong? Kenapa sampai tak mengenalnya yang notabene membuatnya melahirkan Changmin? Sedangkan Jae Joong masih mengingat dengan baik Yoochun sepupunya. Hanya dia dan Changmin yang terlupa oleh Jae Joong.

Kim Jae Joong, kali ini Yunho menarikan jarinya di tuts keyboard untuk membentuk susunan kata pembentuk nama.

_Please wait_

1 detik, 3 detik, 5 detik data tentang Jae Joong yang dicari Yunho mencul di layar. Tapi tidak seperti waktu ia menemukan data Changmin kali ini Yunho memasang muka masam. Bagaimana tidak hampir 150 pasien yang pernah berobat di rumah sakit ini bernama Kim Jae Joong mulai dari bayi sampai kakek-kakek.

Mata Yunho mencari dengan hati-hati, takut melewatkan satu data penting tentang Kim Jae Joong yang ia cari. Dan ketika dia menatap ke sudut atas halaman yang terbuka muka masam yang ia pasang tadi bertambah masam.

Yunho menemukan kotak shortcut untuk mencari data pasien dengan lebih mudah di sudut kiri atas. Tersedia _gender_ dan _birth of date_. Yunho tak melihat karena ia hanya berpikiran bahwa yang namanya Kim Jae Joong di Seoul ini tak mungkin mencapi lima puluhan orang.

Tanpa banyak berpikir tentang hal lain lagi jari telunjuk tangan kanannya mengarahkan mouse ke kotak shortcut yang ada.

Name : Kim Jae Joong

Birth of date : 26 Januari 19xx

Gender : male

**Search**

_Found one_

Seperti data tentang Changmin yang ia temukan folder riwayat kesehatan tentang Jae Joong juga ia buka. Tapi sebelum ia membaca data yang terpampang di layar pintu ruang arsip terbuka. Menampilkan seorang Park Yoochun sunbaenya, yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada berkas pasien yang ia bawa.

Yoochun melepas pandangannya setelah merasa bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan ini. Mata kegetnya tak bisa di sembunyikan mendapati Yunho yang tengah terduduk di meja komputer.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yunho?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa sunbae. Aku keluar dulu. Annyeong."Yunho melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru melewati sunbenya itu.

"Ah ne,"Yoochun terkaget melihat tingkah hobbaenya itu, hanya menjawab dengan sebuah kata singkat.

Setelah Yunho menutup ruangan Yoochun yang sebenarnya penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh hobbaenya itu pada akhirnya mendekati PC yang baru saja digunakan. Layar yang ada bermodus _sleep_ jadi setelah ia menggerakan sedikit mouse yang ada layar monitor itu akhirnya menyala.

Seperti yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho maupun para pegawai yang lain di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, ID dan password ia masukkan agar ia bisa mengakses data rumah sakit. Tujuan Yoochun tentu saja melihat apa yang sebenarnya Yunho lakukan hingga ia gugup saat melihatnya memasuki ruangan arsip.

Dan

_No history_

Dua kata yang Yoochun temukan membuatnya mendecak kesal karena rasa penasaran. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencari lebih jauh apa yang yunho cari dengan _recovery data_ yang ia tahu dari sunbaenya di kampus dulu. Tapi bunyi ponsel menghentikannya, panggilan dari kepala rumah sakit. Setelah mematikan PC Yoochun bergegas mengembalikan berkas yang ia ambil dari kemarin lusa di tempatnya dan segera bergegas meningglkan ruang arsip.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di salah ruangan kerjanya Yunho sedang memandangi layar Ipadnya. Untung saja ia selalu membawa _Flashdisk_ kemanapun ia pergi. Data yang ia cari akhirnya bisa ia baca dengan seksama juga. Matanya melihat deretam huruf yang tercetak miring.

Illness : _selective amnesia_

'begitu? Jadi karena ini Jae Joong tak mengenalku.'Yunho membatin.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin, akan ku kembalikan ingatanmu Jae dengan cara apapun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakanku."Yunho berjanji pada diri sendiri.

Ia mematikan Ipad yang menyajikan data tentang Jae Joong. Ada satu hal lagi yang harus dia lakukan, pergi ke laboratorium. Laboratorium? Kalian masih tanya kenapa pria bermarga Jung ini kesana? Tentu saja ia ingin mengetes DNA yang ia punya dengan DNA di dalam darah Changmin yang pastinya masih tersimpan di ruang pendingin di laboratorium.

Dia ini seorang dokter, walau ia memang yakin Changmin itu memang anaknya ia masih butuh tes. Ruangan Lab kosong ketika Yunho melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Tujuan selanjutnya ruangan pendingin di tembok barat ruangan. Yunho sudah mengingat dengan jelas dimana letak pasti darah yang diambil dari Changmin sewaktu dilahirkan disini.

EKC02185. Botol tabung ia temukan dan langsung dibawanya ke alat yang digunakan untuk mencocokan DNA. Sebelum ia memasukan darah Changmin, Yunho terlebih dulu mengambil darahnya sendiri. Dan setelah persiapan selesai Yunho mengamati apa yang ditampilkan oleh layar monitor.

**Result: 99,9% match**

Yunho tersenyum entah untuk kesekian kali di hari ini. Firasatnya membawa kebahagian untuknya. Setelah mencetak kertas hasil test, Yunho mengahapus test dari data _record _rumah sakit. Ia tak akan memberitahu siapapun sebelum Jae Joong dan Changmin bersamanya.

Bangkit dari depan PC, Yunho melangkah pergi meningalkan Lab. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar sepanjang jalan menuju ruangannya. Bahkan suster pun disapanya yang tentu saja membuat mereka hampir pingsan karena bahagia disapa oleh seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul lima sore tapi ruangan Yunho telah kosong. Sang dokter hari ini pulang lebih awal dari pada beberapa hari yang lalu. Untung saja jadwal telah ia atur sedemikian rupa, sehingga tak ada pasien atau pekerjaan yang terlantar.

Yunho memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi membelah jalanan yang lumayan padat di jam pulang seperti hari ini. dirinya harus segera bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih baik. Kalian ingat tentang pembukaan **de Galtero Este? **Restoran baru Jae Joong itu yang akan dibuka malam ini.

Sang pria bermarga Jung ini ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi masakan dari seorang Kim Jae Joong di restoran barunya. Persiapan selesai dalam satu jam. Yunho telah berubah menjadi namja tampan dengan balutan sweater putih di tambah mentel berwarna hitam.

Mobil Yunho mengarah ke salah satu sudut kota yang ia datangi beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajahnya terlihat lega karena jam segini masih belum banyak pengunjung yang datang. Melangkahkan kaki dengan sangat percaya diri, Jung Yunho memasuki restoran yang bergaya klasik. Sudut-sudut ruangan dihias dengan berbagai ornamen yang dipesan langsung dari Italia. Bahkan meja kursi dan vas bunga di tengah meja tak kalah antiknya.

Seorang pelayan langsung menyambut Yunho dan mempersilakan sang pelanggan duduk. Dan kemudian memberikan menu yang bisa dipesan.

"Apakah iklan di depan masih berlaku?"tanya Yunho sambil membalik menu yang tersedia.

"Ne, tuan. Anda pelanggan ke lima kami. Silakan memesan apapun yang anda inginkan."sang pelayang menjawab ramah.

"Ke lima?"alis Yunho sedikit terangkat,"siapa yang pertama?"

"Dokter Yoochun dan keluarganya tuan, sepupu dari pemilik restoran."jalas si pelayan lagi.

"Oh."kerut di kening Yunho menghilang,"Aku ingin pesan ini, ini dan ini."Yunho menunjuk beberapa menu dalam daftar tersebut,"Katakan pada Kim Jae Joong aku ingin dia yang mengantarkannya kemari sendiri."

"Baik tuan. Anda...?"

"Jung Yunho."memperkenalkan diri dan menyerahkan kembali menu pada si pelayan berbaju putih ber-apron hitam.

Si pelayan berlalu setelah mencatat daftar pesanan. Melangkah langsung ke dapur untuk menyerahkan pesanan dan memberitahukan pesan dari pelanggan. Jae Joong sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan anak buahnya.

Jae Joong hanya menghela napas berat. Hari ini hari pembukaan restorannya, ia harus membuat citra yang bagus di bisnisnya. Jadi setelah pesanan dari tuan muda Jung selesai, Jae Joong segera mengantar masakan yang ia buat.

Mata Jae Joong memincing untuk melihat dimana Jung Yunho duduk. Dan setelah menemukan si dokter yang dengan santainya duduk sambil memandang para pengunjung yang lain Jae Joong segera menghampiri mejanya. Meletakan dengan perlahan piring-piring yang berisi pesanan tadi.

Yunho tentu saja dengan senang hati memandang sang namja berapron putih di depannya. Sedangkan orang yang di pandangnya hanya memasang wajah tak suka.

"Kenapa kau selalu memandangku?"kata Jae Joong sembari menyajikan sebotol wine yang Yunho pesan."silakan menikmati."Jae Joong hendak melangkah pergi.

Tangan Yunho menahan sang koki meninggalkan dirinya. Mata Jae Joong tentu saja bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dilakukan sang pelanggan,"Lepaskan."nada rendah agar tak memancing perhatian.

Yunho tak peduli malah bibirnya bergerak mengeluarkan suara,"Duduklah."

"Banyak yang harus kulakukan, Tuan."Jae Joong menekankan kata terakhir sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Yunho yang memegangnya erat.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku makan malam."Yunho menatap Jae Joong yang membalikan badanya dan menatapnya tajam.

Jae Joong tak menjawab, tatapannya pada Yunho jelas merupakan penolakan dan itu terbaca oleh Yunho,"Duduklah."kata Yunho sekali lagi.

Entah apa yang membuat lulusan terbaik dari sekolah masak Itali tahun ini menuruti sang pelanggan. Tangannya meraih kursi di depan Yunho dan menariknya.

"Terima kasih."Yunho berkata tulus. Senyum tipis pengganti jawaban yang Jae Joong berikan.

Yunho kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada steik yang ada di depannya. Malam ini ia akan menjadi karnivora dengan begitu banyak hidangan berupa daging-dagingan yang ada di depannya. Tapi ia tak akan memakannya sendiri. Satu potongan besar daging yang ia potong mengarah ke mulut Jae Joong.

"Aaa..."perintah Yunho untuk Jae Joong agar membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tak mau."Jae Joong menolak,"Kau makan saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."garpu yang bertengger daging di atasnya berpindah ke ujung mulut Yunho belum masuk semuanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jung Yunho meraih dagu Jae Joong dan dengan kecepatan kilat memindahkan daging di mulutnya. Setelahnya ia mengecup singkat bibir kissable yang lama tak ia rasakan.

Plaakk

Sebuah _print out_ tangan Jae Joong tercetak jelas di pipi mulus milik Yunho,"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau benar-benar tak sopan tuan Jung."Jae Joong berdiri bertolak pinggang marah.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Jae Joong pergi ke arah dapur. Jae Joong merasa tidak nyaman melihat banyak orang yang menaruh perhatian padanya dan Yunho bahkan Yoochun juga melihatnya.

Senyum. Senyum. Senyum.

Senyum tercetak jelas di muka Yunho. Setelah empat tahun ia merasakan kembali rasa bibir yang membuatnya _addicted_ selama harga yang dibayarnya adalah sebuah kenang-kenangan dari tangan mulus seorang Kim Jae Joong.

Telapak tangannya mengelus bekas tamparan tadi,"Semoga kau cepat mengingatku."Yunho berkata lirih. Dan melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Junsu segera menyusul adik iparnya setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Ketika ia tak menemukan sang adik di dapur, Junsu langsung menuju ruangan kerja di lantai atas. Tangannya bergerak mengetuk tiga kali pintu berbahan kayu bercat biru.

"Jae kau di dalam?"Junsu bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jae? Kau ada di dalam."Junsu mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban.

Junsu menghela napas sebelum berkata,"Aku masuk ya?"tangannya terulur meraih knop pintu. Ketika ia tak menemukan sang adik di kamar langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah knop terbuka terlihat Jae Joong sedang mencoba menghapus jejak-jejak bibir Yunho dengan air yang mengalir di _washable_ sambil mengumpat,"Dasar brengsek. Jung Yunho brengsek."

Kepala chef hanya tersenyum,"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Hobbae dari Yoochun, Jae-ah?"

Jae Joong menatap tak percaya pada hyungnya itu,"Hah kau buta hyung? Aku dan dia tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Dia itu namja _pervert_."

"Tapi kelihatannya kalian akrab."Junsu menambahkan.

"Tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dan tak akan pernah ada apa-apa. Sudahlah hyung aku tak mau membahasnya. Sekarang lebih baik kita ke dapur."Jae Joong mendorong hyungnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau tak mau menjilat air liurmu sendiri kan?"Junsu menyahut.

"Tak akan terjadi."Jae Joong menanggapi.

Junsu hanya mengangkat bahu dan mendahului sepupu suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Mungkin dunia ini terbalik, sang boss menjadi pesuruh dan sebaliknya. Keadaan itulah yang kini sedang Jae Joong alami. Suhu udara yang dingin walaupun matahari masih bersinar terang menjadi teman Jae Joong siang ini.

Ditemani kuda jingkraknya Jae Joong meninggalkan restorannya. Junsu dengan tatapan mautnya menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Changmin dari sekolahnya. Jae Joong yang sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar Junsu bisa bekerja akhirnya hanya pasrah saja.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Jae Joong sedang membelah kemacetan kota. Tangannya meraih disk musik yang ia koleksi dan dengan cekatan memasangnya di disk player. Ia merasa bosan jika perjalanan siang ini hanya ditemani oleh bunyi angin yang timbul dari kecepatan mobil yang dikendarainya.

Hanya dua puluh menit Jae Joong sudah sampai di TK Changmin. Si pangeran setan masih bermain di pasir sambil ditemani oleh guru yang sama yang ia temui saat menemput Changmin pertama kali.

"Noona."Changmin berteriak kegirangan sambil berlari menyambut Jae Joong,"Menjemput Changmin?"

"Ne,"Jae Joong menjawab singkat dan kemudian membungkuk ke arah guru Changmin dan segera membawa sang pangeran setan ke mobilnya.

_Seat belt_ terpasang dan gas pun diinjak. Sekali lagi Jae Joong mengendarai mobinya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju restoran. Changmin? Hanya tersenyum senang di dalam mobil yang dipacu tinggi, Changmin suka kecepatan yang memacu adrenalin.

Setelah mobil merah itu pergi seorang namja turun dari mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari kawasan TK. Sengaja ia tak turun saat sampai namja itu melihat potongan tubuh seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan karena ia tak ingin merusak suasana ia memilih menunggu.

Turun dari mobil namja yang ternyata adalah Jung Yunho pergi mengarah pada gedung TK. Tersenyum melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang memasukkan kembali mainan yang berserakan ke tempatnya.

Yunho langsung berjongkok dan memungut mainan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ahra yang sedang fokus tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Yunho mengulurkan tanganya menyerahkan mainan yang ia pungut tadi,"Kau sibuk Ahra-ya?"

Guru TK itu mendongak memastikan siapa yang bertanya padanya,"Oppa!"sahutnya antusias,"Anni, ada apa kemari?"tanya Ahra masih memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Ayo kita makan siang di dekat sini. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."ajak Yunho.

"Ne, tapi oppa harus membantuku membereskan kekacauan ini dulu."senyum terkembang.

"Baiklah."Yunho menyanggupi.

Mainan yang berserakan di halaman TK bersih dalam sepuluh menit lebih berkat kerja sama dari keduanya. Ahra segera memasukan kardus mainan itu ke dalam kelas dan mengambil tasnya serta jaket yang ada di atas meja.

"Kajja oppa"Ahra memeluk tangan Yunho erat dan mereka berjalan menuju mobil Yunho yang terparkir di depan gedung TK.

Tempat yang dituju Yunho kali ini adalah restoran yang menyediakan masakan tradisional korea. Dua porsi _spicy soy sauce fried chicken_ dan ddobokkki menjadi menu makan siang keduanya. Selera mereka mirip menyukai masakan pedas.

"Apa yang ingin oppa bicarakan?"Ahra memulai percakapan untuk membunuh waktu sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

"Apa kau masih marah tentang ucapanku beberapa hari yang lalu?"Yunho menatap Ahra.

"Maksud oppa?"Ahra bertanya tak mengerti.

"Tentang pernikahan."kata Yunho sedikit tak enak.

"Anni, wae?"tanya Ahra balik

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkat ponselmu kalau begitu? Selama beberapa hari ini aku mencemaskanmu."Yunho berkata serius.

"Benarkah? Mianhae oppa, banyak yang harus ku kerjakan beberapa hari ini."Ahra memberi penjelasan.

Yunho menarik napas lega mendengar penuturan dari Ahra,"Tapi oppa... "Ahra berkata lirih.

Sang dokter mengulurkan tangannya menyambut makanan yang datang,"terima kasih."ucapnya pada sang pelayan yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman,"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Yunho mengarahkan sumpitnya untuk mengambil daging ayam yang terlihat lezat di depannya.

Ahra menunduk,"Apa aku memang tidak akan bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu?"suara lirih keluar.

Yunho yang mendengarnya meletakan kembali sumpitnya. Tangannya terjulur meraih tangan gadis di depannya,"Maaf, aku tak sebaik yang kau selama ini kau bayangkan Ahra-ya"Yunho berkata pelan.

"Aku tak peduli kau seperti apa oppa. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Anni, mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tak bisa membiarkan aku sedikit saja memiliki cintamu?"Mata Ahra menatap Yunho.

"Maaf. Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan padamu."Yunho meraih ponselnya,"Makanlah."Yunho bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kenapa oppa selalu seperti ini. Apakah hanya kata maaf yang akan selalu oppa berikan padaku? Apa oppa tak melihatku selama ini? Apa artiku bagimu oppa?"isak tangis menemani kalimat Ahra yang membuat Yunho urung untuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan memilih untuk duduk lagi.

"Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Aku menyayangimu, tapi bukan sebagai wanita. Aku mencintaimu sebagai kakak pada adiknya, Ahra lagipula..."Yunho menggantung kata-katanya.

"Lagipula apa oppa? Jangan bilang kau menyukai wanita lain, aku tak akan mempercayai alasan yang kau berikan jika itu yang akan kau katakan."Ahra memandang Yunho lagi dengan tatapan kesedihan.

"Aku orang brengsek Ahra, kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada aku."Yunho menghindar menjawab.

Ahra membiarkan air mata menuruni pipinya,"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tak bisa menerimaku oppa? Katakan oppa, Katakan."Ahra menjerit histeris,"katakan oppa."

Yunho menghela napas entah untuk yang berapa kali,"Kau tahu Changmin?"

"Changmin?"Ahra membeo sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Dia anakku."jawab Yunho tegas.

**TBC**

Jeng jeng jeng

Chapter 9 datang, hehehe mianhae chapter ini saya lagi malas berat, jadi telat update deh.

Gimana YunJae moment-nya sudah saya banyakin tapi gak tau deh kaya apa :P

Oh ya buat **meirah111 **masukan dari kamu keren makasih,

Terus buat **Han Neul Ra **kamu adalah pereview terpanjang dalam MKJJ terima kasih

Buat temen-temen yang lain yang udah review terima kasih juga.

**Chapter 9**

**Status: Done**

Mind to R&R?

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, YooSu, etc

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love

Buat yang gak suka Boys Love, jangan baca ya! Takutnya kalian muntah. Saya kasihan sama kalian. Enjoy minna-san ^^

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

Ahra membiarkan air mata menuruni pipinya,"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tak bisa menerimaku oppa? Katakan oppa, Katakan."Ahra menjerit histeris,"katakan oppa."

Yunho menghela napas entah untuk yang berapa kali,"Kau tahu Changmin?"

"Changmin?"Ahra membeo sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Dia anakku."jawab Yunho tegas.

**Chapter 10 :**

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi"Jae Joong memasang muka masam ketika pelanggan yang lagi-lagi menyuruhnya mengantarkan pesanan adalah seorang Jung Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin makan malam. Lagipula aku juga membayar semua makanan yang aku pesan."Yunho menjawab sambil tersenyum pada Jae Joong.

"Tapi tak setiap hari juga kau kemari."Jae Joong membalas,"apa kau tak bosan?"

Yunho tersenyum,"Aku tak akan bosan, lagipula makanan yang kau buat sangat lezat."

"Terserahmu saja lah."Jae Joong membalikkan badan hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Jae apa kau mau ke pantai?"tanya Yunho.

Langkah Jae Joong terhenti memutar kepalanya hingga ia dapat melihat Yunho,"Pantai? Di musim dingin seperti ini? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Kenapa tidak?"Yunho balik bertanya lagi.

"Jangan bodoh. Nikmati saja makananmu dan cepat pergi dari sini."kata Jae Joong cuek dan mengarahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tujuan semula. Yunho lagi-lagi mengurai senyum, kali ini senyum miris mendengar jawaban dari Jae Joong. Ia ditolak lagi oleh namja berapron putih itu.

"Yaa! Jae-ah apa yang kau lakukan pada Yunho? Lihat mukanya masam lagi kau tahu?"Junsu bertanya pada sepupu suaminya itu.

Jae Joong menggulung kain lengannya,"Sejak kapan kau hobi mendengar pembicaraan orang lain hyung?"

"Aku bahkan tak mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh. Maka dari itu aku bertanya?"Junsu mendekati Jae Joong,"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Junsu lagi.

"Dia mengajakku ke pantai."Jae Joong menjawab singkat, tangannya mengiris daging merah yang ada di tatakan.

"Lalu?"tubuh Junsu mendekati Jae Joong.

"Lalu?"Jae Joong memandang Junsu dengan tatapan tak percaya,"Tentu saja aku tolak."Jae Joong memindahkan daging ke dalam penggorengan yang diolesi dengan sedikit _butter._

Junsu tak berkata apa-apa lagi, memandang sepupunya dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang shock,"Kau bodoh atau apa?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?"Jae Joong menyahut sambil mencacah bawang putih untuk saus yang sedang dimasaknya.

Plaakk

Junsu memukul kepala Jae Joong,"Baka. Kau itu benar-benar bodoh."

"Kau ini kenapa sih hyung? Memukul kepala orang sembarangan."Jae Joong menatap pasangan sepupunya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hanya ingin membuat otakmu yang berfungsi salah itu kembali normal."Junsu bergerak ke arah masakannya yang ia tinggal.

"Otakku tak apa-apa, tapi sekarang pasti akan bermasalah setelah kau pukul. Kau mirip sekali dengan Yoochun hyung. Suka memukul orang sembarangan."Jae Joong menyahut dan mengelus bekas jitakan ibu dari sang pangeran setan.

Junsu tak menyahut komplain yang diberikan dari Jae Joong. Mulutnya sedang berkomat-kamit tidak jelas merutuki kebodohan sepupu dari Yoochun,"Selesaikan saja hidanganmu banyak pelanggan yang menunggu."dan mereka kembali bergelut dengan pekerjaan.

Restoran tutup sekitar pukul sebelas malam. Para pegawai yang ada sudah pulang duluan termasuk Junsu. Jae Joong mematikan lampu terakhir restorannya sebelum menutup pintu. Malam ini ia akan pulang ke rumah. Ayah dan ibunya mengabari bahwa mereka sudah pulang dari Jepang.

Menuruni satu persatu tangga, Jae Joong tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya. Mengenakan pakaian hitam laki-laki yang mengawasi Jae Joong semakin berjalan mendekati sang buruan.

Jae Joong yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya berjalan lebih cepat dari semula. Tapi laki-laki di belakang Jae Joong malah mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tak ada pilihan bagi Jae Joong kecuali lari menjauhi laki-laki itu.

Jae Joong berlari hingga ia tersadar sedang menuju apartemen Yoochun. Oleh karena merasa bahwa apartemen Yoochun tempat yang lebih aman, Jae Joong berlari ke arah bangunan tiga puluh lantai di depannya.

Setidaknya apartemen itu tak akan mengijinkan orang lain masuk. Kecuali bahwa orang itu mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan penghuni apartemen. Pintu terbuka dalam sekejap ketika Jae Joong mulai mendekat. Dirinya tak membuang waktu untuk membalas salam dari security yang membungkuk padanya.

Jae Joong langsung berlari mengarah pada lift dan menekan tombol delapan. Lantai tempat apartemen Yoochun berada. Ketika ia melihat keluar sebelum pintu lift tertutup Jae Joong melihat seorang laki-laki sedang di tahan oleh satpam.

Tttiiinggg

Pintu lift terbuka. Berjalan dengan langkah lunglai ke arah pintu apartemen Yooochun dan kemudian memasukkan _password_ apartemen sepupunya. Dan tanpa disangka ia malah melihat kejadian yang tidak bisa di sebut biasa.

"Yaakk! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"Jae Joong menutupi matanya dengan tas yang dibawanya.

Pemandangan di depannya, walaupun ia pernah melihatnya di dvd tapi ini baru pertama kali Jae Joong melihatnya secara langsung. Yoochun sedang mengulum nipple Junsu yang tengah mendesah menyebut nama Yoochun di atas meja dengan baju yang sama yang dipakai eomma Kyuhyun saat pulang dari restorannya.

Mereka berdua kelihatan terkejut dengan keberadaan Jae Joong disini. Padahal seingat Yoochun adik sepupunya itu sedang pulang ke rumah. Buru-buru Junsu membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakkan akibat ulah dari sang dokter.

"Setidaknya bisakah kalian melakukannya di kamar tidur kalian?"Jae Joong menurunkan tasnya setelah merasa mereka berdua telah berbenah diri.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau bilang akan pulang ke rumahmu?"Yoochun bertanya tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, tangannya masih saja memeluk Junsu.

"Ada orang yang mengejarku sewaktu aku akan pulang ke rumah. Dan tahu-tahu aku sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemenmu Hyung. Dari pada aku mati konyol lebih baik aku kesini."Jae Joong menjelaskan sambil menuju dapur.

"Mengejarmu?"Junsu mencoba melepaskan tangan dari Yoochun,"Siapa?"

"Molla Hyung,"Jae Joong terhenti di depan lemari es dan membukanya. Mengambil sekaleng minuman ber-ion dan meminumnya, ia butuh penganti cairan.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kau menghubungi appamu atau orang dari kepolisian kalau begitu?"Junsu berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Yoochun dan mempelototinya.

"Appa pasti akan khawatir dan akan mengejar orang itu sampai ujung bumi dan mencincangnya bila sampai ia ditemukan, sedangkan polisi,"Jae Joong meneguk minumannya,"aku malas berurusan dengan mereka. Para polisi selalu salah memanggilku Agassi jika aku kesana."

Yoochun dengan tanpa berdosa membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan menusuk dari Jae Joong,"Tak bisa ditolong sih mukamu kan memang cantik"

"Yaa! Hyung, aku namja. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku cantik?"tangannya melempar botol kalengnya pada hyungnya untung saja tak mengenai salah satu dari kedua hyugnya.

"Geurae, kau namja. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Yoochun mendekati Jae Joong,"Akan sangat berbahaya jika kau keluar sendiri. Kau kan tak bisa bela diri."

"Kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku atau sedang mengejekku sih hyung?"Jae Joong memiringkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun yang sekarang tengah menyengir itu.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, tapi..."Yoochun merendahkan badannya hingga mulutnya mendekat ke telinga Jae Joong,"Bisakah kau ke kamar sekarang?"

"Arra, aku tak akan mengganggu lagi. Usahakan kalian jangan berisik aku sudah tidak tidur nyenyak selama beberapa malam untuk membuat resep baru."Jae Joong mengangkat tasnya dan pergi ke kamar.

"Kalau itu aku tak janji."ucap Yoochun lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh sang adik sepupu yang langsung memberi death glare gratis,"Iya, aku tak akan membuatnya berisik."Junsu langsung menatap sang suami dengan tatapan bingung ketika ia mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan.

Jae Joong memutar knop dan langsung suara yang penuh dengan nafsu itu langsung terdengar,"Hyung mesum."ujarnya memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Untukmu."Yunho memberikan sebuket bunga lili putih untuk pemilik **de Galtero Este.**

Jae Joong hanya melirik bunga yang dijulurkan padanya tanpa berniat mengambilnya dari tangan Yunho. Malah sang pemilik restoran yang merangkap chef itu langsung saja menuruni tangga restorannya menuju salah satu pasar yang ada tak jauh dari restorannya berdiri. Jae Joong suka sekali menggunakan sayuran dan daging-dagingan fresh untuk bahan masakannya apalagi ia bisa sedikit menghemat budget jika berbelanja kesana.

"Jae ambil lah."Yunho menjajari langkah Jae Joong masih mengulurkan bunga yang ia pegang,"Aku sudah rela bangun pagi hanya untuk mencarikan bunga untukmu."

Sepupu Yoochun itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap sang dokter,"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk bangun pagi hanya untuk mencarikanku seikat bunga Tuan Jung. Jadi kumohon bisakah anda tidak mengikutiku lagi?"

Jae Joong meneruskan langkahnya menuju pasar tujuan utamanya. Meninggalkan Jung Yunho yang menatap bunganya dengan tatapan sedih. Hari ini ia gagal lagi membuat Jae Joong menerima bunga yang ia bawa.

Tak ada satupun dari taktik Yunho untuk merebut hati sang namja manis itu berhasil. Padahal ia sudah setiap hari pergi ke restoran Jae Joong untuk membiasakan ibu dari anaknya itu dengan keberadaannya. Ia juga setiap hari mencoba mengajak Jae Joong ke tempat-tempat yang bisa menciptakan suasana romantis. Yunho juga membawakan bunga setiap pagi sebelum ia berangkat ke rumah sakit hanya untuk Jae Joong. Tapi setiap kali ia melakukannya namja itu tak juga luluh.

Yunho melihat sekilas kemana Jae Joong melangkah meninggalkannya. Dan kemudian ketika namja manis itu telah menghilang di belokan di ujung jalan dirinya meninggalkan area restoran Jae Joong dan segera melangkah menuju rumah sakit.

Bunga yang ia beli tadi pagi masih setia di genggamannya bahkan sampai ia memasuki ruangannya. Ia menaruh bunga yang rencananya untuk Jae Joong di vas bunga yang ada di atas mejanya. Mengganti bunga aster yang dibelinya kemarin. Dengan bunga yang berada di tengah ruangan kerjanya, tempat ini terasa sedikit hidup.

Selesai dengan bunga yang ia taruh di dalam vas, pintu ruangan Yunho diketuk. Yunho hanya menyahut, menyuruh orang di luar untuk memasuki ruangannya tanpa memandang pintu. Tak ada suara maka Yunho membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Mata Yunho sedikit memincing mengetahui yang datang adalah seorang yeoja atau lebih tepatnya Ahra yang kali ini menenteng sebuah kotak makanan di tangannya. Ahra memasuki ruangan Yunho dengan perlahan, tanpa berkata apa-apa si yeoja mengeluarkan kotak makan dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Yunho hanya memandang perbuatan yang gadis itu lakukan tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. Hari ini hari kesekian sejak pembicaraan mereka di restoran, Ahra tak mau berbicara dengannya.

Tangan Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Ahra mencoba menghentikan gadis itu untuk pergi,"Berhenti melakukan ini semua dan kembalilah seperti Ahra yang dulu."Yunho berkata lirih.

Si gadis tetap tak mau menjawab. Ahra malah berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho yang tak terlalu erat. Dengan sedikit usaha tangannya terlepas, Ahra segera memutar knop pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Yunho melihat dengan sorot mata kesedihan melihat sahabatnya yang sudah dianggapnya adik menjadi dingin padanya. Walaupun perhatian yang diberikan kepadanya tak berubah tapi Ahra tak mau berbicara sepatah katapun padanya maupun orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Menarik napas berat Yunho mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi. Meraih bekal di atas meja dan menyimpannya di atas meja kecil di belakangnya. Kemudian meraih gagang telpon, menekan tombol yang menghubungkannya pada suster yang ada di depan. Mengabarkan bahwa pasien boleh masuk sekarang.

Jung Yunho tak boleh menelantarkan pasien-pasien manisnya apa pun keadaan yang ia alami. Menarik senyum lebar ketika seorang gadis kecil masuk takut-takut di belakang ibunya.

.

.

.

Kim Junsu mendapatkan libur setelah sebulan bekerja menjadi chef di restoran Jae Joong yang sangat ramai dari hari pembukaan. Tidak heran juga sih makanan yang dibuat baik oleh Junsu maupun Jae Joong terkenal sangat enak.

Bahkan reservasi untuk bisa makan malam disana harus dilakukan seminggu sebelumnya. Karena Jae Joong menerapkan bisnis yang akan selalu membuat sang pengunjung tersenyum ketika memakan masakan yang disediakan. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin setiap hidangan yang dipesan akan dibuat menggunakan tangan-tangan handal milik Jae Joong, Junsu dan Key pegawai kepercayaannya.

Bunyi bel terdengar membuat Junsu harus meninggalkan acara potong-memotong wortel yang sedang di lakukannya. Sebenarnya ada Jae Joong yang sedang berada di ruang tamu, tapi melihat sang adik yang tertidur pulas ia jadi tak tega membuatnya terbangun untuk membukakan pintu.

Knop pintu ia putar untuk membantunya melihat siapa yang datang. Junsu setengah terkejut ketika menyadar bahwa hoobae Yoochun sekarang berada di depan apartemennya dengan menenteng beberapa barang yang lumayan besar.

"Mianhae hyung, bisa tolong bantu aku membawanya masuk ke dalam?"Yunho menatap dengan memelas pada Junsu.

"Ahh, ne."Junsu langsung saja mengambil beberapa kardus yang ada di pelukan Yunho dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja makan.

Sebelum Junsu menanyakan alasan Yunho ke apartemennya, Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan muka yang masih mengantuk, rambut yang acak-acakan dan tangannya yang masih mengucek matanya sesekali,baru bangun.

"Eomma, Minnie lapar."ucap Changmin.

"Ne eomma juga sedang memasaknya, minnie mandi dulu ya?"Junsu jongkok untuk membuat tingginya dan anaknya sejajar,"Kau mau eomma yang memandikan atau Jae noona?"Junsu menawarkan.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Mendapati Jae Joong yang sedang tertidur di lantai karpet ruang tamu membuatnya menggeleng dan kemudian melihat Junsu yang berapron. Tidak terima kasih bisa-bisa ia makan malam telat jika Junsu memandikannya.

"Nanti kalau eomma min-ie yang memandikan nanti masakan eomma jadi gosong. Bagaimana kalau hyung saja yang memandikan Changmin?"Yunho menawarkan pada anak kecil di depannya.

Bocah empat tahun itu memandang sang pemilik suara. Matanya berbinar, bagaimana orang di depannya ini mengetahui persis apa yang sekarang bergelut di benaknya? Dan tanpa ia sadari kepalanya mengangguk. Bahkan ketika tubuhnya diangkat dan dibawa ke kamar mandi si anak masih saja terdiam,. Padahal biasanya Changmin paling susah untuk di suruh mandi kecuali Junsu yang memandikan.

Membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan satu tangan dan setelahnya menurunkan si anak untuk memudahkannya membuka baju yang dikenakan,"Ne Changmin ingin mandi di bath up atau di shower?"Yunho bertanya pelan.

"Minnie ingin mandi di bathub tapi ahjussi juga harus ikut."sang pengeran setan mengeluarkan pupuy eyesnya.

"Mwo? Anni, tidak boleh panggil Ahjussi. Hyung arraseo?"Yunho memindahkan pakaian kotor Changmin ke arah keranjang di pojokan ruangan.

"Minnie mau panggil Ahjussi."kata sang pangeran setan.

Yunho menghela napas berta,"Oke gak pa-pa panggil Ahjussi, tapi game baru di depan buat siapa ya? Apa dibuang saja?"si dokter bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Pangeran setan menghentikan langkahnya menuju bathub, memandang teman appa-nya,"Andwae, ne tapi game-nya buat minnie. Ne hyung? Buat minnie pokoknya, jangan dibuang. Minnie akan memanggil Hyung."bocah empat tahun itu memasang puppy eyes.

Yunho tersenyum. Padahal ia hanya ereksperimen dengan game. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang menjadi kesukaan anaknya. Jadi ia membawa banyak oleh-oleh dan waktu mengancam Changmin tadi seketika ia hanya terlintas kata game, mainan yang juga disukainya dari kecil.

"Ne, gamenya buat Changmin. Sekarang Minnie mandi."Yunho menyalakan air panas dahulu dan kemudian membuka kran air dingin. Setelah dirasakan air di bathub tak terlalu panas, Changmin dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Dan dengan cekatan tubuh Changmin sudah penuh dengan busa sabun.

Changmin yang cerdas pun tak akan menolak kesenangan mandi seperti ini, bagaimana pun dia masih anak berumur 4 tahun. Walaupun jika di sekolah ia jarang memperlihatkan sikap yang seperti ditunjukkan pada Yunho.

"Changmin-ah,"panggil Yunho saat anak di depannya bermain bebek kuning.

"Ne, waeyo hyung?"

"Minnie besok kan libur, mau ke kebun binatang bersama hyung."tanya Yunho.

"Kebun binatang? Hua Minnie udah lama gak kesana."sahutnya ceria,"Tapi hyung appa dan eomma besok kerja."tambahnya sedih,"Bagaimana kalau mengajak noona?"Changmin menatap Yunho.

"Noona?"Yunho bertanya, tak mengerti,"Changmin punya noona? Siapa?"

"Aigoo. Jae noona, hyung. Diakan cantik jadi Minnie memutuskan untuk memanggil noona."kata si anak bangga.

"Hahaha... kau nakal Changmin-ah,"elus Yunho pada rambut tebal milik Changmin,"Baiklah kita mengajak Jae noona. Tapi Changmin yang membujuknya, Arra? Jae noona sedang marah sama hyung jadi bantu kami berbaikan ya?"Yunho mengeluarkan senyum sedih.

"Hyung suka Noona minnie?"jawab anak itu melenceng dari pertanyaan.

"Ne, hyung menyukainya. Jadi bentu kami berbaikan arraseo?"jawab Yunho mantap.

"Tentu saja. Changmin akan berikan noona Minnie pada namja seperti hyung hehhehe"anak itu menyengir.

"Anak pintar."sambil berkata seperti itu Yunho mengangkat Changmin dari bathup dan mulai melilitkan handuk pada tubuh Minnie sebelum ia menggendongnya menuju kamar.

Yunho hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi ketika Jae Joong muncul di hadapannya dengan muka bangun tidurnya. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang Yunho yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Yunho mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya.

Tangannya mengarah ke mata Changmin menutupi kedua mata kecil si anak dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan kepalanya ia majukan hingga mencapai bibir manusia di depannya. Tak lama hanya kecupan singkat tapi sukses membuat sang pemilik membuka matanya.

"Manis." Yunho membuka mata Changmin dan mengelus bibirnya. Bersamaan dengan itu Yunho melewati sang namja dengan santainya menuju kamar Changmin.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Mati kau Jung Yunho"suara teriakan dari depan kamar mandi terdengar yang langsung membuat Yunho memasuki kamar Changmin yang sudah ia buka pintunya. Dan tawa penuh kemenanganan pun menghias bibirnya sebelum ia memasuki kamar menghindari hujan sandal ke kepalanya.

.

.

.

Aura yang ada di dalam mobil Audi Q5-S line berkapasitas 2000 cc ini terasa sangat muram di wajah salah satu penumpang yang ada di samping sang pengemudi. Raut muka yang berbanding terbalik dengan bocah empat tahunan yang menyengir senang sambil memandang jalanan yang berlalu.

Mobil silver asal Jerman berdaya hingga 211 ps pada 4300-6000 rpm ini sedang melaju ke arah Gyeonggi-do. Acara bujuk membujuk yang Changmin lakukan semalam sukses besar walau harus di warnai adegan jitak menjitak yang dilakukan Yoochun pada Jae Joong karena telah membuat si sulung menangis. Setelah acara merayunya gagal dengan si noona, Changmin langsung mengadu pada ayahnya yang baru pulang. Dan dengan sedikit death glare yang diberikan Jae Joong mengangguk menyetujui. Yoochun sangat menyeramkan bila menyangkut anak-anaknya.

Dan sekarang disinilah Jae Joong. Duduk disamping namja mesum yang semalam lagi-lagi mencium bibir dengan seenak jidat. Awalnya ia sudah mulai iklas untuk menemani sang pengeran setan untuk liburan. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa yang akan menemani mereka adalah seorang Jung Yunho.

Langkah kakinya refleks mundur ketika ia melihat mobil silver yang sangat ia kenali karena kerap ia lihat ketika si pengemudi makan di restorannya. Namun ketika ia melihat ke samping pada hyungnya hatinya menciut untuk kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Kim Jae Joong membuka pintu silver dan memasukinya. Mengenakan seat belt sebelum si pengemudi menginjakkan pedal gas menuju **Everland **di Yongin tujuan liburan mereka hari ini.

Perjalanan ke arah Everland diwarnai suasana hening hingga mereka sampai di tempat wisata. Setelah mobil diparkirkan dan membayar tiket masuk yang tentu saja dibayar Yunho karena Jae Joong menolak membayarnya mereka akhirnya menuju salah satu area yang tersedia.

Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah Zoo-topia. Di area ini Yunho menggendong Changmin agar si anak tak menghilang ketika melihat sekeliling sedangkan Jae Joong masih saja mengeluarkan aura gelap. Menyusuri area itu akhirnya mereka berhenti di kandang pinguin.

Beruntung bagi Changmin ketika mereka datang para pegawai kebun binatang itu sedang memberi makan pinguin dengan ikan kecil. Muka Changmin sedikit takut ketika akan memberi makan si burung tak bisa terbang walaupun ia masih di gendong oleh Yunho ketika melakukannya. Burung pinguin itu berkumpul di bawah area kandang menanti makanan mereka di lemparkan.

"Kau jadi melemparkannya tidak?"kata Jae Joong.

"Ne sebentar lagi noona."Changmin masih saja menggengam ikan makanan si pinguin,"Changmin masih mau melihat muka imut-imut mereka yang sedang menanti untuk diberi makan."

"Cepat lempar atau kau yang aku lempar."ancam Jae Joong.

"Jangan lempar Changmin. Nanti noona tak akan melihat dongsaeng tampan kaya aku lagi, loh."si pengeran setan berkata narsis.

"Ck, terserahmu saja lah aku akan berkeliling sendiri."Jae Joong melangahkan kakinya pergi.

Yunho yang berhasil membujuk Changmin untuk melemparkan ikannya segera berlari kecil menyusul Jae Joong,"Kenapa kau pergi duluan."

Jae Joong memandang sebal laki-laki yang sedang menggendong Changmin,"Kalian lama. Lagipula udara dingin sekali aku malas berlama-lama berdiam diri. Lebih baik segera mengelilingi kebun binatang ini dan segera pulang."

"Kau tak menikmatinya?"Yunho bertanya lgi.

"Apa kau melihat raut mukaku yang gembira?"

"Hiks... Noona tidak sayang Changmin. Hue.. appa.. eomma.. noona jahat."anak dalam gendongan Yunho menangis keras yang tentu saja mengundang tatapan mata pengunjung yang lain.

"Aiisshh, kenapa kau malah menangis sih?"Jae Joong mengacak rambutnya,"Sudah diam."katanya frustasi menyadari bahwa Changmin malah mengeluarkan tangisnya dengan suara yang bertambah keras.

"Kau jangan kasar pada anak kecil Jae Joong. Kau membuatnya ketakutan, kau tahu?"Yunho memarahi Jae Joong.

"Ne, ne. Minnie jangan menangis yah. Noona senang kok liburan kesini bersama Changmin."Jae Joong mengeluarkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Changmin yang mendengarnya menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Jae Joong,"Noona gendong."si anak berkata serak akibat menangis.

"Mwo? Shireo, kau digendong sama Yunho."jawab Jae Joong yang langsung membuat Changmin berkaca-kaca lagi. Jae Joong yang melihat si anak akan menangis mengulurkan tangannya,"Kau menyebalkan."Changmin mengeluarkan cengiran.

Akhirnya mereka mengelilingi area kebun binatang di Everland. Dengan Changmin yang masih bergelayut senang di gendongan Jae Joong. Dokter yang mengekor keduanya tak banyak bicara. Takut membuat suasana yang mulai nyaman ini rusak. Yunho sendiri hanya berjalan di samping keduanya sambil sesekali melemparkan senyum mendengar ucapan Changmin mengenai makhluk yang terdapat disini.

Para pengunjung yang melihat ketiganya melemparkan pujian. Ada yang berbisik bahwa mereka sangat serasi apalagi yang menggendong anak mempunyai paras yang cantik dan anak yang digendongnya manis sekali. Di tambah si namja yang berada di keduanya sangat tampan. Membuat mereka iri tentu saja.

Jae Joong yang mendengar bisik-bisik dari para pengunjung yang lain membuat raut mukanya yang mulai menikmati keadaan di Everland ini berubah kesal lagi. Diopernya Changmin pada Yunho dan dirinya segera melangkah ke arah barat.

"Jae, kau mau kemana?"Yunho menarik tangan Jae Joong.

"Toilet."Jae Joong menjawab singkat,"Kau tunggu disini."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."Yunho melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Jae Joong.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan menuju toilet yang tersedia di area Everland. Jae Joong sebenarnya malas diikuti oleh kedua manusia di belakangnya. Tapi ia memilih menutup mulutnya agar umpatan yang kini ada di ujung lidahnya tak keluar setelah mendengar kata-kata pengunjung tadi.

.

.

.

"Mereka sekarang sedang berada di Everland nona."kata seseorang di seberang telpon.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Ne, nona."

"Kalau kau menyelesaikannya dengan rapi aku akan memberikan bonus."

"Baik. Akan saya kabari begitu semuanya beres."

Sambungan telpon itu diputus begitu saja oleh yeoja yang sekarang berada di dalam kamar yang penuh dengan foto dari Yunho baik yang berukuran kecil sampai poster jumbo yang diambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Diraihnya salah satu bingkai foto yang terletak di atas selimutnya yang beberapa saat lalu dipandanginya dengan seksama,"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan semuanya oppa. Jadi jangan salahkan aku."ucapnya sambil mengelus foto di tangannya.

.

.

.

"Perasaan mukaku tak ada cantik-cantiknya, kenapa semua orang memandangku seperti yeoja sih?"Jae Joong memandangi dirinya di cermin yang terpasang di dinding.

"Apa kau masih lama?"Yunho memasuki toilet dengan Changmin yang sekarang sudah turun,"Kenapa malah memandangi cermin seperti itu? Cepat keluar kau tak melihat kami sudah bosan menunggumu."Yunho mendekati Jae Joong.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu menunggu."Jae Joong menjawab cuek.

"Noona, Changmin lapar."

Jae Joong memandang Changmin, menyerah dengan tatapan puppy eyes anak di samping Yunho,"Kenapa tak makan dulu dengan dia?"Jae Joong menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Changmin ingin makan dengan Noona juga. Ayo Changmin lapar."Changmin menarik tangan Jae Joong keluar dari area toilet.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menuju Magic Land disamping mereka bisa makan ada permainan yang menarik yang berada di sana. Lebih efisien jika mereka ke Global Fair, tempat itu akan menjadi tempat terakhir sebelum mereka pulang. Membeli oleh-oleh untuk Yoochun dan Junsu hyung serta Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Changmin kau ingin makan apa?"Yunho membuka menu.

"Terserah Hyung saja, yang terpenting es krim Minnie jangan lupa."si anak memainkan vas bunga.

"Udara dingin Changmin-ah. Nanti kau bisa terkena flu."Jae Joong menasehati.

"Pokoknya Changmin mau es krim. Titik."

"Bagaimana kalau Seafood Fried rice?"Yunho menanyakan pilihannya pada Changmin yang dijawab dengan anggukan."Tidak alergi masakan laut kan?"lanjutnya lagi, kali gelengan,"Lalu es krimnya..."Yunho menggantung kata-katanya.

"Andwae."Jae Joong menjawab tegas,"Yun, ini musim dingin. Dia bisa sakit jika makan es krim."metatap tajam pada Yunho.

"Jebal noona. Minnie ingin makan es krim. Ne, hyung es krim ne?"sang pangeran setan mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya.

Yunho memandang Jae Joong yang masih memasang wajah penolakan akan keinginan Changmin. Lalu menghela napas berat,"Ne Changmin ingin es krim rasa apa?"Yunho melembutkan tatapannya pada anak empat tahun itu. Yang tentu saja diberi death glare gratis dari Jae Joong.

Mata Changmin berbinar-binar mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho,"Mix Fruit."senyumnya terukir lebar.

"Kau ingin makan apa Jae? Jangan pasang muka seperti itu."Yunho kembali menenggelamkan diri pada menu masakan yang dipegangnya.

Jae Joong mendengus saat mendengarkan ijin yang diberikan Yunho pada Changmin,"Kau itu dokter bukan sih? Kenapa membiarkannya makan es krim di udara dingin seperti ini?"

"Kau mau makan apa?"Yunho tak menanggapi, malah menanyakan apa yang ingin di makan Jae Joong.

"Kau menyebalkan. Sirloin steak stew."

Yunho mengangguk,"Minum?"

"Strawberry milk shake."Jae Joong menutup menu di tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya,"Wae? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Strawberry Milk Shake? Kau tak salah?"

"Ada masalah?"Jae Joong balas memandang tajam.

"Anni, strawberry milk shake kan?."ulang Yunho lalu mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan.

"Ne, Tuan akan memesan apa?"si pelayan menyiapkan notes kecil.

"Seafood fried rice, ice cream mix fruit, sirloin steak stew, strawberry milk shake, tomato spagetti dan hot lemon tea."pesannya, sepertinya hanya seorang Jung Yunho yang masih normal untuk memesan minuman hangat di udara yang dingin.

Sepeninggal pelayan Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jae Joong yang sedang memandang ornamen yang ada di restoran. Untuk referensi, mungkin mengganti hiasan di **de Galtero Este **siapa tahu?

"Bagaimana restoranmu?"Yunho bertanya.

"Tetap ramai, setidaknya dua hari kau tak kesana membuatku tak harus menambah pekerjaan untuk mengantar pesanan juga."

Yunho tersenyum,"Apa kau tak merindukanku dua hari ini?"

"Untuk apa? Masih banyak yang harus ku lakukan dari pada memikirkan namja mesum sepertimu?"Jae Joong menolak statement yang Yunho katakan.

Yunho mengelus lembut helaian surai coklat milik Changmin,"Tapi aku merindukanmu Jae-ah."ujarnya menatap namja cantik itu.

"Ka-kau jangan becanda."Jae Joong tergagap menjawabnya.

"Aku tak bercanda, aku merindukanmu."Yunho semakin menatap intens mata sipit Jae Joong.

"Tak ada alasan untuk kau merindukanku, pabbo. Kita bahkan tak punya hubungan apa-apa."Jae Joong menimpali.

"Aku mencintaimu bagiku alasan itu sudah cukup."Yunho menjawab tegas.

"Kau sedang mabuk, eoh?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."ulang Yunho tangannya meraih tangan Jae Joong. Si pemilik tangan hanya terdiam tak mampu berbuat apa-apa dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jung Yunho.

"Silakan tuan."pelayan datang menyuguhkan hidangan yang dipesan.

Jae Joong buru-buru melepaskan tangan Yunho saat mendengar kata-kata si pelayan. Tangannya meraih serbet dan memasangkannya di baju Changmin agar nanti tak ada masakan yang belepotan di baju pengeran setan. Kemudian mengulurkan sendok dan garpu untuk Changmin.

Dirinya langsung meraih sirloin steak stew yang di pesannya tadi dan kemudian menyendoknya. Jae Joong tak berani menatap Yunho setelah pernyataan yang dikatakan tadi. Hatinya merasa berdebar keras sangat Yunho memegang tangannya tadi bahkan sampai sekarang pun debaran yang ada belum juga mereda.

"Uhuukk"Jae Joong tersedak.

Sebuah tangan mengulurkan segelas air putih yang tersedia di setiap meja. Jae Joong langsung mengambilnya untuk mengobati kesedaknya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"suara lembut terdengar dan elusan tangan di punggung Jae Joong membuatnya tambah berdebar.

Jae Joong menggeliatkan badannya. Menepis tangan Yunho di punggungnya,"Aku tak apa-apa."

Yunho menurunkan tangannya dan memandang sambil tersenyum wajah Jae Joong yang memerah,"Ne, hati-hati kalau makan."

Jae Joong mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin. Niatnya sih ingin melihat bagaimana Changmin makan tapi matanya terbelalak terkejut. Sekitar bibir Changmin penuh dengan es krim yang belepotan. Sedangkan seafood fried rice-nya malah tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Jae Joong menarik mangkok es krim Changmin. Bocah yang melihat mangkoknya terangkat mengikuti arah mangkok itu pergi,"Kenapa malah makan es krim dulu Changmin-ah?"

Changmin meneguk ludahnya,"Minnie seminggu ini belum makan es krim Noona. Jatah es krim minnie di potong sama eomma."si kecil menjelaskan.

Jae Joong menghela napas. Ia lupa kalau Changmin sedang dihukum gara-gara memukul teman sekolahnya karena diejek kalau ia anak pungut karena ia sama sekali tak mirip Junsu hyung, eommanya.

"Bukan berarti makan es krimnya dulu Changmin-ah. Perutmu bisa sakit kalau begitu. Lihat kau juga belepotan begini."Jae Joong mengelap mulut Changmin,"Sekarang hyung suapin."Jae Joong mulai menyuapkan satu persatu seafood fried rice Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum lega. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Jae Joong menumpahkan kasih sayangnya pada anaknya. Sering bertengkar, sering cemberut Jae Joong memang masih ibu Changmin. Perhatian yang diberikan baik langsung maupun tak langsung membuktikan bahwa Changmin anak Jae Joong.

"Ada apa kau melihatku seperti itu?"Jae Joong mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari tak ada dentingan sendok lain selain milik Changmin yang sekarang di pegangnya.

"Kau sangat cocok menjadi ibu Jae Joong-ah."Yunho berkata pelan.

"Ha? Kau bilang apa?"Jae Joong bertanya.

"Tak ada, kau suapin saja Changmin."Yunho membalas, Jae Joong hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Selesai makan Changmin mengajak keduanya ke Futuristic Flying Ride yang ada Magic Land. Hanya satu permainan yang dicoba oleh ketiganya mengingat hari sudah semakin sore dan mereka belum membeli oleh-oleh untuk orang rumah.

Jadi Yunho memutuskan untuk langsung mengajak Jae Joong ke Global fair. Perjalanan dari Magic land ke Global fair tak tetlalu jauh. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja menuju toko sourvenir.

Perjalanan mereka melewati taman bunga, taman yang seolah mengerti bagaimana menciptakan suasana romantis. Tangan Yunho terulur merangkul bahu Jae Joong. Pemberontakaan tentu saja dilakukan oleh Jae Joong ia masih tak suka di pegang orang lain.

"Lepas, Yunho-ssi."Jae Joong mendesis.

Yunho tersenyum,"Diamlah, nanti Changmin terbangun. Lihat ia sedang tidur dengan pulas."

Jae Joong menyerah dengan omongan yang Yunho keluarkan. Melihat si kecil tertidur membuat Jae Joong tak tega untuk membuatnya terbangun karena jeritannya. Dan akhirnya ia pasrah saja tangan Yunho yang melingkari bahunya.

Ketika mereka sampai, mata mungil milik Changmin terbuka,"Kau sudah bangun Changmin-ah?"Jae Joong bertanya pelan, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Changmin.

Changmin hanya mengangguk,"Sekarang kita belanja buat appa dan eomma serta kyuhyun ne?"Jae Joong memasuki toko,"Turun ne?"Changmin menggeleng,"Sama Yunho hyung?"tawar Jae Joong.

Changmin mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho yang berdiri di samping Jae Joong. Yunho yang mengetahui isyarat itu langsung mengambil Changmin dari Jae Joong dan mereka berkeliling mencari souvernir apa yang cocok untuk orang rumah.

Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk gantungan kunci, sarung tangan untuk semuanya, gelas couple lucu dan piyama untuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Mata Yunho berkeliling keika menyadari kalau Jae Joong tak ada di sekitarnya. Dengan panik ia meninggalkan barang-barangnya di kasir mencari Jae Joong.

Yunho setengah berlari dan menajamkan matanya untuk mencari dimana Jae Joong. Raut mukanya terlihat lebih lega ketika ia mencari di rak ujung timur dimana banyak boneka berada, Jae Joong tengah berdiri disana. Pandangan Jae Joong tak berhenti menatap boneka gajah putih yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau mau kesini?"Jae Joong terkaget walaupun Yunho berkata lirih.

"Anni, Ayo pulang, salju akan turun malam ini. Jangan sampai Changmin kedinginan, aku bisa dibunuh Yoochun hyung."Jae Joong menarik tangan Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan tangan Jae Joong setidaknya itu cukup membuat Jae Joong membalikan badannya,"Kenapa?"tanya Jae Joong.

"Kau bawa Changmin dulu. Ada yang harus ku cari."Jae Joong mengangkat bahu dan meraih Changmin kembali ke gendongannya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir membayar barang-barangnya tadi.

Driittt

Ponsel Jae Joong bergetar. SMS masuk.

From : Jung Pervert

Kalau kau sudah selesai, tunggu di cafe di lantai atas toko ini. 10 menit lagi aku menemuimu disana.

Jae Joong mendengus, ia paling benci menunggu. Tapi dari pada ia menunggu disini tanpa berbuat apa-apa lebih baik ia mencari minuman hangat, udara sore ini dingin. Jadi tangan Jae Joong mengetikan balasan untuk Jung Yunho

To : Jung Pervert

Ne, cepatlah. Udaranya dingin, kasihan Changmin

**Send**

Setelah mengirim Jae Joong melangkahkan kaki ke cafe dan memesan minuman hangat. Ternyata tak sampai sepuluh menit Yunho sudah datang membawa bungkusan besar di tangannya.

"Saenggil Chukka Hamnida, Jae-ah."ucap Yunho mengulurkan boneka gajah putih.

Jae Joong melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya. Jung Yunho memberinya boneka yang ia sukai sejak pertama kali melihatnya di deretan rak toko di lantai bawah. Yunho masih tersenyum saat Jae Joong menerima dengan tak percaya.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu?"Jae Joong bertanya gugup.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Sekarang ayo kita pulang Changmin kelihatan sudah mengantuk. Lagi pula Yoochun hyung sedang menanti kita di rumah."Yunho memanggil pelayan untuk membayar bill.

Setelahnya Yunho menggendong Changmin menuruni tangga bangunan toko. Tangan Yunho lainnya digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Jae Joong. Pemilik restoran itu hanya terdiam dengan semburat pink di pipinya. Dan Yunho hanya tersenyum menyadari Jae Joong tak menolaknya.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil mobil dulu."Yunho mengambil boneka dan oleh-oleh yang ada di tangan Yunho dan mengalihkan Changmin ke tangan Jae Joong.

Jae Joong hanya mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Tak lama mobil Yunho sudah sampai di seberang jalan. Karena dibagi menjadi dua, Jae Joong harus menyeberangi jalanan dengan segera.

Ia tak ingin Changmin sakit karena salju sudah mulai turun. Melihat kanan-kiri sebelum menyeberang dan tak melihat mobil yang lewat akhirnya Jae Joong menyebrangi jalan yang lumayan lebar. Ketika hampir sampai di tempat Yunho tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Jae awas!"Yunho menjerit ketika melihat mobil hitam menuju Jae Joong.

Brakkk

Tubuh Jae Joong terpelanting menabrak bemper depan mobil hitam dengan keadaan Changmin berada di gendongannya untung refleksnya cukup bagus. Tubuh Changmin tak mengenai body mobil tapi karena Jae Joong terbalik, tubuh mungilm milik Changmin akhirnya melambung dan terjatuh cukup keras menghantam aspal.

Terlambat.

Yunho terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Jae Joong dari hantaman mobil yang kini berlalu pergi. Kini kedua orang yang disayanginya tergeletak bersimbah darah. Tergelatak di aspal yang dingin dengan salju yang mulai turun

Yunho berlari menghampiri mereka,"Jae Joong, Changmin bangun. Kalian jangan begini, jangan bercanda seperti ini."

**TBC**

Chapter terpanjang yang saya buat #tepar

Mianhae update telat, sebagai gantinya Chapter ini panjang kan? #wink #plaakk

Seneng baca review dari minna-san.

Nah yang ada akun saya udah bales lewat PM loh. Buat guest, jeng jeng jeng saya lagi baik bales disini ya :D

- Aku suka ff : makasih udah baca, pereview pertama lho ^^

- Guest 1 : saya gak jahat kok, hanya sedikit kejam hehehe... merasa kecekek? Emang rencana #plaakk, thanks udah mampir review.

- Sakura No Shiori : Tamat? Ehm saya masih mau nyiksa Jae Joong dulu nih #plaakk Wah dibilang menarik thanks banget #soobb review lagi ya?

- yunjae always : Kenapa ya? Tanya Yunho ajalah #sodorin Yunho. Thanks buat review-nya ^^

- angelwin : ne ini udah diupdate, review lagi loh?

- OktavLuvJaejoong : Dari pada confetti mending uang gih di tabur, saya bersedia nangkep #rajutjaring udah update kok, di tunggu review untuk chapter ini juga ya?

- rura : Gimana ya? Review chapter ini dulu deh, ntar tak kasih tahu jawabannya #pllaakk

- stephanie choi : ne, review lagi ya? Di tunggu lho ^^

- : Lega #ambilsoda #glekk #eh #muntahin ada yang bilang YunJae moment kemarin cukup. Di review loh chapt ini? ^^

**-** Beakren : ne, ini udah di update, review lagi ya?

**-** jung hana cassie : Malah kurang #pudung. Itu yang diatas masih kurang? #nunjukatas review kamu di tunggu lho :D

**-** MinnieGalz : makasih udah baca, ^^

**-** Guest 2 : ne, di tunggu reviewnya buat chapter ini juga ^^

**-** riana dewi : enggak bakal di geplak kok. Saya kasih poppo kok #chuu~ Hahahaha dia penasaran. Apa chapter ini menjawab sebagaian pertanyaanmu? Review chap ini lho?

**-** kim nana : acara maksa-memaksa gagal, saya update telat gomen ne? Bakal review kan?

**-** Star : silakan bertebak-tenak ria #plaakk makasih udah baca, review lagi ya?

**-** de : Hehehe thanks udah suka cerita ini ^^ udah di update jangan lupa review ya ^^

**-** Enno KimLee :

*Jae Joong #melotot: jangan cium suami gue.

* Ditunggu review kamu selanjutnya :D

- Lee yuno : makasih udah suka, review jangan lupa ya?

- meyfa meylove : udah dilanjut nih, review ya ?

Buat yang udah login :

riska0122/ Jungyi/ min neul rin/ Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami/ kyuaniee fiee/ fifian160/ meirah.1111/ noviuknow/ shim minkyu/ dennisbubble1004/ gdtop/ Han Neul Ra/ LEETEUKSEMOX/ OrangeCassie/ cho devi/ kyu501lover/ Evil Thieves/ SparKSomniA0321/ shiRan-chan/ Xiahtic4Cassie

ada yang belum kesebut? Reviewer chapter ini, akan masuk di chapter depan double #plaakkk

Ini masih ada typo kah? Kalau ia #angkattangan #nyerah

Oh sebelum kelupaan, FF ini angst bukan sih?

Ok,

**Chapter 10**

**Status: Done**

Mind to review?

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, YooSu, etc

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love

Buat yang gak suka Boys Love, jangan baca ya! Takutnya kalian muntah. Saya kasihan sama kalian. Enjoy minna-san ^^

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

Yunho terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Jae Joong dari hantaman mobil yang kini berlalu pergi. Kini kedua orang yang disayanginya tergeletak bersimbah darah. Tergelatak di aspal yang dingin dengan salju yang mulai turun

Yunho berlari menghampiri mereka,"Jae Joong, Changmin bangun. Kalian jangan begini, jangan bercanda seperti ini."

**Chapter 11:**

Malam menggelap dengan turunnya salju di atas bumi menambah suhu dingin yang hampir dua bulan ini menemani hari-hari masyarakat Seoul. Di malam yang dingin ini seorang laki-laki mondar-mandir di depan salah satu ruangan dengan pakaian yang berlumuran darah. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan mengingat siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Sudah satu jam yang lalu Jae Joong dan Changmin masuk ke dalam ruangan operasi tapi bahkan tak ada satu orang dokter pun yang mengabari tentang bagaimana keadaan kedua orang yang disayanginya. Matanya menatap pintu ruangan operasi, hatinya tak henti memanjatkan doa agar hal yang paling buruk tak terjadi.

Derap langkah terburu-buru terdengar oleh telinga Yunho dan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping. Yoochun dan Junsu tanpa Kyuhyun setengah berlari mengarah kemana ia terduduk dengan tangan yang menutupi kepalanya menunduk ke bawah.

Junsu bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air mata ketika melihat bercak-bercak darah yang menempel jelas pada jaket putih yang Yunho gunakan. Mata Junsu refleks menoleh pada pintu di depan Yunho membuat air mata tambah mengalir dengan deras.

Yoochun langsung saja memeluk Junsu mencoba menenangkannya. Ia, tak dipungkuri sangat kaget ketika ia mendapat panggilan dari kantor polisi mengabarkan bahwa Changmin dan Jae Joong mengalami kecelakaan. Junsu yang langsung ia beritahu jatuh pingsan mendapati bahwa anaknya kecelakaan. Kontan saja Yoochun bertambah panik dengan Junsu yang pingsan. Untungnya Junsu tak pingsan lama sehingga mereka bisa segera ke rumah sakit memastikan keadaan sebenarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Yunho?"Junsu berkata lemah.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak menjawab dengan bahasa verbal pada Junsu. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada namja yang telah mengasuh Changmin. Karena yang ketahui, keadaan Changmin lebih parah dari pada Jae Joong saat kecelakaan sore tadi.

Tiing

Lampu kamar operasi berubah hijau dan pintu terbuka. Seorang Dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut dan dengan perlahan membuka masker putih yang menutupi mulutnya. Pria berbaju hijau itu menunjukkan raut muka yang cukup lelah.

Yunho langsung berdiri menghampiri manusia yang berprofesi sama dengannya,"Bagaimana hyung? Tak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka kan?"

Dokter itu menghembuskan napas dalam sebelum berbicara,"Keadaan Jae Joong, ia mengalami patah kaki dan tangan kanannya sedangkan tulang rusuk mengalami keretakan serta dengan goresan luka yang lumayan banyak di sekujur tubuhnya."Junsu menutup mulutnya,"Sedangkan Changmin,"dokter menghela napas,"Empat tulang rusuk, Tulang kaki bagian kanan, pergelangan tangan kanannya juga mengalami patah yang cukup serius. Dan kami menemukan adanya gejala gegar otak di kepala Changmin."Junsu menangis hebat bahkan kakinya sampai lemas tak mempu menahan berat tubuhnya mendengar kata-kata dokter barusan.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan mereka."Yunho berkata.

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdoa karena masa-masa krisis mereka belum berakhir."

Sesegukan masih terdengar dari Junsu, Yoochun masih memeluknya. Sedangkan Yunho mukanya semakin cemas saja mendengar anaknya mengalami luka yang sangat parah,"Kapan kami bisa melihat mereka?"

"Kami akan memindahkan mereka ke ICU sebentar lagi."selesai berkata begitu pintu kamar operasi terbuka. Beberapa orang suster mendorong tempat tidur Changmin yang makin membuat Junsu menangis melihat keadaan anaknya. Kemudian Jae Joong keluar dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri dengan lilitan gips di kakinya dan balutan kasa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Yunho mengambil cuti di tempat ia bekerja. Setelah penuturan dokter di Yongin tentang bagaimana keadaan Jae Joong, Yunho memutuskan untuk menemani Jae Joong. Walaupun sebenarnya Jae Joong telah dipindahkan di rumah sakit di Seoul tempatnya bekerja.

Tak ada waktu yang terlewatkan untuk tak menemani Jae Joong yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Kecuali ketika orang tua Jae Joong datang Yunho akan segera pergi dari sisi Jae Joong, ia tak mau memancing keributan di rumah sakit. Belum waktunya begitu pikirnya

Seperti malam ini, hari ini malam ke tiga setelah Jae Joong tak sadarkan diri dari kecelakaan hari minggu kemarin. Yunho masih terduduk sambil sesekali menyingkirkan poni yang kembali terjatuh di dahi Jae Joong. Matanya menatap sayu namja manis di hadapannya, bahkan kantung mata mulai muncul.

Yunho menghela napas, sekarang pukul sepuluh malam dan kantung matanya mulai memejam. Ia belum tidur cukup tiga hari belakangan ini dan ia juga belum pulang ke rumah.

"Kapan kau akan bangun Jae?"tangan Yunho mengelus pipi mulus namja manis yang tengah terbaring.

Tak ada suara lain yang keluar selain milik Jung Yunho. Dan helaan napas menjadi suara selanjutnya yang terdengar,"Cepat bangun Jae, aku merindukanmu."Yunho bengkit dan mencium kening Jae Joong. Dengan tangannya sebagai bantal, Yunho terlelap ke dunia mimpi.

Matahari masih belum menampakkan sinarnya hari ini, tapi ada geliat kehidupan di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit di tengah kota Seoul. Namja berbaju biru bergaris menggerakan tangannya yang tak di gips. Membuka matanya dengan perlahan karena sinar lampu sangat menyilaukan untuk dirinya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Pandangannya yang mulai tak terasa kabur kini melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tengah meringkuk tertidur di sampingnya. Dengan tenaga yang belum pulih tangannya mengusap rambut tebal kecoklatan namja yang tengah tertidur.

"Apa kau yang menjagaku? Bahkan kau sampai tertidur disini?"Jae Joong berbicara pelan,"Kenapa baru sekarang kau melakukannya? Aku membutuhkanmu dari empat tahun yang lalu."

Tangan yang mengelus rambut tebal itu Jae Joong tarik. Mengelus bekas luka memanjang yang ada di perutnya kemudian memandang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kesedihan. Memikirkan awal mula kejadian yang hingga kini tak ada hentinya bahkan menjadi semakin bertambah kusut.

Hari ketika Yuho memperkosanya, ia memang menangis. Tapi dalam tangis itu tak hanya kesedihan yang ada dalam diri Jae Joong, terselip sedikit kebahagiaan ketika orang yang pertama kali melakukannya adalah Jung Yunho. Namja yang telah lama mengikat hatinya.

Benda-benda yang ia lemparkan pada Yunho hingga laki-laki itu berdarah sedikit menyayat hatinya. Ia tak bermaksud untuk membuat orang yang dicintainya terluka. Hati kecilnya menjerit melihat darah segar yang mengalir, ia ingin memeluk, mengusap luka yang terbuka hingga mengeluarkan darah. Tapi ego yang tinggi melarangnya, harga diri yang dihancurkan oleh Yunho memenjarakan kasih sayang pada namja bermarga Jung.

Keinginannya hanya _simple_, ia ingin Yunho tak memperlakukannya sebagai namja murahan dengan memasukkan obat ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia ingin Yunho memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik, layaknya kekasih walau hanya _one night stand_ yang ia terima, Jae Joong tak keberatan. Tubuhnya, Jae Joong ingin gairah bercinta yang keluar dari tubuhnya bukan dari obat perangsang yang Yunho suntikan, tapi dari sentuhan tangan maupun bibir yang Yunho berikan.

Dan ketika di malam ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung walaupun rasa terkejut sedikit mendominasi yang ada ia menangis bahagia. Saat itu ia tengah membawa buah cintanya dengan Yunho. Penyesalan? Di malam itu tak ada penyesalan di benaknya. Ia yakin Yunho akan menerima dirinya dan anak yang di kandungnya walau kenyataannya ia adalah seorang namja.

Keesokan harinya Jae Joong begitu bersemangat untuk memberitahukan keadaanya pada Yunho. Ia makan dengan lahap dan sesekali mengelus dengan sayang perutnya seakan mengabarkan bahwa mereka akan menemui appanya.

Memasuki gerbang sekolah setelah sopir keluarga Kim menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang. Langkah Jae Joong terasa ringan ketika membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yunho mendengar kabar kehamilannya. Walaupun ia hampir tak pernah berbicara pada namja itu selama beberapa waktu. Tapi Yunho selalu ada untuknya ketika ia mengalami masalah. Seperti menolongnya untuk membawa buku tebal di tangannya tanpa banyak bicara. Hatinya senang walaupun raut wajahnya menunjukkan sebaliknya karena kungkungan ego.

Meletakkan tas ranselnya di bangku dekat jendela kemudian dengan senyum sumringah yang ia tujukan pada siapa saja Jae Joong melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ujung lorong, kelas Yunho. Melongokan kepalanya ke dalam dan melihat sekeliling. Ketika ia tak melihat Jung Yunho, Jae Joong memanggil salah satu temannya yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Yunho.

"Seunghyun-ah, apa kau melihat Jung Yunho?"Seunghyun yang dipanggil menuju arah Jae Joong yang kini berdiri di depan pintu.

Seunghyun sedikit memelototkan matanya dan menjulurkan tangannya pada dahi Jae Joong,"Apa kau sakit?"

"Hei, apa kau tak melihat keadaanku? Aku sehat, kau ini kenapa sih?"Jae Joong bertanya heran.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Yunho kalau begitu?"Seunghyun masih saja menatapnya dengan pancaran mata tak percaya.

Jae Joong merapikan poninya,"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Kaliankan seperti musuh sejak kau pindah kesini Joong-ie."Seunghyun menyilangkan tangannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang dimana Yunho?"

Seunghyun menghela napas,"Apa kau lupa? Ia sedang ikut lomba olimpiade selama seminggu."

"Oh. Ya sudah aku kembali ke kelas kalau begitu."Jae Joong sekilas memandang bangku kosong di pojok belakang dekat jendela lalu membalikan badannya menuju kelasnya.

"Apa kau mau nomor Hpnya? Atau aku sms kan padanya kalau kau mencarinya?"Seunghyun merangkul pundak Jae Joong.

"Tak perlu, akan ku bicarakan ketika ia pulang. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu, teman-teman melihatnya."

"Memang kenapa? kau tak ingin ku peluk lagi. Aigoo, kau menolakku."Seunghyun memasang muka sedih

"Jangan berlebihan. Apa kau tak melihat Jiyong sudah memasang aura hitam di tubuhnya?"Jae Joong memasang wajah santai sambil menunjukkan siapa yang ada di ujung lorong.

Seunghyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Jae Joong dan orang yang katanya sedang memancarkan aura hitam itu pun sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya,"Lepaskan Jae Hyung, apa kau ingin menjadi makan malam untuk Gaho?"ancaman keluar untuk Seunghyun yang masih saja merangkulkan tangannya pada Jae Joong.

"Ahh, kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku, Jiyong-ie?"Seunghyun melepaskan tangannya pada Jae Joong dan meraih pinggang Jiyong,"Aku kan hanya mencintaimu, chu~"Seunghyun memonyongkan mulutnya.

Plaakk

"Namja mesum."yang hanya disertai cengiran dari Seunghyun.

Jae Joong yang melihatnya hanya mencibir. Kelakuan mereka tidak berubah dari SMP selalu bertengkar karena kemesuman Seunghyun dan kecemburuan Jiyong. Dan tanpa pamit Jae Joong mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Tapi sebelum dua langkah meninggalkan keduanya, Jae Joong harus memutar badannya kembali,"Apa kau menyukai Yunho hyung, Joong-ie?"Seunghyun bertanya dengan suara yang cukup jelas dan mampu membuat siswa-siswi di ujung orng menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Bukan urusanmu."Jae Joong tak menjawab dan langsung menuju kelasnya walau dengan tatapan penasaran dari murid di sini.

Hari muram untuk Jae Joong berlangsung seminggu. Tak ada Yunho di sekolah membuatnya tak bersemangat melakukan kegiatan apapun. Apa lagi sudah seminggu ini ia mengalami _morning sick_ sehingga nafsu makannya tak ada. Semua yang masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya dengan cepat keluar lagi, mungkin anak dalam perutnya ingin melihat appa-nya sebelum ia makan.

Hari berjalan lambat, seminggu bagi Jae Joong sangat menyiksa. Tapi di hari ke tujuh itu setelah ia memastikan bahwa hari ini Yunho kembali ke sekolah, semangat dan nafsu makannya meningkat. Dengan tenaga yang pulih, ia bahkan dengan cekatan telah menyiapkan sebuah kado untuk kemenangan Yunho atas medali emas yang lagi-lagi diterimanya kali ini dalam perlombaannya yang diadakan di Harvard.

Pergi ke sekolah dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Jae Joong sudah tidak sabar menantikan saat dimana ia bertemu dengan Yunho. Bahkan pagi hari ini, morning sick yang melandanya tak terjadi, seolah anaknya ikut merasakan apa yang kini tengah bergemuruh di hati namja manis.

Jae Joong langsung menuju kelas Yunho tanpa meletakkan tasnya. Ia ingin segera menemui Yunho dan memberitahukan keadaanya. Langkah kakinya bertambah cepat ketika melihat Yunho menghilangkan tubuhnya di belokan lorong yang mengarahkannya menuju tangga. Tangan Jae Joong menutup mulutnya dengan erat, pemandangan di depannya membuat mualnya kambuh.

Ia memutar badannya menuju toilet. Ia tak mau muntah di sini dimana Yunho sedang berciuman panas dengan salah satu yeoja populer disini. Yeoja yang sering kali digosipkan berpacaran dengan namja jenius di sana.

Air mata tentu saja mengalir bahkan ketika ia sedang mual-mual hebat. Mengambil ponselnya yang dan segera menghubungi sopirnya untuk menjemputnya. Ia harus pulang kalau tak ingin menangis meraung-raung dengan Yunho yang memandanginya dengan tatapan kasihan karena Jae Joong telah salah mengharapkannya.

Seharian ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah, ia tak keluar. Yang ada Jae Joong tengah menangis, ia patah hati. Jae Joong kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Yunho memang tak pernah menyukainya walau hanya setitik begitu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Perhatian yang diberikan hanya sebuah bentuk permintaan maaf, Jae Joong telah salah mengartikannya. Merutuki kebodohannya Jae Joong memandang perutnya. Di dalamnya ia membawa nyawa, kalut? Tentu saja. Ia hanya namja yang mengandung dengan penanam yang tak mau bertanggung jawab. Pukulan pada perutnya menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Walaupun sakit, tetap saja ia melakukannya hingga tenaga tak tersisa lagi.

Dan hari berikutnya ia masih saja dengan perilakunya. Kali ini ia tak makan walau acara ke sekolah tak pernah absen. Hingga pada hari ia pingsan, malamnya saat dokter dan Siwon yang menolongnya telah keluar, seorang maid memasuki kamarnya. Memberitahukan bahwa seorang Jung Yunho datang tak lama setelah tuan mudanya datang, tapi tak lama kemudian ia pergi dengan raut muka marah.

Senang tentu saja, pikirannya ternyata salah Jung Yunho memang memeperhatikannya. Mengganti pakaiannya dan langsung menuju bar tempat Yunho biasa nongkrong di malam minggu. Tapi khayalan tentang pelukan dan permintaan maaf menguap dari pikiran Jae Joong. Yunho menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak mungkin hamil. Dan kalau pun iya pasti anak Siwon. Sakit hati Jae Joong bertambah. Yunho tak memandangnya bahkan ia meninggalkannya di tengah rintik hujan.

Jae Joong menghela napas,"Apa kau tahu Yun, aku begitu mencintaimu bahkan ketika appa menanyakan siapa yang menghamiliku aku masih saja melindungimu."Jae Joong melirik namja yang menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman,"Luka ini akan menjadi bukti kalau aku pernah melahirkan dan itu anakmu."mengelus kembali jahitan di perutnya.

Ingatnya beralih pada Changmin, penolakan yang ia lakukan saat ayahnya pertama kali membawa Changmin bukan karena _selective amnesia-_nya atau kebenciaannya pada anak-anak. Dua minggu sebelum Changmin lahir, Jae Joong berbaikan dengan dirinya. Anak di dalam perutnya tak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan ia harus lahir dengan selamat untuk melihat dunia. Maka dari itu ia mau makan sedikit demi sedikit agar tak hanya cairan infus yang memberi asupan gizi pada tubuhnya.

Alasan ia menolak Changmin adalah karena ia tak mau melihat anaknya tumbuh dengan dirinya yang notabene sedang dalam masa-masa penuh gejolak amarah. Karena ia sadar wajah Changmin mirip dengan ayahnya, Jung Yunho. Dan itu akan membuatnya menjadi tempramental. Ia tak ingin anaknya hidup dalam kondisi seperti itu, hidup dalam kondisi tanpa kasih sayang.

Jae Joong sangat bersyukur saat ia di Italy anak buah suruhannya mengabarkan bahwa Changmin diasuh oleh Yoochun. Bahkan tanpa diminta Jae Joong, Yoochun mengiriminya berbagai foto perkembangan Changmin. Walau ia akan langsung marah-marah begitu e-mail dari Yoochun masuk dan Yoochun hanya tertawa.

"Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti Jae-ah."Jae Joong hanya mencibir mendengarnya.

Tersenyum ketika ia melihat foto Changmin setelah menutup panggilan internasionalnya dengan Yoochun. Dan mulai saat itu ia menjadikan foto bulanan dari Yoochun sebagai wallpaper di laptop-nya.

Di bandara beberapa bulan yang lalu, mata Jae Joong senang melihat anak yang di lahirkannya ada disana untuk menjemputnya. Ia tahu kalau itu Changmin anaknya karena mata Yunho tercetak jelas disana. Walaupun sudah dua tahun belakangan ia melarang Yoochun untuk mengirimkan foto Changmin lagi padanya. Bukan tak mau melihat bagaimana perkembangan anaknya, tapi ia akan ingin pulang jika foto Changmin yang menggemaskan selalu dikirimkan tiap bulannya.

Sifatnya yang sedikit jahil membuatnya menurunkan Changmin ketika anak berusia empat tahun itu memanggilnya noona. Jae Joong sensitif dengan hal-hal yang berbau feminim. Tapi jangan kalian kira Jae Joong meninggalkan anak itu tanpa pengawasan karena tanpa Yoochun tahu ada beberapa anak buah-nya yang menjaga Changmin dalam kerumunan orang.

"Matanya mirip denganmu."Jae Joong mengelus perlahan mata Yunho,"Apa kau menyadari saat melihatnya pertama kali saat ia datang denganku?"Jae Jooong memandang Yunho.

Pertemuan di kantin rumah sakit membuat Jae Joong lega, Yunho masih sama dengan Yunho yang dulu. Memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum ketika pertama melihatnya, bukan tatapan merendahkan seperti yang dilakukannya di pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Jae Joong memasang senyum dalam hati ketika ia memanggilnya dengan embel-embel ssi. Seolah mereka baru saja bertemu untuk pertama kali. Dan ketika ia melihat wajah kaget Yunho yang ada di benaknya adalah ingin memeluk karena rindu wajah pria bermarga Jung tersebut.

Empat hari sebelum pembukaan restorannya, Jae Joong senang bukan main. Malam yang dingin ia bertemu lagi dengan Jung Yunho. Senyumnya bertambah lebar ketika jaket yang dipakai Yunho dipakaikan padanya. aroma khas dari seorang Jung Yunho bahkan menemani tidur malamnya.

Pembukaan restoran, Jae Joong menatap cemas ke arah pintu masuk restorannya. Melihat siapa sajakah yang akan datang malam itu. Ketika bel pertama kali berbunyi dan pintu depan terbuka Jae Joong sangat antusias untuk melihatnya dari balik lubang kecil di pintu. Tapi raut muka bersemangat itu berubah kecewa ketika yang datang adalah Yoochun beserta Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Jae Joong mungkin sudah pupus harapan karena hingga beberapa saat belum ada yang memasuki lagi restorannya. Langkahnya hendak berbalik menuju dapur sebelum ia mendengar lagi bunyi lonceng.

Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan melihat siapa yang memasuki restorannya. Jung Yunho dengan pakaiannya yang kasual membuatnya makin mencintai namja yang sekarang duduk di meja tengah restorannya itu. Menghembuskan napas lega, Jae Joong berbalik. Menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk hidangan yang akan di pesan oleh sang tambatan hati.

Meletakan dengan dada bergetar saat Jung Yunho masih menatapnya dengan pandangan cinta. Jae Joong yang merasa seperti itu langsung memasang raut muka menyebalkan, tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup. Jae Joong terkesima dengan cara Yunho memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari daging dalam gigitan Yunho sudah berpindah padanya.

Tamparan yang ia lakukan adalah perwujudan sikap salah tingkahnya menghadapi kelakuan Yunho. Senang dan malu ketika ia memandang wajahnya di cermin setelah meninggalkan Yunho dengan bekas tamparan.

"Kau itu bodoh, kenapa kau menciumku di tengah pengunjung yang ramai seperti itu?"Jae Joong memaki Yunho,"Padahal kalau kau melakukan dengan keadaan sepi aku pasti akan dengan senang hati memberikannya."tangannya mengelus bibirnya yang masih terdapat bekas saliva Yunho.

"Eh apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku menjadi pervert seperti ini? Aigoo."Jae Joong membasuh mukanya,"Ah, Jung Yunho brengsek."Mengusapkan air pada mulutnya untuk menghilangkan bekas ciuman Yunho.

Ingatan Jae Joong beralih ke Everland, dimana ia dengan hati senang menemani kedua orang yang paling dicintainya berlibur. Jae Joong mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya di Everland sebelum ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

Jae Joong menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar kamarnya,"Dimana Changmin?"tangannya menggapai Yunho,"Yun dimana Changmin? Irona, Jung Yunho dimana Changmin?"ulangnya khawatir.

Yunho terbangun dengan keget,"Kau sudah sadar Jae?"

"Dimana Changmin?"Jae Joong tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Tenanglah kau sedang terluka seperti ini, jangan banyak bergerak dulu."Yunho menenangkan.

"Changmin dimana? Kenapa ia tak ada disini? Ia tak apa-apa kan?"mata Jae Joong berkaca-kaca.

Yunho tak menjawab, tangan kiri Yunho mengelus Jae Joong,"Tenanglah, kau bisa semakin sakit jika terus seperti ini."

"Changmin tak apa-apa kan? Dia tak apa-apa kan?"Tes sebutir air mata mengalir,"Dia tak apa-apa kan?"Jae Joong terisak menangis di pagi hari berkabut.

Yunho langsung memeluk Jae Joong yang tengah terbaring."Ia ada di ruang sebelah bersama Junsu. Tenanglah, kau istirahat ne?"

"Aku mau melihat Changmin sekarang. Sekarang Jung Yunho, sekarang. Antarkan aku melihat Changmin."Jae Joong terisak

"Tapi kau bahkan tak bisa duduk dengan baik Jae. Kau akan membuat tubuhmu semakin sakit jika memaksa untuk melihat Changmin. Sekarang kau istirahat, ne? Kita akan melihat Changmin begitu kau bisa duduk."Yunho berkata tegas.

"Aku mau melihat Changmin."Jae Joong masih kukuh pendiriannya.

Tak ada pilihan bagi Yunho, ia memencet tombol di dekat kepala Jae Joong. mengabarkan bahwa mereka butuh bantuan. Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka dengan dua orang suster membawa beberapa obat yang diperlukan.

"Buat ia tertidur."ucap Yunho tanpa menoleh.

"Baik dok."Suster mengiyakan dan segera memasukkan obat penenang ke dalam infus Jae Joong.

"Aku tak mau Yun."Jae Joong memberontak dalam pelukan Yunho,"Aku ingin melihat Changmin."Jae Joong masih pada keinginannya.

Yunho tak melepaskan tangannya untuk memeluk Jae Joong walau sang namja kini masih memberontak tak mau,"Aku ingin melihat Changmin, Yun."ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Setelah benar-benar memastikan bahwa Jae Joong sudah tertidur kembali pelan-pelan Yunho bangkit. Ia menarik napas lega karena muka Jae Joong tenang saat tidur. Ia melirik jam dinding. Jam enam pagi lebih sepuluh, Yunho harus segera meninggalkan rumah sakit sebelum ia berpapasan dengan ayah Jae Joong.

Mencium sekilas dahi Jae Joong dan menyambar jaket coklat kulitnya,"Aku akan kembali sore nanti."Yunho pulang menuju apartemen.

.

.

.

Bunyi keroncongan memenuhi kamar apartemen Yunho. Dokter muda itu perlahan membuka matanya melihat sekeliling. Matahari sore menemani penglihatan matanya. Sinar orange itu membuat kamarnya sedikit terang kerena lampu yang belum ia hidupkan.

Memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar karena dari pagi ia belum makan. Yunho meraih ponsel yang tergeletak manis di dekatnya. Menghubungi restoran langganannya untuk mengantarkan delivery pesanannya. Memesan black noodle dan chicken wings beserta cola.

Meletakan kembali ponselnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus mandi, menetralkan segala pikiran yang kini ada di benaknya. Mengeringkan rambutnya dengan perlahan sebelum memakai pakaian yang masih tersimpan di lemari.

Jangan bayangkan kalau lemari Yunho penuh dengan jaring laba-laba karena hampir selama empat tahun tak ia kunjungi. Lemari Yunho selalu wangi karena setiap hari para petugas kebersihan selalu datang untuk membersihkannya walau Yunho tak ada disana untuk menempati apartemen mewah tersebut.

Selesai berpakaian Yunho mendudukan dirinya pada bed yang ada di kamar. Mata Yunho memandang sekeliling.

'Disini semua berawal, disini segalanya terjadi. Jadi disinilah aku akan mengakhiri semuanya _step by step_.'Tekad Yunho dalam hati.

"Jadi Jae tunggu saat itu tiba aku akan membuatmu kembali kepelukanku dengan senyuman di bibirmu."Yunho berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai memakan semua pesanannya, Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan menuju rumahnya. Ia akan mengambil beberapa pakaiannya dan memindahkannya ke apartemen dan mulai akan tinggal di sana. Memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu rumahnya Yunho kemudian mematikan mesinnya.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya. Yunho kaget melihat orang tua beserta Ahra sedang duduk manis mengakrabkan diri dengan orang tuanya. Bahkan ia melihat Ahra dengan senyumnya kembali.

Sopan santun yang diajarkan orang tuanya belum hilang. Ia mendekat pada orang-orang yang tengah berbincang tersebut,"Annyeong haseo ahjussi, ahjumma."

"Ah, Oppa kenapa baru datang? Aku menunggumu lama sekali."Ahra mengeluarkan aegyonya menyambut Yunho.

"Aigoo, Ahra-ya sudah merindukan Yunho eoh?"Ibu Yunho menggoda.

Yunho tersenyum, Ahra sudah kembali ceria seperti dulu. Bahkan kini raut kehidupan makin terpancar jalas dimatanya,"Oh ya ada acara apa ini? kenapa semuanya pada berkumpul disini?"

Ibu Yunho tersenyum,"Tentu saja ingin membicarakan acara pernikahanmu dengan Ahra."

**TBC**

Mianhae saya baru update, baru sembuh dari sakit :D

Kali ini saya bawa Chapter 11, Yeewww tepuk tangan #Prok prok prok

Ucapan terima kasih buat:

**Guest, angelwin, ****Jungyi****, OktavLuvJaejoong, ****kyu501lover****, yunjae always, ****Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami****, Shinoda Yui (Sho), riana dewi, ****jung hana cassie****, ****Evil Thieves****, ****cho devi****, ****gdtop****, ****Imcherlonntan****, ****aku suka ff****, rura, Guest, ****irengiovanny****, ****fifian160****, Aii, ****riska0122****, de, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, ****Xiahtic4Cassie****, **

**Reeiini****, c-nyo nyo, zen hikari, Beakren, kim nana, ****OrangeCassie****, Haairo-Sora, ShiRan-chan, meirah.1111, DYNAmite's, lee yuno, Enno KimLee, Song Hyo Bin, Guest, noviuknow, rara, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Chan Nuriza, LEETEUKSEMOX, min neul rin, jaesumky, Han Neul Ra, SparKSomniA0321, Stephanie Choi, rie yunnie bear, minniedongsaeng.**

Nan jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review dari awal chapter sampai sekarang. Dan buat yang baru baca selamat bergabung. Mianhae gak bisa bales satu-satu chapter kemarin. Tenang saja saya baca dengan sepenuh hati review dari kalian. Yang udah kasih saran, kritik, dan yang ngerasa liat iklan mobil (saya suka bagian ini) makasih banyak.

Eum buat temen-temen GUEST kasih nama dunk biar kita lebih akrab gitu ^^

Yang ini ada typo? Saya gak cross check lagi, jadi harap maklum bila menemukan.

**Chapter 11 : Done**

So, mind to review?

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, YooSu, etc

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love

Buat yang gak suka Boys Love, jangan baca ya! Takutnya kalian muntah. Saya kasihan sama kalian. Enjoy minna-san ^^

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Ah, Oppa kenapa baru datang? Aku menunggumu lama sekali."Ahra mengeluarkan aegyonya menyambut Yunho.

"Aigoo, Ahra-ya sudah merindukan Yunho eoh?"Ibu Yunho menggoda.

Yunho tersenyum, Ahra sudah kembali ceria seperti dulu. Bahkan kini raut kehidupan makin terpancar jalas dimatanya,"Oh ya ada acara apa ini? kenapa semuanya pada berkumpul disini?"

Ibu Yunho tersenyum,"Tentu saja ingin membicarakan acara pernikahanmu dengan Ahra."

**Chapter 12:**

Yunho kaget mendengar penuturan yang diucapkan eommanya. Perjodohan? Bukankah dia sudah menolak? Kenapa diungkit-ungkit lagi?

"Kenapa membahas ini lagi?"Yunho masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Eomma tak rela jika kau tak menikah dengan Ahra, chagi. Lihat dia yeoja yang sempurna yang sangat cocok bila disandingkan dengan dirimu."Nyonya Jung tersenyum memandang Ahra dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Jung Yunho terdiam. Memandang kedua orang tuanya terutama eommanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yunho bangkit memegang tangan Ahra, mengajaknya bangun,"Kami keluar sebentar."

Setelah tiga kata tersebut keluar dari bibirnya, Yunho langsung menggandeng yeoja itu meninggalkan rumahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan pintu. Menekan pedal gas Yunho langsung membawa mobil silver itu membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju suatu tempat, sungai Han.

Mobil berhenti Yunho memandang lurus pemandangan malam sungai Han,"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Aku kenapa oppa?"suara Ahra terdengar ceria.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan dengan rencana eomma?"

"Apa yang oppa bicarakan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Di hatiku hanya ada eomma dari Changmin, kenapa kau tak bisa menghentikan cintamu padaku."Yunho menatap Ahra.

Ahra tersenyum,"Karena aku begitu mencintaimu."

"Bukankah ku bilang aku tidak bisa?"Yunho menaikan nada suaranya

"Kau tak bisa memaksakan perasaan orang lain oppa,"Ahra menatap Yunho lembut,"apa lagi perasaanku padamu. Oppa tak akan bisa menghapus rasa cinta ini dalam hatiku."

"Ahhhrrgghhh ..."Yunho mengacak rambutnya,"tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa membalasnya. Ya Tuhan, ku mohon mengertilah keadaanku."Yunho mengguncangkan tubuh Ahra.

Mata Ahra mulai berkaca-kaca,"Kenapa tak bisa? Bahkan oppa belum sekalipun mencoba untuk belajar mencintaiku."

"Aku tak bisa Ahra. Aku tak bisa, benar-benar tak bisa. Aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku mohon berhentilah mengharap diriku. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik."

"Apa karena Changmin?"tanya Ahra di tengah linangan air mata,"Aku bisa menjadi ibunya aku akan menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri jika oppa mau mencoba mencintaiku. Aku bahkan telah mengenal Changmin dan kami sangat akrab."

Yunho tak menjawab.

"Ku Mohon oppa, belajarlah mencintaiku."

"Tak akan ada yang berubah Ahra-ya, di hatiku hanya ada Kim Jae Joong, eomma Changmin."Yunho menjawab tegas,"Sudah malam, akan ku antar kau pulang."

Ahra tak menanggapi dirinya masih terisak ketika Yunho memutar balik mobilnya untuk mengantarkan gadis itu pulang. Kepalanya mendadak pusing jika memikirkan masalah yang saat ini memenuhi otaknya.

"Kuharap kau bisa mengerti aku Ahra-ya."kata Yunho ketika gadis itu memilih turun dari mobilnya dengan sapu tangan menghapus jejak air mata yang masih saja mengalir,"Selamat malam."

Dan Yunho kembali memacu kendaraannya ke arah pusat kota menemui Jae Joong, calon istrinya. Tanpa tahu apa pikiran yang saat ini sedang berkecamuk di pikiran gadis yang baru saja diantarkannya.

'Kim Jae Joong.'Ahra tersenyum sinis dengan lelehan air matanya,'Kau yang lagi-lagi memaksaku oppa. Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak langsung melenyapkan anakmu. Tapi kau masih saja tak melirikku dan sekarang kau bahkan melirik orang lain.'

"Akan ku lenyapkan siapapun yang merebut kau dari sisiku, Jung Yunho. Bahkan jika itu kau Kim Jae Joong!"Ahra mengeluarkan hawa hitam ketika memasuki rumahnya bahkan orang tuanya tak akan mau berhubungan dengan sang gadis jika keadaannya seperti sekarang

.

.

.

"Hiks... Hiks.. Hiks"suara tangisan terdengar ketika Yunho mendekati kamar Jae Joong. Karena khawatir dengan keadaan namja yang dicintainya itu, Yunho sedikit tergesa-gesa untuk membuka knop pintu kamar VIP tersebut.

Yunho setengah berlari menuju ranjang Jae Joong,"Ada apa Jae? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?"Yunho memeluk Jae Joong.

Suara sesegukan tanpa jawaban.

"Hei kau kenapa?"ulang Yunho.

Jae Joong mendorong dengan tenaga lemah yang dimilikinya kemudian menatap tajam pria berarga Jung tersebut,"Kenapa kau tak bilang keadaan Changmin yang sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa keadaan Changmin separah itu Jung Yunho?"Jae Joong berteriak frustasi. Bantal di bawah kepalanya ia lempar pada Yunho,"Kenapa kau tak bilang?"Isak tangis kembali keluar.

"Mianhae,"Yunho memeluk kembali Jae Joong yang menangis itu walaupun dengan keadaan lemah ada perlawanan yang diberikan.

"Kau jahat Jung Yunho. Kau jahat tak memberitahuku tentang Changmin. Kau jahat."Jae Joong memukul-mukul Yunho.

"Ne, aku memang jahat benar-benar jahat."Yunho mengeratkan sedikit pelukannya,"Aku minta maaf, ne?"lanjutnya.

"Kau jahat Jung Yunho, kau jahat."ulang Jae Joong,"kau jahat benar-benar jahat."ucapan Jae Joong semakin lemah.

Yunho tak bisa menjawab apa yang dikatakan oleh Jae Joong karena pada kenyataannya memang itulah yang terjadi. Ia telah melukai orang yang paling disayanginya. Ia tak mampu menjaga anaknya sendiri dari kecelakaan itu. Yang bahkan hingga detik ini, Changmin masih belum sadar.

Setelah beberapa lama isak tangis yang keluar tak lagi terdengar, Jae Joong telah menghentikan tangisnya walau dadanya masih naik-turun. Nafasnya belum teratur setelah menangis dengan keras seperti tadi.

Perlahan-lahan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya,"Kapan kau melihat Changmin?"Yunho bertanya pelan, tangannya masih dengan setia menghapus jejak aliran air mata di pipi mulus Jae Joong. Pemilik restoran itu tak menjawab. Seolah tak ada manusia yang berbicara di sampingnya.

Yunho menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan,"Changmin tak akan apa-apa, tenanglah. Aku akan memastikan Changmin akan sembuh seperti sedia kala."Tak ada respon, Jae Joong menatap langit-langit tempat perawatanannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa kau belum memakan buburmu?"Yunho bertanya setelah tak sengaja menemukan mangkok bubur yang belum tersentuh.

"Aku tak lapar."Jae Joong menjawab singkat setelah sebelumnya mengatur napasnya.

Dokter bermarga Jung tersebut meraih mangkok putih dan menyendokannya,"Buka mulutmu."perintahnya lembut.

"Aku tak mau makan."Jae Joong menjawab dingin.

"Satu suapan saja, kau harus makan. Tak akan ada tenaga untukmu jika kau begini. Kau baru sadar Jae, kau tak bisa membiarkan tubuhmu menerima asupan nutrisi hanya dari cairan infus."Yunho menasehati.

"Aku tak lapar dan tak ada nafsu makan. Harus berapa kali aku bilang?"Jae Joong mulai berteriak,"Lagipula apa masalahnya untukmu, aku makan ataupun tidak?"Jae Joong berpaling meminta jawaban.

"Kau harus makan."kata Yunho sabar.

Jae Joong menatap tajam,"Aku bilang tak lapar, kenapa kau masih mencampuri urusanku Jung Yunho?"menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dengan sedikit keras hingga mangkok bubr itu pecah berantakan di lantai.

Namja bermarga Jung melihat sekilas mangkoknya sebelum beralih menatap Jae Joong,"Karena aku mencintaimu,"Yunho berteriak frustasi,"dan itu membuatku khawatir jika keadaanmu seperti ini. Kau tak mau makan, dirimu bisa tambah sakit Jae Joong-ah"intonasi suara Yunho menurun. Tangan kekarnya mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Cinta? Jangan bodoh Jung Yunho. Apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta?"Jae Joong mencibir Yunho menyingkirkan kembali tangan yang sedang membelai rambutnya.

"Kau. Cinta itu kau Kim Jae Joong."Yunho menjawab tegas.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kau tak tahu apapun tentang cinta Jung Yunho."Jae Joong meremehkan.

"Bagaimana aku tak tahu, karena cintaku ada Changmin di dunia ini."Yunho memegang bahu Jae Joong dan menatapnya tajam,"Bagaimana aku tak tahu, kalau dengan mencintaimu kau memberiku seorang Changmin? Bagimana aku tak tahu? Jawab aku Kim Jae Joong?"

Jae Joong menatap Yunho sekilas lalu memalingkan muka,"Dia anak Junsu hyung, kau jangan bodoh."elak Jae Joong.

"Kenapa kau memalingkan mukamu? Tatap aku,"Yunho meraih dagu Jae Joong,"Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan kalau dia anak dari Junsu, jika DNAnya 99,9% sama denganku?"tatap Yunho.

Air mata mengalir lagi,"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"Jae Joong terisak,"Kenapa kau memeriksa DNA Changmin? Kenapa?"pukulan tanpa tenaga kembali menyerang Yunho.

Yunho meraih tangan Jae Joong dan mengarahkan tubuh namja di bawahnya agar memeluknya,"Karena aku melihatmu di wajah Changmin."tuturnya lembut.

Jae Joong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan pelukan yang Yunho berikan,"Kau jahat, kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kau jahat Jung Yunho, benar-benar jahat."isak Jae Joong semakin keras.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, aku jahat. Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini. Aku memang jahat, maafkan aku."Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan mukanya pada ceruk leher Jae Joong. Tetesan air mata bahkan tak luput untuk jatuh dari mata seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

Dinginnya malam musim dingin membuat sepasang manusia semakin mengatatkan pelukannya, atau bisa dibilang hanya satu dari mereka yang benar-benar melakukannya karena manusia yang lain tengah terluka.

Tangan Jung Yunho bergerak ke arah poni Jae Joong, menyibakkan poni yang mulai memanjang,"Kenapa aku tak menemukan wajah terkejut ketika aku bilang Changmin itu anak kita?"

Jae Joong tersenyum, kepalanya mendongak ke atas,"Aku sudah lelah menyimpan semuanya sendirian."

Muka Jung Yunho menyiratkan ketidakmengertian,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku lelah terus berbohong padamu. Aku lelah jika aku hanya melihatmu tanpa bisa menggapaimu. Aku lelah untuk memakimu walau sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan seberapa cintanya aku padamu. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk tak memelukmu seperti ini."jelas Jae Joong memeluk dengan hati-hati tubuh Jung Yunho.

Yunho menganga,"Jadi kau selama ini berbohong? Catatan kesehatanmu mengatakan kau terkena _selective amnesia._"ujar Yunho tak percaya.

"Anni, aku tak mengatakan bahwa diriku lupa. Mereka saja yang menyimpulkan seperti itu."Jae Joong tersenyum simpul.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengingatku saat di kantin dulu?"Yunho mencari kejelasan,"Kau lupa padaku saat itu."

"Hei siapa yang berbohong? Kau sendiri yang tak berani mengatakan di depan Yoochun hyung kalau kau mengenalku."Jae Joong mengembungkan pipinya.

Cup~

Pipi putih mulus milik Jae Joong merona,"Maaf, tak akan ku ulangi lagi kesalahanku padamu."

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu."Jae Joong berkata tegas yang membuat Yunho menundukkan kepalanya memandang Jae Joong,"Kalau kau berani meninggalkanku dan Changmin sekali lagi, tak ada kesempatan kedua yang akan kuberikan padamu."

"Tak akan ku sia-siakan kesempatan yang kau berikan padaku Jae-ah."Yunho mengecup mesra kening Jae Joong,"Jae boleh aku bertanya?"

"Katakan saja."

"Kenapa kau tak melaporkanku pada appamu atau bahkan Yoochun hyung soal aku yang melukaimu hingga seperti ini?"

Jae Joong terdiam tak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak mungkin membuat appa atau Yoochun hyung melukaimu. Karena..."Tangan Jae Joong mengarah ke pelipis sebelah kiri Yunho,"Aku telah membuat luka ini hingga tak bisa hilang sampai sekarang. Dan aku tak akan menambah luka lagi di tubuhmu, karena kau sangat berharga."

Yunho terkejut dengan pemikiran yang ada dalam benak Jae Joong. Sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa namja di depannya sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Bahkan Jae Joong masih memikirkan dirinya yang hanya mendapat luka kecil ketika ia menorehkan luka yang teramat dalam pada hati Jae Joong.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar bersalah padamu. Akan aku tebus semua kesalahanku dengan menjadi penjagamu sampai maut memisahkan."Yunho berkata serius.

"Ne, aku percaya padamu. Jangan kau kecewakan aku lagi Jung Yunho."Jae Joong menatap intens mata elang milik Yunho.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Changmin membutuhkanmu."

"Ne, tapi,"Jae Joong menenggelamkan mukanya di dada Yunho,"bisakah kau menemaniku tidur malam ini?"ucap Jae Joong lirih.

Dan Yunho tak menyahut hanya dekapan hangat tubuhnya pada badan mulus Jae Joong lah yang menjadi jawaban dari permintaan yang terlontar. Jae Joong? Ia tersenyum, kali ini ia mendapatkan kehangatan yang hampir selama sembilan tahun ini ia nantikan.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan terangnya. Seolah ia ikut bahagia melihat sepasang anak manusia yang tengah terlelap sangat damai di sebuah ranjang pasien di rumah sakit. Mereka saling berpelukan seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka tak akan mungkin terpisahkan, kecuali maut yang menjemput.

Berkas sinar sang surya memasuki jendela-jendela kaca yang terpasang di dalam kamar. Memaksa Jung Yunho untuk membuka matanya. Mengerjap, karena sinar matahari pagi menyilaukan pandangannya. Menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, ia menemukan Kim Jae Joong yang tengah terlelap.

Damai, itu yang sekarang bergelayut di hati seorang Jung Yunho. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kim Jae Joong yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap seolah tak ada beban yang di tanggungnya. Karena memang baru sekarang ia bisa memandang dengan damai wajah malaikat di pelukaannya.

Mata yang tengah Yunho pandangi mengerjap kecil, tanda bahwa sang tuan hendak membuka mata. Mata sipit penuh keceriaan terpancar dari Kim Jae Joong. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat Yunho masih di sana dan memeluknya.

"Selamat pagi."Jae Joong menguap.

"Selamat pagi juga chagi,"Yunho membalas dengan senyumannya,"Tidurmu nyenyak?"Yunho menambahkan.

"Chagi?"

"Ne, ada yang salah?"Yunho bertanya.

"Kenapa harus chagi?"protes Jae Joong,"aku tak suka. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggilku seperti itu?"Jae Joong mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Boo?"Yunho menawarkan pilihan lain, ia tak mau memancing keributan pagi-pagi.

"Aniyo, aku tak suka dengan yang seperti itu, panggil aku seperti biasa."Jae Joong masih saja rotes.

Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya hingga ia bisa lepas dan turun dari ranjang,"Kau harus membiasakannya Kim ah bukan Jung Jae Joong karena aku tak akan memanggilmu dengan kata-kata lain."Yunho memakai jaket tebalnya.

Jae Joong memutar matanya mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan,"Yaa! Kenapa kau seenaknya saja mengganti marga-ku? Nama-ku Kim Jae Joong bukan Jung Jae Joong."Jae Joong kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

Dokter muda bermarga Jung itu mengukir senyuman di wajah tampannya,"Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Jung,"Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jae Joong dan mencium dengan sedikit kasar bibir kissable milik Jae Joong hingga hampir kehabisan napas,"Aku pulang dulu. Sebelum appa-mu datang dan mempergoki kita tengah _make out _dan kemudian mencincangku."Yunho mengelap saliva yang menempel di bibir Jae Joong karena ulahnya.

Jae Joong? Ia tak mampu bicara setelah kegiatan yang dilakukan paksa oleh Yunho. Pipinya masih bersemu merah mengingat morning kiss-nya pertamanya.

"Yun,"suara Jae Joong terdengar.

"Ada apa?"tanya Yunho yang masih dengan setia memandangi wajah namja yang tengah terbaring.

"Changmin,"Jae Joong menghentikan kata-katanya,"Ia tak akan apa-apa kan?"tanyanya penuh harap.

"Dia tak akan apa-apa. Dia anak yang kuat, kau harus yakin itu."Yunho berkata pelan,"Sekarang aku pulang, ne? Appamu akan segera datang."

Wajah Jae Joong yang semula sedih berubah sedikit,"Kau takut dengan appa?"tanya Jae Joong _to the point_ dan langsung tertawa melihat raut muka Yunho yang lumayan menggemaskan karena pertanyaannya barusan.

"Anni, siapa bilang? Aku akan mempertanggung-jawabkan kesalahanku, tapi bukan sekarang karena semuanya belum aku persiapkan. Kau tunggu saja, akan ku buat kau menjadi pengantinku."pinta Yunho serius.

Jae Joong yang melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dalam mata elang milik Yunho menghentikan tawanya,"Ne, aku akan menunggu saat itu, Jung Yunho."

Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jae Joong, dan mulai mencium pasangannya. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu tapi hanya ungkapan tentang apa yang tak terucap. Akan cinta yang kini tengah bergelora di dada keduanya. Akan janji atas kerinduan yang tak terungkap. Dan akan kesetiaan serta cinta yang akan mereka bahwa hingga maut memisahkan.

.

.

.

Seperti yang Yunho telah janjikan, ia kembali ke rumah sakit pada siang hari yang lumayan terik tapi dalam udara kota Seoul yang cukup dingin. Hari ini cutinya telah berakhir, ia harus menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai dokter untuk merawat para pasiennya. Dan atas permintaan dari kepala rumah sakit, ia menangani Changmin karena dokter yang bertugas untuk merawatnya harus pergi ke Inggris untuk memulai pendidikan spesialisnya.

Tentu saja kesempatan itu tak Yunho sia-siakan. Ia akan semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat anaknya membaik. Untung saja catatan yang ditinggalkan oleh sunbae-nya itu menunjukkan kemajuan. Tubuh Changmin mulai membaik, ancaman gegar otak yang sempat menghantuinya tak terjadi. Tubuh Changmin baik-baik saja bahkan semalam Changmin sadar.

"Hyung."ucap Changmin lemah ketika Yunho memeriksa tubuh Changmin.

"Waeyo?"

"Noona tak apa-apa kan?"Changmin memandang Yunho khawatir.

"Ne, Noona Changmin tak apa-apa. Minnie mau ketemu dengan noona?"tawar Yunho dan Changmin mengannguk,"Tapi Minnie harus makan dengan baik, ne? Nanti sore Hyung akan membawa noona Minnie kemari."Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi Hyung yang suapin."pangeran setan itu mengajukan syarat.

"Tentu saja, sekarang makan bubur ini, agar Minnie cepat sembuh."Yunho menyendokan bubur dan mulai menyuapi Changmin yang kadang disertai candaan.

Junsu tersenyum melihat anaknya yang telah tersadar dan mau makan tanpanya. Senyumnya bahkan belum hilang ketika ia meninggalkan kamar Changmin dan keluar menuju taman. Ia membutuhkan udara segar karena hampir seminggu ini dirinya khawatir dengan Changmin yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Memegang cup kopi yang masih mengepul karena panas langkahnya mengarah pada salah satu bangku yang ada di taman. Di letakkannya cup itu di sampingnya dan memandang langit yang cerah walau udara masih saja dingin.

Mengingat ketika ia pertama kali datang ke rumah sakit ini, dan kembali dengan membawa Changmin yang terlelap di dekapannya. Seolah merasa terlindungi karena pelukannya dan gandengan tangan dari Yoochun.

Ingatan tentang tahun-tahunnya bersama Changmin yang dipenuhi dengan tawa. Walaupun anak yang diasuhnya itu sangat pendiam sebelum bertemu dengan Jae Joong. Junsu lega walaupun ada perasaan tak rela untuk membiarkan Changmin terlalu dekat dengan Jae Joong yang bahkan saat itu tak tahu tentang hubungan Changmin dengannya. Tapi apa daya, ia juga bisa merasakan kasih sayang Jae Joong pada anaknya karena ia juga seorang eomma yang melahirkan Kyuhyun.

Junsu kembali memutar ingatannya ketika Yunho menanyakan tentang status Changmin padanya. Saat itu dirinya masih egois untuk tak akan membiarkan Changmin jauh dari pelukannya. Ia pun tak ingat kenapa ia tiba-tiba marah dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang bahkan baru beberapa saat berbincang dengannya. Dan Junsu pun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu?

Dan mungkin ia menemukannya hari ini. Ah bukan, jawabannya telah ia temukan pada saat ia bertemu Yunho pertama kali. Hanya saja saat itu hatinya bersikeras tak mau mengakui. Junsu sadar bahwa saat itu Changmin bertemu dengan ayahnya, ayah kandungnya.

Mata Changmin sangat mirip dengan mata elang yang Yunho miliki. Ya, Junsu sadar bahwa Yunho adalah ayah dari Changmin. Junsu bisa menarik benang merah dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya. Yunho yang menghamili Jae Joong hingga bahkan keponakkan Yoochun itu amnesia hingga melupakan Changmin darah dagingnya.

Junsu menghela napas,"Apa aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Yoochun?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa yang kau beritahukan padaku chagi?"Yoochun bertanya yang tentu saja mengagetkan Junsu karena pikirannya sedang tak fokus.

"Kau mengagetkanku Yoochun-ah."sahut Junsu lembut kemudian meraih Kyuhyun yang telah menggapai-gapai meminta di peluk.

"Mianhae."ujarnya dan kemudian duduk di samping Junsu,"Jadi apa yang akan kau beri tahukan padaku."

Junsu terdiam. Di otaknya tengah bergelut pikiran apakah ia akan memberitahukan kesimpulannya pada Yoochun yang terkenal dengan amarahnya yang bisa tak terkontrol jika keluarganya tersakiti? Atau ia akan menyimpannya hingga akhir sampai Yunho mengakui kesalahannya di depan keluarga Kim?

"Apa Changmin akan terus bersama kita?"Junsu tak memandang Yoochun, mata Junsu sedang memandang Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menghisap jarinya. Dan pada akhirnya kepala restoran itu tak mengatakan kesimpulan yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kau ingin memintaku untuk membiarkan Changmin tinggal bersama kita jika Jae Joong ingat semuanya setelah ia sembuh?"Yoochun bertanya.

Eomma Kyuhyun itu menggeleng,"Aku hanya belum bisa berpisah dengannya. Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Aku tak apa-apa."tangan Junsu masih sibuk bermain dengan Kyuhyun.

Yoochun memandang istrinya yang kini menampilkan raut muka lelah. Ia tahu kalau Junsu benar-benar lelah karena menjaga Changmin. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Junsu tak akan mungkin bisa berpisah dengan Changmin karena anak-anak adalah segalanya.

"Benarkah?"Yoochun memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukkan lemah,"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi bila kau berubah pikiran aku akan mencoba bertanya pada Jae Joong."

"Aku tak akan berubah pikiran. Kau tenang saja, bukankah masih ada Kyuhyun?"ucap Junsu.

"Ne, masih ada Kyuhyun."Yoochun membalas pelan,"Su-ie bagaimana kalau kau pulang? Kau bahkan hampir tak tidur selama beberapa hari."

Junsu mengangguk,"Kau bisa mengantarku?"pintanya.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

"Bekal untuk siapa sayang?"tanya Nyonya Jung pada Ahra yang siang ini tengah bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Tentu saja untuk oppa, Ahjumma. Pasti oppa kelaparan, makanan di kantin Rumah Sakit tak terlalu enak."ucap Ahra dengan disertai senyuman.

"Aigoo calon menantuku sangat perhatian sekali. Terima kasih telah menjaga Yunho dengan baik."Nyonya Jung membelai rambut Ahra dengan sayang.

"Ini bukan apa-apa Ahjumma, hanya bekal makan siang saja."sahutnya lembut,"Oh ya ahjumma, bagaimana kalau kita ke Rumah Sakit bersama. Ahra sedang tak ingin pergi sendirian."gadis itu mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Ide yang bagus chagi, tunggu sebentar ne? Ahjumma ganti baju sebentar."

"Tentu saja Ahjumma."senyuman lebar ketika ajakannya disambut baik.

Nyonya Jung balas tersenyum kepada calon menantunya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Dan tak berapa lama tampilah Nyonya Jung yang sangat elegan.

"Wah ahjumma terlihat seperti kakak bagiku jika berpenampilan seperti itu, neomu yeppo ahjumma."ucap Ahra dengan senyum yang belum menghilang dari raut mukanya.

"Kau bisa saja, kajja kita berangkat. Kasihan Yunho bisa-bisa ia kelaparan."ajak Nyonya Jung.

Semakin siang tak ada kemacetan yang berarti untuk kedua yeoja tadi sampai di Rumah sakit tempat Yunho bekerja. Bergegas turun setelah sopir pribadi keluarga Jung menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Tak banyak bicara hingga akhirnya mereka memasuki lift menuju lantai tiga dimana ruangan dokter itu berada. Setelah dipersilakan masuk oleh suster yang berada di meja resepsionis Nyonya Jung dan Ahra duduk dengan santai sambil memandangi ruangan bernuansa anak-anak.

"Eum, Ahjumma..."

"Ada apa chagi?"tanya Nyonya Jung sabar.

"Ahra ingin ke toilet sebentar."

Nyonya Jung mengukir senyuman,"Ne, cepat kembali."

Ahra bergegas bangun dari kursi dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Tak lama setelah Ahra keluar Jung Yunho memutar knop pintu hingga terbuka dan mulai melangkah masuk.

"Eomma."serunya kaget,"Kenapa ada disini?"tanya Yunho.

"Eomma khawatir denganmu chagi, makanya eomma kesini."Nyonya Jung mengelus rambut putranya,"Ahra juga kesini, lihat dia membawakanmu makan siang buatan sendiri. Bukankah dia calon menantu yang baik?"

Jung Yunho merubah raut mukanya dengan air wajah tak suka,"Apa eomma kesini masih juga mengungkit tentang perjodohanku dengannya?"Yunho berkata tajam.

"Apa yang kurang darinya chagi? Kepintaran, sifat keibuan, jago masak semuanya sangat sempurna tak ada cacat sedikitpun padanya."

"Dan harus berapa kali aku bilang pada eomma bahwa aku tak mencintainya."Yunho berjalan ke arah kursinya,"Aku benar-benar tak bisa mencintainya eomma."

"Kau belum mencobanya sayang, kenapa kau mengatakan tak bisa?"eomma Yunho masih saja membujuk,"lagi pula eomma ingin segera menggendong cucu."

Yunho memandang dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan eommanya,"Seorang cucu?"

"Ne, eomma ingin cucu. Maka dari itu kau menikahlah dengan Ahra dan eomma pasti akan segera mendapatkannya."

Dokter bermarga Jung itu tersenyum simpul,"Ikut aku eomma."

Yunho berkata singkat dan kemudian memutar knop pintu, membuat space agar ia bisa keluar. Sesekali melihat ke belakang sambil tersenyum hingga ia sampai di luar sebuah ruangan kemudian memasukinya. Nyonya Jung mengikuti anaknya tanpa mengerti apa yang akan anaknya itu perlihatkan.

"Seorang cucu kan eomma?"tanya Yunho,"Aku bahkan sudah memberinya sebelum eomma memintanya dariku."

"Apa maksudmu?"Eomma Yunho masih belum mengerti.

"Anak yang tengah terlelap disana adalah darah dagingku yang bisa juga diartikan ia adalah cucu eomma."Yunho tersenyum,"Jadi dengan begini tak ada pernikahan dengan Ahra kan?"Yunho menoleh menatap eommanya yang masih terbengong dengan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia anakmu kau bahkan tak menunjukkan bukti apa-apa pada eommamu?"tantang Nyonya Jung.

"Bukti? Apa perlu aku print kan sekarang buktinya eomma?"Yunho memandang Changmin dan kemudian menoleh untuk memandang ibunya.

"Eomma tak pernah mendengarmu menikah bahkan ketika kau ada di Amerika. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia adalah anakmu?"Nyonya Jung mencoba berpikir realitis.

"Aku memang belum menikah dan dia lahir ketika aku lulus SMA."

Plakk

"Kau menghamili anak orang Jung Yunho? Astaga Tuhan, apa yang telah anakku perbuat?"raut muka Nyonya Jung berubah sedih,"Aku tak membesarkanmu untuk melakukan kegilaan seperti itu bahkan kau meninggalkannya ketika eommanya sedang melahirkan anakmu? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu itu?"cerca istri dari Tuan Jung.

"..."Yunho tak menjawab dan hanya memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan eommanya.

"Sekarang dimana ibunya? Lalu kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit seperti ini?"tanya Nyonya Jung.

"Kami kecelakaan minggu lalu ketika pulang dari Everland, dan eommanya sedang terbaring di kamar sebelah."jawab Yunho pelan.

"Antarkan eomma kesana."pinta yeoja setengah baya tersebut.

Yunho hanya berjalan keluar menanggapi permintaan eommanya, meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah terlelap karena pengaruh obat. Tak sampai dua puluh langkah Yunho memasuki kamar di sebelah kamar Changmin yang tengah terlelap.

Eomma Yunho segera masuk untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi korban anaknya. Raut mukanya kaget melihat siapa yang tengah tertidur di ranjang,"Kim Jae Joong?"

**TBC**

Anyyyeongg, Lanjutan Chapter datang,

Terima kasih yang udah ngereview, Mian gak bisa bales semuanya,

**Kim Soo Hyun****, ****kyu501lover****, yunjae always, , Shinoda Yui (Sho), ****jung hana cassie****, YunJaeLove4ever, angelwin, ****Evil Thieves****, ****aku suka ff****, kim nana, sha, ****MermutCS****, ****HaerinAhn****, meyfa meylove, rura, zi, jaesumky, OktavLuvJaejoong, Beakren, ****Song Hyo Bin****, ****shim minkyu****, **

**XXJia1993****, ****Han Neul Ra****, ****cho devi****, ****SparKSomniA0321****, rara, ****Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami****, ****min neul rin****, ****Reeiini****, Lim Jae Mi, ****LEETEUKSEMOX****, ****noviuknow****, Enno KimLee, ****Chan Nuriza****, Guest, ****shiRan-chan****, ****BLUEFIRE0805****, ****Aoi Ko Mamoru****, ****Jungyi****, Imcherlonntan, lee yuno, RieYunnie Bear, minniedongsaeng, Aii, Meirah.1111**

Oh yang nanyain kapan FF ini Tamat, paling dua tiga chapter lagi,

Doain cepet update ya?

Ada typo(s) ? Mianhae,,

Ok mind to review?

**Chapter 12 Done**

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, YooSu, etc

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love, Bad language, Violence

Buat yang gak suka Boys Love, jangan baca ya! Takutnya kalian muntah. Saya kasihan sama kalian. Enjoy minna-san ^^

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Kami kecelakaan minggu lalu ketika pulang dari Everland, dan Eommanya sedang terbaring di kamar sebelah."jawab Yunho pelan.

"Antarkan Eomma kesana."pinta yeoja setengah baya tersebut.

Yunho hanya berjalan keluar menanggapi permintaan Eommanya, meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah terlelap karena pengaruh obat. Tak sampai dua puluh langkah Yunho memasuki kamar di sebelah kamar Changmin yang tengah terlelap.

Eomma Yunho segera masuk untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi korban anaknya. Raut mukanya kaget melihat siapa yang tengah tertidur di ranjang,"Kim Jae Joong?"

**Chapter 13:**

Yunho menoleh mendengar Eommanya menyebut nama Jae Joong. Bagaimana bisa Eommanya menyebut nama Jae Joong padahal mereka baru satu kali bertemu? Rasa kaget Yunho semakin bertambah ketika Eomma nya berjalan ke arah ranjang Jae Joong dengan wajah yang nampak begitu khawatir. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tangan yeoja paruh baya itu terulur ke arah pipi mulus milik Jae Joong. Di mata Yunho elusan ibunya mirip ketika ibunya melakukan hal yang sama padanya, elusan yang bisa diartikan sebagai elusan sayang.

Jae Joong yang merasa ada elusan dari seseorang terbangun. Matanya mengerjap menghalau cahaya lampu yang terlampu terang. Menyadari siapa yang tak sengaja membangunkannya, Jae Joong tersenyum.

"Ahjumma kenapa bisa ada disini?"dengan suara serak Jae Joong bertanya.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum lembut,"Ahjumma yang seharusnya bertanya, kenapa kau bisa terbaring disini? Dan lihat banyak sekali balutan perban di tubuhnmu bahkan ada gips yang membungkus kakimu."

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil, ahjumma jangan khawatir."

Yunho melangkah mendekati dua orang di depannya,"Apa kalian saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja, Ahjumma sering ke rumah bahkan setelah appa menikah lagi."ujarnya pada Yunho,"Ne, ahjumma aku merindukan _cheese cake_ buatan Ahjumma."Jae Joong menatap wanita setengah baya di sampingnya.

"Ha? Kenapa bisa? Bagaimana?"Yunho tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terkejut.

"Tentu saja bisa, kenapa kau terkejut begitu chagi? Eomma dan appa Jae Joong kan teman kuliah Eomma."Nyonya Jung memandang anaknya,"Ne, sekarang Eomma yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Jae Joong padahal seingat Eomma kau tak pernah mau ikut ke rumahnya dan juga bukankah kau ku suruh mengantarkan ke tempat Eomma dari anakmu? Kenapa kau mengantarkan kemari?"

"Eh Eomma?"sahut Jae Joong

"Dia anak ahjumma yang sering kuceritakan dulu, Jae-ah. Yang sering kali berkutat di kamar entah melakukan apa,"komplain Nyonya Jung,"Kenapa kaget begitu chagi?"Nyonya Jung bertanya.

"Anniyo."Jae Joong tersenyum kemudian memandang lurus Yunho dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan Kau-yang-menjelaskan-semuanya.

Eomma Yunho menoleh,"Hei Jung Yunho, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Eomma!"

Dokter spesialis anak itu menghela napas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan sebelum angkat bicara,"Karena dia Eommanya Changmin."katanya tegas.

Nyonya Jung terkejut dengan ucapan anaknya bahkan tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya bergerak menjauhi ranjang Jae Joong,"Jangan bercanda Jung Yunho. Jangan kau pikir Eomma tak tahu, Jae Joong itu namja,"katanya,'walau wajahnya memang sangat cantik.'terusnya dalam hati.

Kaki Yunho melangkah memutari ranjang Jae Joong,"Mianhae Eomma, tapi ini serius. Dia benar-benar Eomma Changmin. Orang yang telah mengandung anakku dan melahirkannya,"selesai berkata begitu Yunho mencium kening Jae Joong yang dipastikan menambah kadar shock dalam hati eommanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"kali ini istri Presdir Jung Corp yang tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Hanya yang diatas yang mengetahuinya dan merencanakan semuanya."kata Yunho.

Nyonya Jung memegang kepalanya dengan berbagai kejutan yang diberikan putra tunggalnya. Pening, begitulah yang kini melandanya. Tubuhnya mengarah ke sofa pink di pojok kamar VIP tersebut dan mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Ahjumma,"Jae Joong berkata pelan,"Maaf, Jae Joong salah pada Ahjumma."

Nyonya Jung masih memegang kepalanya yang pening. Dan selama beberapa saat tak ada dari ketiganya yang berbicara. Yunho masih setia berdiri di samping Jae Joong sambil mengenggam tangannya.

"Beri Eomma bukti kalau memang Jae Joong dan Changmin adalah ibu dan anak. Baru Eomma akan bisa percaya kata-katamu."Nyonya Jung membuka suara.

Yunho tersenyum,"Bisa Eomma tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyuruh petugas lab memeriksa DNA mereka berdua."

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau terbukti tidak cocok kau tetap harus menikah dengan Ahra. Tak peduli kalau kau itu gay atau bukan."

"Ahra? Menikah?"Jae Joong menatap Nyonya Jung dan kemudian beralih pada Yunho,"Kau akan menikah?"

"Aku tak akan menikah kecuali denganmu, kau tenang saja boo,"Yunho menenangkan Jae Joong yang berwajah panik,"Ne, Eomma sudah dengarkan. Aku tak akan menikah dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Jae Joong dan aku akan membuktikan kalau mereka adalah Ibu dan anak."

Eomma Yunho hanya memandang anaknya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan anaknya yang masih saja tak mau melepaskan tangan Jae Joong walau suster yang mengambil darah namja itu memperhatikan dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ambil darah Changmin dan lakukan tes DNA."perintah Yunho.

"Baik Dok, tunggu lima belas menit dan kami akan mengantarkan hasilnya kemari."kata salah satu suster dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Yunho.

Suasana lagi-lagi kembali hening setelah petugas berbaju putih itu menghilang di balik pintu. Tak ada yang berkata-kata hanya hembusan napas yang terdengar. Bahkan Jae Joong semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yunho menghadapi suasana seperti ini. Untunglah setelah lima belas menit suster yang dimintai tolong oleh Yunho datang menyerahkan amplop putih berlabel rumah sakit.

Tak menunggu lama untuk membuka isi amplop itu dan menyusuri kata-kata yang ada. Dan Yunho tersenyum melihatnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada Eommanya yang sepertinya penasaran sejak suster berbaju putih menyerahkan amplop padanya. Kemudian mengulurkan surat yang dipegangnya.

Yunho tak berbicara hingga Eommanya selesai membaca hasil di kertas putih yang dibawa suster tadi. Eomma Yunho memandang anaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Jung Yunho ini..."

"Itu kenyataan Eomma, sekarang bisakah Eomma membatalkan acara perjodohan dengan Ahra karena..."Yunho memandang Jae Joong,"hanya dia yang ingin ku nikahi."

Klek

Pintu kamar Jae Joong terbuka, menampilkan seorang yeoja dengan wajah terkejutnya,"Mianhae aku hanya mengantarkan makan siang ini."Si yeoja menaruh bekal makanan tadi dan segera beranjak pergi dengan raut muka yang hendak menangis.

"Ahra tunggu."Nyonya Jung mengambil jaketnya untuk mengejar Ahra,"Yun, kita bicarakan masalah ini di rumah."tambahnya,"Ah ne, Jae-ah cepat sembuh ya."ujar Nyonya Jung sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kau membuatnya menangis. Jadi dia calon istrimu, kulihat dia sangat mencintaimu"ucap Jae Joong sesaat setelah Nyonya Jung pergi.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya memandang Jae Joong,"Apa maksudmu?"

Jae Joong mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping,"Tak ada maksud apa-apa."

"Bagaimana tak ada apa-apa?"Yunho menarik dagu Jae Joong agar wajah anak itu menghadap dirinya,"kau tak akan bisa membohongiku dengan air mata yang mengalir seperti ini,"tangan Yunho menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jae Joong,"Ne Boo, sekarang katakan kenapa kau menangis?"

Jae Joong menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak mau menuruti apa yang Yunho inginkan,"Katakan Boo, jika kau seperti ini hatiku akan sangat sakit."

Isak tangis yang dikeluarkan namja manis itu semakin keras. Bahkan sampai membuat Yunho harus melingkarkan tangannya pada kepala Jae Joong untuk memeluknya,"Hei, kenapa kau malah menangis seperti ini?"

"Ka-Kau kenapa kau tak bilang kalau mau menikah, Jung Yunho?"Jae Joong terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti akan pergi meninggalkanku jika tahu yang sebenarnya. Kau begitu baik hati hingga kau tak akan mampu melukai orang lain bahkan kau akan menyuruhku menikahi gadis itu."Yunho menjawab,"Aku hanya mencintaimu, itulah yang membuatku tak mampu mengatakannya. Bukankah aku sudah bilang hanya kau yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi lagi dariku."Yunho mengetatkan pelukannya.

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang hentikan tangismu aku tak suka melihat wajahmu dipenuhi dengan air mata seperti ini."kata Yunho sambil tersenyum dan perlahan isak tangis itu berhenti,"Ne, Boo sekarang aku harus kembali ke ruanganku, kau tak apa-apa kan ku tinggal sendiri?"Jae Joong mengangguk.

Tiga langkah dari ranjang Yunho menghentikan langkahnya tatkala mendengar suara Jae Joong,"Yunnie"ucap Jae Joong pelan,"cium aku."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar permintaan dari Jae Joong,"Aku mencintaimu."bisik Yunho sebelum menenggelamkan dirinya dan Jae Joong dalam lautan cinta.

.

.

.

Yunho terkejut ketika suster yang seingatnya dapat jadwal piket untuk membawakan obat untuk Changmin membuka pintunya tanpa ketukan. Bahkan raut muka suster ber-_name tag_ Min Ra itu di penuhi dengan aura kecemasan.

Dengan terbata-bata suster berbaju putih itu menyuruh Yunho untuk segera ke kamar Changmin. Anak yang berada dalam tanggung jawabnya itu sedang mengalami kejang-kejang bahkan keluar busa putih dari mulutnya.

Karuan saja Yunho langsung menyingkirkan berkas yang menumpuk dari satu minggu yang lalu untuk ia kerjakan. Yunho berlari tergesa-gesa ketika menyadari anaknya dalam keadaan yang membahayakan

Dan sungguh terkejut ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa keadaan Changmin sangat mengenaskan. Banyak sekali busa putih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yunho langsung tanggap dengan apa yang terjadi, diraihnya stetoskop yang tergantung dilehernya dan diperiksa bagaimana detak jantung Changmin sebelum memberinya obat.

Yunho dengan keadaan kalutnya menyuruh suster yang berdiri di sampingnya untuk segera membawakan obat dari apotek yang sudah ia tuliskan dalam sebuah kertas putih di samping ranjang Changmin. Obat yang ia butuhkan datang tak lama kemudian. Tanpa basa-basi atau mengucapkan terima kasih pada suster yang _ngos-ngosan_, Yunho menyuntikan obatnya.

Berangsur-angsur kejang yang dialami Changmin semakin menghilang juga busa putih dari mulutnya. Dan Yunho bernapas lega dengan kesigapannya sehingga Changmin tak mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi di dekat ranjang Changmin.

Matan elangnya menatap anaknya dengan pandangan sayang. Tangannya refleks meraih pipi anaknya dan tersenyum,"Seandainya aku terlambat, Eommamu pasti akan membunuhku chagi."ujarnya pada Changmin yang tengah tertidur lelap, efek dari obat yang di berikan Yunho.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya setelah memastikan apa yang dialami Changmin sudah lebih baik. Tangannya meraih smplop surat hasil dari pemeriksaan darah Changmin yang ia suruh lakukan untuk mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan anaknya mendadak kejang seperti tadi. Dahinya mengkerut ketika membaca satu persatu hasil yang disebutkan dalam surat putih itu.

"Aneh kenapa obat ini bisa ada disini? Aku tak pernah meresepkan obat ini untuk Changmin. Dan juga,"Yunho menghentikan ucapannya,"Shit, bagaimana kerja rumah sakit ini."Yunho segera membuka pintu kamar Changmin dan segera menuju ruangan kepala rumah sakit.

Tok tok tok

Yunho mengetuk dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum dipersilakan masuk dirinya telah mempersilakan diri untuk memasuki ruangan sang kepala. Tangan kekarnya menggebrak meja sang atasan tanpa rasa takut atau sungkan sama sekali.

"Bagaimana sebenarnya kinerja dari keamanan di rumah sakit ini sehingga hampir membuat nyawa dari anak Yoochun hyung hampir melayang? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, sajangnim?"Yunho memandang atasannya dengan tatapan menindas.

"Mwo? Nyawa melayang?"atasan Yunho membulatkan matanya terkaget mendengar ucapan dari anak buahnya,"Bagaimana bisa?"

Yunho mengeluarkan dengan tergesa amplop putih dari saku jas putih yang dipakainya dan menaruh surat itu diatas meja,"Aku tak pernah meresepkan ini untuk obat Changmin, tapi kenapa bisa obat jenis ini ada dalam tubuh Changmin?"

"Kau benar-benar yakin tak pernah memberikan obet jenis ini pada anak itu?"

"Kau mencurigaiku?"Yunho menaikan satu alisnya dan menatap tajam atasnya itu.

"Tidak bukan begitu, aku tak pernah berniat untuk..."

"Kau tak perlu mencurigaiku, karena aku ayah kandung Changmin. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menemukan siapa yang membuat ini semua terjadi atau aku akan membuat rumah sakit yang kau kelola ini menjadi gedung tak berguna. Dan juga buat pengaman ekstra untuk Changmin dan Jae Joong"Yunho menarik tangannya.

"Jae Joong?"Dokter Kim membeo.

"Jangan banyak bertanya dan turuti saja kemauanku atau kau akan berurusan denganku, dokter Shin, Permisi."

Yunho mengarahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan atasnya dan berniat langsung menuju kamar Changmin untuk memeriksa sekali lagi keadaan anaknya yang sedang ditinggal ke Busan oleh Yoochun dan Junsu. Tapi sebelum melakukan niatnya telepon genggam Yunho berbunyi menampilkan _id caller_, Eommanya.

"Yoboseyo? Waeyo Eomma?"tanya Yunho langsung

"Kau bisa pulang chagi? Ada yang perlu Eomma bicarakan tentang pernikahanmu dan Ahra."Eomma Yunho berkata pelan.

Yunho melirik ponselnya yang tertempel di telinga,"Apa lagi yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"Kita harus membicarakan di rumah. Appa dan Eomma menunggu kau cepatlah datang."selesai berkata begitu Eomma Yunho menutup sambungan telepon dan membuat Yunho mendengus sebal.

Jung Yunho tak akan mungkin bisa meninggalkan Changmin dengan keadaan seperti ini hingga pelaku yang memasukkan racun pada Changmin tertangkap. Tapi mengingat yang akan dibicarakan Eommanya tentang pernikahannya dengan Ahra mau tak mau dia harus pergi.

"Cih, membuat masalah saja."Yunho melangkah menuju ruangannya mengambil kunci mobil yang tak dibawanya.

Di tangannya tergantung jas putih yang selalu ia lepas bila ia akan pulang. Hatinya tak tenang malam ini mengingat kejadian Changmin barusan dan ia belum memberitahu Jae Joong tentang keadaan sekarang. Untungnya sebelum ia memasuki lift seseorang pegawai rumah sakit yang ia percaya menuju ke arahnya hendak memasuki lift juga,

"Kim Ryeowook, bisa aku minta tolong?"ucap Yunho.

"Ah, Dokter Jung. Ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"jawab Ryeowook sesopan mungkin.

"Bisa kau jaga pasien di kamar 411? Aku harus pergi dan aku tak tega membiarkannya sendiri setelah insiden tadi siang."

"Eum, tapi.."sahutnya sambil melihat jam.

"Yesung hyung menunggumu? Tenang aku yang akan berbicara dengannya kau tak usah khawatir. Lagipula aku tak meminta bantuanmu dengan cuma-cuma. Kau tak akan menyesal jika menerima tawaranku. Bagaimana?"

"Eum, baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau meminta ijin pada Yesung hyung? Aku tak berani meminta ijinnya langsung."ucap Ryeowook pasrah.

"Ne, terima kasih wookie. Mianhae aku harus pergi sekarang."Yunho tersenyum sebelum pintu lift menutup dan mengantarkannya ke lantai bawah rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cukup mendung menemani Yunho berkendara ke arah kediaman keluarga Jung di perumahan elit di pusat kota Seoul. Mobil silvernya ia hentikan di depan pintu masuk rumahnya, sengaja karena ia malas jika harus memarkirkan di tempat yang telah disediakan orang tuanya karena ia pasti akan segera pergi setelah urusannya disini selesai.

Jung Yunho memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga dimana keluarga itu selalu berbicara disana. Dan tebakan Yunho benar orang tuanya bahkan sudah ada disana, ibunya sedang memandangi jam untuk melihat kenapa anaknya tak datang juga sedangkan ayahnya sedang membaca berita online dari Ipad putih yang di genggamnya.

Dokter bermarga Jung itu langsung mengambil duduk di samping appanya dan berhadapan dengan Eommanya,"Jadi apa keputusan kalian?"tanya Jung Yunho.

"Tak ada yang berubah dari rencana semula, kau tetap akan menikah dengan Ahra."sahut Eommanya tegas.

"Kalian ingin bermain api denganku?"sifat pemarah Yunho kembali keluar,"Tak akan ada yang bisa membuatku menikah dengan yeoja pilihan Eomma apapun yang terjadi."

"Tapi Jung Yunho, Jae Joong itu namja!"seru Nyonya Jung.

"Lalu?"satu kata bernada dingin meluncur dari mulut Yuho.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Hei yeobo berbicaralah, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"Eomma Yunho meminta bantuan.

"Turuti saja kemauan Yunho. Tak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula kita tahu siapa Jae Joong dari kecil. Namja atau bukan Jae Joong sudah memberi penerus untuk keluarga ini. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"Appa Yunho berpikiran bijak.

"Tapi appa, Jae Joong itu namja. Eomma tak akan pernah bisa mendengar ocehan dari teman-teman Eomma jika pernikahan dengan Jae Joong terlaksanakan."Nyonya Jung memberi alasan,"Pokoknya tak akan ada pernikahan dengan Jae Joong, Eomma tidak setuju. "Eomma Yunho tetap pada pendiriannya,"Kau juga harus melarangnya, yeobo"pintanya.

Yunho berdiri,"Aku tak peduli jika appa atau Eomma tak merestui kami. Tapi jika kalian berani membuat Changmin atau Jae Joong sengsara, aku tak peduli jika kalian orang tuaku atau bukan, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan kalian."Yunho mengambil jasnya dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Jung Yunho berhenti disitu atau ..."Eomma Yunho menghentikan kata-katanya ketika anaknya menoleh.

"Menyoretku dari daftar penerus keluarga? Silakan saja, aku tak peduli."dan Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar.

Eommanya tercengang-cengang dengan apa yang dikatakan anaknya sekarang. Bahkan suaminya juga menunjukkan keheranan mengapa sifat Yunho yang bahkan sudah tak pernah muncul lagi mendadak keluar sekarang. Padahal Eomma Yunho berani menawarkan perjodohan ini ketika merasa Yunho memang benar-benar sudah berubah. Sifat pemarah, pengancam,pemukul dan pembuat onar yang mewarnai kehidupan Yunho hingga tingkat terakhir masa SMA-nya.

"Appa kenapa dengan anak kita?"Nyonya Jung bersuara parau akibat diskusinya dengan Yunho tadi.

"Restui saja pernikahan mereka, kenapa kau tak setuju sekali sih? Sudahlah hentikan keinginanmu sebelum Yunho benar-benar mengamuk seperti dulu,"dan Tuan Jung segera bangkit menuju ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

Yunho mengendari mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang bermandikan cahaya lampu di setiap sudut kota. Sangat indah jika Yunho mau menengok sebentar saja untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Tapi sayangnya di pikiran namja yang menginjak umur hampir 25 tahun hanya ada Jae Joong. Ya, hanya Jae Joong dan ia harus menemuinya sekarang sebelum ia memukul orang yang tak bersalah yang bisa saja secara tak sengaja menyinggungnya.

Jung Yunho sendiri juga tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir seperti ini. Menggantungkan emosinya ketika Jae Joong berada di sekitarnya. Amarah yang selama ini selalu menghiasi hari-harinya mendadak menguap begitu saja ketika Yunho melihat Jae Joong pertama kali di depan kelas, memperkenalkan diri.

Pikiran yang di penuhi oleh potret Jae Joong bahkan bisa membuat seorang Jung Yunho tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada dalam basement Rumah sakit. Dan ia akan tetap termenung disana jika saja telpon genggam di sakunya tak berdering.

Park Yoochun, begitu nama tersebut terpampang membuat Yunho langsung bergegas mengangkatanya,"Yoboseo hyung."ucap Yunho hati-hati.

"Jung Yunho apa yang kau lakukan hingga Changmin keracunan seperti itu?"Yoochun bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi yang terdengar jelas walaupun sebenarnya Yoochun berbisik.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa hyung. Sungguh aku tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku memberinya obat sesuai dengan apa yang Changmin butuhkan."jelas Yunho.

"Kau jangan berbohong Jung Yunho."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong hyung? Aku menyayanginya bahkan seperti anakku sendiri. Aku tak akan tega untuk melakukan hal seperti itu padanya."

"Kau tak punya anak Jung Yunho. Jangan berkata kau menyayanginya seperti anakmu."Yoochun menanggapi sinis.

"Aku benar-benar menyayanginya."Nada suara Yunho meninggi. Pertanda bahwa emosinya terpancing. Bahkan buku-buku jarinya memutih karena genggamannya yang sangat erat mengingat ia belum bisa mengakui Changmin sebagai anaknya.

Dan seolah Yoochun mengerti apa yang hoobaenya rasakan nada suara yang ia keluarkan sedikit lebih rendah,"Aku percaya padamu tapi ..."kata Yoochun,"jika ada bukti kau yang melakukannya aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menggantungmu di depan pintu rumah sakit."ancam Yoochun.

"Ne hyung. Kau tak akan melakukannya karena memang bukan aku yang bersalah."Yunho menyahut tenang setelah akal sehatnya mampu mengontrol emosi yang hampir meledak karena ucapan dari Yoochun,"Aku juga sudah menyuruh pihak rumah sakit untuk menyelidiki siapa pelakunya. Jadi hyung tenang saja aku akan menjaga Jae Joong dan Changmin disini."

"Ne, aku percayakan mereka padamu. Aku harus pergi acara penghormatan hampir dimulai."kata Yoochun,"Oh, dan jangan beritahu Junsu."selesai berkata Yoochun memutuskan sambungan sebelum Yunho memberikan jawabannya.

Jae Joong itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini setelah ia keluar dari mobilnya. Ia harus bertemu Jae Joong agar amarahnya tak meledak pada orang tak bersalah. Menekan tombol yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai empat, lantai tempat Jae Joong di rawat.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu tak kurang dari tiga menit posisi Yunho yang tadi berada di basement sudah ada di lantai empat. Yunho mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu kamar Jae Joong. Entah kenapa hari ini ia begitu membutuhkan Jae Joong di sekitarnya.

Tanpa ketukan Yunho memasuki kamar yang cukup luas dengan cat pastel yang mewarnai dinding. Yunho sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Seorang namja tengah berdiri di samping tubuh Jae Joong yang sedang megap-megap karena kehabisan napas akibat cekikan dari tangan besar orang tak di kenal.

Dan tanpa banyak berkata Yunho langsung berlari ke arah namja tak dikenal yang sudah berani-beraninya mendaratkan tangannya ke tubuh Jae Joong hingga membuat nafas Eomma Changmin tersendat-sendat. Bahkan lelaki itu juga tengah mengeluarkan pisaunya menyadari bahwa Yunho sudah mulai berlari kearahnya. Merasa bahwa Jae Joong dalam bahaya Yunho langsung melayangkan pukulan bahkan tendangan pada tubuh namja yang tengah menghunus pisau padanya.

Tapi namja yang hampir membunuh Jae Joong itu ternyata mempunyai pertahanan diri yang cukup tangguh hingga ia mampu menangkis pukulan Yunho. Bahkan sesekali membalas pukulan yang Yunho layangkan padanya. Dan sepertinya pukulan pelaku mampu membuat Yunho jatuh tersungkur hingga mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya karena kuatnya pukulan.

Jae Joong tentu saja berteriak menyaksikan Yunho yang berdarah-darah. Dirinya bahkan memaksakan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi kemudian jatuh berbaring lagi karena rasa sakit pada dadanya akibat retaknya tulang rusuknya. Karuan saja teriakan Jae Joong mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari penjahat yang coba membunuh Jae Joong. Dan tanpa mensia-siakan kesempatan yang ada penjahat itu langsung kabur begitu Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Jae Joong.

"Hei, Bangsat. Mau kemana kau?"Yunho hendak mengejar lelaki yang coba membunuh Jae Joong tapi tangan Jae Joong menghentikannya.

"Tak usah kau kejar, lebih baik kau obati lukamu."Jae Joong mencegah Yunho.

"Tapi Boo, dia mau membunuhmu."Yunho masih berkeinginan untuk membunuh balik orang yang mau mencelakakan kekasihnya.

"Orang itu akan menjadi urusan appa."Jae Joong memberitahu,"Kau lebih baik mengobati lukamu."ucap Jae Joong sedih bahkan dari sudut matanya keluar kristal bening.

"Hei jangan menangis ini hanya luka kecil."Yunho membelai tangan Jae Joong yang sedang menyentuh dengan hati-hati luka Yunho.

Jae Joong menggeleng,"Anni, kau terluka lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa mencegah air mata ini keluar kala aku melihat kau terluka?"

Yunho terkejut dengan perhatian Jae Joong padahal ia yakin yang hampir di jemput malaikat pencebut nyawa adalah Jae Joong. Kenapa namja itu masih bisa mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

"Ne, aku akan mengobatinya. Jadi kau jangan menangis seperti ini lagi."ujar Yunho sambil menghapus sisa air mata yang mengalir,"Tidurlah, aku akan mengobatinya setelah kau tertidur."

"Yunnie, tapi malam ini kau temani aku tidur ya?"

"Tentu saja, tidurlah aku akan disini untuk menjagamu."

.

.

.

Pagi yang lumayan cerah ketika Yunho membuka matanya karena pantulan sinar matahari yang mulai meninggi. Melihat Jae Joong yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya membuat Yunho tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan di lepaskannya pelukan yang semalaman ini melingkari pinggang Jae Joong. Lalu turun dengan perlahan dari ranjang yang semalam menjadi tempat tidurnya dengan Jae Joong.

Yunho berniat ke basement mengambil baju ganti. Dia harus bekerja walaupun kemarin banyak sekali kejadian yang membuatnya stress akut seperti sekarang. Mulai dari Changmin keracunan, Eommanya yang tetap memaksanya untuk menikahi Ahra bahkan Jae Joong yang hampir terbunuh.

Seusai mengambil barang yang dbutuhkan, Yunho menutup pintu belakang mobilnya. Hendak kembali ke lantai atas sebelum ia melihat siapa yang sedang turun dari mobil Audy hitam. Langkah Yunho yang hendak menuju lift berbelok seketika mengarah pada pengemudi mobil.

Dan Yunho pun langsung membalik badan namja paruh baya yang dikenali sebagai kepala rumah sakit. Dokter bermarga Jung itu tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung melayangkan pukulan pada pipi atasan.

Dokter Shin yang langsung menatap Yunho dengan marah,"Apa-apaan kau?"tanya dokter Shin.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tadi Yunho malah menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain,"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk meningkatkan keamanan di rumah sakit?"mata elang Yunho menatap balik dengan pandangan dingan dan penuh amarah.

"Aku sudah melakukannya."dokter Shin membela diri.

"Melakukan apa? kau melakukan apa?"Yunho berteriak,"Kim Jae Joong hampir mati semalam. Kau masih mau bilang sudah mengetatkan keamanan. Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Terbunuh?"dokter Shin shock.

"Iya dan sekali lagi kau membuat mereka berdua dalam bahaya karena kelalaianmu akan aku pastikan tak hanya rumah sakit ini keluargamu pun akan menanggung akibat dari perbuatanmu. Camkan itu!"ancam Yunho kemudian meninggalkan sang kepala rumah sakit yang masih tersungkur di lantai mencerna apa yang barusan Yunho katakan.

Yunho mengetuk-ketukan kakinya pada lantai ketika dirasa lift yang membawanya ke ruangan Jae Joong berjalan lambat. Pagi hari ini ia moodnya bertambah jelek ketika ia menemukan kepala rumah sakit tak memenuhi permintaannya untuk mengetatkan keamanan pada ruangan Jae Joong hingga ada penyusup yang bisa masuk dan hampir membuatnya nyawa kekasihnya menghilang.

Tiingg

Pintu lift terbuka dan Yunho langsung bergegas ke arah kamar Jae Joong sebelum ia mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamar. Yunho langsung saja memasuki kamar Jae Joong khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi pada Jae Joong.

"Kau siapa?"appa Jae Joong menatap tajam Yunho yang masuk tanpa mengetuk.

"Saya Jung Yunho, dokter yang merawat Changmin."Yunho memperkenalkan diri.

Appa Jae Joong langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi bertambah marah mendengar perkataan Jae Joong,"Kalian hajar dia."Tuan Kim memberi perintah pada dua orang _bodyguard_-nya juga ada di dalam kamar Jae Joong.

"Appa.."Teriak Jae Joong ketika salah satu dari anak buah appanya hendak memukul Yunho,"Jangan pukul, dia..."Jae Joong menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Apa? bicara yang jelas."Appa Jae Joong membentak anaknya.

"Dia appa Changmin.."ucap Jae Joong sambil memandang ayahnya.

Tuan Kim tentu saja bertambah kaget dengan apa yang di dengarnya bahkan Eommanya sudah menutup mulutnya karena ucapan Jae Joong barusan. Bahkan Yunho juga tak dapat percaya akan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kim Jae Joong?"

"Dia appa Changmin ku mohon jangan pukul dia."

Klekk

Pintu kamar Jae Joong kembali terbuka menampilkan Yoochun dengan muka marahnya dan Junsu dengan wajah tak percayanya,"Jadi dia yang membuatmu selama ini menderita bahkan melupakan Changmin, Jae-ah."ucap Yoochun.

Yoochun langsung saja melayangkan pukulannya pada Yunho hingga hoobaenya itu tersungkur di lantai. Luka yang semalam hampir menutup kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Yoochun masih saja memukul Yunho walau Jae Joong sudah berteriak histeris agar kakak sepupunya itu menghentikan pukulannya pada orang ia cintai. Yunho terlihat pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Yoochun padanya tak membalas yang dilakukan oleh Yoochun. Seolah pasrah jika ia mati hari ini karena pukulan yang ia dapat dari sunbaenya.

"Aku tak percaya kau yang telah membuat Jae Joong menderita,"ucap Yoochun sambil memukul pipi Yunho,"Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti keluarga sendiri."Pukulan kembali mendarat di pipi Yunho dan namja itu hanya menggumankan kata 'maaf'.

"Yoochun sudah kau begini malah membuat Jae Joong semakin sedih."Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun yang hendak memukul Yunho lagi.

"Tapi dia yang telah membuat Jae Joong menderita Su-ie"Yoochun berkata,"Sekarang lepaskan dan biarkan aku mengajar dia sampai mati."kata Yoochun penuh amarah.

"Hentikan hyung, jangan pukuli Yunho lagi. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya."ujar Jae Joong dengan mata memohon pada Yoochun dan dialihkan pada appanya,"Aku benar-benar mencintainya."ucapnya di tengah isak tangis dan air mata yang mengalir.

"Kau mencintai namja yang bahkan membuat namja sepertimu hamil. Otakmu itu dimana Kim Jae Joong? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya?"appa Jae Joong menaikan nada suaranya.

"Aku mencintainya appa."hanya kata itu yang keluar sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan appanya,"Ku mohon jangan pukul lagi dia karena aku tak akan sanggup bila terjadi apa-apa padanya."

"Cinta?"Tuan Kim bertanya marah,"Cinta apa? Dia hanya membuatmu menderita. Sadarlah dan biarkan appa menyeretnya ke penjara."

Jae Joong menarik tangan appanya untuk menghentikan langkah kaki pria berumur itu,"Jika appa melakukannya, aku bersumpah akan bunuh diri di depan appa sekarang juga."

"Kau mengancamku Kim Jae Joong?"appanya bertanya.

"Bukan maksudku appa,"kata Jae Joong,"Tapi aku benar-benar tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya."ujar namja itu.

Tuan Kim melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Jae Joong,"Aku belum memaafkanmu Jung Yunho walau aku tak menyeretmu ke penjara sekarang juga."dan tuan Kim berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya dengan lumayan keras.

**TBC**

Mianhae saya baru update hari ini. Masih ada yang menantikannya?

Ne makasih buat yang udah review chapter kemarin, Mianhae gak bisa bales semuanya. Buat temen-temen yang baru bergabung, selamat datang semoga kalian menyukai karya saya,

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian ^^

Terima kasih banyak buat:

**aku suka ff****, kim nana, kim eun mi, Nam Mina, angelwin, ****HaerinAhn****, ****Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo****, ****Chaeyeon44****, ****gdtop****, ****Reysa J****, Shim Shia, Water, Guest, Guest, yunjae always, vea, Guest, ****Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami****, ****LEETEUKSEMOX****, Beakren, Guest, ****BLUEFIRE0805****, ****jung hana cassie****, rara, **

**Sora Hwang****, OktavLuvJaejoong, ****riska0122****, rura, ****Kim Ji Hee****, YunJaeLove4ever, Enno KimLee, ****Momo Casshipper****, , ****Evil Thieves****, Lupe, ****shim minkyu****, ****min neul rin****, Shinoda Yui, zi, **

**kyu501lover****, lee yuno, ****meirah.1111****, ****SparKSomniA0321****, ****Imcherlonntan****, ****cho devi****, ****shiRan-chan****, Lim Jae Mi, LoveYunJae, yjs, rie yunnie bear, ****Aoi Ko Mamoru****, ****irengiovanny****, Aii, ****Qhia503****, ****cloudyeye****, noviuknow**

Ada typo (s)? Mianhae -.-

**Chapter 13 : Done**

Mind to review?

**Key_Kouru ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Mianhae Kim Jae Joong!

Disclamer : Themself, except this fiction. It was pure from my mind.

Pairing : Yunjae, YooSu, etc

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love, Bad language, Violence

Buat yang gak suka Boys Love, jangan baca ya! Takutnya kalian muntah. Saya kasihan sama kalian. Enjoy minna-san ^^

**Chapter sebelumnya: **

"Aku mencintainya appa."hanya kata itu yang keluar sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan appanya,"Ku mohon jangan pukul lagi dia karena aku tak akan sanggup bila terjadi apa-apa padanya."

"Cinta?"Tuan Kim bertanya marah,"Cinta apa? Dia hanya membuatmu menderita. Sadarlah dan biarkan appa menyeretnya ke penjara."

Jae Joong menarik tangan appanya untuk menghentikan langkah kaki pria berumur itu,"Jika appa melakukannya, aku bersumpah akan bunuh diri di depan appa sekarang juga."

"Kau mengancamku Kim Jae Joong?"appanya bertanya.

"Bukan maksudku appa,"kata Jae Joong,"Tapi aku benar-benar tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya."ujar namja itu.

Tuan Kim melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Jae Joong,"Aku belum memaafkanmu Jung Yunho walau aku tak menyeretmu ke penjara sekarang juga."dan tuan Kim berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya dengan lumayan keras.

**Chapter 14 : Final**

Yoochun menghempaskan tubuh Jung Yunho setelah tuan Kim keluar dari ruangan. Matanya masih menyimpan kemarahan tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Jae Joong sendiri tak menginginkan Yunho untuk dihabisi olehnya. Yoochun tak akan bisa melihat air mata Jae Joong mengalir lagi seperti dulu.

Dokter bermarga Park itu juga mengikuti jejak pamannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang hanya terisi oleh isak tangis Jae Joong. Junsu pun mau tak mau harus mengekor Yoochun agar suaminya itu tak membuat onar jika dalam keadaan marah besar seperti sekarang.

Sedangkan eomma Jae Joong telah pergi begitu suaminya meninggalkan kamar bercat pastel beberapa saat yang lalu. Yunho tertatih bangun dari lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi juga ikut di tendang oleh Yoochun. Matanya menatap sedih Jae Joong yang sampai sekarang tak hentinya mengalirkan kristal bening dari matanya yang menawan.

"Hei kenapa kau menangis?"ucap Yunho mendekati Jae Joong setelah hanya mereka berdua yang ada di kamar itu.

"Maaf. Kau jadi terluka begini."ucap Jae Joong di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Ayolah tak apa-apa. Luka ini tak seberapa di banding aku yang telah menyakitimu dulu, Boo. Sekarang berhentilah menangis."Yunho mengusap perlahan rambut mulus Jae Joong untuk menenangkannya.

Jae Joong menggeleng,"Kau terluka dan ini semua salahku."Jae Joong masih bersikeras.

"Aku tak apa-apa Boo. Kau tak perlu khawator seperti ini."Yunho menenangkan kekasihnya sambil menghapus air mata yang masih saja mengalir.

"Ini salahku. Salahku. Salahku. Kau selalu terluka karenaku. Kau begini karenaku."Jae Joong menangis histeris,"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf."Ucapnya di tengah derai tangis.

"Boo, lihatlah aku aku tak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu menangis seperti ini."ucap Yunho membuka tangan Jae Joong yang menutupi wajahnya,"kalau aku terluka aku pasti akan bertambah tampan, kau harus tahu itu?"ucap Yunho bercanda yang disambut dengan senyum tipis Jae Joong.

"Hiks"suara tangisan sesekali keluar walau dengan kata-katanya barusan Jae Joong tersenyum,"aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun keadaanmu, Jung Yunho. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Ne, aku sudah tahu dari dulu."Yunho menghapus air mata Jae Joong dan kemudian mencium dahi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu orang tua Jae Joong tak ke rumah sakit. Bahkan Tuan Kim tak pernah mau menjawab telpon dari Jae Joong yang tentu saja membuat namja yang hampir pulih itu bermuram durja.

Jae Joong menghembuskan napas ketika panggilannya kali ini pun masuk ke dalam mailbox,"Appa masih marah padaku."ujarnya pada diri sendiri kemudian meletakkan Hpnya di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Jae Joong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu,"Boleh aku masuk Jae?"suara khas Junsu terdengar dari luar ruangan.

"Ne, hyung masuk saja."jawab Jae Joong lirih.

Junsu membuka pintu dengan perlahan kemudian menutupnya. Hari ini ada yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Jae Joong,"Kenapa mukamu sedih begitu?"kata Junsu khawatir.

"Appa tak menjawab telpon dariku. Dan ini sudah seminggu appa melakukannya."Jae Joong menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Tenang saja, beliau hanya marah padamu Jae. Biarkan appamu berpikir tenang, kejadian ini pasti membuatnya frustasi."Junsu memberi saran.

"Ne, hyung aku tahu."Jae Joong memaksakan senyumnya,"ngomong-ngomong ada apa hyung kemari? Changmin tak apa-apa kan?"

"Dia tak apa-apa tenanglah."Junsu menjawab tangannya memainkan ujung kaos putih yang dipakainya,"Boleh aku bertanya Jae?"

"Tentu saja apa yang ingin hyung tanyakan?"Jae Joong menjawab lembut.

"Itu, apa kau ingat siapa Changmin?"Junsu menundukkan kepalanya.

Jae Joong yang kaget dengan apa yang Junsu katakan. Tapi tak lama ia akhirnya menemukan kembali ketenangannya,"Mianhae hyung aku kemarin berbohong."Junsu menatap Jae Joong," Aku tak pernah melupakan siapa Changmin."

"Maksudmu?"ucap Junsu.

Jae Joong mengukir senyum di depan Junsu,"Aku tak pernah lupa bagaimana aku melahirkan Changmin."

Junsu tak terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Jae Joong katakan,"Bisa kau beritahu aku alasannya?"kata Junsu.

"Kenapa aku berbohong? Itu karena aku percaya Junsu hyung bisa merawat Changmin dengan baik jauh melebihi diriku."Jae Joong menggenggam tangan Junsu dengan erat,"Terima kasih untuk semuanya hyung. Aku berhutang padamu."

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa."kata Junsu," Jae, kapan kau keluar dari sini? Aku akan segera mengepak barang-barang Changmin."

"Apa maksud hyung?"Jae Joong tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Junsu barusan.

"Lebih baik aku mempersiapkan kebutuhan Changmin nanti daripada mendadak. Barangnya sangat banyak Jae, kau tahu juga kan?"kata Junsu ceria walaupun matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mau mengusir Changmin?"Jae Joong bertanya tak percaya,"kau tak sayang dia lagi hyung?"tangannya yang menggengam tangan Junsu ia cabut dengan cepat dan menatap Junsu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku benar-banar menyayanginya tak ada maksudku untuk mengusirnya."bela Junsu.

"Lalu? Apa maksud hyung dengan mengepak barang-barang Changmin?"Jae Joong masih menatap Junsu tajam.

"Kau kan pasti akan membawa Changmin kembali dan lebih baik aku membereskan pakaian Changmin agar kalian mudah membawanya."

Tes

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata Junsu tanpa ia sadari,"Ah maaf aku jadi sentimentil begini."Junsu mengelap pipinya,"ne, Jae nanti kau beritahu aku ya kapan kau keluar dari sini. Sekarang aku pergi dulu."Junsu bangkit dari kursi.

Jae Joong menghembuskan napas,"Junsu hyung, kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"tanya Jae Joong.

"Eh maksudmu?"

"Siapa yang bilang pada hyung kalau aku akan membawa Changmin?"tanya Jae Joong.

"Bukankah dengan kau mengatakan bahwa Yunho adalah appa Changmin semua kesimpulan itu sudah jelas?"Junsu bertanya balik.

"Huh, kau hanya pintar dalam memasak hyung,"Jae Joong tersenyum,"Aku tahu kalau kau tak akan bisa lepas dari Changmin. Jadi aku dan Yunho sudah membicarakan semuanya. Hyung bisa mengasuh Changmin."

"Kau jangan bercanda Kim Jae Joong. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya dengan enteng?"kata Junsu memarahi Jae Joong.

"Kenapa? Hyung tak mau? Baiklah aku akan membawanya kalau begitu."Jae Joong memutar kepalnya ke samping.

"Ah bukan begitu, hei dengarkan penjelasanku."pinta Junsu.

Jae Joong menoleh,"Apa? Hyung kan sudah tak sayang lagi pada Changmin. Jangan-jangan Changmin akan hyung jadikan pembantu lagi."

"Aku menyayanginya dan kau tahu itu."Junsu mendudukan dirinya setelah mengkalkulasi bahwa pembicaraan ini akan sangat panjang,"Kau dengarkan dulu perkataanku. Apa kau tak merindukan Changmin? Kau sudah lama tak bersamanya dan ketika semua orang tahu tentang Changmin apa kau sendiri tak mau tinggal dengannya?"

Jae Joong menatap tajam Junsu,"Hyung tak mendengarkan perkataanku."Jae Joong mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Eh apa maksudmu?"kata Junsu bingung.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Kau lebih baik dalam merawat Changmin."Jae Joong menekankan kata-perkata,"Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi Changmin tak tinggal denganmu."

"Eh?"Junsu memasang muka terkejut.

Jae Joong yang perlahan mulai _recovery _dari lukanya meraih pipi Junsu dan memegangnya,"Changmin akan tinggal dengan hyung. Jelas?"

"Bolehkah?"Junsu menyahut perlahan dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jae Joong,"Terima kasih Jae-ah. Kau sangat baik, aku menyayangimu."Junsu menarik tangan yang ada di pipinya dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Jae Joong.

Kim Jae Joong tersenyum. Tangannya bahkan mengelus punggung istri hyungnya perlahan karena dirasakan sebuah titik-titik hangat mengalir membasahi baju rumah sakit yang sekarang dipakainya.

"Terima kasih. Terima Kasih Kim Jae Joong."ucap Junsu tak hentinya di tengah isak tangis yang sekarang bergema di ruang Jae Joong.

.

.

.

Seseorang tersenyum di luar ruangan Jae Joong. Namja bermata elang itu memandang peristiwa dengan seksama bahkan ketika Junsu baru memasuki kamar Jae Joong. Jung Yunho tahu pasti apa yang dibicarakan keduanya di sana. Tentang hak perawatan Changmin.

Jung Yunho membahasnya dengan Jae Joong tiga hari yang lalu ketika ia tak sengaja menyebutkannya. Dan reaksi Jae Joong di luar dugaannya. Namja yang dicintainya itu menolak apa yang ia ajukan. Kim Jae Joong menolak meminta hak asuh perawatan Changmin dari Hyungnya.

Yunho tentu saja sangat kaget. Semuanya sudah ia rencanakan. Rumah dengan area bermain yang luas telah ia susun dengan seksama dalam benaknya yang jenius itu. Tapi ketika Kim Jae Joong menolaknya, ia tak bisa berargumen lagi. Apalagi dengan alasan yang dilontarkan pemilik restoran itu.

"Junsu hyung lebih berbakat dalam merawat Changmin, Yunnie."Jae Joong memberi alasan.

"Tapi bukankah kita bisa belajar dalam merawat anak kita sendiri Boo? Apa kau tak menginginkannya?"Yunho masih melancarkan aksi membujuknya.

Kim Jae Joong menggeleng,"Aku ingin sekali."katanya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau takut pada hyungmu? Aku akan mengambil Changmin secara paksa walau aku harus mati di tangan Yoochun hyung."Yunho berkata.

Jae Joong memandang Yunho tajam,"Jangan pernah bilang mati. Kau tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau berani pergi dari hadapanku."katanya marah.

Yunho tercekat, ucapan yang Jae Joong katakan menusuk hatinya. Bahkan Jae Joong memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain menghindari bertatapan dengannya. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan keluar begitu saja dan tak pernah ia pikirkan akan melukai hati orang yang dikasihinya.

"Boo, mianhae bukan maksudku ingin melukaimu. Aku hanya. Aku hanya ingin kita bertiga bisa hidup bersama itu saja."Yunho meminta pengertian.

Jae Joong yang tak akan pernah bisa lagi membiarkan suara sedih Yunho memalingkan mukanya menghadap kekasihnya,"Jangan pernah berbicara itu lagi. Soal kebahagian kita tak perlu bertiga bukan? Changmin akan bahagia walau tak bersama kita."

"Tapi Boo.."Yunho masih saja belum terima,"Aku ingin kita bersama."

Jae Joong mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho,"Aku tahu kau tak akan sekejam itu pada Junsu hyung. Kau orang yang baik. Biarkan Changmin bersama Junsu hyung ne?"

"Alasanmu? Aku tak akan menerima jika hanya untuk kebahagian hyungmu. Aku juga ingin mengasuh Changmin dengan tanganku Boo,"Yunho memberi alasan.

Jae Joong menyandarkan kepalanya,"Aku belum berani merawat Changmin. Dan juga..."Jae Joong menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Apa?"tanya Yunho.

"Aku masih ingin berdua saja denganmu."Jae Joong menghadapkan kepalanya pada Yunho,"Karena aku begitu merindukanmu selama ini. Jadi Changmin di tempat Junsu hyung saja ne?"

"Maksudmu ingin berbulan madu lebih lama tanpa gangguan? Aigoo kenapa kau jadi mesum begini chagi?"Yunho mengacak rambut Jae Joong,"Aku tak menyangka kau jadi semesum ini?"Jae Joong mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Aku kan merindukanmu."ujar Jae Joong egois.

"Ne, baiklah. Changmin bisa bersama Junsu hyung tapi dengan satu syarat."Yunho berkata serius.

Jae Joong mengedipkan kelopak matanya menatap Yunho,"Apa?"

"Kita akan memberi tahu Changmin kalau kita orang tua kandungnya segera setelah ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit."

Kim Jae Joong tersenyum. Kepalanya ia majukan ke arah bibir Yunho dan mulai mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya,"Ne, tentu saja. Terima kasih yunnie."ucapnya tulus tanpa tahu apa yang sekarang ada di pikiran Yunho.

'Kau yang menyerahkan diri padaku chagi. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti Changmin akan punya banyak adik.'ucap Yunho dalam hati sambil mengingat obat yang baru ia selesaikan kemarin.

.

.

.

Ponsel Yunho berbunyi ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya setelah ia melihat Jae Joong yang sudah terlelap. Sebuah pesan masuk dari atasannya.

**From : Dokter Shin**

**Ke ruanganku sekarang. Aku ingin membicarakan masalah keracuan dan percobaan pembunuhan kemarin.**

Yunho menggenggam benda segi empat itu dan kemudian segera bergegas ke ruangan atasannya. Tujuannya mengarah ke lift yang ia temukan di belokan lorong tempat Jae Joong di rawat. Ia tak mau bersusah payah mendaki enam lantai hanya untuk menyambangi bossnya.

Tangan Yunho menekan lantai sepuluh tempat atasanya bekerja. Dan tak beberapa lama Yunho sudah berada di depan pntu masuk ruangan. Kali ini Yunho lebih sopan, ia mengetuk dengan perlahan pintu itu dan menunggu sebentar agar sang pemilik ruangan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Masuk dokter Jung."dokter Shin berkata dingin, seolah masih dendam dengan insiden pemukulan kemarin,"silakan duduk."

Yunho menuruti perkataan empu pemilik ruangan. Dirinya duduk di depan wanita yang sedang berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Wanita itu jika ditilik dari pakaiannya merupakan salah satu dari karyawan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Dokter bermarga Jung itu hendak bertanya pada dokter Shin yang tak ia duga telah duduk dan memecah keheningan yang tadi hanya diisi dengan isak tangis,"Jadi tentang..."

"Maaf, Songsaengnim. Kejadian di parkiran kesalahan terbesar yang aku perbuat pada Anda."Yunho bangun dan membungkukkan badannya tepat sembilan puluh derajat,"Saya sedang kalut. Banyak masalah yang menjadi pikiran saya saat itu. Jadi saya mohon anda bisa melupakannya."tambah Yunho.

Dokter Shin tentu saja kaget dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang memukulnya dan bahkan mengancamnya akan membungkuk padanya? Bahkan keluar kata maaf dan ucapan untuk melupakan kejadian yang cukup mengejukan selama ia hidup.

"Ah, ne"hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut dokter Shin.

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang lurus pada atasannya itu,"Terima kasih."kata Yunho tulus,"Jadi kenapa anda memanggil saya kemari?"tanyanya sopan melupakan kenapa pegawai rumah sakit di depannya menangis sesegukkan.

"Aku telah mencari siapa yang menaruh obat ke dalam resepmu."dokter Shin menarik napas.

"Jadi?"tanya Yunho singkat. Emosinya terlihat naik-turun lagi.

"Jelaskan suster Lee."atasannya menyuruh wanita di depan Yunho untuk bicara.

"Maaf, dokter Jung. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."wanita itu mengusap air matanya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita di depannya,"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"tanya Yunho singkat. Otak jeniusnya mengatakan bahwa bukan wanita itu yang menjadi otak dari kejadian yang menimpa Changmin.

Tak ada jawaban dari wanita itu kecuali kata maaf yang dikatakannya berulang-ulang,"Cepat katakan atau aku akan menyeretmu ke kantor polisi."Yunho mulai kehilangan kesabaran mendengarkan kata maaf yang hanya keluar dari bibir orang di depannya.

"Maaf dokter Jung. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku tak membutuhkan kata maafmu. Dan tak usah berbelit-belit cepat katakan apa yang menyuruhmu melakukannya?"bentak Yunho.

"Keluarga saya dalam bahaya tuan. Saya mohon jangan paksa saya untuk mengatakannya."sang tersangka masih saja diam.

Jung Yunho menghela napasnya dan menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan marah,"Apa kau tak tahu aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih buruk jika kau tak mau mengatakan siapa yang menyuruhmu. Sekarang cepat katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu."Jung Yunho menggoncangkan tubuh wanita itu.

Suster bermarga Lee itu menatap dengan tatapan menyerah,"Jika saya mengatakannya bisakah tuan melindungi keluarga saya. Karena orang yang menyuruh saya benar-benar Psycho."

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang cepat katakan siapa yang menyurumu?"

Wanita itu menatap Yunho dengan takut,"Nona Go Ahra, Tuan."

.

.

.

"Dimana nonamu?"tanya Yunho pada maid yang membukakan pintu rumah Go Ahra.

"Ah Tuan muda Jung. Nona barusan pergi ke rumah Tuan."jawab maid itu sopan.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Yunho langsung pergi ke rumahnya yang berada di sebelah rumah ahra. Langkahnya terburu seolah tak sabar untuk menemui gadis yang dicarinya. Matanya menunjukkan kilatan marah ketika ia mengingat ucapan suster di rumah sakit.

Ingatan tentang nama yang menjadi dalang dari semua yang menimpa Jae Joong dan Changmin. Jung Yunho membuka dengan sedikit kasar pintu rumahnya yang bercat putih. Dirinya benar-benar sudah tak bisa membuat kepalanya tenang sebelum menemukan Ahra.

"Kau dimana Ahra? Keluar! Jangan bersembunyi kau."Jung Yunho berteriak di dalam ruamahnya.

Suara ketukan hak sepatu mengiringi munculnya wanita separuh baya yang menatap Yunho dengan pandangan kecewa,"Jung Yunho eomma tak mengajarimu untuk berteriak-teriak di dalam rumah seperti itu."

"Dimana ahra?"tanya Yunho yang masih tak menghilangkan tatapan marahnya.

"Tumben kau mencarinya chagi?"

"Dimana Ahra? Cepat jawab eomma!"Yunho mulai kehilangan kontrol kesabarannya.

Nyonya Jung yang melihat gelagat anaknya yang tak bisa dia ajak bermain-main dengan kata-kata akhirnya menyerah,"Dia ada di dapur. Hey chagi kenapa kau marah begini?"eomma Yunho mencoba bersabar.

Jung Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan eommanya. Yang ada ia hanya melangkah ke arah dapur dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang. Benar-benar tak sabar untuk menyeret wanita itu ke penjara.

Dan Yunho menemukannya. Go ahra sedang membuat salad untuk makan siang. Yeoja itu sedang memotong kubis ungu untuk bahan saladnya yang terlihat hampir jadi. Ahra yang mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oppa? Kenapa tak mengabariku kalau mau pulang?"gadis itu tersenyum melihat Yunho.

Jung Yunho masih memasang muka marahnya. Tangannya menarik tangan Ahra dengan sedikit kasar dan mnyeretnya ke luar dari dapur. Yunho tak mendengar walau gadis yang di seretnya itu sudah menjerit kesakitan karena tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Yunho.

"Oppa lepaskan! Sakit."gadis itu meringis,"Oppa lepaskan. Kenapa oppa menyeretku seperti ini?"tanyanya sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan kungkungan tangan besar Yunho.

Jung Yunho masih membisu bahkan ketika eommnya menjerit melihat tingkah anaknya yang kembali brutal. Eomma Yunho bahkan berteriak-teriak meminta putra semata wayangnya berhenti menyeret calon menantunya yang entah mau dibawa kemana.

"Yun, lepaskan Ahra. Apa yang kau lakukan?"Nyonya Jung masih membantu Ahra untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Yunho yang sangat kuat,"Yunho jawab eomma."Nyonya Jung memberanikan diri membentak anaknya.

"Oppa, apa salahku kenapa oppa berbuat seperti ini padaku."Ahra bertanya.

Jung Yunho berhenti mendadak dan memandang Ahra dengan pandangan membunuh yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan,"Kau masih bertanya apa salahmu?"Yunho berteriak,"Kau yang hampir membunuh Changmin dan sekarang kau masih berteriak apa salahmu?"

"Membunuh? Jung Yunho apa yang kau katakan? Tak mungkin Ahra melakukannya, siapa yang menghasutmu seperti itu chagi?"bela nyonya Jung pada Ahra.

"Aku tak bersalah oppa, lagi pula aku menyayangi Changmin."kata Ahra sambil menitikan air matanya.

Telinga Yunho panas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ahra barusan. Tangannya bahkan akan menampar wajah cantik Ahra jika tak ada yang memegangi tangannya di udara,"Hentikan Tuan Jung. Anda bisa dituntut jika melakukan tindakan main hakim sendiri."seseorang berseragam polisi menasehati.

Yunho tentu saja menatap tajam siapa yang berani menghentikannya bahkan menasehatinya seperti itu,"Mau apa kalian kemari?"tanya Yunho dingin. Tangannya mengusap pergelangan tangan yang lumayan sakit akibat cengkraman salah satu petugas polisi itu

"Kami membawa surat perintah penangkapan dari kepolisian untuk menangkap nona Go Ahra atas dugaan otak dari kecelakaan di Yeonggi dan rencana pembunuhan atas saudara Changmin dan Jae Joong serta tuduhan atas kasus penganiayaan pada saudari Lee."polisi yang memegang tangan Yunho tadi menerangkan.

"Pembunuhan? Anda jangan bercanda, ini fitnah. Ya Tuhan aku tak pernah melakukan semua itu. Oppa percayalah padaku aku benar-benar tak melakukan apa yang dituduhkan oleh orang-orang ini."kata Ahra sambil memeluk tangan Yunho.

Jung Yunho menepis tangan yang melingkarinya. Matanya memancarkan ekspresi kemarahan yang bahkan lebih parah dari pada pertama kali dia datang ke rumah. Tangannya bahkan mengepal sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dan tanpa aba-aba tangannya melayang ke arah pipi Ahra hingga yeoja itu tersungkur dan darah mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Jung Yunho!"Eomma Yung yang sedari tadi terdiam karena masih shock dengan penuturan petugas polisi tadi menjerit melihat anaknya secara brutal menampar Ahra,"Apa yang kau lakukan?"jeritnya.

"Lepaskan. Biarkan aku membunuh wanita ini."Yunho memberontak pada petugas yang dengan sigap mengunci pergerakan Yunho yang dipastikan akan membuat Ahra benar-benar tewas.

"Oppa,"Ahra menatap Yunho tak percaya ketika mendengar apa yang namja itu katakan,"Apa memang aku tak ada harganya dimatamu sehingga kau mau membunuhku?"

"Benar kau tak ada harganya sama sekali. Bahkan kau lebih hina dari seekor tikus yang hidup di got. Kau tahu, aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu itu."makian kasar Yunho keluar yang membuat nyonya Jung hanya mengelus punggung calon menantunya.

Ahra pasrah dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan. Bahkan ketika petugas polisi mengangkat tubuhnya yang lemas dirinya hanya menurut. Kepalanya menunduk memandang lantai ketika ia berjalan. Tapi ketiak matanya menangkap kaki Yunho dirinya berhenti.

"Apa kau tak akan pernah mau belajar untuk mencintaiku oppa?"tanyanya lirih.

"Jangan mengharap cinta dariku karena keegoisanmu kau telah melukaiku. Jadi mulai detik ini lupakan aku karena aku tak ingin mengingatmu dan akan ku hapus semua kenangan tentangmu dari benakku."Yunho berkata dingin.

Ahra hanya terdiam matanya menitikan butiran kristal bening. Langkah kakinya yang dipapah oleh anggota kepolisian hanya berjalan lirih. Ahra memandang rumah Yunho yang menampilkan pemiliknya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin dan Nyonya Jung yang masih menangis.

Bibirnya bergerak mengurai kata,"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau tak mau lagi melihatku. Saranghae Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah kejadian penangkapan Ahra, Jae Joong keluar dari rumah sakit. Dirinya menetap di apartemen Yunho setelah bujukan dari kekasihnya ia sanggupi. Kejadian yang menambah kadar kemarahan dari Tuan Kim karena anaknya masih mau tinggal dengan bajingan macam Yunho.

Hari ini Tuan Kim berencana untuk membuat Jae Joong pulang ke rumahnya dengan paksa. Walaupun anaknya akan menangis seperti apa ia tak akan rela melihat anaknya berdekatan dengan Yunho.

Mobil mewahnya melaju ke salah satu apareteman dimana Yunho tinggal disana dengan anaknya. Memandang sejenak banguanan bertikat di depannya. Mau tak mau ia mengakui bahwa Yunho telah mapan sebagai lelaki di usia dua puluh lima tahunan dengan tinggal di apartemen mewah seperti ini.

Walaupun ia tahu latar belakang orang tuannya yang notabene adalah sahabatnya tak mengurangi rasa kagumnya pada Yunho. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya mengagumi bajingan yang membuat anaknya hamil hingga melahirkan dan tak mau bertanggung jawab.

Tuan Kim menekan PIN apartemen Yunho setelah anak buahnya berhasil menyabotase keamanan gedung aparteman. Dengan langkah pasti Tuan Kim masuk ke dalam ruangan yang membuatnya kembali kagum dengan pemuda jenius macam Yunho. Berbagai medali emas dan piala berjejeran di setiap sudut ruangan.

Langkah kakinya bergerak ke arah kamar tidur setelah tak menemukan adanya sosok Yunho dimana pun. Tanpa ketukan Tuan Kim membuka pintu kamar yang gelap tak ada sinar lampu yang menghiasi kamar. Dan dilihatnya anaknya tengah terlelap di dekapan Yunho. Tenang dan terlihat bahagia.

Yunho yang merasa bahwa ada sesuatu langsung membuka matanya. Menatap perlahan siapa yang menyebabkan tidurnya terganggu karena cahaya lampu yang sedikit menusuk matanya. Dan Yunho terkejut, appa Jae Joong sedang terdiam dengan ekspresi tak bisa terbaca di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tapi ekspresi yang Yunho tunjukan hanya ekspresi datar. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Jae Joong dan dengan gerakan lembut ia turun dari ranjangnya. Mengambil kaosnya yang berserakkan di lantai dan memakainya. Setelah itu ia menyelimuti Jae Joong hingga dadanya yang penuh dengan kissmark hasil perbuatannya tertutupi dengan sempurna dan kemudian mencium sekilas dahi Jae Joong.

Yunho melangkah tanpa suara menuju Tuan Kim yang masih berdiri memadanginya. Dengan isyarat matanya Yunho mengajak appa Jae Joong untuk meninggalkan kamarnya dan berbicara dengannya di kamar lain.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Yunho membuka pintu lain yang ada di apartemen itu. sebuah perpustakaan pribadi dengan berbagai koleksi buku yang Yunho punya.

"Silakan duduk Ahjussi."tawar Yunho sopan,"wine atau soju?"tanyanya.

"Wine."

Tak ada kata lagi. Hanya dentingan botol anggur berusia lima puluh tahun yang bertabrakan dengan gelas bening yang terdengar. Jung Yunho sedang mnyuguhkan anggur yang bahkan ia kejar sampai Paris dan sekarang anggur itu telah berpindah dan tersaji di depan meja.

"Seleramu tak buruk juga anak muda."kata Tuan Kim melunak.

"Terima kasih Ahjussi."ucapan tulus dari Yunho.

Mereka berdua menyesap _red wine_ yang disajikan oleh Yunho sendiri,"Ahjussi ada apa kemari?"ucap Yunho sopan.

"Menjemput Jae Joong."kata Tuan Kim singkat.

"Tidak bisakan anda merestui kami? Aku benar-benar mencintai Jae Joong."kata Yunho.

"Dan membuat Jae Joong menjadi bahan pergunjingan karena dia Gay? Tidak terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih ia tak usah menikah dari pada ia harus berpasangan denganmu."tolak Tuan Kim.

"Gay atau bukan, Jae Joong sudah memberi anak untukku dan ahjussi tak bisa menyangkal semua itu."Yunho berargumen,"tak akan kubiarkan Jae Joong terluka lagi. Ahjussi tenang saja."

"Kau membuatku ingin tertawa anak muda. Kau masih naif. Dunia tak akan semudah itu menerima apa yang kau katakan. Masyarakat itu kejam dan kau tak akan mampu menghadapinya."kata Tuan Jung meremehkan,"sekarang bangunkan Jae Joong dan bereskan barang-barangnya."

"Anda tak akan membawanya ahjussi."Yunho menatap calon mertuanya,"Karena ada nyawa lain yang akan segera lahir dari Jae Joong."Yunho menyerengai licik.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau!"Tuan Kim menatap Yunho marah.

"Lihat sembilan bulan lagi dan Ahjussi akan melihat seorang aegi yang sangat manis terlahir dari rahim Jae Joong lagi."Yunho menambah seringainya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan Jung Yunho. Tak puasnya kau membuat Jae Joong menderita."kata Tuan Kim dengan nada tingginya.

"Tak ada yang menderita Ahjussi yang ada aku hanya membuat bukti cinta kami dalam bentuk nyawa lain di dalam perut Jae Joong."seringai tak lepas dari wajah Yunho.

"Kau.."Tuan Kim menggenggam kerah Yunho.

Klek

Pintu perpustakaan pribadi Jung Yunho terbuka menampilan Jae Joong dengan tatapan terkejutnya melihat appanya. Dengan langkah yang terlihat aneh dimata appanya Jae Joong mendekati kedua orang yang disayanginya.

"Appa lepaskan."Jae Joong mem-pout-kan bibirnya,"Tidak boleh ada kekerasan disini. Arra?"ujar Jae Joong.

Tuan Kim menyerah anaknya yang mulai bersikap seperti ini. Sikap yang menjadi salah satu kelemahannya. Tangannya melepaskan kerah baju Yunho tapi tatapannya masih menyimpan kemarahan. Berbeda dengan Jae Joong muka namja manis itu sangat bahagia.

"Appa, aku merindukanmu."Jae Joong berkata sambil memeluk appanya,"Kenapa tak pernah menengokku ke rumah sakit? Appa masih marah?"Jae Joong berkedip-kedip lucu yang membuat Yunho ingin memakannya sekarang juga jika ia tak mengingat appa Jae Joong masih di sini.

"Ne, appa masih marah. Apa lagi kau memilih dia untuk merawatmu. Dan kalian tinggal berdua disini tanpa ikatan pula."kata Tuan Jung.

"Mianhae appa. Aku sangat merindukan Yunnie jadi ketika ia menawarkan untuk merawatku aku mengiyakan saja."Jae Joong berkata,"Lagipula aku tak akan menikah jika appa tak merestuinya."jelas Jae Joong.

"Apa kau ingin menikah dengan bajingan ini?"

"Dia tidak bajingan appa."Jae Joong mengelus dada appanya,"Bukankah sudah kujelaskan kemarin hanya salah paham."ujar Jae Joong.

"Ne, dia tidak bajingan."Tuan Kim melempar death glare pada Jae Joong,"Jadi appa tanya sekali lagi apa kau benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya?"tanya Tuan Jung serius.

Jae Joong mengangguk,"Tentu saja. Tak ada yang kuinginkan daripada setiap hari melihat wajahnya."kata Jae Joong disusul senyum manis dari Yunho ketika mendengarnya.

Tuan Kim menghembuskan napasnya,"Kalian menikah lah. Aku sudah lelah dengan perdebatan yang ada, aku mengijinkan."Tuan Kim menyerah tangannya mengelus rambut anaknya,"Tapi ingat Jung Yunho sekali lagi kau berani membuat Jae Joong menangis aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu walau harus melihat Jae Joong menangis darah."ancam Tuan Kim serius.

"Tidak akan Ahjussi. Terima kasih telah merestui kami"

.

.

.

Jae Joong sembuh dan tak menggunakan tongkatnya lagi untuk berjalan. Keadaan membaik juga dialami Changmin. Hari ini anak manis berotak oblis itu menjadi pembawa cincin untuk orang , Yunho, Jae Joong, Yoochun dan Junsu sudah memberitahu siapa orang tua Changmin sebenarnya.

Dan anak itu hanya terlonjak gembira,"Ne, appa sama eomma Changmin dua. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu. Tapi Jae eomma, Changmin tak mau berpisah dengan Kyu. Jadi Changmin tetap tinggal dengan Junsu eomma."kata anak itu ketika ditanya bagaimana perasaannya.

Jae Joong mengingat ucapan Changmin dan tersenyum. Uh, hari ini dadanya berdebar mengingat Yunho sedang menunggunya di altar. Celotehan Changmin ketika diberitahu tentang siapa dirinya tak membuatnya tenang.

"Ayo, kenapa kau malah termenung seperti ini? Kau mau menunggu sampai kapan. Yunho sudah menunggumu."Appa Kim berkata.

"Appa menyebalkan. Kenapa mengundang orang sebanyak itu, aku jadi malu."

"Bukan appa yang mengundang. Calon suamimu yang melakukannya. Sudah jangan banyak bicara cepat berdiri, Yunho sudah menunggumu."

Jae Joong mendecih mendengar ucapan appanya. Dipikirannya hanya ada rencana berbagai pembunuhan yang akan dilakukannya pada Yunho mengingat apa yang dokter bermarga Jung itu lakukan. Mengundang hampir lima ratus undangan untuk melihat acara pernikahan mereka.

Rela tidak rela Jae Joong berdiri dan mulai melangkah mengikuti ayahnya memasuki pintu masuk gereja tempat para undangan dan Yunho yang telah menunggunya. Perlahan Jae Joong melangkah mendekati Yunho dan Changmin yang tersenyum dengan lebarnya lebarnya.

Tangannya diberikan pada Yunho oleh ayahnya. Dan diambil dengan sangat hati-hati seolah-olah dirinya barang berharga di mata namja bermata elang itu. Proses pengesahan secara agama oleh pendeta di depannya terasa sangat lama singkat di pikiran Jae Joong.

Dan tanpa ia sadari pendeta di depannya telah berkata supaya Yunho mencium Jae Joong. Terkejut? Tentu saja, Jae Joong tak bisa melakukannya di depan umum seperti ini. Walau setiap hari Yunho melakukannya tapi ini berbeda kali ini ia melakukannya sebagai istri dari Jung Yunho.

Wajah Yunho semakin mendekat dan membuatnya semakin cemas. Ia malu, ia tak siap melakukannya. Ciuman dengan Jung Yunho di depan umum tak akan mampu menyembunyikan raut mukanya yang merah yang akan menjadi bahan ledekan para sahabat Yunho yang sudah tersenyum-senyum jahil.

"Huk"mual muncul ketika bibir Yunho hanya kurang satu sentimeter menyentuhnya. Jae Joong menutup mulutnya.

Yunho memandang Jae Joong yang kebingungan dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja mual seperti itu. Dan tanpa Jae Joong duga Yunho mengambil microphon di meja di sampingnya,"Ne, yeorobun. Bisa kalian beri dua angpao untuk kami karena..."Yunho menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang Jae Joong sekejap,"istri baruku akan segera melahirkan anak kami yang kedua."seringai senang terpancar dari bibir Yunho.

Jae Joong menoleh pada Yunho,"Jung Yunho!"ucap Jae Joong penuh dengan hawa membunuh,"kau memang cari mati."dan selesai berkata begitu dimulailah lemparan benda-benda mengarah pada sang dokter bermarga Jung tersebut.

**FIN**

Annyeong minna-san. Baru update chapter terakhir dari Fanfict ini. uh tak menyangka banyak banget yang suka. Terima kasih buat reviewnya selama ini, arigatou gozaimasu.

Pembuatan anti klimaks itu menyulitkan jadi semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan untuk dibaca. Di review juga ya :D. Pengen buat NC-nya sih tapi bulan puasa gak jadi deh :P

Ehm apa lagi ya, oh iya karena pulsa modemnya habis terpaksa enggak bisa bales n nyebutin siapa yang reviewers kemarin, Mianhae.

Oh sebagai warning fanfict ini gak akan ada sequel ya! Soalnya aku ingin buat cerita baru hehehe tapi gak bisa update seminggu sekali. Kuliah udah mulai masuk dua minggu lagi.

Typo (s) yang berterbangan hhohoho mianhae saya males baca ulang :P

**Mianhae Kim Jae Joong**

**Status : Done**

**Wed, August 15th 2012 15:21**

Minna-san, mind to review again?

**Key_Kouru ^^**


End file.
